Lauren
by calisunset
Summary: AU: Bo makes a bet with her friends that she can make the dorkiest girl in school cool, but there's more to Lauren Lewis than meets the eye. What happens when a friendly competition goes wrong and the gang gets in a little too deep? Think Every Late 90's High School Flick meets Carrie.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Bo Dennis found her self walking alone down the school's crowded corridors. It was the first day of school, but Bo had long since felt the flutter of butterflies in the pit of her stomach for such an occasion.

She was nervous for the future, but school? School she could handle. She and her friends ruled these halls as royalty, and she already knew that she was a shoe in for prom queen this year.

She had managed to effortlessly climb the ladder of the social food chain, and had clinched the spot as top dog when she had dated the captain of the hockey team in her freshman year. Snagging a senior was no simple task, but guys and girls had always come easy for Bo.

"Hey Bobalicious! What's the haps?" A small raven-haired girl in bright red plaid pants, high heel army boots, and tight mesh sweater approached the taller, sultry brunette clad in a white tank top under a black leather jacket paired with black jeans and thigh high black boots.

"Not much Kenz. I'd ask how your summer was but since you spent most of it with me, I already know." The taller brunette sighed.

"Ut-oh, I know that tone. It means my girl isn't gettin' any. Are you and the D-Man on again or off again this week?" The girl asked with a knowing smirk placing a comforting arm around her best friend's shoulder.

"Ugh, off again, he's way too intense and brooding!" Bo shrugged her shoulders forward, messed up her hair and pouted. "Hey guys I'm Dyson, I think I'm so cool because I don't know how to loosen up, chicks dig me though because of it. I think that I'm like Edward Cullen, Stefan Salvatore, and Batman all rolled into one."

Kenzi starred at her best friend, a look of shock on her face before the corners of her mouth twitched up into a huge grin and she pounced on the brunette giggling with utter delight.

"Dude! You so nailed him! … Literally! Ha!" The girl burst into another fit of laughter. "You could totes play him in a movie!"

The brunette rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Kenz, I'll be sure to remember you in my Oscars acceptance speech."

Kenzi grinned and playfully slapped the taller girl on the bottom.

"That's all I ask!" She started to calm down but then her eyes bugged and she began to dance around, if the brunette didn't know her so well she would have asked the smaller girl if she needed to pee. "Oh! Ooouu! I almost forgot! Big senior year kick off party at Tam Tam and D-Man's house Friday, you're coming right? Find some hot new thing to dangle in front of that brooding bitch? Orrrr, will you two be back together by then?" She clapped her hands excitedly.

"I will for sure go. But this is the end of Dyson and I. He's such an immature asshole, I want someone I can have fun with, but is maybe a little more grown up. This is our senior year and I want to make the most of it! Maybe find a few someone's to have some fun with." Bo bit her bottom lip and tilted her head slightly to the side checking out the two blonde cheerleaders that had just passed by them stopping a few feet away to rummage through their lockers.

Kenzi looked into her friend's vacant eyes, and then followed her stare.

"Ohh, I gotcha' Bo Bo." The girl winked. "I'll see you at lunch, I gotta get to class." And with that the smaller girl skipped off. The brunette shook her head. She loved her best friend and all of her ridiculous antics. She continued herself down the hall, turning left into an open classroom filled with students shouting and catching up after the all too short summer.

* * *

><p>Lauren Lewis sat bent over a microscope in her Advanced Biology class. She was taking almost all magnet classes this year, as she had been for the past two years. She actually could have graduated early, she had more than enough credits, but her father had insisted that she live a normal teenage life.<p>

Lauren's mother had passed away suddenly when she was a little girl; it was an event that she did not actually have any clear details on. Whenever she or her older brother Jack had attempted to breach the subject with their father he would quickly change the subject.

Lauren pulled her face away from the microscope and readjusted her thick black plastic framed glasses on her face, turning back to her notes she scribbled furiously, barley acknowledging the bell that sounded signaling the end of class.

As all of the students rushed out of the class room Lauren took her time gathering her notebooks and pens. The teacher smiled warmly at her and approached her with a single sheet of white paper.

"I know you're already ahead of the rest of the class Lauren, I thought I'd give you an advanced syllabus, that way you can continue to move forward and not get bored.

The thin, somewhat lanky blonde smiled gleefully up at her favorite teacher.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Beasley, I really appreciate it!" The blonde beamed.

The taller, slightly heavyset blonde woman smiled back at the girl in front of her.

"You got it, let me know if there's anything else you need."

Lauren thanked her teacher and headed out into the bustling school hall. She was in a hurry now to get to her locker and wasn't paying close attention to where she was walking, as she had her head buried in a medical textbook.

Before she knew what was happening she had collided into a taller rock hard body, and was on the ground. As she looked around her pushing her glasses back up her nose as they had been jostled in the fall. She saw that she was sitting on the ground across from a somewhat familiar muscular boy with curly, sandy blonde hair. The boy was smiling at her and holding a lacrosse stick in his right hand, a ball hanging in the tight laced net.

"Nerd alert! Watch where you're going." A raspy female voice sounded above her.

Lauren looked up to find her self staring into the ice blue eyes threatening eyes of a well-known popular blonde.

"Sorry about that." Lauren mumbled as she quickly gathered her things that were scattered across the corridor.

"No worries." Said the boy in a smooth deep voice. He got to his feet and helped her collect a few of her things. He looked down at the textbook she had been reading before they collided he looked the book over. "Just some light reading?" He laughed.

"Yeah." Lauren replied with a small smile.

"Dyson, if you don't hurry it up I'm leaving your ass here and you can find another way to get home." The blonde girl folded her arms across her chest and began to tap her foot impatiently.

"Yeah okay." The boy called over his shoulder before turning his attention to the girl in front of him. "Here," he said handing over her book. "We're having a party at my place Friday. Kind of a hello to senior year, you should come." The boy gave Lauren a smirk, and she wasn't sure how to place the look on his face.

"Thanks, I'll think about it." Lauren responded. She had no intention of going to a popular kids party. More than likely he just wanted to have a laugh at her expense, something Lauren had become all too familiar with over the years.

The boy knit his brows together.

"You have someplace better to be?" He asked.

Lauren was surprised at his boldness.

"I may." She responded with an aloof tone causing the boy to hitch a brow up at her.

"Well, if your plans fall through, you're more than welcome." He gave her another wolfish grin before sauntering off to catch up to the blue-eyed blonde.

"Seriously, what the hell was that about?" The steely blonde asked.

The boy shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno. I might have an idea." He responded with a girn.

"Wow! Congratulations that's a first!" The blonde smirked back at him as they headed out the front doors of the school.

* * *

><p>Lauren stood at her locker placing a few extra books in her bag when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around to face a pretty girl with blonde hair and brown eyes similar to her own. The girl was smiling at her and wearing a plain pink tee shirt and skintight jeans showing off some decent curves.<p>

Lauren cleared her throat.

"Can I help you?" She asked. The girl smiled wider at her.

"Yeah, hey, it's my first day, well I mean technically it's everybody's first day, but it's my first day ever here, and I noticed that you were in my English class. You were taking a lot of notes, and I was just wondering if I could borrow them and maybe make a copy. My pencil broke during second period, and my pen was bleeding out on me during English." The girl sighed and continued to smile expectantly at Lauren.

"Right. Yeah, sure." Lauren replied as she began to dig around in her bag for her English notes.

"Wow, you sure got a lot of books in there." The girl laughed.

"Yeah, you know, knowledge is power." Lauren could have slapped her self, there was a new girl in school who didn't know her and didn't judge her, and here she was making a fool out of herself in front of her. Oh well, she sighed inwardly. She was cute so it was only a matter of time before she joined Tamsin's little clique.

The girl laughed.

"You mean like School House Rock? I love that shit."

Lauren had located her English notes and as she pulled them out she looked at the girl surprised. Most people didn't get her references, particularly her outdated educational related ones. She smiled back at the girl.

"There's a copier in the library if you have ten cents." Lauren said handing the girl her notes. "Or you can get them back to me tomorrow, or whenever."

The girl looked at the notes in her hand then back up to Lauren.

"You think you could show me the way to the library, I still haven't taken the grand tour, I just know how to get to my classes from today." The girl laughed. "Plus then you can get your notes back right away."

Lauren smiled back at the girl.

"I'd be glad to show you, but I really don't need them, I kind of have a photographic memory, I write everything down because writing stimulates the brain cells at the base of your brain called reticular activating system, which helps you to filter and process through information as you collect it."

The girl just grinned at Lauren and cocked an eyebrow.

"So, I have no clue what you just said, but I get the gist that you don't really need the notes." She laughed.

Lauren's cheeks burned.

"Sorry. I ramble sometimes." She apologized to the girl.

"No it's cool, I like it. I do it myself from time to time." The girl responded. She then slapped her forehead. "Geez, look at me, I'm sorry, I didn't even introduce myself." She stuck her right hand out to Lauren. "Name's Crystal."

Lauren smiled and shook the girl's hand.

"Lauren."

* * *

><p>Bo and Kenzi were sitting across from one another in a red leather booth at the local diner. The décor was 1950's modern, with lots of bright colors, checkerboards, and chrome.<p>

Kenzi was slurping up the last of chocolate shake.

"You know it's pretty cool that your grandpappy owns this joint, but these prices, yeesh." The girl said as she slurped up the last drop of shake staring down at a plastic menu.

"Seriously? You don't even have to pay when you come in with me, which is the only time you come in." Bo replied with a laugh.

The girl raised her hands in defense.

"I'm just saying Bo Bo."

Bo looked around the diner that was crowded with kids who had just gotten out of school.

"It's called supply and demand Kenzi, this town has what, like four restaurants? Besides, I don't see any of the other patrons complaining." She waived her had around to emphasize her point.

"Good call. You know I knew there was a reason I liked Trickster. Takes a con to know a con." She gave Bo a wink.

"It's not a con, it's called business." Bo replied.

Kenzi shrugged.

"You say tomato, I say tomato."

Bo frowned at the girl.

"I don't think that's right."

Kenzi gave her a curious look.

"Sure it is. It's pronounced tomato."

Before the girls could argue over the English language anymore, they were interrupted by a steely blonde plopping into the booth next to Kezni.

"What up bitches?"

"Nothing much Tam Tam. Where's D-Man?" Kenzi asked as she looked around the diner trying to locate the missing member of their party. The blonde rolled her eyes.

"At home playing video games with Hale." She scoffed.

"And I was not invited?" The smaller dark haired girl shrieked indignantly. The blonde shrugged.

"You and Bo already left, I don't think it was like a planned thing, just the same lame thing they do like everyday." She eased back into the plush leather booth slouching. "Oh you guys will never guess who Dyson literally ran into this afternoon."

Bo leaned down and took a bite of her previously untouched burger and through a half full mouth grunted, "who?"

"Nice one Miss Manners." Tamsin snarked. "Jack Lewis's nerdy little sister."

Kenzi turned her attention back to the group from her phone, where she had been pouting, and texting Hale angry messages.

"Howmygoooosshhh! Jack Lewis was soooo dreamy!" Kenzi clutched her phone to her chest.

"Which one's Jack's sister? And what ever happened to him?" Bo asked. She knew that Tamsin had had a past with Jack, and a very brief dating history.

"Lauren. Thin, blonde, glasses, awkward, hasn't been in most of our classes in years because she's like uber brilliant or something." Tamsin stated blankly before allowing her voice to fill with a little emotion. "And Jack joined the army after graduation."

"Seriously? Why didn't he go to college? Isn't their dad like a doctor or something?" Bo asked, finally able to get a clear picture of the girl Tamsin had described in her mind.

Tamsin laughed.

"Let's just say it's pretty obvious who got the brains and who got the brawn in that family."

Kenzi suddenly slammed her phone down on the table and pointed a finger at Bo.

"You, me, car, now. It's us vs. the guys!"

Bo threw her head back and groaned.

"Not another Xbox Showdown?"

Kenzi grinned at the girl in front of her.

"You know it! Don't worry I'll be able to carry your sexy little ass along with me to victory!" She practically pushed Tamsin out of the booth next to her. "Scooch Tammy, there are some zombies that need wastin'!" She paused, "and there are some video game characters that need killin' too!" She then burst out into a fit of laughter at her own joke.

Tamsin arched a brow at Bo as she stood up letting the pushy smaller girl out of the booth.

"Remind me again why I hang out with you losers?"

Bo shrugged and smiled back at the blonde.

"Because you love us." She then hopped out of the booth herself and waved to an older gentleman behind the counter at the bar top. The man gave her a grin and waved back.

* * *

><p>Lauren was in her room flipping through a large science book when she heard a ringing sound emanating from her laptop.<p>

A wide grin broke out from the corners of the blonde's mouth and she hopped up practically gliding over to her desk and hitting the answer button on her screen.

A videoconference popped up, and before her on the screen was a handsome young man with wavy light brown hair that curled slightly around the tops of his ears. He had deep brown eyes, a strong jaw, and a small cleft in his chin. All in all he bore a striking resemblance to the girl smiling back at him.

"Hey Sarge!" The girl grinned with excitement in her voice.

"Hey Doc." The young man responded. "How was the first day of school?" The man questioned his smile faltering a little.

"Same old same old." The girl smiled. "Although I did meet an acquaintance today."

The man raised his eyebrows.

"An acquaintance? Sounds hot." The young man teased.

"Oh please Jack." Lauren responded rolling her eyes.

"Ah ha! You see, I can see it from here! It's totally a girl isn't it?" Lauren shook her head. Even a world and a war away her brother could read her like a book. She had come out to her brother and father two years prior, and while it took her father some getting used to, it hadn't phased her brother in the least.

"It's not like that." She insisted. "She's someone who I think could turn into a friend. She's new."

Jack nodded.

"You know I've been telling you, you should look into getting one of those for years now." Jack teased.

Lauren rolled her eyes again.

"Har har, you know it doesn't come that easy to all of us o' brother of mine." Lauren chuckled.

"I told you before Lo, anybody gives you a hard time, they have to answer to me." He put on his best military tough guy act.

"Will do." Lauren giggled.

Jack grew serious again.

"I already know the answer, but is Dad around?"

Lauren's face fell. She had reminded her father that Jack was going to be conferencing them, and though he said that he would do his best to make it home early, he still hadn't shown. Lauren shook her head from side to side. She hated the slightly deflated look in her brother's eyes. Things had been hard since their mother had passed away, and their father had thrown himself into his work at the medical research lab, leaving little time for his children.

"No matter, at least I get to talk to my favorite girl." Jack gave Lauren a grin.

"You lonely out there in the desert Jacky boy?" Lauren teased. Her brother had always been something of a ladies man before he shipped off to Afghanistan.

"Only for you sis." The man teased back. He then looked around him and nodded to someone Lauren couldn't see before directing his attention back to the screen. "Listen Lo, I have to get going but I'll call you in a few weeks alright?" Lauren nodded. "Alright, you be good, and say hi to Dad for me."

"Will do." Lauren responded.

"Oh, and good luck with your acquaintance." He gave her a wink.

"Yeah yeah!" Lauren called waving at the screen.

"Love you sis." Jack said as he reached for a button off screen.

"Love you too bro." Lauren said quietly as she watched her screen turn black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The week had nearly come and gone by in a flash and Lauren was enjoying having the company of Crystal at lunch, and in the halls every now and then.

It was Friday and the school was a buzz with the news of the seniors only party at Tamsin and Dyson's house.

Bo, Kenzi, Dyson, Tamsin, and Hale were all loitering around the lockers waiting for the bell to ring signaling their final class of the day. Tamsin and Dyson were exchanging snarky comments while Kenzi and Hale flirted mercilessly with one another. Bo rested her head back against her locker shaking it lightly, why the two didn't profess their undying love for one another and get a room already was beyond her. Apparently everybody could see it but them.

Bo's attention however was shifted when she saw two blonde girls headed her way. She recognized the one as Lauren, though they lived in a somewhat small town, she felt like she hadn't seen the girl in ages, it made sense though if she was taking advanced classes like Tamsin had said. She did not however recognize the other blonde next to her.

She watched as the two stopped at the lockers a little ways down and across the hall the group. All of a sudden she felt a hand clap onto her shoulder.

"You really have a thing for blondes don't you?" Kenzi shook her head as she watched the girls laughing by their lockers as they exchanged books and notebooks.

"Who's the new girl?" Bo asked nodding toward the girls. She had now caught the attention of the rest of the group who were now looking in the same direction as Bo.

"Mmm, fresh meat." Dyson said clapping his hands together.

"Down boy." Tamsin said clapping a hand on the boy's shoulder. "She is kinda cute though. Way to cute to be hanging around with brainiac over there."

"You can say that again." Kenzi mused. Hale gave her a look. "What? Listen, I don't swing that way, but I am secure enough in my sexuality that I can point out another hot chick and not mean it as anything more." She shrugged.

"Whatever you say Lil' Momma." Hale said with a wink, earning a less than playful slap across the chest from Kenzi. "Ouch girl, that one actually hurt." The boy said rubbing at his chest.

"Serves you right." The girl said as she turned her attention back to Bo.

"I think we should officially roll out the welcome wagon." Tamsin said giving Dyson a wink. The boy nodded his head and the two began to saunter over to the girls across the hall.

"What was that about?" Kenzi asked Bo arching a brow as she looked on after Dyson and Tamsin.

"I dunno, but I think we should find out." Bo said shrugging off her locker and following dynamic duo.

* * *

><p>Lauren and Crystal were laughing over something that had happened earlier in English class that day when they felt the shadows of two people on them. The pair looked up to see Tamsin and Dyson standing only about a foot away from them, Tamsin leaning with her elbow on Dyson's shoulder.<p>

"Hi!" Tamsin greeted with a sickeningly sweet smile. It sent a shiver through Lauren's spine and she took a step back, closer to her locker. A second later Lauren's eye's fell on the tall brunette who came to stand at Dyson's side. The brunette was quickly followed by a shorter girl with jet-black hair, however Lauren barely noticed as she couldn't rip her gaze from the intimidatingly beautiful brunette. _Bo Dennis_. Lauren sighed inwardly. She had had the biggest crush on her all through middle school. The brunette was frighteningly perfect with her curves and the little dimple that showed when she really smiled. Lauren had long given up on that crush though, as Bo had become increasingly popular when she reached high school and hooked up with Tamsin and her gang.

"Hi." Crystal replied before glancing side ways at Lauren, who was now pressed back against her locker. She gave her a confused look before turning back to the new comers.

"You're new." Tamsin stated.

Crystal nodded.

"Yeah my family just relocated from Duncan." The girl replied.

"That's pretty far from here." Dyson said as he drew his focus to Lauren. "Hello again Lauren." He said in a silky smooth voice. His voice snapped Lauren out of her daze and she nodded curtly to him.

"Dyson." She replied with a small smile.

"Have your plans for tonight changed?" Dyson asked with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" Lauren asked confused.

"Are you coming to the party or do you have a better offer?" The boy asked with a smile.

"Party?" Crystal asked looking toward Lauren.

"Yeah, it's at our place." Tamsin said with a grin. "You should totally come… Sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Oh." Crystal blushed slightly. "Yeah, I've been doing that a lot recently. It's Crystal."

Tamsin's grin grew wider.

"Well Crystal, see you tonight, feel free to bring your friend." She cast a short glance at Lauren whose eyes had wondered back to the busty brunette who looked over all bored with the conversation.

Tamsin's eyes flickered back to Crystal, and then over to Dyson. She grabbed his hand and led him away.

"See you two tonight." The boy grinned over his shoulder, the rest of the group now following after.

Crystal looked on at the retreating group and then over to Lauren who was still looking like she wanted to shrink back into the lockers and disappear.

"Friends of yours?" Crystal asked intrigued.

Lauren shook her head.

"That's the popular clique. I think they were recruiting you." Lauren turned back to her locker just as the bell rang signaling the final period of the day.

"I dunno, the scruffy looking one seemed to have his eye on you." Crystal said as she slammed her locker and threw her backpack over her shoulder.

"I highly doubt that. Besides he's not really my type." Lauren smirked. Closing her own locker.

Crystal's eyebrows rose. "Well, now you have me intrigued. Meet me after class, you can come over to my place to get ready."

"Get ready for what?" Lauren asked truly baffled.

"For the party silly!" Crystal replied.

"Oh. Yeah, you can go but I don't think it's for me." Lauren replied as she began to walk in the opposite direction of Crystal, toward her class.

"Oh come on, what's a little underage drinking and dirty dancing?" Crystal called back to Lauren, "besides if it's a total snooze fest we'll ditch and find something better to do."

Lauren stopped and smiled.

"I'll think about it!" She called over her shoulder, and then hurried off to AP Chemistry.

* * *

><p>Bo caught up to Tamsin pulling on her shoulder.<p>

"Do you want to enlighten the rest of us on what all of that was just about?" Bo asked curious as to just exactly what the blonde had up her sleeve. Sure the new girl was cute, but what did Dyson what with Lauren Lewis? She wasn't exactly his type.

"In time my dear. It will all be revealed in time." Tamsin responded with an aloof air to her.

Bo just rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>It was almost 7:30 when Bo and Kenzi pulled up in Bo's beat up yellow Camaro outside of Tamsin and Dyson's house. The two had agreed to arrive early to help set up, and they didn't have much time since the general word of mouth was that the party would start at 8.<p>

The two girls entered the large home calling out for their friends. When they heard the response the two headed into the den where Dyson and Hale were playing pool, while Tamsin who was dressed in a shocking red cocktail dress, with equally bright lipstick was filing her matching nails sitting on the large raised stone hearth of the modern fireplace off to one side of the room. Dyson and Hale however were still wearing what they each had worn to school that day, which in Hale's case was a black fedora with a dark purple button down shirt and black vest over it, with dark jeans while Dyson wore a simple black button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and light jeans.

"Oh good, the Bobbsey Twins are here." Tamsin announced without looking up from her nails.

"Hey, Soul Sucker Barbie, there were four Bobbsey Twins." Kenzi spat back.

Tamsin's scrunched up her face.

"Twins means two."

Kenzi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but there were two sets of them, four in total."

Bo gave Kenzi a strange look.

"What? I read." The dark haired girl shrugged. She was dressed in a tight black long sleeve V-neck shirt with a matching black leather skirt paired with black tights and boots.

Bo arched a brow at her oldest friend.

"So I read kids books!" Kenzi shouted throwing her hands in the air in surrender. "I'm going to get a drink!" She said retreating into the kitchen.

Bo was dressed in a simple little black dress that hugged her in all the right places, with her hair pulled up in a high bun, a few tendrils cascading down around her face.

"You look nice Bo." Dyson said smiling at her, to which she rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Dyson." She replied not truly meaning it. She didn't know what it was but something had changed in the boy's demeanor over the summer, and he was really getting on her last nerve lately.

Tamsin abruptly put her nail file down and strode over to the pool table leaning on it.

"So, do you want to hear this juicy little prank Dyson and I came up with?" Tamsin grinned and ran her tongue over her top teeth.

"Well, really it's more of a wager Tammers." Dyson said with a devilish grin.

"Oh that may be deer brother," Tamsin strode next to Dyson and gave him a swift slap on the ass allowing her hand to linger for a moment. "But I believe the terms may have changed just slightly." Tamsin snickered.

"Dude sometimes your relationship is a little too Cruel Intentions for me." Kenzi said with a disturbed look on her face as she stood in the doorway a shot of what looked like vodka in one hand and a beer in the other.

Tamsin stood up strait allowing the comment to roll off her back.

"What do you mean the terms may have changed?" Dyson asked after lining up and taking his shot.

Tamsin wiggled her eyebrows and giggled wickedly.

"First we should explain…" Tamsin said looking between Bo and Kenzi.

"Right." Dyson replied grinning. "So, the other day I literally ran into Lauren Lewis."

Bo rolled her eyes. "We already heard this part."

"Let him finish." Tamsin said defensively.

"Yeah, so like I said, I literally ran into Lauren Lewis, and I began to think about how it's weird she's been in our class for like ever, but I've never really seen her before you know?" Bo and Kenzi both nodded. "So I started thinking about all the girls in our grade, and how much of a laugh it would be if I started to date one of the super unpopular ones, you know, make their dreams come true and all." Dyson folded his arms across his chest looking proud of himself.

"So you want to bang a bunch of ug-o's?" Kenzi asked as she downed her shot. "Hey, it's your senior year, whatever boats your float my friend."

Dyson began laughing.

"You see, that's where Dyson's idea ends, and mine begins." Tamsin chimed in.

"Since when are the two of you into charity cases?" Bo asked. "And what makes you think that every girl in our grade wants to date you?" She scoffed at Dyson's arrogance.

"He's hot, and the captain of the lacrosse team." Tamsin shrugged. "Besides, aren't you forgetting that you dated him?" Tamsin smirked. "Besides, like I said, the terms have changed."

Dyson furrowed his brow at her.

"Then why did I work so hard at getting Lauren to come tonight?" He asked a little irritated.

"You see that's the thing. We're still going to try to turn the school freak into prom queen; it's just not going to be with you." Tamsin said as she turned her gaze from Dyson to Bo. "It's going to be with her."

All eyes fell to Bo who was standing completely taken aback.

"What? Why me?" Bo asked.

"Yeah, why does she get to do it?" Dyson asked incredulously. It was his idea in the first place, and now Tamsin was just going to let Bo have all the fun.

"Because Dyson, after observing a little more of our brainiac's behavior, I don't think you're really her type."

"Please." Dyson snorted still not seeing the direction Tamsin was going in.

"She's been giving Bo the little lost puppy dog eyes for years, it just took me until today to realize it." Tamsin said, her mouth curling into a side sneer.

"So what is the bet exactly?" Kenzi asked intrigued.

"Kenzi!" Bo shouted. "I didn't agree to anything yet… what are the terms?"

Tamsin smirked.

"I tell you what, to make the odds a little more interesting, I'm going to change the game a little. I'll pick out a girl tonight for Dyson. It can be sort of a competition rather than a bet. Whomever can be the school's hottest it couple wins."

Bo felt the heat rise up her neck. Tamsin was hitting a nerve and she knew it by making it a competition with Dyson. It was a low blow, but from the look on Dyson's face, he was completely game.

"And what do you get out of it?" Bo asked cautiously. She couldn't see how Tamsin could possibly benefit from the situation, unless her heart really was as icy as her demeanor.

"We all get a good laugh either way. Either you succeed in making your girl popular, with prom queen potential and dump her publically, or, you fail miserably, and everyone remembers you for being the loser that dated the most updateable girl in school, while Dyson pulled a total Cinderella story, every girl's dream." Tamsin folded her arms across her chest. "So really no matter which of you wins, and which one looses it's a win win for me… Unless you both bomb in which it's my birthday, Christmas, Valentines Day, and Kwanza all rolled into one!"

Bo thought about it for a moment. She didn't like Tamsin's tone, she would be glad to put her and her stupid stepbrother in their places. _I mean what could it really hurt? Well, besides Lauren_, she thought. She wasn't too thrilled with the idea of hurting someone else, but who says that Lauren would really be that into her anyway. Maybe she could let her down easily before the public dumping. _I mean it's not like she has any friends to be embarrassed in front of anyway_, Bo tried to reason.

"I mean unless you don't think you can beat Dyson…" Tamsin said, goading Bo.

"Come on Bo Bo, you'll show the girl the time of her life." Kenzi said slapping her on the back. "Maybe all those college applications you have yet to fill out will consider this community service."

"Hey there's no shame in backing down Bo." Dyson gave her a fake innocent grin. "I mean it would make you the bigger person." He then burst out laughing.

"Oh you're on asshole!" Bo shouted as she spun on her heel and headed toward the kitchen for a much needed drink.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Wow! Thank you all for the awesome response to this fic! Thank you for all of your reviews, follows, and favorites already!**_

_**This chapter may be a little dragging, but it gets us to where we need to be. I hope you enjoy. **_

_**Oh also, there were quite a few questions as to whether this will have a doccubus endgame, and although I hate to I've going to make you guys stew a little by not revealing that just yet. It makes things a little more interesting. [Inset **_**_maniacal laugh here]_**

**_... Also because I haven't fully decided yet. ;P I know where this is going, I just haven't hashed out the specifics._**

**_Anyhow, I hope you enjoy, here's the next chapter! Thanks for reading!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Lauren sat on the floor leaning against Crystal's bed flipping through the latest issue of Science Weekly, her new friend tossed cloths around the room as she dug through boxes and her only partially filled closet.

"Lauren, how are you sitting there so calmly? This is the first party of the year help me find something for both of us to wear!" The girl said with her head buried in a large wardrobe box.

Lauren shook her head and didn't even bother looking up from her article on the physics behind new hovercraft technology. She found it interesting, but knew that the world was still years away from flying cars, aside from the fact that they just weren't practical the physics still had yet to be tweaked into something even remotely plausible.

"I'm only going because you insisted on it, besides, what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Lauren asked as she flipped the page in her magazine.

Crystal popped her head up out of the box, and looked at Lauren over her arm.

"First of all, old jeans and what I am guessing is your dad's old MIT sweatshirt is not my idea of party attire."

Lauren looked down at her outfit, she hadn't thought much of it when she pulled it together today, she usually did laundry on Fridays so most of her cloths were in the hamper waiting to be washed.

She looked back up at Crystal who was now looking at her with her arms folded across her chest, sizing her up.

"What's the second of all?" Lauren asked, though she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Crystal shrugged.

"It's what you wore to school today, you can't wear it tonight, it's a total social faux pas." The shorter blonde then returned to the box pulling out a few garments and studying them closely.

Lauren rolled her eyes and returned to her magazine.

"What happened to 'if it's a total snooze fest we can ditch'?" She asked.

Crystal smirked at her from across the room.

"That's still plan b, but I don't think you'll want to leave."

Lauren looked up from her magazine with a brow arched toward her new friend.

"What makes you think that, when I don't even want to go in the first place?"

Crystal wiggled her eyebrows at her.

"I have a hunch."

Lauren furrowed her brow.

"A hunch?"

Crystal smiled coyly biting her bottom lip.

"Yup. You see I think I may have you figured out Lewis."

"Is that so?" Lauren said with a snort. She had no idea what the blonde was getting at, or why she looked so impressed with her self.

"It is. You see I thought about what happened today before last period." Lauren rolled her eyes.

"I told you I am not interested in Dyson." She folded the magazine closed in her lap as Crystal nodded at her.

"Oh I know. You see like I said I thought long and hard about what happened, and it certainly isn't tall, scruffy, and handsome you have your eye on." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Lauren looked down and allowed her hair to cover her face as she suddenly became very interested in the advertisement on the back of her magazine.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said quietly trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Oh come on Lewis, what's her name?"

Lauren turned bright red and attempted to hide further behind her hair.

"I don't know who you mean." She tried, but she knew it was useless as she snuck a look out from behind a golden lock to see the shorter blonde smiling wide at her.

"Oh please, don't play that game with me, I think they could see it all the way up on the Hubble Space Station!" The blonde laughed.

Lauren furrowed her brow and looked up at the girl.

"Do you mean the Hubble Telescope? Which is unmanned, and while it takes incredible images, I doubt very highly that it could reproduce a clear image of high school students inside a building in Canada, or do you mean the International Space Station which is currently the home of three astronauts who would in no way be able to see a human on earth with the naked eye?" Lauren was confused by the metaphor.

"Yeah, you see this is why you are now my best friend, and officially my homework buddy." Crystal said shaking her head. The sentiment making Lauren smile. Crystal took in Lauren's satisfied look she shook her head again as she smirked. "Don't think for one minute that your nerding out distraction techniques worked on me. Spill it."

Lauren let her head drop again and remained silent. Crystal could see the change in her friend's demeanor and sat next to her on the floor, placing a comforting hand on the girl's knee.

"Hey, it's cool. I was just messing with you." She said quietly. "I mean if you're not going to go for it with the brunette bombshell, you mind if I have a go at it?" She asked with a grin, causing Lauren to look up and meet her eyes.

"Really?" Lauren asked quietly.

"Really to which statement? Yes it's cool, but no, I was teasing about the brunette, she's not really my type, I was going to ask you about that blonde that came up to me first." Crystal replied with a smile.

Lauren shook her head and smiled.

"Tamsin?"

Crystal shrugged. "She didn't say her name, what's the deal with Daphne and Shaggy anyhow?"

Lauren laughed. "Tamsin and Dyson are stepsiblings. They're parent got married when they were ten."

"Ah," Crystal nodded. "So they're not brother and sister, but they're not dating." Lauren nodded to confirm.

"Like I said earlier today, they are the it crowd, Dyson and Bo are dating, or they used to date. I'm not really sure. I don't keep up. Then there's Hale who is Captain of the hockey team, and Kenzi. I don't think they're dating, but it's pretty hard to tell who's with who in that crowd." There was a slight sigh as Lauren said Bo's name.

"I take it Bo's the brunette?" Crystal questioned knowingly. Lauren nodded. "Well." Crystal stood up and pushed the purple dress she was holding into Lauren's lap. "Let's go get your girl."

Lauren looked down at the dress in her lap. It was bright lavender.

"Oh please, she doesn't even know I exist. Which is saying something since we've been in school together since kindergarten."

"Well, you go put that on, and we'll see what we can do."

Lauren smiled. She highly doubted a change in attire would attract the attention of Bo Dennis, but it was nice to finally have a friend, and one that seemed to want to see her happy at that.

* * *

><p>The party was quickly starting to amp up although it was still relatively early.<p>

Bo had been sulking in corner nursing a beer for most of the evening, keeping a close eye on Tamsin and Dyson who were flirting shamelessly with anything that breathed.

"Why the long face Bo Bo? Sad that your new lady lurve has yet to show." Kenzi popped up at Bo's side with two shots holding one out to her friend.

"Please. If anything I should find the cutest little thing I can and take them for a spin since who knows how long it will be until I can get a proper fling in after tonight." Bo rolled her eyes as she took the shot from Kenzi and quickly kicked it back.

"That's the spirit!" Kenzi grinned downing her own shot and pulling Bo over to the kitchen with her while she poured two more. "Glad to see you rise to the occasion."

"What's with you? I thought you were Team Dyson?" Bo asked downing the second shot the girl handed to her and cringing as it burned her throat. Kenzi turned and gave her a mock offended look.

"I'm Team Bo. Sure that cocky bastard is my friend, but you and me, we been tight since the Sandbox Debacle of '01."

Bo smiled at her best friend.

"Umm, and it's a good thing too because I think you're going to need all the help you can get." Kenzi added as she grimaced at the scene unfolding behind Bo.

"Why?" Bo quickly turned to look in the direction of Kenzi's gaze. "Shit." She sighed as she saw Dyson on a couch in the living room flirting with a short thin girl with long ash blonde hair. The girl was a little mousy and smiling back at Dyson with a mouth full of braces, but all in all she wasn't that bad. Tamsin kept looking down at the couple and then looking back up at Bo and Kenzi with a huge grin. She gave them a wink and then squeezed Dyson's shoulder and left the couple. "Why does Dyson get Ciara O'Breen, and I get stuck with Lauren Lewis?"

"Listen Bobalicious, you can do this." Kenzi said grabbing her best friend by the shoulders and turning her to face her. "Listen, I will be your personal stylist. This could actually be fun, and hey, she might even help you with your homework."

Bo let out a groan as Kenzi became distracted by something behind her yet again. "Hey, look, we tackle the eyebrows, hair, and glasses, and that smug douche pickle and beaver toothed brace face won't stand a chance."

Bo looked at her friend puzzled as Kenzi smiled and spun Bo around to face the foyer.

Just inside the front door stood Crystal in a tight pink sweater that showed off her midriff paired with a white linen skirt, and just behind her was Lauren. She stood with her hair pulled up off her shoulders in a French twist, and wore the purple dress Crystal had insisted on paired with purple wedge heeled sandals Lauren was still getting used to balancing in.

Though the dress did hang loosely at her bust, it clung nicely to her many other assets, causing both Bo and Kenzi to arch a brow.

"This may not be that hard BoBo, a little paint and polish and she may be halfway bangable. Who knew she was hiding that under those baggy sweatshirts."

Bo smirked and without looking reached a hand out to the counter filled with drinks next to her. Taking one of the many long forgotten red plastic cups filled with an unidentified liquid she chugged the drink in one gulp, slamming the empty cup back down on the counter and wiping the few drops that hadn't quite made it to her mouth off of her chin before she began to stalk off toward her prey.

"That's my girl!" Kenzi called loudly after her friend that was slowly disappearing into the crowd of partygoers.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about these shoes? I feel like the sixth Spice Girl, Clumsy Spice in these." Lauren said as she wobbled after Crystal into the family room of the large modern style home they had just entered.<p>

"Yes. They work. They make your already rockin' legs look even better. I'd kill for your legs Lo." Crystal responded as she scanned the crowd.

Lauren blushed. She was neither used to compliments or nicknames from someone she had practically just met.

"Umm, thanks?" She responded. Upon hearing the slight question in her tone Crystal turned to face her friend.

"You look good. Relax. Besides, I think I see your girl headed this way." She smirked and turned Lauren just slightly so that she could see the brunette staring at her from a crowd of people in the foyer. Lauren looked around her. Surely Bo Dennis would not be looking for her. She wasn't even sure if Bo knew her name.

When she realized that there wasn't anyone else in their immediate vicinity, she turned back toward Crystal.

"She's probably looking for you. Tamsin did outright invite you to this little swaray." Lauren grumbled. She had only just made a friend, and was not looking forward to being ditched for the popular crowd. Crystal was quite good looking, so it would make sense that being new and all that she would be on Bo and Tamsin's radar.

"I'm gonna go get us some drinks. Be back in a minute!" Crystal suddenly sang with a sly grin. Before Lauren could protest she had already disappeared into a crowd of kids dancing near the entrance to the kitchen.

"Great." Lauren mumbled to herself as she crossed her arms in front of her. She was feeling a little self-concise, she was certainly not used to wearing such little clothing out in public, unless of course it was to the pool, and even that she rarely frequented. As she stared down at the tops of her feet she couldn't help but get the feeling like she was being watched.

A minute later Crystal reappeared in the kitchen entrance talking with the short dark haired girl that Lauren recognized as Bo's best friend. As she looked over at the pair she felt someone stand close behind her.

"Hi." Came a deep sultry voice that though Lauren did not have the pleasure of hearing often, was completely unmistakable. A shiver crept down Lauren's spine as she slowly turned to face the voice.

Sure enough there in front of her looking drop dead gorgeous in a classic little black dress that held snuggly to her assets, stood Bo Dennis. Unsure if she had really heard the girl properly, Lauren looked around to see if anyone had approached them in the past minute or so that Bo could actually be talking to. After finding no one Lauren felt a slight flush creep into her cheeks.

"Hi?" She mumbled as the brunette in front of her just gave her a cocky smile.

"Having a good time?" Bo asked. She could feel the unease in the girl in front of her. This was going to be harder than she thought. Usually when she started a conversation with someone they couldn't wait to talk to her. Lauren on the other hand looked like she was about to bolt out of the room. _Maybe Tamsin was wrong about her? _Bo wondered to her self as she flashed an even brighter grin at the blonde in front of her.

"I uh, I just got here." Lauren replied nervously. Before either girl could say, or in Lauren's case not say anymore Crystal appeared next to Lauren shoving a red plastic cup into her hands.

"Hey!" Crystal said with a bright grin.

Bo refocused her attention from the nervous blonde in front of her to her bubbly companion.

"Hi. I don't think we've been formally introduced. I'm Bo." Bo said with a smile, holding her hand out to shake Crystal's. Crystal quickly shifted her own drink into her left hand and shook Bo's with almost comedic excitement.

"Crystal." Crystal replied. "And I see you've met my friend Lauren." She cast a beaming gaze over at her very awkward friend.

"Nice to meet you. And yes, long time ago I think." Bo said with a giggle as she allowed her gaze to fall back upon Lauren. "I was just asking if you guys were having a good time?"

Crystal nodded as she covertly jabbed Lauren in the ribs trying to draw her attention anywhere but the floor, she was sure that Lauren had already counted the grains in the hard wood floors.

"Mmhmm, yes great!" Lauren responded shooting her friend a look as she rubbed her bruised ribcage.

"Great." Bo said raising her eyebrows, unaware of the silent exchange.

"You know, I was actually just looking for your friend Tamsin, have you seen her?" Crystal asked as Lauren looked over to her with pleading eyes, which she promptly ignored.

"Yeah. Last I saw her she was in the den, that'd be my best guess." Bo responded gesturing to the opposite side of the kitchen.

"Great thanks. I'll see you later Lo." Crystal said with a wink as she turned and left in the direction Bo had pointed toward, leaving the two women alone yet again.

"So, she seems nice." Bo said trying to ease some of the tension.

Lauren nodded.

"Yes. Very." She nodded. "She's single too." She added in a rushed breath. She wasn't sure what Bo wanted but that was most likely it.

Bo furrowed her brow slightly and smirked.

"Umm, okay, good to know." She laughed. "But she wasn't the one I was interested in finding out if they were available." She added, her vice dropping an octave.

Lauren wrinkled her brow and readjusted her glasses. It took her a moment and then it dawned on her.

"Oh!" She exclaimed nodding at Bo. Bo smiled. _Now we're getting somewhere_, the brunette thought to herself. "You need a tutor!" Lauren said with a faint smile. "Which class are you having difficulties in?"

Bo shook her head.

"Well, most of them, but that's not what I meant." She said as she rubbed her left temple.

"Oh?" Lauren replied confused. If she didn't want info on Crystal, and she didn't want help with her studies, then what exactly did Bo want. She was completely baffled.

"I was actually kinda wondering if maybe you were single. You know, if you'd like to do something some time?" Bo asked regaining her usual swagger.

"Why?" Lauren asked dumbfounded.

"Why?" Bo questioned. It had never been this difficult for her to get a date before. She would have thought that Tamsin was completely wrong about the blonde, and that there was no way Lauren was interested, but that didn't explain why her friend was so quick to make her departure and leave the two alone to talk. She was truly confused.

"Why would you want to do something with me?" Lauren asked again, this time adding more intent behind her question. She knew that Bo didn't have the highest GPA, so maybe she should help her along a little.

"I just thought you might like to hang out some time. Maybe go to dinner or a movie?" Bo tried again. _Damn_, she thought, why was Lauren making this so difficult on her. She quickly looked around to make sure that there was no one in earshot to see her making a complete ass of herself. Luckily it seemed like there was not one paying attention to them, except for maybe Kenzi who appeared to be ease dropping from a crowd of dancing students about five feet away. When Bo gave her a side look, the shorted girl began to spin around and dance a little more fiercely, trying to cover for being caught.

"Umm, that didn't really answer my question…" Lauren started but was quickly interrupted by a giddy and seemingly now tipsy Crystal who bumped into her causing Lauren to wobble unsteadily in the too tall shoes. She fought to keep her own cup held upright as she began to fall forward, until a pair of steady arms caught under hers holding her in place.

Lauren looked up to see that she was staring directly into the intent brown eyes of Bo Dennis. Bo looked back at her with a slight look of concern as she helped to upright the precarious blonde.

"You okay?" Bo asked in a whisper. Lauren unable to find words just nodded her head.

"Yes!" Crystal said with a giggle. "She'd love to hang out sometime."

Lauren shot Crystal a look as Bo smiled on at the two girls.

"Great!" Bo said excitedly. "So I'll see you Monday and we'll figure out the details?" She grinned at Lauren.

"Uh, I guess." Lauren mumbled.

"Great, yeah so… enjoy the party!" Bo said as she released Lauren from her hold. Honestly she had forgotten that she still had her own forearms wrapped around the blonde's. And with that she quickly disappeared back into the crowd of people.

"Oh see! I so told you we'd get your girl!" Crystal grinned at Lauren.

Lauren shook her head and chuckled at her friend's slightly slurred tone.

"I thought you went to find Tamsin, and what is in this drink you made?" She asked looking from Crystal's empty cup to her own, which was still completely untouched, before holding it up to her nose and taking a sniff. She cringed at the heavily intoxicating odor permeating from the glass.

"That my friend is my own secret recipe of vodka, rum, gin, and a little dash of peach schnapps for flavor." She slurred with a wink. Lauren grimaced. "And I wasn't able to find Aphrodite, so I found my way back to the bar."

Lauren chuckled again and cocked an eyebrow at her friend.

"Maybe you've had enough." She smiled as Crystal made a shooing gesture.

"Oh come on, the night's still young." Came a high gruff voice from behind them. The two girls turned to see Tamsin standing near them smirking. "At least someone here actually knows how to party." She said as she let her eyes roam Crystal up and down.

"Actually we were just about to get going." Lauren bit through clenched teeth as Crystal leaned into her shoulder.

"Oh come on, let loose Lauren." Tamsin laughed.

"Yeah Lo, like the woman said, the night is young!" Crystal laughed as she attempted to take a sip of her empty drink.

Tamsin smirked.

"Looks like you could use another." She held her hand out for Crystal to take, which after a wink to Lauren the slightly shorter blonde indulged in, grabbing Tamsin's outstretched hand.

As Tamsin lead Crystal off into the kitchen Crystal turned back around to give Lauren a huge grin. Lauren simply responded by rolling her eyes, and found her way onto an unoccupied couch. It was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Ughh." Crystal groaned as she threw her forearm over her eyes to shield her self from the brutal morning sun. Last night was a cloudy blur and she felt as though she had been throttled over the head with a bag of bricks. Moving her arm so that she could attempt to open her eyes once again the world slowly began to come into focus.

She moved to sit up, but was hit by a splitting pain down her left temple and quickly flopped back down on what she now realized was a soft, fluffy pillow. She looked around her surroundings. Where was she? This certainly wasn't her room. In fact it looked as though she was in some top-secret government lab masquerading as a young girl's bedroom.

The walls were a soft lilac color, and covered in framed posters of Albert Einstein, and some creepy looking old timey chick she thought she remembered seeing in one of her science textbooks. Across from what she realized now was a full size canopy bed with white lace comforter and white cotton sheets, was a long modern steel and white desk that took up almost the entire wall. On it sat various textbooks and notebooks, a microscope, and even a Bunsen burner, along with a sate of the art desktop computer, and above it on the wall was a white board with various mathematical equations scribbled on it. The only thing on the desk that gave off any sort of personality was a framed family portrait sitting off to the right of the computer; and through squinted eyes Crystal was still unable to make out the features of the people in the photograph in her hung-over haze.

The thought quickly flashed through her mind that perhaps she had been abducted by aliens, and if so, she needed to get out of there, stat.

"Did somebody roofie me?" She groaned in a raspy voice as she turned on her side. On the far wall was a door, and next to it a white wooden dresser drawers with various science and math trophies and ribbons on top of it, but what caught her attention was the figure lying on the floor next to the bed, blonde hair sprawled across a puffy white pillow, and body covered in a light blue quilt.

"Lewis?" She asked looking down at the girl on the floor. Suddenly the events of the previous evening came crashing in waves over her, and she felt a swell of nausea rise to the surface of her stomach.

The figure on the floor began to stir.

"Remind me to say no the next time you try to convince me to have _fun_." Came a deep, groggy, sleep filled voice.

Crystal began to laugh, but was quickly halted by another splitting pain coursing through her temple.

"Am I at your place?" Crystal asked as she flung herself back onto her back, and covered her eyes with both of her hands in an attempt to keep the irksome sun at bay.

"No, you're on the _Hubble space station_." The voice quipped back.

"Haha-ouch! Ouch!" Crystal replied before being hit with a throbbing sensation in the back of her head as she began to laugh.

"There's water and aspirin on the night stand next to you. You're also going to need some eggs." The voice was now fully awake.

"I need to die." Crystal groaned.

The blonde on the floor popped her head up and leaned her forearms on the side of the bed.

"You need to hydrate and restore your electrolytes, that and the aspirin will help with the headache, but you need the proteins in eggs and other fatty foods as well. The fats will stick to your stomach lining and help absorbed the alcohol, and the cysteine in the eggs will breakdown the acetaldehyde in your liver." The blonde rattled off.

"I so do not need a freaking science lesson right now. I need to die, I think I may be half way there already." Crystal moaned, as she was met with giggling. She turned as looked Lauren dead in the eye. "You think this is funny?" She asked as she pulled the pillow out from behind her head and threw it at Lauren's face.

The pillow gently slapped across the giggling girl's face before falling to the floor beside her, as she smirked at the hung over girl in her bed.

"How did we get home last night anyhow?" Crystal asked furrowing her brow. She sat up slightly and cringed at the pain in her head before reaching out and grabbing the glass of water from the nightstand.

Lauren blushed.

"Um, I may have driven your car here after the party last night. I wasn't too sure about trying to sneak you back into your place, and my dad tends to get caught up in his work, so I figured that he'd either still be at the lab, or already asleep." She replied sheepishly.

Crystal grabbed for the two aspirin and downed them along with the last of the water in one large gulp.

"Didn't you tell me earlier last week that you only had your learners?" Crystal asked as their very one sided conversation on the harmful effects of vehicle exhaust not only on the ozone layer, but the human lungs surfaced in her memory.

Lauren blushed again.

"Yeah, well it was either that or me attempt to carry a very intoxicated and stumbling you the five miles to my house."

Crystal nodded and managed a smile.

"Well, looks like it's time I took you in for your license test then, who knows when you're going to have to save my ass again." Crystal smirked.

Lauren rolled her eyes to the ceiling and fell back down to the floor, her head landing on the extra pillow Crystal had tossed at her earlier.

* * *

><p>Bo was scrolling through social media sites on her phone when the dark haired girl next to her in bed muttered something inaudible in her sleep as she began to awaken.<p>

"Bobo, coffee me." The girl said as she sat bolt upright in bed grabbing her forehead.

Bo smirked as she looked over at the girl.

"Kenz, how long have we known each other?" Bo asked with a sly smile. Kenzi groaned.

"You know it's too early for math."

Bo snorted.

"In all the years that we've known each other, how often have I actually magically appeared with a coffee when you've asked me to _coffee you_?"

Kenzi tapped her finger on her cheek as she thought.

"There was that one time… No, wait, that was Hale." The girl pouted.

"Maybe next time you decide to crash it will be in Hale's bed then." Bo retorted as Kenzi scrunched up her face.

"Eww, gross." Kenzi replied as she made a face as though she had just taken a taste of something foul.

"Sure Kenzi. You keep telling yourself that." Bo said with a chuckle as she got up out of bed and headed toward her in suite bathroom.

Kenzi groaned grabbing her head again as she flopped back down onto Bo's bed.

"Did you at least score with the L word last night? I didn't see you after your uber awkward attempt at asking her out."

Bo arched a brow as she leaned her head out of the bathroom door her mouth full of toothpaste, and her toothbrush dangling out the side of her mouth.

"If you are referring to Lauren Lewis no, I didn't score with her. I hid from her all night after I made a complete ass of myself." She disappeared back behind the door to spit out the remaining toothpaste as she took her last few brushstrokes.

Kenzi snorted.

"Yeah good thing bubble butt blonde swooped in to your rescue. You should like send her a basket of muffins or something."

The sink in the next room ran for a minute before Bo reemerged from the bathroom, her face slightly damp.

"Yeah, thanks to her new bff we're going talk on Monday to figure out something to do when we _hang out_." Bo flopped back down on the bed next to Kenzi. "What the hell am I going to do with her? I don't even know what she likes."

Kenzi squinted as she looked for her discarded shades. Finally finding them, she grabbed a pair of large sunglasses next to the side of the bed, and placed them on her nose, feeling slightly relived as they blocked out the incessant sun that was doing her no help as she fought to overcome her hangover.

"Well, she's like super smart, top of our class right?" She asked as Bo nodded. "I dunno, like take her to a science museum or a foreign film or something, nerds love that shit."

Bo scrunched her nose up at the smaller girl.

"That sounds super boring."

"No way man, the Ontario Science Center is pretty baller. Me and Hale went to this freaking Lego exhibit and then to a shark IMAX movie like a month ago!" Kenzi replied excitedly. Bo arched a brow at her. "What?" Kenzi shrugged incredulously. "Legos and super sized sharks dude!" Bo just shook her head.

"That's like an hour and a half away. What are closer things that she might like?"

Kenzi tapped her finger against her chin as she contemplated that question.

"Well, going back to the movie snooze fest idea there is an art house theater two towns over, but I think the long drive might do you some good. Then you know, you might actually get to know her so that you will know where to take her." Kenzi mused. Bo scowled. "In it to win it bitch." Kenzi said holding her hand up for a high five. It took a minute but Bo finally reciprocated.

* * *

><p>It was Monday morning and Lauren and Crystal had just entered the bustling school heading down the hall toward their lockers.<p>

"You know what today is?" Crystal asked beaming at Lauren.

"Monday the fourteenth?" Lauren answered, unsure what her friend was getting at. Crystal just rolled her eyes.

"No silly, I mean yes, but no." She paused waiting for it to dawn on Lauren but the blank expression on Lauren's face made it clear that she did not have another guess. "It's the day you talk to Bo about "hanging out"!" Crystal beamed excitedly as she made air quotes around the phrase _hanging out_.

"Oh that." Lauren responded frowning slightly.

"Seriously? I thought you were totally into her? The chick you've been pining away after for years finally asks you out and all you have to say is _oh that_?" Crystal asked exasperatedly.

Lauren's frown deepened. The occurrence at the party had been odd. They had been in school together for as long as Lauren could remember and never once did Bo ever try to speak with her before, let alone ask her to do anything out side of an academic setting. Lauren had just chalked it up to intoxication, and had tried to put the event out of her mind.

"She was probably just drunk, I bet she doesn't even remember it." Lauren surmised. Crystal shook her head.

"Girl you've got to live in the positive! Plus, I've got pretty good smashed-dar and your girl was no where near it Friday night." Crystal said patting Lauren on the shoulder as the taller blonde shook her head. "Ah, speak of the devil." Lauren looked up to follow Crystal's gaze.

Walking right down the hall toward them was Bo dressed in a short black leather skirt, thigh high go-go boots, and a dark red low cut shirt with her trademark black leather jacket completing the ensemble. Lauren looked on as Bo raised a hand and flicked her hair over her shoulder causing her breath to hitch in her throat. _Gosh is she beautiful_, Lauren thought as she stopped in her tracks. She could have sworn Bo was gliding down the hallway in slow motion. She took her glasses off, cleaning them on her shirt, but as she replaced them on her face, she noted that the illusion was still there as Bo turned toward a tall muscular boy and flashed him a grin that melted Lauren's insides.

"Your girl's headed right you way." Crystal said as she looked her friend over, amused with how flustered Lauren seemed to have gotten since she saw the brunette heading down the hall toward them.

"Yeah well, so is yours." Lauren smirked, and Crystal turned back to see Tamsin emerge from behind Bo, her icy blue eyes staring right at Crystal as she caught up with Bo. Tamsin looked equally as dressed to kill in tight blue jeans and silk white button down under a bright red leather jacket.

"Shit." Crystal cursed and Lauren drew her gaze away from Bo to see what had gotten into the shorter blonde. Crystal rubbed her eyes. "Look I'll see you later, I've got everything I need for now, I'll get the rest of my books after home room." Crystal said in a rush.

"What? Why?" Lauren asked unsure what had suddenly gotten into her friend. She looked from Crystal to Tamsin and then back again. "I thought you liked Tamsin. Didn't you spend like most of Friday night with her?" Lauren asked confused.

"Yeah…" Crystal responded scratching the back of her head. "Like she's crazy hot and all, and a damn good kisser, but there's nothing else really there. I mean she's kinda snarky and after about ten minutes started to rub me the wrong way…" Lauren raised a surprised and questioning brow at Crystal. "No! No, not like that, there's just something a little off about her, I can't put my finger on it." Crystal laughed uneasily. "Look, you'll do fine with Bo, give me all the deets at lunch!" She half called the last part out as she backtracked and ran down a side corridor disappearing, leaving Lauren standing dumbfounded alone in the middle of the hall.

Coming to her senses Lauren breached the remaining fifteen feet to her locker right as Bo and Tamsin finally reached her.

"Hi." Bo breathed with a grin as Lauren entered her locker combination and swung the door open.

"Where'd you friend go?" Tamsin asked trying not to pout as she looked past Lauren down the hall where Crystal had disappeared.

"Umm, pencils." Lauren mumbled. _Shit_, why did the presence of Bo make it so that she could not even formulate complete let alone coherent sentences?

Bo and Tamsin looked at one another confused.

"She had to go to the school store before class, she ran out of pencils and forgot to pick some up this weekend." Lauren amended trying to catch herself. She was never very good at lying.

Tamsin shrugged and Bo furrowed her brow and cast her eyes to the top of Laurens locker as she thought for a moment. _Damn, I didn't even know we had a school store._ She wondered before remembering why she had come over here in the first place.

"So uh, hey." Bo said flashing Lauren a nervous smile. Why did Tamsin have to catch up to her at the last second, and why was she lingering?

Lauren finished taking the books out of her locker and replaced a few from her bag with the new ones.

"Oh, hi." Lauren replied not looking up from her task.

Tamsin just stood there with her arms crossed enjoying the show.

"So I'll see you later then Tamsin?" Bo asked hoping that Tamsin would get the hint and leave.

"Yeah!" Tamsin responded smirking, but she did not budge. Bo rolled her eyes. _Well, _she thought _this isn't ridiculously awkward or anything_. She forced a smile as Lauren shut her locker door and finally looked up to meet Bo's eyes.

"So, I was thinking, would you like to have lunch so that we can have that talk?" Bo asked as she ran a hand down Lauren's exposed arm. Today Lauren was wearing her usual outfit of jeans and a slightly baggy Canadian Armed Forces t-shirt her brother had given her right after he enlisted. The feeling of Bo's warm fingertips on Lauren's bare skin made her shiver as she reveled under the brunette's touch.

"I'm uh, I'm suppose to have lunch with Crystal." Lauren replied dreamily.

"Oh, well, you think she'd be alright with me borrowing you for the afternoon? I mean it's just one lunch period." Bo asked as she dropped her voice an octave lower and took a step closer to Lauren, allowing her fingers to rest on the inside of the blonde's wrist.

"Uh," Lauren breathed. _What the hell is going on?_ She wondered to herself. _Even worse, why are you acting like a blithering idiot? Answer her already!_ "Sure." She settled on short and to the point. Bo grinned at her and her infamous dimple made an appearance causing Lauren to melt in her sneakers yet again.

"I'll see you then." Bo grinned as she removed her hand from Lauren's wrist and walked off down the hall, Tamsin close on her heels.

"Well, well, well, look who's finally stepping up her game." Tamsin snickered. Bo grimaced. "I think you just made that girl cream her granny panties." Tamsin laughed. Bo scowled before collecting herself.

"Yeah well, it is a competition right?" She said glaring at Tamsin.

"Well now it's finally starting to look that way. I mean don't get me wrong, Dyson's still way ahead of you, but you may be the dark horse just yet." Tamsin said as she clapped a hand on Bo's shoulder.

"Great." Bo muttered as she shrugged Tamsin's hand off and rushed off toward her class. On one hand she couldn't wait to put Tamsin and Dyson in their places, but on the other hand… she could.

* * *

><p>Lunchtime came around much faster than Lauren had anticipated. She hadn't gotten a chance to see Crystal again, so she had shot her a text between classes, she was heading to her locker before the cafeteria to see if Crystal had texted her back, when she felt something or someone pounce on her back. Nearly falling over Lauren swung around to see a grinning Crystal practically shrieking at her.<p>

"I told you, I told you, I told you!" Crystal sang. "So what did she say? What did you say? Where are you eating, and why aren't you in the cafeteria yet?" Crystal asked excitedly.

Lauren just grinned back and shook her head at her friend's antics. _So this is what it's like to have a friend._ Lauren thought with a smile. Things were easy and light with Crystal, she reminded Lauren a lot of Jack.

"Um, one thing at a time." Lauren laughed as she and Crystal walked over to their lockers. "First of all something you should know about me is that I am a terrible liar. When Tamsin asked where you went off to this morning I told her that you had to buy pencils from the school store."

"There's a school store?" Crystal asked furrowing her brow.

"No." Lauren responded. Crystal's eyebrows shot up.

"Ohhh, I see. I catch your drift." She said trying to hide her smile. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, so second she just asked if we could do lunch."

Crystal was grinning at her like an expectant puppy waiting for a treat. "Annndddd?" She asked.

"And I said that I was having lunch with you." Lauren said as she retrieved her phone from her locker and stored her backpack inside slamming the door shut.

"You did not! I eat lunch with you every day! I mean no offense I totally love you and love having lunch with you, but she can certainly have you for one afternoon!" Lauren looked at Crystal dumbfounded.

"That is exactly what she said." Lauren replied. Crystal smirked.

"Is that all?" Crystal prodded expectantly. Lauren thought about it for a moment.

"Yes, I'm suppose to meet her in the cafeteria." Lauren shrugged as her shoulder was met with a soft punch.

"Go get 'er tiger!" Crystal said with a wink before skipping off in the direction of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Bo stood near the entrance of the school's lunch hall balancing an overloaded tray of food in her right hand, her left on her hip as she waited for Lauren to arrive. She had made sure to get enough food for both she and Lauren, and planned on taking her to eat at the tables outside since the air was still warm enough, and she knew that her usual crew tended not to frequent out there.<p>

She put on the best smile that she could when she saw the blonde finally enter, and waved the girl over. Lauren smiled and crossed over to where Bo was waiting.

"I didn't know what you liked so I got a little of everything and enough for two." Bo smiled at the blonde as Lauren tucked a few stray blonde hairs behind her ear.

"Thank you, that was very kind." Lauren replied. She wasn't sure what Bo had up her sleeve, so she didn't know if she should be honored or skeptical.

"I thought we could sit outside since the weather's still nice." Bo said nodding toward the doors that lead to the outside patio and courtyard.

Lauren nodded and Bo grabbed the overflowing tray with both hands and she guided Lauren through the crowded cafeteria and out the glass double doors, the pair earning a few stares from the student body who didn't know what to make of the most popular girl in school being seen with the smartest, and arguably least popular girl in school as they passed.

Bo found a quiet table under a tree in the empty quad and positioned herself across from Lauren. She grabbed one of the sandwiches on the tray and took a large bite.

Lauren on the other hand was still nervous and unsure how to act in this type of social situation. She grabbed nervously at her hands in her lap wringing them every so often.

After a minute Bo looked up from her sandwich.

"Aren't you hungry?" She asked slightly concerned.

"Bo, why did you ask me to have lunch with you?" Lauren asked calmly.

Bo paused mid bite. The question completely threw her off. She needed to think, and fast.

"I just wanted to get to know you better." She smiled. _That's it Dennis. Keep it smooth._

"But why?" Lauren asked blinking at Bo. "I mean, we've been in school together for as long as I can remember and you've never had any interest in getting to know me before."

_Shit. _Bo thought. Why did I have to get the scientist, while Dyson got the heir to the O'Breen Bagel Company? There was no way Ciara was questioning his motives. She was just accepting it like she most likely accepted everything else in her life, happily without question, but not Lauren, that's girl's analytical mind seemed to always be in overdrive.

"It just strikes me as odd that you want to suddenly get to know me when we only have the rest of this year in school together before we go our separate ways." Lauren continued. Sure deep inside she was thrilled that she got to be this close to Bo Dennis, and her younger self was jumping up and down for joy and wanting to punch her methodical side in the face for not just being happy that Bo had finally given her the time of day. But her logical brain won out and needed to know why the sudden interest.

"Listen." Bo said as she reached a hand out and placed it on Lauren's knee under the table, the sudden unexpected contact even through her jeans made Lauren flush, as Bo tried to hide her smirk. "I've always thought you were kinda cute, and I realized that I was running out of time to get to know you. You're right, I have waited too long, but I hope it's not too late." Bo tried to sound sincere; the emotionless look on Lauren's face was doing nothing to calm her own nerves. Why was this so hard?

Just then the two were startled by the sound of a click, and looked over to see a dark curly haired girl with a camera pointed directly at them, and Kenzi standing off to the side grinning like a fool. _Weird_ both Lauren and Bo thought at the same time, and Bo removed her hand from Lauren's knee.

"Look." Bo said turning her attention back to Lauren. "Let me take you out. One date. I'll pick you up, we go out, get to know each other, if you have a good time great, if not, I won't bother you again." Bo grinned. "What have you got to loose? A few hours of a Friday night?"

Lauren just stared blankly at Bo. Should she pinch herself? What she dreaming? Bo Dennis wanted to take her, Lauren Lewis out on a date?

"Su-sure." She managed to squeak out as Bo let off a radiating grin, and breathed a heavy sigh.

"Good." Bo replied. "Um, there's this little art house theater a couple towns over, they play a lot of foreign movies, you know if you're into that sort of thing." Lauren furrowed her brow, then let out a little laugh.

"Actually, I kind of prefer not to have to read my movies… if that's alright with you?"

Bo grinned even wider.

"Oh yeah, yeah totally fine. But a movie is good?" She asked, Lauren nodded her head yes and smiled shyly. "Great, so dinner and a movie Friday night, does seven work for you?"

Lauren beamed, a mess of emotions rising in her chest. Fear, excitement, joy, she was a bundle of nerves. She nodded yes again and Bo continued to smile back at her.

"Now, are you going to eat that other sandwich or am I going to have to finish all this food myself?" Bo asked with a laugh relieving the left over tension from the air.

"Actually I'm starving." Lauren laughed as she grabbed the other sandwich on the tray.

The rest of the lunch period went surprisingly well. Bo got in a little small talk here and there, and by the time the bell rang Lauren had visibly eased. The two girls said their goodbyes as each headed in separate directions toward their respected lockers.

As she had suspected Crystal was bouncing up and down waiting at Lauren's locker for her as she pummeled Lauren with questions about her lunch date.

On the other side of the school Bo met a very smug looking Kenzi at her own locker.

"What was the deal with you and camera chick this afternoon?" Bo asked cocking a brow at her friend.

"Oh what that?" Kenzi feigned innocence. "Let's just say that I got peeps everywhere. One such place is the student newspaper and blogosphere. This time next week you and the brains will be all this school is talking about. I'd like to see Dyson pull that shit off." She beamed.

"Oh Kenz." Bo said with a laugh as she slapped her best friend on the shoulder. "Don't ever change."

Kenzi wrapped her arm up around Bo's neck as the two walked off in the direction of their next class. "Honey, I couldn't if I tired."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So just a little more setup fluff, but I can assure you that things are about to heat up and get a little more interesting for our girls.**_

_**Thank you for all of your amazing reviews, follows, and faves, and as always thank you for just reading!**_

_**Doccubus for the win kids, doccubus for the win. ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: So I was kind of on a roll after chapter 4, and spent most of yesterday writing chapter 5 so that we wouldn't have to wait too long to find out what happens on Bo & Lauren's date. (Honestly I was probably more excited then you guys. Haha.)**_

_**Anyhow, thank you as always for reading, following, favoriting, and all of your super nice reviews. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

The rest of the week progressed quickly and without much event. Bo and Lauren hadn't really had the chance to talk again, only sharing an occasional smile as they passed one another in the hall.

Here it was, six o'clock Friday evening and Lauren was lying exhausted on her bed. Crystal had insisted that they hit nearly every store in the mall after school, demanding that Lauren invest in a new wardrobe, or at least an acceptable date outfit.

Shopping had never been one of Lauren's favorite things. She far preferred spending her time with her nose buried in research books, or trying to solve unsolvable math equations. Spending over two hours at the mall where Crystal insisted on her trying on multiple styles of clothing was not her idea of a productive afternoon.

Five new pairs of slim fit _jeggings_ in the full blue jean color spectrum, three silk button downs, two oxford button downs, six tank tops, four V-neck shirts, two dresses, two V-neck sweaters, and a pair of brown suede fashion boots later Lauren was ready to pass out while Crystal had claimed that her work had only just begun as she was sorting through Lauren's closet and dresser drawers deciding what should stay and what should go.

"I didn't think it was possible for one girl to own so many oversized sweat shirts and t-shirts." Crystal said as she tossed multiple garments into a trash bag in the corner.

"Yeah well, it's not like I've really had anyone to help me with fashion before. My mom died when I was young and it was up to my dad and my brother to raise me. Let's just say I spent much of my youth with disheveled side pony tails until I figured it out how to do it myself." Lauren mused from her bed. Bo was going to be there in an hour and all she wanted to do was take a nap.

"Wait…" Crystal stopped unfolding the large men's t-shirt in her hands. "You have a brother?" Lauren sat up from her spot on the bed and nodded. "So there's like a male version of you roaming around out there? I bet he's a total hottie!" Crystal enthused. Lauren nodded her head toward the older family photograph that sat next to her computer. The photograph was taken outside near a lake and featured a tall man with a strong jaw and short light brown hair with striking green eyes, beside him was a beautiful woman that Crystal instantly knew had to be Lauren's mother. The woman had all of Lauren's softer features and nose, along with the same deep brown eyes, and wavy blonde hair. In front of the two adults were the Lewis siblings, both at that time with sandy blonde hair in almost matching bowl cuts, and the same honey brown eyes as their mother. Crystal giggled at the younger tomboy version of Lauren who was missing a few front teeth in her huge grin. She didn't have glasses yet, and Crystal smiled as she noticed the protective arm the boy had slung around his sister's shoulder, from the looks of it he was maybe three years older than the younger Lewis, and Crystal surmised from the picture that the boy was most definitely as soon to be heartbreaker with his cocky grin and same strong chin as his father.

Lauren came up behind Crystal and held out another photograph to her, this was obviously more recent, and not in a frame.

"That one was taken about six months before my mother passed away, this is a more recent picture of Jack." Lauren smiled, and Crystal looked up to see the faint traces of sadness in her friends eyes, before Lauren caught herself and blinked the look away.

Crystal looked down at the photograph that Lauren had just handed her. It was clearly the same boy from the older photograph, though now his hair had darkened with age, and he had grown into his father's strong jaw and chin, while still holding his mother's eyes. He truly was the male spitting image of his sister, and if it wasn't so clear that the man in the picture was perhaps in his early twenties, Crystal would have sworn that he and Lauren were twins.

"Damn girl." Crystal said lightly punching Lauren in the arm. "Where have you been hiding him away, and is he single?" Lauren laughed at her friend and shook her head. "So what Ivey League med school is he hold up in, and can I get his number?" Crystal teased.

Lauren laughed.

"As far as I know he's still available, there aren't too many prospects in Afghanistan from what I hear." Lauren smirked as Crystal raised her eyebrows.

"He's in the army?" Crystal asked surprised.

"Yup, Sargent Jack Lewis Canadian Army, Third Battalion." Lauren smiled. Crystal could tell just how proud Lauren was of her brother, but her eyes gave away just how much she missed him, and the shorter blonde wondered just how close they must have really been, especially after loosing their mother.

"Well, you my friend will have to make a formal introduction sometime." Crystal grinned hoping to elevate some of the tension that had formed in her friend's shoulders. "But for now, we're working on your love life, not mine."

Lauren rolled her eyes and blushed.

"Now, Bo is going to be here soon, and I have so much work to do." Crystal began to clap her hands excitedly.

"Wait what?" Lauren asked. She thought that the extent of preparation was Crystal outfitting her with a new wardrobe. For once Lauren was glad that she had been rather quite responsible and frugal with her money. Saving away the weekly stipend her father had been giving her since she was nine. She had intended to save most of the money for college, but she already had a full academic scholarship to Yale University where she would be starting in the fall, and though the money was far from burning a hole in Lauren's pocket it was nice to know that she could afford to splurge on textbooks and chemicals when she felt like it for her personal research projects.

"Makeover time!" Crystal was positively giddy as she pushed Lauren into her desk chair and retrieved a makeup bag from her backpack. Lauren just stared on at her like a deer caught in headlights.

"Umm, I thought that the new cloths were the makeover?" She asked nervously.

"Oh that was just part one, this is part two." Crystal said with an evil grin as she pulled out a set of tweezers from the bag. She positioned her body so that she was leaning in front of Lauren and Lauren blushed a little and averted her eyes as Crystal's chest came to rest less than a foot away from her nose, her navy blue low cut top giving Lauren a perfect view of the tops of perky breasts poking out of the top of a dark purple lace bra.

"Lauren when was the last time you did your eyebrows? I mean no offense, but you're starting to look like that Mexican painter chick."

Lauren furrowed her brow. And jumped about a foot in the air as she felt a sudden ripping pain jolt from between her eyes.

"Ouch!" Lauren shouted. "Seriously a little warning next time?" She tried to look around Crystal and to the mirror that hung above her chest of drawers. "It isn't that bad is it?" She asked as Crystal plucked another few hairs from between her brow.

"I said you were starting, not full fledge." Crystal responded as she stuck her tongue out the side of her mouth in deep concentration as she moved to the left brow and began to shape it.

Lauren grimaced and crossed her arms over her chest, jumping every now and then at the sudden stinging sensation of hair follicles being removed from their root.

* * *

><p>Bo was going to be there in less than fifteen minutes and Crystal was just putting the finishing touches on her subject. Crystal slid the thick glasses back into their place on Lauren's nose and leaned back admiring her work.<p>

"That'll do it, now go put on the outfit on the bed. You'll be glad to see that I left one of your old accessories there for incase you get cold." Crystal winked. "I'm going to go get a soda. You want anything?"

Lauren shook her head no as she grabbed the cloths from the bed and stopped dead in her tracks as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She raised a hand to her cheek; she could hardly believe that the person staring back at her was really her.

Crystal beamed and wiggled her eyebrows.

"I'll be downstairs waiting for you, just in case your date decides to show up a little early." She winked and left, closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Crystal was removing a can of organic root beer from the fridge when she heard the sound of the front door opening and closing. She spun around on her heels to see a tall, handsome man entering the kitchen with a large brown leather briefcase under his arm, and glasses very similar to the one's Lauren wore perched on his nose. He looked almost identical to the man in the family photograph, although he looked much, much older. Time and the stress of losing his wife and raising two children on his own had not been kind to the man, though he was still very attractive in a sophisticated way, and his hair was almost all grey with only a few highlights of its former color peppered in.<p>

When the man noticed the teen standing in his kitchen he stopped and readjusted his glasses.

"Hello, you must be Dr. Lewis." Crystal beamed holding her hand out for the man to shake. The man gave her a curious expression before reaching out and accepting her hand, placing his briefcase down on the kitchen island.

"Is, is Jack home?" He questioned as he drew his eyebrows together in what Crystal could only describe as a very Lauren fashion, causing her to giggle lightly.

"No sir, I'm a friend of Lauren's." She smiled. The man drew his brows even tighter together.

"Oh, I didn't know Lauren had a new friend, wonderful." He said with a tired smile. "Well, be sure to make yourself at home young lady. I'm glad my daughter has found a companion." He removed his glasses placing them on the counter next to his briefcase.

"Thank you Dr. Lewis."

The man smiled behind his soft green eyes and gestured toward a closed door just off the kitchen.

"If you or Lauren need anything, I'll be in my office. Have a good evening." The man smiled as he picked up his things and headed toward the door before stopping and turning back toward the girl. "It was nice to meet you…" He trailed off.

"Crystal! Sorry." Crystal said blushing slightly. She certainly wasn't one for introductions apparently.

"Yes, it was very nice to meet you Crystal, again if you girls need anything I'll be in my office."

"Thank you sir, but I was just about to head out, Lauren as well." Crystal's smiled wavered slightly as she was unsure if she was giving too much away, she wasn't sure what Lauren's relationship with her father was, but on the few other occasions she had been to Lauren's house she'd never seen him, nor had Lauren ever really mentioned him other than in passing, and what his career was.

The man turned back toward her. His authoritative demeanor seemed to have diminished slightly being replaced by awkwardness. Another trait Crystal realized Lauren had picked up from her father. She could be cool and confident reciting the periodic table of the elements one moment, and tripping over her words when it came to an unfamiliar social situation the next.

"I don't mean to pry, but are, are you two?" The man gestured between Crystal and the ceiling. Understanding what the oldest Lewis was implying Crystal blushed and let out a laugh.

"Oh, no sir, we're just friends." Crystal replied to his inferred question.

"Oh, okay." The man said visibly easing, his smile returning. "It was good to meet you Crystal, I do hope to see you around again." The man said as he swiftly turned and headed into his office, closing the door all but a jar behind him.

Just then the doorbell rang, as Crystal opened her untouched beverage.

"Showtime." She breathed to herself with a smile as she popped open the aluminum can with a snap. "I got it!" She called out in a cheery voice to whichever Lewis might be listening. She tossed her head to the side, throwing her loose wavy hair behind her shoulder, and taking a large gulp of her drink as she moved toward the door.

* * *

><p>Bo was standing on the front porch of the Lewis's house fidgeting with her hands. She had never been so nervous for a date before. Maybe it's because none of her pervious dates had so much riding on their success.<p>

She was looking stunning as usual in form fitting black leather pants, and a maroon corset. She had half of her hair pulled back off her face in a loose ponytail as the rest cascaded freely around her shoulders. She had opted for a little more dark eyeliner than usual, genuinely hoping to impress the nerdy blonde, though she didn't know exactly why.

She grasped her hands tightly behind her as the door suddenly opened, and she was greeted by an ecstatic blonde, just not the one she was expecting.

"Hey! Come on in, Lauren's just finishing up." Crystal smiled at her as she held the door open wide for Bo to enter. Bo took a step inside the door and Crystal closed it behind her.

Bo looked around the entrance to the home, which was bright but also had a very clinical feel to it, with its white walls and white leather furniture contrasted beautifully by dark oak accent pieces. The walls were lined with a mix of modern art and tribal art including a few African masks.

"Lauren, Bo's here!" Crystal called up the stairs placing her drink on a near by glass end table.

"Be there in a minute!" A muffled voice called back from somewhere above them. Bo just nodded and smiled tightly at Crystal, who was beaming back at her. At the sound of feet approaching the top of the stairs Crystal grabbed her phone from her back pocket and turned up the volume, finding a song and hitting play.

As the tune started the footsteps stopped. Unbeknownst to the two girls waiting at the bottom of the staircase the second Lauren heard the opening cord's to "Kiss Me" she froze. What the hell was Crystal doing? She grabbed for her own phone out of her small black clutch.

Lauren: What the hell is going on? What's with the 90's folky alternative rock?!

Crystal's phone dinged causing the song to fade slightly as she looked at the incoming text. Bo cocked an eyebrow at the girl, unsure what was going on.

Crystal: GIVE ME THIS MOMENT LAUREN!

Lauren: What are you talking about?

Bo cleared her throat and Crystal looked up from her phone.

"Is ah, everything okay?" Bo asked uncomfortably.

"Yeah, great, she just um, needs another second." Crystal said holding up a finger in Bo's direction before returning to type on her phone.

Crystal: Get down here NOW or I am starting the song over!

Lauren: You better not, I'm still miffed at you for the Frida Kahlo comment earlier.

Crystal chose to ignore the last text, not letting Lauren's attitude ruin her excitement. Bo looked over at her quizzically again as Crystal excitedly restarted the song on her phone.

There was a loud groan from the top of the top of the stairs, followed by shuffled movement.

Bo however was distracted by the blonde next to hers antics when a figure moving down the stairs finally caught the corner of her eye, and Bo turned back to the stairs to see a barely recognizable Lauren gliding down the staircase.

Though she was still wearing her facet thick black rim glasses, she looked almost like a completely different person. She was wearing a short black dress with black lace accents and a plunging neckline that stopped half way down her chest. She was wearing short pointed brown suede boots that matched the light brown battered leather jacket that was hanging over her right arm. Her blonde hair was up, showing off a long slender neck with a single group of tendrils cascading down her cheek, and she was wearing makeup with dark earthy tones that complimented her alabaster skin.

"Whoa." Bo breathed in a whisper, however it did not go unnoticed by Crystal who was looking on admiring her work.

As Lauren reached the bottom of the stairs she placed her jacket down for a moment on the newel post, revealing a small black clutch, as she placed her phone inside. Snapping it shut she grabbed for her jacket, and finally looked up to meet Bo's eyes.

For a split second Bo was speechless.

"Um, hi." Bo greeted with a genuine smile as the song on Crystal's phone finally faded out, leaving the three girls in silence.

"Hi." Lauren smiled back shyly, before looking down at her shoes suddenly very embarrassed. Crystal had assured her that she had the "perfect" figure for the dress, but she still wasn't used to having so much skin showing.

"Annnd, that's my cue." Crystal said clapping her hands together. "Night Lauren, Bo." She said as she nodded in Bo's direction and moved toward the front door. "I'll talk to you later Lo!" She called over her shoulder as she made her hasty exit.

"You, you look really nice." Bo breathed, Lauren's faint lavender scent that she had never noticed before catching in her nostrils.

"Thanks." Lauren blushed. "So do you." Bo smiled and held a hand out toward the door.

"Are you ready?" Lauren nodded her response as Bo opened the door for her and waited for Lauren to exit.

As they approached Bo's old rundown yellow Camaro Bo rushed around to Lauren's side to open up her door for her. Lauren thanked her and slid down into the waiting seat.

Bo quickly shut the door, but as she did she managed to get a nice eyeful down Lauren's dress. _Hmm_, Bo thought to her self, _maybe this won't be such a drag after all_.

* * *

><p>The car ride to the local movie theater was relatively quiet. When they did finally pull into a parking spot Bo hurried around the car once again to open Lauren's door for her, a gesture which Lauren found oddly amusing. Bo Dennis didn't really strike her as the gentlemanly type, but here she was opening car doors for her.<p>

The two girls strode up to the small theater, unimpressed by their choices.

"So, it looks like its talking vehicles, or a horror movie." Bo said with a small smile. "Ladies choice." She added with a wink causing Lauren to giggle.

Lauren looked between the two movie posters; neither were her particular cup of tea.

"Umm, I guess the horror movie?" She said with a laugh.

Bo nodded.

"Excellent choice, two hours of gore it is." She said with a smirk as she went to buy their tickets. Lauren insisted that if Bo was going to pay for the movie that she should at least let her pay for snacks, but Bo declined stating that she was the one who asked Lauren out, so the evening was her treat.

Bo was surprised, most girls would shriek or cover their eyes during the more graphic scenes of horror movies, well unless of course they were Kenzi, but Lauren didn't appear to be all too phased, and never seemed to take her eyes off the screen. She just sat with either a smirk or an unreadable expression on her face the entire time.

Feeling a little bold after allowing their hands to brush a few times in the popcorn bucket, Bo decided to go for the old yawn and stretch. As half the theater gasped when the killer claimed his next victim, Bo pretended to check her watch, then let out a fake yawn, and stretched her arm across the back of Lauren's seat.

Lauren had been concentrating on the movie when she suddenly felt the warmth of Bo's arm across the back of her chair. She snuck a glance at the brunette out of her peripheral vision, to see the girl smiling confidently to herself. Lauren thought about it for a moment, nervous to be having this much contact, but decided to ease her back into the seat so that she could feel the cool leather of Bo's now jacket clad arm across her shoulders.

The silent acceptance touched Bo, and she allowed her arm to rest into the blonde's shoulders, her fingers grazing across exposed skin every now and then, savoring in the goose bumps that would arise every time she did so.

* * *

><p>"I'm simply stating that the spray radius was inconsistent with the wound and the attack! Not to mention the fact that it is not in theory that easy to decapitate someone! You'd have to cut through the cervical spine and spinal cord, and there is no way they could do that with an old rusted kitchen knife! It's just completely illogical and highly unlikely! That guy would have died from complications eventually, but certainly not have been beheaded dying instantaneously!" Lauren laughed as she and Bo headed into the restaurant Bo had chosen for the evening.<p>

"Ugh, you're reading too much into it!" Bo laughed as the girls entered the dimly lit space. "The killer also took six bullets to the chest, and was stabbed multiple times, but he was still up and kicking! It's not meant to be logical, it's meant to be entertaining." Bo shook her head and grinned.

The girls were shown to a secluded booth toward the back of the restaurant.

"I have to say, I'm surprised that you didn't shy away once during the movie, most girls can't take it." Bo said with a mischievous grin as she and Lauren took seats opposite from one another.

"Well, it's all just movie magic, makeup and special effects right?" Lauren smirked. "Besides, I've never been one to get queasy from a little blood. I would hope not to anyway since I'm starting pre-med at Yale next year."

Bo's eyes widened. She knew that Lauren was smart, but she was obviously like super genius smart to have already been accepted into Yale, and their medical program at that.

"Wow." Bo breathed. "That's huge. You're dad's a doctor right? Are you going to follow in his footsteps?"

A small smile passed across Lauren's lips as she got a distant look in her eyes, and Bo couldn't help but wonder why she suddenly seemed so distant.

"Both of my parents actually. They met through doctors without boarders long before my brother and I even crossed their minds." Lauren sighed. "My mother was an Obstetrician, and back then my father was a Rheumatologist, but he left that field after my mother passed away, focusing on his other passion Biochemistry. He spends most of his time either at the lab at work or in his home office lab." There was a hint of sadness in her voice, and Bo couldn't help but feel like she had just reopened an old wound.

"And what about you, which 'ician, 'ologist, 'octor do you want to be?" Bo asked trying to lighten the mood. The truth was she wasn't sure what Lauren had just said either of her parents had done for a living, but she could see the spark behind Lauren's eyes when she was talking about sciency things.

Lauren laughed.

"Well my dad used to let me help him out in his lab every now and then, so I guess I inherited some of his passion for research. I'd like to have my main concentration in Microbiology." Lauren replied the light sparking back into her eyes.

"Great, so 'ologist it is then?" Bo half asked grinning like a fool. _'Ologist it is then? Pull it together Dennis, you're going to lose this whole competition, bet thing all because Lauren was going to realize that she was a total dolt._ This whole time she'd been thinking that she was way out of Lauren's league, but what if it was really the other way around? The thought was incredibly unsettling for Bo.

"Indeed." Lauren laughed and smiled across the table at Bo. "What about you? What are your plans after graduation?"

_Ugh_, Bo groaned internally, yet another incredibly unsettling thought. If she was honest with her self she was completely and utterly terrified at the thought of the future, and it seemed to her that she was the only one. All the rest of her friends were solidifying their plans for after graduation. Hell even a fellow dolt like Dyson had been accepted to Wilfrid Laurier University on a partial lacrosse scholarship. Bo on the other hand had no real prospects, and had only vaguely scanned the college brochures her grandfather had picked up for her. Yet with each passing day it seemed like the future was closer and closer, and everyone around her was making their own plans and moving on with their lives, and she was left questioning her self about where she stood in this world. It made her feel claustrophobic.

"Umm, you know I kinda live in the now." Bo said uneasily and she leaned down to take a sip of her soda from her straw.

"Really?" Lauren asked surprised. "I would have thought that you would have had it all figured out."

Bo ran a hand through her hair tussling it.

"Yeah well you know, I might take a year off to travel, or you know work for Trick at The Dal." Bo said offhandedly. She had thought about taking some time off just to find herself after thirteen long years of academia. "Or I may join Kenzi for a year at the local community college while I figure out where I want to go." She added. Lauren did not seem like the kind of person who would tolerate skipping a whole year of studies.

Lauren furrowed her brow and nodded.

"They all sound like viable options." She smiled. She suspected that Bo may not have had the best grades in their class, but she was still surprised to find that the cool, confident, young woman seemed to have no real concrete plans for her future, and even more so, it seemed to be the one subject that truly flustered her. "So," Lauren started, "big lacrosse game next week, first of the season right?" In truth Lauren knew nothing about sports, but she thought it might be a more comfortable subject for Bo.

Bo quickly eased and started to ramble on about how the team actually stood a good chance this year to go to finals, that in addition to her friends she had heard that there was some really promising new talent among the freshman and sophomores who had managed to make the team.

It was Lauren's turn to just do a lot of smiling and nodding as Bo rambled on about a familiar subject, the sudden change in topic something that Bo was truly grateful for.

* * *

><p>Bo pulled her car into Lauren's driveway and again rushed around the car to open Lauren's door.<p>

As the blonde stood, Bo grabbed her hand, and held it guiding her up to just in front of her front porch.

"So, I had a good time tonight." Bo cooed.

"Yeah, yeah me too." Lauren responded, as she looked down at her new boots, suddenly very self-conscious again.

"I'd like to do it again sometime, if that's alright with you." Bo said taking a step closer to Lauren, and dropping her hand so that she could stroke the blonde's now jacket clad arm.

Lauren nodded, not looking up.

"I, I'd like that too." She whispered.

Bo smirked. The blonde had put up quite a fight, but now it was like taking candy from a baby. Bo reached up and tucked a few stray hairs behind Lauren's ear, and taking yet another step forward, leaned over and slowly began to pull Lauren's glasses off her face.

Lauren was forced to look up at the action and stared questioningly into Bo's dark chocolate brown eyes.

"Has anyone ever told you, you have really beautiful eyes?" Bo asked in a low voice as she stared into whisky brown eyes, seeing them without any obstruction for the first time.

Lauren's breath hitched in her throat as she gazed back into Bo's eyes expectantly.

_Hook, line, and sinker_. Bo thought to her self as she moved to close the small remaining distance between her and the blonde, smirking internally.

Lauren's breath caught again as she felt Bo's soft, warm lips suddenly crash against her own. They stayed that way for a moment, Lauren unsure of really what to do when Bo's lips began to move against hers, and Lauren slowly began to reciprocate.

The girls were shocked apart however when not only did Bo suddenly feel like she had been struck by a bolt of lightening on her lips, but a crashing sound followed by the sounds of gushing water startled the teens.

The girls looked over to find that the fire hydrant that sat in front of Lauren's house had suddenly sprung a leak, and water was gushing out flooding the empty street.

Bo and Lauren looked at each other for a moment alarmed, before looking back at the small geyser.

"Um, you may want to call somebody to come out and look at that." Bo said scratching the back of her head.

"Yeah…" Lauren said trailing off. The hydrants explosion was a surprise, but what had Lauren more taken aback was the lingering feeling of Bo's lips on her own. The way she smelled, the way she tasted. Though she had never been drunk before the only thing she could compare the feeling to, was intoxication.

Bo looked back at the blonde a strange look on her face. She reached out and placed her hand on the small of Lauren's back, guiding her up the steps to her porch and across the short distance to the front door.

"Oh, um, before I forget." Bo mumbled handing Lauren back her glasses. Lauren looked down and graciously accepted them, not bothering to return them to their place on her nose.

"Thanks." Lauren sighed with a side grin.

Bo reached up and ran a hand through her long brown locks.

"So, I'll call you tomorrow?" Bo asked. She felt strange.

"Sure." Lauren breathed.

"Great" Bo said managing a smile. She leaned into the blonde again placing a soft kiss on the girl's cheek. Again she felt as though an electric shock ran through her lips the instant they connected with the blonde's skin.

All of a sudden the two porch lights on either side of the tall, red wooden door on the Colonial style home began to flicker before both fizzled out, leaving the girls on the porch surrounded in darkness with the exception of the moon which was sitting full and high in the sky directly above them, and the hazy yellowish glow from the few street lamps that dotted the side of the residential road.

Bo pulled away and breathed out a sigh.

"You uh, might want to get someone to look into those lights as well."

Lauren just nodded as she tested the door to see if it was unlocked, finding that it was she opened it slowly, suddenly flooded in the light streaming out from the foyer.

"Thank you, for a lovely evening Bo." Lauren said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah," Bo responded as she moved quickly from the porch over to her car. "Me too, I mean thanks as well." She quickly threw open her door and sprung into her seat. She watched as Lauren moved into her house, making sure that the door was closed behind her before she threw her head back into her firm headrest, letting out a deep sigh that she could have sworn came all the way from the pit of her stomach. "Good night Lauren." She whispered to her self.

Lauren tossed her clutch down on the side table that was just inside the entrance to the foyer. She then shrugged her back against the door, hitting her head lightly, rolling it to the side.

"Good night Bo." She breathed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"So, where has your fine ass been hiding all weekend?" Kenzi asked as she threw open the passenger side door of Bo's car and flung herself in beside the brunette, taking a long sip of coffee from her travel mug.

"I was busy." The brunette replied. The truth was she hadn't been busy. She had just been avoiding the entire world since her date with Lauren Friday night.

"Busy gettin' busy?" The shorter girl questioned pulling her dark sunglasses down her nose so that she could look at her friend without restriction.

Bo shook her head.

"Not like that." She answered quietly. Kenzi arched a brow.

"Was the date with the snoozer-looser all that bad?"

Bo shook her head again and a faint smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"No, it wasn't that bad, just, different. Did you know she's got like a full ride to Yale? She's going to be some kind of doctor." Bo asked as she threw her car into gear and pulled away from the smaller girl's home.

"Damn. No wonder everybody calls her Brainiac." Kenzi shook her head. "So…" She turned in her seat to fully face Bo, grinning from ear to ear. "How **did **things go with Dr. Lurve?" She sang.

Bo snorted.

"Fine. Back on schedule. Even a good night kiss." She smirked despite the gnawing feeling in her stomach that had been there since kissing the blonde two nights before.

"That's my girl!" Kenzi replied excitedly slapping her friend proudly on the thigh. "Let me guess, you pulled the whole, 'did you know that you have really beautiful eyes?' thing before pulling off those heinous glasses she wears and then giving her a big 'ol smooch?"

Bo turned her focus from the road to slowly look over at Kenzi dumbfounded.

"How the hell could you possibly know that?" Bo asked as her jaw dropped.

Kenzi erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Dude, I love you Bobo, but you're nothing if not predictable!" She grinned and reached out patting her friend's leg again. "It's super cliché, but I've known you long enough to know that not only is it your signature move, but that it works every time… Only difference here is that I had to factor in the glasses, and sure enough, I got it!" She leaned back in her seat and took another swig of coffee. "So, you spent the rest of the weekend with her eating out of the palm of your hand?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at the taller brunette as Bo's expression suddenly dropped to one of irritation.

"I told you I was busy, it had nothing to do with Lauren Lewis." She lied.

"Whateves, it's probably best that you took the weekend, because after today there's no going back." Kenzi mused with a smile into her travel mug.

Bo's brow furrowed and she turned her attention yet again from the road to the girl next to her confused.

"You know, my connections at the school newspaper, plus paying that dorky year book photographer Nadia to snap a few intimate shots to go along with the story." Kenzi replied urging her friend to remember.

"Shit." Bo said as she came to a stoplight and slammed her head down on her steering wheel. "I forgot all about that."

Kenzi again arched a brow at her best friend.

"Umm, yeah, so go put on your big girl panties, cause shit's about to get real, and you gotta go method or go home." The smaller girl responded.

Bo groaned before startling upright when the car behind her began to blow it's horn, indicating that she had been sitting at the now green light for entirely too long.

* * *

><p>As Lauren strode into school and down toward her locker she couldn't help but get an uneasy feeling of eyes watching her. She didn't think it could have anything to do with Crystal's makeover. Who would really be interested in her new outfit of snug skinny jeans, and white v-neck tee? So she instinctively lowered her head, allowing her long blonde hair to act as a curtain shielding her face from onlookers.<p>

As she reached her locker there was a loud slamming sound next to her. Startled Lauren looked up to find Crystal staring accusingly at her.

"Um good morning?" Lauren tried unsure of what the girl's seemingly sour mood was all about.

"I'm going to pretend for a second that you did not blow me off all weekend, and not even bother to dish about your date." Crystal said sternly. She paused before her demeanor lightened and she grinned from ear to ear. "To ask you if you have seen this week's issue of the school paper?" She squealed in delight proudly pulling the front page of the student newspaper up, holding it out for Lauren to read.

Lauren took a step back so that she could focus on the paper being shoved into her face.

"Beauty and The Brain?" She stated furrowing her brow at the unclever title. Crystal shook the paper and pointed a finger toward the picture in the center of the article.

Lauren's brows rose as she saw the black and white photograph of her and Bo at lunch the previous week. It looked as though the two were deep in conversation, and the photograph was composed so that you could clearly see Bo's hand resting on Laruen's knee under the small table. To Lauren it looked like a much more intimate moment then she remembered it being. She blushed profusely and felt like the sudden strong to crawl into a hole and die.

"Surly there is bigger news than two students having a friendly lunch together." She said in a mix of embarrassment and irritation. She reached into her locker and began to throw the books she needed for her first few classes violently into her backpack.

"Apparently not in this school." Crystal laughed as she folded the newspaper back up and leaned her back against her own locker. "It goes on to say that we should keep an eye out for the new power couple, who, are a perfect blend of popularities yin, to academics yang." She quoted.

Lauren snorted and banged her head into the locker next to hers.

"It was one date! We're hardly Marie and Pierre Curie, or Stein and Toklas!" Lauren practically shouted. "And after this she'll probably never speak to me again. She has an image to uphold." Lauren groaned again and rolled over so her back was against the lockers. "Also, I think the school paper needs a better fact checker, this reads like a grocery store tabloid. It should really be academics yin to popularities yang, that is, based on my small amount of knowledge of Chinese Philosophy."

Crystal just stared at her dumbly.

"I'm not even going to pretend that I understand the who's or what's of anything you just said." She pushed herself up off of her locker and proceeded to slam Lauren's shut so that she could look eye-to-eye with her best friend. "Listen, I may be new here, but Bo seems cool. Who knows, maybe you really will end up the next Romeo & Juliet, or Antony and Cleopatra!"

Lauren wrinkled her nose.

"You do know that neither of those stories had the happiest of endings right?"

"Yeah, I don't like sad endings so I never bothered to read that far ahead. I just quit while things were still looking good." Crystal replied shrugging. "It took me like six times to watch The Notebook all the way through."

Lauren chuckled and shook her head heaving her heavy backpack over her shoulders.

"I'll see you at lunch?" Lauren said as she started to walk past Crystal and toward her homeroom, feeling only just slightly better.

"You got!" Crystal said, playfully slapping Lauren's bottom as she walked past. "You're looking pretty hot there by the way!" She called out after the retreating girl; she did not have to see Lauren's face to know that the blonde was blushing feverishly.

Lauren continued down the hall to her first class. She was not sure how the article would effect whatever it was that was going on between her and Bo. Was there even anything? They had had lunch, Bo had asked her out, and they went out on a date, and Bo had kissed her at the end of the night. But Bo also said she would call the next day, and she never did. Lauren wasn't sure what to make of that. She had actually thought that they had had an okay time on their date, but maybe Bo didn't feel that way. She had read somewhere that guys often say that they'll call, but what that really means is that they won't call. Is that what Bo was doing? The thought completely perplexed Lauren. If you were going to call, either say that you would and then do, or just call. If you weren't going to call, just tell the other person that you weren't going to call. There's no need to beat around the bush and make things awkward for either party, as one waited for a call that was never going to come.

She sighed. She would never understand the complex inner workings of the young adult mind when it came to social interactions. The mind is an incredible thing, so full of potential, and so many elements that go into making each individual unique, but teenagers, she would never understand teenagers. The irony which was far from beyond her.

As she continued to walk down the hall she heard mumbling and giggles, even a few gasps, and the few times she looked up, she thought that there were even a few students either giving her a dirty look, and the rest a look of shock. Each had the latest copy of the school paper outstretched in their hands.

_And they say that the print news medium is dead_. She thought sarcastically to herself as she felt a blush creep up her neck into her cheeks and ears.

All of a sudden it was almost as though an invisible gust of wind was following her as each student she passed who happened to be reading a paper, the periodical would suddenly rip out of their hands and fly to the ground near Lauren. She looked up to see that sure enough each student she past that was reading the school paper, it would suddenly fly out of their hands, and slide across the floor to her feet as she walked bye.

This startled and alarmed Lauren as she began to quicken her pace toward her classroom, which was only a few yards away now.

By the time she got to the open door of the classroom, and she chanced a look back down the hall behind her, there were at least two-dozen copies of the paper strewn across the floor.

_What was that?_ She asked her self, frightened. The school did not have very many windows, and certainly none along the long corridor with its multicolored lockers expanding the length of the hall from practically floor to ceiling, so wind couldn't be to blame. Was the ac on the fritz?

She quickly shrugged her backpack off and made her way quickly and silently to her usual seat in the front of the class, closest to the teacher's desk, ignoring the few lingering stares from the other students in the room.

* * *

><p>Bo stood at her locker next to a beaming Kenzi, who was shaking her handy work in front of her best friend's eyes.<p>

"Did you read it?" Kenzi asked excitedly. "You guys are totally the new it couple!"

Bo rolled her eyes and slammed her locker door shut, taking the paper being waved in her face out of her friend's hands as she skimmed the article.

"Beauty and The Brain?" She asked cocking a brow in her best friend's direction. The girl shrugged.

"What? I may have throw in my two cents. Besides Beauty and The Beast, and Beauty and The Geek were already taken."

Bo smirked.

"Seems you're pretty tight with these _connections _you've got over in the student news word."

Again Kenzi shrugged and rolled her eyes to the floor.

"Yeah well you know, it pays to know people in high places, my cousin Dimitri is kinda the editor. He wants to work for TMZ one day."

Bo furrowed her brow.

"I thought all your cousins ha already graduated. Is this the one that wanted to meet me?" She scrunched up her nose. In all the years she and Kenzi had been tight she found herself grateful that she had never had to experience the Malikov clan other than in Kenzi's vivid stories. "Also, is there a such thing as Canadian TMZ?"

"No, you're thinking of Pavel and Yura. Yura is the one who works in downtown Toronto as a morticians assistant and was dying to meet you." She paused to snicker at her own joke. "Dimitri should have graduated two years ago, but he was held back in the fourth grade, and then spent some time in juvie, so now he's on track to graduate this year with us. And of course we have TMZ in Canada, who do you think reports all of the Biebs antics when he's at home?" She responded nonchalantly.

"Wait, so how did Dimitri even make edit—" Bo cut herself off and raised a hand at Kenzi. "You know, I don't even want to know." She shook her head as she began to walk down the hall toward her homeroom.

"Yeah, it's probably best if you didn't know… plausible deniability and all. That's actually the family motto." Kenzi added with a shrug.

* * *

><p>When lunchtime finally rolled around Lauren found her self sitting at a table in the corner of the cafeteria with Crystal who was munching loudly on a bag of chips. Suddenly Crystal brightened as she focused on something behind Lauren's back.<p>

"Looks like your girl is here." She said with a grin. "And PS you still totally owe me deets!"

Lauren squared her shoulders and slouched down a little in her chair.

"She's not my girl." She grumbled into her forkful of macaroni and cheese.

"Not according to the school paper." Crystal replied teasingly, before catching onto the other blonde's unease. "Hey. What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"She's not my girl. It was one date. We went to a movie, we had dinner, we kissed. She said she was going to call or text or something, and she never did, that's all. End of story." Lauren responded in a calm voice, though she felt herself waver a little when she mentioned the kiss between her and Bo. Apparently the single most earth shattering event in her life thus far had been nothing more then just another date night ritual to the brunette.

Crystal stared at her for a long moment before throwing her bag of chips down onto her tray, and slapped her hands on the table, causing Lauren to jump.

"That bitch!" Crystal breathed out furiously. "Don't you worry Lo, I'm gonna go take care of this." She said as she rose to her feet.

"Wh-what? What do you mean you're gonna take care of this?" Lauren asked still startled by her friend's sudden change in attitude. "Take care of what?"

Crystal cut her gaze from across the lunch hall where she had been staring daggers into the brunette who had just slid through the lunch line with her raven haired friend, and was just finishing paying for her food; back to Lauren.

"Nobody hurts my best friend and gets away with it." Crystal said angrily.

Lauren was completely taken aback. This was a side of the usually carefree, fun loving, Holly Golightly she hadn't seen in the past few weeks since beginning their friendship. On the other hand Lauren had never had anyone refer to her as their friend before, let alone their best friend, and most certainly not had anyone attempt to defend her honor, except of course for her brother, but that was what big brothers were for right?

"Crystal, no, it's okay. I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding. Really it's fine." Lauren tried to calm her friend down, she could have sworn that if she looked close enough she could see steam rising out of the blonde in front of hers ears.

"No way man, nobody puts Lo in a corner!" Crystal half shouted as she banged another fist on the table.

_Oh geez, one movie she did sit through and it had to be that one._ Lauren mused rolling her eyes internally. _Note to self, introduce Crystal to movies that are not romantic teen comedies or 1980s romantic dramas._

Just then Crystal began to stalk over toward Bo, and Lauren couldn't do anything but watch in complete and utter horror.

"Hey, Boom Boom, what's your game?" Crystal sneered loudly as she approached Bo and Kenzi who were looking around the lunchroom for their usual seats.

"Umm…" Bo looked around then down at Kenzi and back to Crystal, surmising that she in fact must be the one that the agitated looking blonde was addressing. She looked back over to Kenzi who was standing on her right, mouth slightly agape. "Do you have even more cousins at this school you've failed to mention?" she asked, and Kenzi silently shook her head no at the taller brunette.

"Hey!" Crystal shouted, bringing the brunette's attention back to her. "I asked you a question!"

Just then their was a shattering sound and the entire lunch room and the three looked over to see Lauren sitting all alone with a broken plate on the tray in front of her and a fork completely bent in half in her right hand, food spattered across the table. No one however could see her crimson face from behind a curtain of blonde hair, as she starred down mortified at the broken dish, and contorted fork.

Bo pulled her gaze back to Crystal and away from Lauren.

"I, uh, don't know what you mean." Bo responded to Crystal's earlier question. She was only half playing dumb. Part of her was afraid that maybe Crystal had somehow learned of the bet and the plan to humiliate Lauren, but that was impossible since there was no way any one of the five people who knew about the competition would have let anything slip. So the majority of her truly was confused at the blonde's statement.

"Don't you play dumb with me." Crystal folded her arms across her chest as she shook her head at the brunette. "What, is this what you and your crew like to do for fun? You pick some poor unsuspecting girl, show her a good time, and then never call?" Crystal asked accusatorily.

Bo looked around the room to see that the majority of the students in the cafeteria were now staring at the scene unfolding between the two girls.

"My, uhhh…" Bo felt like she had been caught, she had that deer in the headlights look. Her usually snarky companion next to her was also suddenly frozen in place and unable to offer any suggestions of how to get herself out of this one. "My phone died, and my grandfather got sick, so I had to take care of him al weekend..." She hated lying and worst of all throwing Trick into the equation, but she didn't have a real excuse for her actions.

"Bullshit!" Crystal shouted, before she puffed out her chest and snorted. "My family and I went to the Dal for dinner last night, and your grandfather was perfectly healthy as he hung out behind the bar."

_Shit_. Bo cursed her self. She hadn't taken into account that the new girl might know who her grandfather was regardless of the fact that it was a small town. She had however made fast friends with Lauren over the last few weeks, and Lauren having grown up and lived here her whole life would certainly know who everyone in town was, and be able to give Crystal the inside scoop.

Just then there was a squeak of a chair against linoleum, and the two girls looked to see that Lauren had failed at trying to make a silent and hasty exit, as she flew across the lunchroom and out the door into the hall.

"Lauren!" Bo called out after the blonde, but it was too late, as the double doors leading into the northern corner of the cafeteria were already swinging shut after Lauren.

"Don't!" Crystal shouted holding a finger out at Bo as the brunette went to make a move to follow the fleeing blonde. "You've already done enough." She went to turn but was stopped by Bo's words.

"Me? You're the one who just made a spectacle out of her best friend in the middle of the lunchroom!" Bo shouted back indignantly. "Some friend you are!"

Crystal spun back around, and closed the distance between herself and the tall brunette.

"Listen bitch!" She growled before dropping her voice and pointing a sharp finger into the brunette's chest, anger and passion flaring in her usually forgiving brown eyes. "You're on my list now Dennis. I've got my eye on you. Stay away from Lauren, she's too good for you."

Bo could do nothing but blink back at the furious blonde as she finally removed her finger from Bo's chest, and turned on her heel stalking off after Lauren.

Bo and Kenzi just stood there frozen for a minute as students continued to stare at them unsure of what exactly they had just witnessed. Finally everyone returned to his or her meal and regular conversation as if the incident hadn't even happened.

"Dude, I'm not into chicks or anything, but is it just me or is that Crystal bitch sexy when she's scary?" Kenzi asked finally picking her jaw up off the floor.

"I need to go find Lauren. Make things right." Bo replied as she stared off at the door where the two blondes had each fled moments before.

Kenzi looked over at her best friend flabbergasted.

"Dude, did you not just hear thunder tits? Bondie will kill your sexy ass if you try to go after Lauren right now. Where the hell do you think she was going in such a hurry?" Kenzi asked unsure of what the brunette was thinking, or why she'd bother going on a suicide mission for a stupid bet with Tamsin and Dyson.

Bo was barely listening to her best friend. Crystal's final words had cut right through her, and she couldn't help but let them echo in her mind. _She's too good for you. _It was an idea that she too had come to on Friday evening. It was unsettling when she thought it to herself, and even worse when spoken aloud by another.

Bo thought for a moment about what Kenzi had just said, her words finally catching up to her racing mind. Surly Crystal wouldn't start a physical altercation with her, even if she did she was pretty sure she could take her, the blonde was relatively petite in comparison to herself. However roughing up her best friend was probably not the best way to get on Lauren's good side. And then there was the bet. Why did it matter so much? Then again why did Lauren's feelings suddenly matter so much to her either? She was nothing more than a mark in a friendly competition between what Bo was slowly realizing were long time frenemies.

Where had this sudden hatred of Tamsin and Dyson come from? They all used to be so close. Hell at one point she had even found her self daydreaming about what it would be like to possibly be one day married to Dyson. Now when she thought of him she just felt physically ill.

And Tamsin, aside from Kenzi, Tamsin had been Bo's next closest friend. Now however all she could think about was putting both she and Dyson in their places. Maybe it was years of following their cruel jokes and orders blindly, maybe she was just finally able to see them for who they really were. Sure she knew that she was immature, but at least she didn't get her kicks from making people who she deemed to be less socially worthy than her miserable. Is this what it felt like to have a conscience?

And then there was Lauren. What was it about the blonde that she just couldn't get out of her head? She had spent the entire weekend staring at her cell phone on her desk, trying to will it to type a message to Lauren for her, yet somehow she just couldn't bring herself to pick up the phone and either call or text the blonde.

No. Lauren was a means to an end. Keep her self at the top of the high school food chain for her senior year, while putting Dyson and Tamsin in their places.

But why couldn't she stop thinking about that kiss? She had never felt anything like it before. Sure she had kissed plenty of boys and girls in her time, but none ever felt like New Years Eve in her mouth, not like it did when she had kissed Lauren. What the hell was she getting her self into? And why did she even care?

* * *

><p>Lauren ran down the empty halls as fast as she could, and into the closest girl's room. She slammed the door behind her and ran over to the nearest sink. She was about to reach out for the faucet handle so that she could splash some cool water on her face to calm herself down, when the mirror above the sink suddenly shattered into pieces falling into the sink and to the floor. Stunned and terrified Lauren moved onto the next sink down trying again, but having the same results, this time her hand narrowly avoided a falling shard of mirror.<p>

"What the hell in going on with me?" She shouted as she jolted back, the pieces of the reflective surface crashing around the porcelain bowl.

Just then there was the sound of a door opening and closing, and Lauren looked over to see a flushed and guilty looking Crystal standing just inside the door to the bathroom.

Crystal looked from Lauren to the two broken mirrors and then back to Lauren with concern in her eyes.

"Are, are you okay?" Crystal managed to squeak out as she took a few steps toward the shaken blonde. "Are you bleeding?"

Lauren looked at her, without meeting her gaze. Confusion, hurt, and anger evident in her own eyes.

"No." She said quiet and matter-of-factly. "It was like this when I got here." The last part almost came out as a growl.

Crystal nodded at her friend. She didn't completely believe Lauren, but the girl didn't look to be bleeding, and she knew that she was in no place to argue with the blonde.

"I'm, I'm sorry about that." Crystal said looking down at the floor.

Lauren felt the anger rising in her chest, as it slowly began to bubble to the surface.

"Yeah well you should be." Lauren shot back. She had never had an argument with a friend before, one of the perks of being a social outcast she hypothesized.

Crystal began to shift uncomfortably, as she continued to stare down at the ground, running her left hand up and down along her right arm intuitively.

"I really am sorry Lo." She whispered feeling like she may start crying at any second.

"You're just as bad as the rest of them." Lauren stated. She felt a lump form in her throat around her words as hot salty tears begged to break free out of the corners of her eyes. "I told you it was fine, I told you it was okay, but you had to push!"

"I'm sorry but I couldn't just stand aside and let her walk all over you! You're my best friend and I don't want to see you hurt!" Crystal plead as her eyes met Lauren's for the first time since the incident.

"You made me look like a fool." Lauren responded harshly. "You're worse than the rest of them. You were suppose to be my friend, I get that you thought that you were helping, but you made me look even more weak in front of a group of people who already look down on me, and now the biggest crush of my life will probably never speak to me again, and go back to ignoring my existence!"

Crystal could not hold her own tears in any longer; she had not meant to alienate the one friend that she had made since moving here, and probably the best friend she had ever had despite only having known Lauren for a few weeks. She felt a strong draw toward the intelligent blonde, and she had only wanted to protect her, and save her from hurt feelings. Feelings she had only wished that she had had a friend to have guard for her in the past.

"I'm sorry." Crystal whispered.

"You keep saying that." Lauren bit back. "But actions speak louder than words." And with that the blonde took long strides toward the door behind Crystal, so that she could get the hell out of the same room as the shorter blonde. She knew that Crystal had just over reacted to her friend getting treated poorly, maybe one day Lauren could even look back and say that it was actually a beautiful testament of her friendship, but right now she needed some space to breathe and clear her head.

Just as she was about to pass the shorter blonde she felt a hand grip her wrist tightly. She turned to see Crystal staring intently back at her, tears pooling in her soft brown eyes. And for a moment, just for a moment Lauren found herself softening at the look of shier desperation on Crystal's face.

But with Crystal's next movement that all disappeared.

Lauren felt the grasp on her wrist loosen slightly, as Crystal's other hand came to rest on the back of her head, pulling Lauren into her, crashing their lips together fiercely.

Lauren felt one of Crystal's warm tears as it fell onto her nose, as Crystal frantically pressed her soft lips into Lauren's. It only lasted for a moment though before Lauren pulled away.

She stared at the girl in front of her, sadness and confusing mixed with the lingering anger causing adrenaline to rush through her bloodstream.

Crystal raised a hand to her mouth, covering it as she blinked back more tears.

"Oh my, I, I'm so so sorry Lo!" Crystal cried. "I, I didn't mean to!"

Lauren stumbled backwards toward the exit as a third mirror crashed into a sink behind Crystal causing the girl to jump as she whipped her head around to locate where the sound had come from.

Lauren grabbed the sides of her head as she slammed her eyes shut.

"No, no I'm sorry. It's just. I didn't, I don't…" She wasn't even sure what she was trying to say anymore, cognitive thought had completely flown out the window when Crystal had suddenly and completely out of nowhere kissed her. She just knew that she needed to get the hell out of this school and figure out what was going on with her, and why her life literally seemed to be crashing down around her.

"Please, Lauren, let me explain!" Crystal shouted as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. "I didn't mean to, I don't want to ruin our friendship!"

But it was too late; Lauren was already bolting through the door. Her own tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

She ran down the hall and for the first time in her life ignored the teacher who called out to her to slow down.

She ran past the crowded cafeteria, not daring to look through its glass walls.

She ran past the nurse's office, and right though the double doors leading into the school.

In fact she kept running until she found herself downtown and in front of her safe haven from the world. The local public library.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: To clear things up before I get berated with questions, this is a doccubus journey. Crystal and Lauren are just really close friends. Crystal just got a little caught up in the heat of the moment (Cue 80's music), and made a mistake. So do not fear, though I cannot promise that she will not present any future contention for the girls, as I did mould her character to basically be Lauren's Kenzi. ;)**_

_**Anyhow I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, I've already started writing the next, so I should be getting that one up shortly.**_

_**Thanks again for all of your follows, faves, reviews, and reads!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"I gotta hand it to your sidekick." Tamsin said as she slid into the booth across from Bo. "The paper angle was a stroke of pure genius." She smiled at the brunette who was sulking and sipping on a milkshake, her long abandoned math book sitting open in front of her.

"What makes you think we had anything to do with that?" Bo retorted, irked at the blonde's mere presence, let alone her accusations whether they were true or not.

"Oh please." Tamsin snorted. "That thing reeked of Girl Wonder, however not Super Snatch. So all the credit fully lies with our little goth friend. Where is she anyway, I thought you two were like conjoined at the hip or something?"

Bo shook her head.

"It's some weird Russian holiday, so she's getting drunk with her family." Bo grumbled. Kenzi had invited her over to share in the festivities, however as much as she loved Kenzi, she wasn't sure she could handle a whole houseful of them, let alone an entire extended family of drunk Kenzis.

Tamsin shrugged.

"Like I said, brilliant plan, it actually looked like you had a real leg up in this competition. How did that whole three hours feel?" She smiled wickedly, knowing exactly what she was doing to the brunette.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bo said feigning ignorance and she returned her attention to her milkshake.

Tamsin's smile twitched wider. She was truly enjoying toying with the girl in front of her.

"Oh it's nothing, just the school is all up in arms about the supposed "it couple's" breakup in the cafeteria during fourth period lunch." Bo cringed at the words. "You do know that you were suppose to maintain your elite couple status until as early as Winter Formal before dumping her publicly? Instead her bestie dumped you before Homecoming!" Tamsin's voice dripped with a sickeningly fake astonished sweetness. "I'm sorry if I didn't quite explain the rules properly."

Bo rolled her eyes and slouched down in her seat.

"Her besty didn't dump me for her, it was a simple misunderstanding." Bo gritted through clenched teeth. "And I thought the bet was through prom? Or have you forgotten your own rules?"

Tamsin's smile never faltered.

"That's not what I hear, I hear the new girl gave you quite the verbal lashing before disappearing after her little friend." Tamsin's mood suddenly dropped, but not so much that anyone besides Bo or someone who claimed to know Tamsin well would have picked up on. "I would have congratulated her myself if she wasn't dodging me around every corner." She shook her head slightly before plastering her smile back in place. "You may want to come up with a new strategy, either that or forfeit, I thought maybe with these new developments it might be a little easier if I cut some of the time, but she's still got to become a contender for Snowflake Princess and beat out the other competition, not that I would ever actually expect for Lauren Lewis or Ciara O'Breen to actually have a real shot at the crown." She shrugged. "If you think you can even make it that long?"

Bo had actually been contemplating forfeiting; She had even toyed seriously with the idea after she was unable to locate Lauren the next period and had heard around that the blonde academic had not been seen since lunch, missing all of her afternoon classes. She may not know Lauren well, but Bo knew her well enough to know that she wasn't one to skip out on school; instead she seemed to live for it. But there was something in Tamsin's tone. She knew that she was doing it just to get a rise out of her, and it was working.

"Oh we're still on like donkey kong." Bo replied straitening in her seat and pushing her milkshake away from her.

"Good that's what I like to hear." Tamsin drummed her hands on the chrome and Formica table that was mint green with red boomerang shapes patterning it.

Bo's eyes narrowed as she took in the cool blonde, with features so sharp she'd make a Viking blush.

"Why don't you tell me the real reason you suddenly decided to cut the competition time? I think we both know that it has nothing to do with your concern as to whether or not I can keep up." She scoffed.

Tamsin rolled her eyes, and shrugged back in her chair.

"Fine." She groaned. "It's not like it's some big secret." She slouched down into the booth. "You remember that chick Dyson dated for a while before you in freshman year? Evony Marquise?"

Bo looked to the ceiling thoughtfully. She and Dyson had always kind of been friendly, but honestly she hadn't spent much time paying all too much attention to who Dyson dated before they got together. She had been seeing the former captain of the hockey team for a good bit of freshman year, and then later had let Dyson pine away after her for a while before she finally gave in and agreed to start seeing him at least half way through sophomore year. So she was drawing a blank.

"I'll give you a hint, long dark hair, around 5'7, bitchy, total pain in my ass…" Tamsin looked intently at Bo for any form of recognition. It took her another moment before Bo scrunched up her face in distaste. "And there it is." Tamsin said pointing a finger in the air as the realization hit Bo.

"I thought she went off to boarding school in like, France?" Bo asked confused as to what Evony Marquise had to do with anything in the first place.

"Yeah, I don't know, she got like kicked out or some shit, the point is that she is back in town, and Dyson wants to _see_ her." Tamsin rolled her eyes again as Bo snickered.

"Fine by me, look if he needs to come up with a new strategy or forfeit…" Bo raised her hands empathetically in the air trying to hide her grin.

Tamsin slammed her fist on the table causing the silver ware and milkshake glass to clank together loudly. "No!" She said before looking around and composing herself. "He's good. He's all in. He just wants to take Evony to prom or some stupid romantic shit like that." Bo smirked, as the blonde was unable to hide the disdain from her voice. Kenzi was right; the relationship between the stepsiblings was an unusual one, how had Bo never really noticed that before?

"Looks like I've already won." Bo smirked, as Tamsin glared at her.

"I don't think so." Tamsin replied, her own smirk returning and twitching at her lips as she folded her arms across her chest.

"What makes you so sure? Sounds like Dyson may be a little preoccupied now, you know, unable to fulfill his duties." Bo was suddenly feeling confident at how the tables seemed to have turned in her favor, especially after massive blowout earlier this afternoon.

"Don't speak too soon." Tamsin laughed. "You have a girl to win back don't you? And it might be a little harder now that you're on her pit bull's shit list." Tamsin slid to the edge of the booth and pushed her self up, coming around and leaning down close to Bo's ear. "I also don't think you've seen Ciara O'Breen recently." Bo looked up to see the mischievous gleam in Tamsin's cold eyes. "Though based off what I hear the brainiac showed up to school in today, and what I heard she wore on your little date…" Tamsin chuckled softly as her breath tickled the side of Bo's face. "She wasn't the only one to get a makeover, only I didn't stop at wardrobe." Tamsin pushed herself upright and turned to leave. "Oh, and the braces come off in two weeks!" She called back over her shoulder as she made her way to the exit of the Dal.

"Great." Bo sighed as she buried her face in her hands. What the heck was she supposed to do with that? And how did Tamsin know about their date? Curse of a small town she speculated. But she still didn't get a good vibe from Tamsin's gloating. Ciara really wasn't all that bad to begin with… Then again, after seeing Lauren on their date the other night neither was she. But how could she convince Lauren to go for a full makeover, and hopefully ditch the glasses without seeming like a complete and total ass? She wasn't all too into style her self, in fact if it wasn't black or leather, you'd be hard pressed to find it in her closet, and her hair and makeup tips had always come from…. That was it. It suddenly dawned on her. Dyson wasn't the only one with a fashion expert on his team.

_First order of business_, Bo thought as she got up from her seat and grabbed her leather jacket from the red vinyl booth before tossing a smile and a wave of her hand over to her grandfather who was having a discussion near the kitchen with one of his vendors. He looked up when he saw her and gave her a warm smile and a wave as she left the restaurant. _Get back Lauren. Second order of business. _She continued as she slid into her car and revved the engine. _Operation Kenzi_.

* * *

><p>Lauren had spent the entire afternoon and early evening hiding away in library stacks. She had poured over medical text after medical text, and yet nothing explained the odd occurrences she had been experiencing as of late.<p>

She was frustrated that she had yet to find any answers, but relieved that the few hours in her sanctuary had seemed to help cool her down a little. _Man, there's nothing like a good research project to clear the mind_. She thought to her self.

However her new focus was now almost equally as frustrating, as there were no hints or tips in the entire medical section that could lead her to a proper hypothesis of what was going on with her today. Maybe she was just tired? Maybe it was just a series of very strange events that had a perfectly logical explanation.

But what about the other night with Bo? She was not all too sure what the statistics of spontaneous combustion in fire hydrants were, in fact she hadn't really even thought anymore about it, or about the porch lights, chalking it up to contents under extreme pressure, and perhaps the effects of a simple pour surge. She was not all too sure where the lines ran, and knowing perfectly well that water and electricity do not mix, it hadn't really fazed her in the least. …But maybe it should have?

She had finally decided to call it a night when a large leather bound book caught her eye as she passed by long rows of books with colorful spines, texts old and new.

"A Brief History of Telekinesis and Energy" Lauren read aloud as she paused next to the isle. She looked up curious as to why she had never noticed this section of the library before. "Magic and the Occult" She laughed quietly to her self. That's why she had never ventured down this particular isle before.

She went to continue walking, when she felt as though something inside of her was drawing her back toward the large antique book. She stopped and turned around, sauntering down the isle and stopping just before the book that had caught her eye.

"I must be crazy." She laughed to herself again. "Either that or a combination of exhaustion from the left over adrenaline dump, mixed with the stress of the day, causing me to be overly tired." She paused. "Either that or I am just plain going crazy as I am standing her talking out loud to myself in the "Magic" section of the library." She laughed and rubbed her temples. After a moment she turned and exited the strange section, before continuing down the stairs, and made her way home.

* * *

><p>Bo pulled up in front of the white Colonial style home with its black shutters and bright red door. She wasn't sure exactly what she was going to say to Lauren when she saw her, she just knew that regardless of the bet, she did feel the need to make things right… and if she could get Lauren to forgive her and show up at school the next day with her on her arm and knock that smug look off Tamsin's face, that would just be an added bonus.<p>

It was already dark out, somewhat early for a mid August evening Bo thought as she climbed the two stairs up to Lauren's front porch.

She cracked her knuckles nervously before shaking her hands out, and reached up to knock on the door.

She waited for a minute and when there was no sound coming from the house she reached over and rang the doorbell. A few short moments later Bo could hear muffled footsteps on the other side of the door.

The door quickly opened to reveal a tall handsome man with salt and pepper hair with small streaks of light brown spattered throughout. He had a strong jaw, and thick black-framed glasses perched on his nose.

Bo leaned back for a second looked at the outside of the house making sure that she was in the right place.

"Good evening, how may I help you?" The man asked her in a warm deep voice.

"Uhh," Bo stammered. "I'm Bo, I'm a uh…" She paused unsure of just exactly what she was to his, she guessed daughter. "A friend of Lauren's."

The man looked at her quizzically for a moment before furrowing his brow. _Yup_ Bo thought as the man seemed to be having an internal dialogue with himself on how to proceed, _definitely Lauren's dad._

After a moment of contemplation he gave her a small smile.

"You know, my daughter goes years without talking to anyone but her brother and I, and here's the second friend I'm meeting in one week." He shook his head and opened the door wider, standing back so that Bo could enter.

"Yes sir, well, I uh, guess she's just full of surprises." Bo smiled awkwardly trying to relieve the tension.

The man furrowed his brow yet again and cocked his head to the side.

"Not really. Statistically speaking she's never been overly surprising. I would wager about ninety-two percent unsurprising. Now that is most certainly not to say unremarkable, because she has proven every step of the way to be an incredibly remarkable girl, simply not surprising. And that eight percentile really should not have been a surprise, rather a miscalculation, or an oversight on my part." The man rambled as he closed the door after Bo.

_Geez_, Bo thought to her self _I wonder what a dinner with those two is like. You'd probably want to stab your self in the eye after about five minutes._ She thought for a second about Lauren's older brother Jack. She hadn't known him well, but she did know that he had a reputation for being quite popular, charismatic, and well liked. She couldn't help but wonder how he fit into this equation, and if he perhaps more favored his mother's personality.

"Mr. err, Dr. Lewis, it's very nice to meet you." Bo said as she extended a hand out toward the stoic older man. He took her hand and as she got finally a really good look at him in the foyer light she noticed the striking resemblance between he and Jack, and even Lauren. The man smiled back at her.

"It's nice to meet you too, what did you say your name was, Bo?" He asked as he shook her hand one last time before releasing it.

"Yes sir. It's uh short for Ysabeau." She wasn't sure why she felt the need to explain herself to the man before her but something about him seemed to command authority and respect. He nodded.

"It is a beautiful name, I took my wife to see Pietro Mascagni's opera Isabeau once. Very compelling tale, yet dreadfully tragic, I do hope that your name is not derived from that story although I do suppose that if it was, your parent's could have just as easily named you Lady Godiva, though I guess that that does not have quite as nice a ring to it." The man rambled on.

_And that's where Lauren gets her brainy awkwardness. _Bo thought as the man rubbed his chin as he continued to talk about the rebirth and romanticism of the Italian opera. Bo just nodded and smiled. When he finally finished his rant Bo shrugged.

"Um, I was named after my grandmother… I'm not sure who she was named after." She replied giggling nervously.

The man nodded his head and smiled at her.

"I believe that Lauren is up studying in her room. I haven't heard any explosions or swearing so it should be safe to go on up." The man smiled and nodded in the direction of the staircase.

Bo froze. Why would there have been explosions coming from Lauren's bedroom? She finally found her footing and took a few steps toward the staircase. She paused on the third step however when the man called out to her again.

"Wait, should I be letting you go up there?" He asked, and Bo turned around puzzled. The man crinkled is forehead again. "Maybe have her leave the door open?" He questioned suddenly sounding quite unsure of himself, it was as if his whole demeanor had suddenly changed. Bo just stared at him. Did she do something wrong? Why the sudden change in character? The man sighed and scratched his head. "Lauren is very different than Jack, and not just on the molecular level." Bo had no idea where this man was going, and she began to wonder if perhaps the idea of the stereotypical mad scientist had been based on the man in front of her. She also made a mental note to be sure Kenzi never met this man, or she would likely rip apart Lauren's house looking for Frankenstein monsters.

"Ummm." Bo said aloud, hoping that the man would catch her hint that she had no clue what he was going on about now. The man nodded and rubbed the center of his forehead, smoothing out the wrinkle in his brow.

"What I mean to say is that Jack had different rules than Lauren, in fact up until now, there really didn't seem to be a need for rules at all, as Lauren has always kept her own, with little guidance needed from me in terms of, uh, teenage things…" The man returned to scratching the back of his head and Bo was still looking at him dumbfounded. "What I mean to say is that I don't know just exactly what your relationship with my daughter is…" He trailed off, and suddenly it hit Bo what he meant. Bo grimaced, she took it back, Lauren was nothing like her father. They may share a few mannerisms and superficial traits but here before her stood a bumbling, awkward, incredibly forward man. Not that Bo had any right to judge given her own lack of parents, but she couldn't help but feel that the distant man was a piss poor excuse for one, who seemed to lack even the most basic of social graces.

"Are you asking if your daughter and I are dating?" Bo asked unable to hide the astonishment and disbelief in her voice. The man in front of her blushed, and Bo couldn't help but roll her eyes at the sight of a full grown man blushing.

"Yes." The man finally responded matter-of-factly. Bo shook her head in disbelief.

"First of all that's incredibly personal, but yes Dr. Lewis. Lauren and I are dating, I'm sorry if you have a problem with that, but I'll be sure to leave the door open!" And with that she stomped up the stairs, leaving a very bewildered Dr. Lewis staring up after her, unable to move or speak.

Bo wasn't sure what had suddenly come over her. The man's question wasn't even that intrusive, and he did seem to have a grasp on Lauren's sexual orientation, but she couldn't help but feel it was a little rude of him to ask, or imply it outright. She wondered if he had pulled the same thing on Crystal. It was obvious that the man knew nothing about raising a teenage girl, and even less about raising lesbian one. But could she really fault him for that?

It was true; Lauren did not strike Bo as a typical teenager who would sneak out, or rebel. And from the sounds of it the doctor had no idea how to handle the difference between girlfriends and girl friends. For a moment she felt bad that she had been so harsh on him.

Bo wasn't sure which bedroom was Lauren's, and after peaking into a bathroom, and opening a hall closet, she finally tried the next door she came to on the left. Without knocking Bo slowly opened the door, which creaked lightly as she poked her head into the dimly lit room.

She looked around at the framed posters of what she guessed were scientists on the lilac walls, and spotted a long desk that ran along the right wall directly in front of the door. When her eyes fell on the assorted notebooks and beakers of various colored liquids sitting next to a Bunsen burner and microscope, she suddenly realized why Lauren's father had mentioned the possibility of explosions. Her eyes then fell on the form of a blonde lying in the middle of a white canopy bed on top of the sheets.

Lauren was on her side facing toward Bo though she seemed to be asleep. Her glasses were off and sitting on the side table next to her. The blonde was also wearing nothing more then a tight grey tank top, and short navy blue sleep shorts.

Bo's heart fluttered slightly as she took in the girl's sleeping form. The way the single desk lamplight and moon shining in from the window seemed to illuminate honey wheat hair, and dance across soft pale skin. It was mesmerizing to Bo.

She knew that she should leave, but there was something compelling her to stay. That something could very well be the tall now probably angry gentleman down stairs, being one of them.

Bo walked into the room and moved to quietly close the door, forgetting what she promised Lauren's dad. As she turned, she accidently knocked a trophy off the dresser next to her, and it fell with a loud thump to the floor.

"Shit." Bo whispered as she leaned down to pick the object up, and return it to its proper place. She stilled however when she heard the sound of rustling coming from area where the bed was located.

"Who's there?" A voice called out in the darkness, and Bo turned to face the blonde who was now sitting up looking confused. "Bo?" Lauren asked as her eyes adjusted to the light, she squinted to make out leather-clad form that she didn't even need her glasses to recognize.

Bo blushed and took a few steps toward the squinting blonde.

"Yeah, sorry, I came to talk, but it's late." The brunette replied sheepishly.

Lauren glanced at her bedside clock that read eight o'one in white glowing lights.

"No." The blonde replied reaching a toned arm up and running her hand through her long blonde hair. "I just had kind of a crazy day and decided to turn in early." She looked back up at the brunette shyly, who seemed to be frozen in place.

Bo was looking on only partially listening to the blonde, instead distracted by the way Lauren's bicep curled as she ran a hand through light golden hair, and the way the tank top clung to her obviously bare chest. She couldn't help her tongue, which seemed to have a mind of its own as it ran seductively across her top and then her bottom lip, before she bit down gently.

"Bo?" Lauren asked snapping the brunette out of her haze.

"Yeah." Bo responded unable to tear her eyes away from the blonde's perfect form. She had the sudden desire to rush to rush the woman in front of her and kiss her passionately all over her body until the sun came up the next morning. "Sorry what did you say?" She asked as she managed to redirect her protesting eyes to back to Lauren's.

"I was just saying that I'm sorry for what happened in the cafeteria today with Crystal today." The blonde said as her cheeks tinged a rose color. "I, I didn't know she was going to…" Her voice trailed off.

Bo smiled lightly as she moved closer to the bed. Not wanting to make Lauren uncomfortable, Bo grabbed the chair away from the desk, and dragged it over next to the bed, having a seat no more than a foot away from the blonde.

"Hey." Bo said as she reached out and touched the side of Lauren's face, pulling her chin up so that she was no longer looking down at the bed but up and into Bo's eyes. The blonde melted instantly under the tender touch. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who needs to apologize." Bo closed her eyes and exhaled. "I should have called you. No lame excuses." She opened her eyes to see Lauren starting back at her with a hurt yet resilient look in her gaze.

"It's okay Bo. If you didn't want to call you could have just said so." Lauren smiled lightly and Bo could not believe how levelheaded the blonde was. Bo shook her head and caressed Lauren's cheek with her hand.

"No, I really wanted to. I really did but…" She trailed off. What was it about the blonde that made her so nervous? What was this woman doing to her?

"I know. We come from two different worlds. You have a reputation and an image to uphold." The blond said giving her that very sure, understanding, small smile again. Bo yet again shook her head.

"No, it's not that at all. I. I was scared." Bo finally admitted, dropping her hand from Lauren's cheek, and placing it on the bed beside her leg.

Lauren furrowed her brow; she wasn't sure where this conversation was going, but she waited for Bo to work through her thoughts.

"I, I think I'm really starting to like you." The brunette admitted adverting her gaze from Lauren's eyes. That part was true. She really was starting to develop real feelings for the blonde, even after such a short period of time, and the thought truly did terrify her beyond all reason.

"Really?" Lauren asked taken aback. She had never dreamed that she would have Bo Dennis in her bedroom, leaning against her bed and telling her that she was developing feelings for her. If she hadn't had complete control over her every conscience thought and move she would have been sure that she was dreaming.

Bo nodded silently. Lauren nodded back and a smile played across her lips before the next thought crossed her mind, causing it to fade away.

"It's your friends though." Lauren concluded. It wasn't a question it was a statement.

Bo nodded, before cutting her self off.

"NO." She responded. _Yes._ "It has nothing to do with them." _It has everything to do with them, just not in the way you think._

Lauren looked at her confused.

"I don't understand." She replied crinkling her brow in a way that the brunette was beginning to find endearing. Bo shook her head.

"Neither do I." She breathed. She was beginning to unravel completely in such a close proximity to the girl, all Bo could think about was that electrifying kiss they had shared, as Lauren's faint lavender smell intoxicated Bo's senses, and she could almost feel the exhale of the woman's warm breath. Just then Lauren's eyes flickered up to meet hers, and her heart almost melted. _I may have said that eye line a million times before, but I never truly understood it or meant it until tonight. _"Gosh your eyes are beautiful." Bo breathed. Only after hoping that she did not sound ridiculously corny.

"You're just beautiful." Lauren replied as she moved in closer to Bo, their breath mixing. They stayed that way for a moment. Just breathing. Just staring into one another's eyes. Finally Lauren in a sudden bold moment unable to take it anymore leaned forward and captured the brunette's lips with her own.

Bo let out a deep exhale as she leaned forward into the kiss, that electric surge she had felt during their first kiss returning. Only this time, she didn't pull back. Instead she moved her body forward so that she was kneeling on the bed next to Lauren, her hands rising to the blonde's flushed cheeks, pulling her into her and deepening the kiss.

Lauren let out a soft moan, unable to contain herself. The fist kiss with Bo had been incredible, but this, this was beyond words. The two were so lost in one another that they didn't even register the sound of glass shattering on the desk across from them. Lauren reached her hands up and tangled them into Bo's hair, tugging gently and earning her a moan from the brunette who repositioned herself, pushing the blonde back down on top the bed, and moving to cover her body with her own, their lips never parting. There was another cracking sound followed by a whoosh, and a faint burning odor. They both knew that they should check to see what the noise and smell were, but neither girl was willing to break away from the other as Bo coaxed Lauren's mouth open with her tongue before plunging it into the blonde's awaiting mouth.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Lauren, Ysabeau?" A stern man's voice came from the other side of the closed door, finally forcing the girls apart. "I thought that we agreed on leaving the door open?"

Bo's hand flew to her forehead, as Lauren raised a hand to her mouth trying to stifle a laugh.

"Uh, yes sir, sorry." Bo said extremely embarrassed.

"I heard a crash, and it smells a little like burning up here is everything alright?" The man called this time concern evident in his voice.

Bo and Lauren looked around the room, and over to the desk where they saw several smashed beakers lying in pieces, their multicolored liquids fusing together, and sure enough the small rug on the floor under the desk had a small flame charring the center of the rug beyond repair.

"Shit!" Lauren said under her breath as she jumped up out of bed and sprinted over the far corner of the desk pulling out a small fire extinguisher and began dousing the flame with foam.

"Um, yes, yes, everything is fine. Lauren was just helping me with my er, chemistry homework and things got a little out of hand." Bo called trying her hardest to stifle a laugh as Lauren spun around and gave her a look, only egging Bo on further as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at the flushed blonde.

"Right. Well. I just wanted to make sure that everything was alright." The voice called back through the door.

"Yes Dad, sorry, everything is fine." Lauren called out trying to reassure her father, and hopefully get him to go away.

"Alright. Good. Well, it is getting a little late and it is a school night. So maybe you girls could wrap up?" It came through in the awkward unsure voice that Bo had experienced earlier.

"Yes sir. Bo was just about to leave. I think she's really got a handle on this assignment now." Lauren called back. There was a pause from out side the door.

"Okay. But next time I want this door open." He was clear and commanding again, and the girls held their breath as they heard him walk down the hall, and then the sound of feet treading down stairs.

Bo looked over at Lauren as she set the fire extinguisher down in front of the desk.

"Umm, yeah your dad totally hates me." Bo laughed as she picked up one of Lauren's pillows burying her head in it, and taking a long deep inhale of Lauren's unique scent that clung to the pillowcase.

Lauren burst into a fit of giggles.

"What's up with the door thing? And when did you meet my dad to discuss it?" Lauren asked confused.

Bo groaned and removed her head from the pillow.

"It's a long story. One that you really don't want to know."

Lauren raised a brow.

"Well now I'm intrigued."

Bo shook her head.

"You did just tell him that I was on my way out, and I would prefer to avoid yet another run in with your father this evening." Bo paused and smiled at the blonde who was smirking at her. _Gosh she's adorable when she does that_. "How about lunch tomorrow? And then maybe after school you could come to the Dal with me? Maybe you could help me out a little more with my chemistry?" Bo winked at the blonde causing her to blush, as she tried to hide her face behind her long hair.

Bo got up from the bed and walked over to meet Lauren. She brushed a section of blonde hair behind an ear as she picked up Lauren's chin again so that the two girls were looking eye to eye.

"You are so incredibly beautiful Lauren." Bo said as she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on plump pink, kiss swollen lips. "You just have to let people see it."

The blonde furrowed her brow slightly as she stared back into Bo's warm brown eyes. Eyes that she thought she could get lost in for hours on end. She sighed.

"Goodnight Lauren." Bo said smiling as she placed one last kiss on Lauren's lips before pulling away and heading out the bedroom door.

"Goodnight Bo." Lauren whispered after the brunette. She then looked down at the glass and foamy mess before her. How had this mess happened? Certainly there hadn't been an earthquake had there? Canada was not known for it's earthquakes, in fact the last one near Toronto had been a year before in May, and the whole country only averaged maybe one a year, maybe.

The small fire was not surprising however as she did have a few chemicals on her desk that if mixed together were quite combustible. Thankfully none had reached her computer, and she set about cleaning up the chaos.

Bo was cautious as she made her way out into the hall and crept as silently as possible down the stairs, hoping beyond hope that she could avoid another awkward conversation with Lauren's dad. To her delight she did not find him waiting for her once she hit the landing, and quickly made her way down the rest of the stairs and out the front door, practically skipping to her car.

As she started the engine and pulled away there was a smile plastered across her face. What she did not see however was the face of a very stern looking man glaring at her from the dinning room window.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: See, I promised last chapter that the next update would be here soon, and I think I made it in under 24 hours. **_

_**Anyhow thanks to everyone for your follows, faves, and awesome reviews. I love hearing everyone's feedback and predictions.**_

_**Everything that happens, is happening for a reason. I have it all worked out, so even if you are confused by a choice or an interaction now, I actually have a plan for even the most subtle ones down the line. ;)**_

_**Thanks again for reading! I hope you enjoyed and continue to do so! **_


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: You guys rock! Loving all of the predictions being thrown out there. It was also amusing to see that there seems to be a pretty even split on a BoLo endgame. Half doccubus till death, and half think Lauren should wise up and dump Bo on her behind._**

**_Also cheers to those of you who picked up on my endgame hint a few chapters back. *Muhahahaha*_**

**_Anyhow, thanks for your ever great reviews, follows, and faves, and for just reading! Here is chapter 8 of Lauren. *Done-Done-DOOONNNEE!*_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 8<em>**

"Dude, so not cool. You totally interrupted my date with Sir Snuggles McPillowington!" The small dark haired girl complained as she flung her self and her bag into the passenger side of Bo's car, dark oversized sunglasses shading the tired look in her eyes as she folded her pink fishnet stocking clad arms across her chest, tapping long dark nails on her biceps. "You know that he and I have not had nearly enough time to ourselves lately!"

The taller brunette rolled her eyes playfully at her disgruntled companion.

"Fifteen minutes is not going to kill you."

The smaller brunette pulled her sunglasses off her face dramatically and glared at her friend in mock offense.

"You, do not know that!" She pointed a finger in the taller brunette's direction. "I didn't even have time to make coffee! I'm telling you, I'm not sure if I'll be able to continue allowing you to drive me to school if this kind of behavior persists young lady!"

Bo snorted out a laugh as she put her car back into gear and began to pull away from the smaller girl's home.

"You do realize that I don't actually have to drive you to school right? You have your license, you could get your own car." She grinned cocking a brow in her friend's direction. With that Kenzi turned and sunk down in her seat replacing her glasses on her nose.

"Not all of us are fortunate enough to inherit our absentee parental units wheels." Kenzi grumbled. Bo shook her head.

"Yeah, this car and life are about the only things Aife ever gave me." Bo replied almost apathetically, only the slightest trace of irritation evident in her tone.

"And your cans, don't forget she did give you the girls." Kenzi remarked with a side smile. Again Bo shook her head as she began to laugh.

"And how would you know that anyway Kenz? First hand experience?" She turned toward her best friend and raised an accusing brow.

"Gross dude no!" Kenzi raised a hand to her mouth and began to make mock gagging sounds. "I've seen a pic or two around Trick's study…" She trailed off, realizing she had slipped up. Bo glared at her.

"You know that one, you're not suppose to go in there." Bo said with irritation, though a look of deflated confusion graced her delicate features. "I didn't even know he had any pictures of her…" She trailed off the mood suddenly changing in the old half-broken-down car.

Quickly looking for anything to relieve the tension Kenzi quickly blurted out the next thing that came to her mind.

"Dude, do you think you were conceived in the back of this car?"

Bo scrunched up her face as she began to find it difficult to concentrate on the road.

"Ewww! Kenzi! Gross! Why would your mind go there?" She asked as she began to shiver violently.

"No, think about it, it all comes full circle." Kenzi nodded enthusiastically. "The car which gave you life, you have so many times also given life to… Like at least twice a week." She burst out into a fit of laughter as she was suddenly knocked back in her seat after the shock of a forceful punch from Bo collided with her shoulder. "What I'm talking about all the money you've put into this thing to keep it running." Kenzi laughed feigning innocence.

"Thanks a lot. You have officially ruined the thing I care for most in this world." Bo replied dryly as they turned at a stoplight.

Kenzi rubbed her arm as she tried to fight back the continued onslaught of giggles rising in her.

"I'm just saying Bobo, it's beautiful actually. The circle of life and all, maybe one day you'll conceive your kids in this car, and then they'll be cursed to drive it once they're old enough, you know, if it hasn't completely fallen apart by then, which from the looks of it, is entirely possible."

Bo shook her head and placed a second, this time lighter punch on her friend's shoulder a she then began to slow down, and then eased the car into park while Kenzi looked around.

"So umm, yeah, where are we? This deff isn't school, and you never bothered to fill me in on why you felt the need to kidnap me away from my bed early this morning." Kenzi asked confused as she took in the rows of homes lining the street.

"We're picking up Lauren" Bo said with a small smile. Kenzi did a double take.

"Wait, the same Lauren that not even a week ago you didn't want to be stuck in the same car with for a trip into the city, you are now planning on driving to school?" Kenzi balked.

Bo shrugged as she looked out the window and stared at the bright red front door of Lauren's home.

"School's a lot closer than the city." Bo replied, though her mind wasn't really there.

Just then the front door opened, and upon seeing the figure in the doorway Bo shrunk down into her seat, unbuckling her seatbelt so that she could slouch down practically under her steering wheel.

"Quick, Kenz, get down!" The brunette hissed as she waved a hand out for the smaller girl to mimic her. Kenzi just looked at her wide-eyed before she turned her attention back to front door of the house they were sitting in front of, only on the opposite side of the street.

There was a man walking down the porch steps of the older colonial style home, and over to a black BMW parked further back in the driveway. The man was tall and lean, but Kenzi was unable to make out his face, as it was buried in a manila file with a mix of notebook and printer paper sticking out the top, bottom, and sides of the packed folder. The man was also wearing a white lab coat that hung open over kaki slacks, and a wrinkled blue dress shirt tucked haphazardly into his pants. His movements were quick as he ran his free hand through his greying hair anxiously.

"Why? What's your beef with the nutty professor?" Kenzi asked curiously before Bo yanked her hard on the wrist pulling her down to Bo's level. Kenzi just stared at her friend before her lips curled into a smug smile. "First of all, you do realize that you have the least incognito car that ever existed, so if he knows your car, you're a goner, you kinda stick out like a sore thumb. And second, what did you do to piss off, I'm guessing based on his limited fashion sense, Lauren's dad already?" She snorted. "I mean really, who wears a lab coat out of a lab?"

Bo shook her head. As she peaked up and out of her window waiting to see if the coast was clear yet, she ducked back down immediately however when she heard the sound of tires screeching not even a yard away from her own car as the dark BMW sped off down the nearly vacant residential street.

"I may have had a slight run in with him…" Bo trialed off as she sat up slowly, deciding that the coast was clear. Kenzi snorted.

"What, did you get her home past curfew or something when you took her out on your date the other night? He catch you smoochin' his princess on the porch steps under the moonlight?" She snickered.

"Umm… Something like that…" Bo trailed off. She had called Kenzi with her plan the previous evening on her way over to Lauren's house, she had not however had a chance to recall the events of the previous evening to her best friend. In fact she wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to, or what to say. She had just left Lauren's house feeling so worked up that she had rushed home to a cold shower, and then proceeded to stay up most of the night wondering what had come over her, and wondering if it was possible, or more accurately, how it was possible that she was beginning to develop feelings for the blonde. But she couldn't tell Kenzi that. Not until she was sure. Besides, she figured that actually developing possible romantic feelings for your mark was an immediate disqualification, and she wasn't ready for that to happen. Maybe it was nothing. And if it wasn't, she certainly did not want to give Tamsin the satisfaction.

No, she was just going to continue to let this thing play out and see which direction it took her. That is what made the most sense in Bo's mind. Besides, who was to say that the blonde was actually falling for her, maybe it was still just some schoolgirl crush fantasy being played out for her, and she in all reality was not that into Bo, and would grow bored with her once she had gotten over the initial shock and lure of dating the most popular girl in school.

"Umm, earth to Bo." Bo suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when she realized that Kenzi was waving a hand in front of her eyes. "I asked you if Dr. Lurve knows that we're showing up, or if you're just going to bust out a boom box and Lloyd Dobler this thing?"

"What?" Bo asked a little flustered from being sprung from her thoughts. "Yes, I mean no. No boom box, and no she doesn't know we're picking her up." Bo finished collecting her self.

Kenzi leaned forward in her seat and began to drum her hands on the warm black dashboard. After a minute of nothing she turned back to Bo.

"Um, yeah, maybe you should have like asked her if it was cool if we picked her up, what if she already left? You know geeks love them some schoolin'. She probably can't get there fast enough in the mornings!" Kenzi rolled her eyes. "She probably has a date with her uber advanced biology beakers or something."

Just then another figure emerged from the home and Bo snapped to attention.

"There she is, be nice!" Bo shot at the smaller girl as she unfastened her seat belt and jumped out of her car.

Kenzi stared blankly at her friend's back as she slammed the car door shut behind her.

"Dude, the fuck?" She took in the look in Lauren's eyes as the blonde seemed finally notice them. "I'm always nice." Kenzi grumbled as she undid her own seatbelt and begrudgingly exited the car.

* * *

><p>Lauren was tired. She had not gotten very much sleep after the events of the previous evening. Instead she had cleaned up the mess in her room from the spilled chemicals and had researched any unusual changes in barometric pressure, tectonic plate shifting, and anything else that could possibly explain what had made the equipment on her desk suddenly erupt. However the more she looked into it, the more she drew a blank.<p>

Could this have something to do with her? No. She thought to herself that was ridiculous. One could not simply break mirrors with their minds no matter how upset they were, nor could your whole world shatter from a single kiss… that was just a metaphor right? Right? Right. Absolutely just a figure of speech, and one quite applicable for what she felt when Bo kissed her; And so she eventually retired to bed, and lay awake thinking of the sultry brunette, and the feeling of soft, warm pink lips caressing her own.

She had finally fallen asleep around four in the morning, and as a result had overslept one of her alarms, causing her to be late in getting ready for school. Well, late for Lauren anyway, which was somewhere around on time for the rest of the world. She had dressed quickly opting for a white oxford button down and tight dark jeans paired with grey converse low tops, running a brush through her long blonde hair a few times before tossing it over her shoulder. She knew that she needed to get it cut, it was terribly long and stretched almost all the way down to her lower back, but she didn't really know what to do with it.

As she gathered her things and made her way out the front door she was very distracted, and almost missed the brunette who was across the street leaning against her car.

When Lauren finally did see her, a broad grin stretched across her face and she slowly made her way toward the stunning brunette who looked remarkable in her tight black jeans and low cut black tank.

"Hey you." The brunette called as she began to make her way toward the blonde, trademark smile in place, causing Lauren to grin even wider.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Lauren asked as she came to a pause at the end of her driveway.

"I just thought you might like a ride." The brunette responded in a confident tone.

"How did you know that I didn't already have one?" Lauren teased gathering her wits. Bo looked taken a back for a moment, and Lauren couldn't help but smirk as it dawned on her that the brunette was obviously used to acting without thinking, and it usually resulted in her desired result without question.

"I uh, I didn't, but I wanted to see you." Bo said quickly struggling to regain her composure.

"Not that this isn't a fun little moment," came a voice from behind the car, and Lauren looked around Bo to see Kenzi standing on the opposite side of the car looking mildly irritated. "But some of us can't really afford any more tardy slips if they want to graduate in the spring." Bo turned and shot Kenzi a dirty look, as Lauren flushed slightly and crossed the street.

Bo quickly made her way around to the passenger side of the car where she practically pushed Kenzi aside as she pulled hard on the passenger seat before finally jerking it forward and eyeing the smaller brunette nodding for her to get in. Kenzi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure, I'd love crawl into the place where you were given life." Kenzi groaned as she climbed into the back of Bo's car, before the brunette jerked the seat back into place ramming the smaller girls ankles not completely inadvertently.

Lauren stood back and watched the exchange curiously before Bo turned to her and gave her another broad smile, holding her hand out with a slight bow toward the open door.

"M'lady, your chariot awaits." She grinned. A loud snort resounded from the back of the car and Bo blushed furiously. _Great plan Bo, not only are you making an ass of yourself in front of Lauren, but you'll never hear the end of it from Kenzi._ Lauren on the other hand just smiled and crossed in front of her sliding into the car.

The threesome had ridden along in silence for a few minutes, the tension palpable when finally Kenzi had enough. She leaned forward in her seat and began to play with Lauren's hair, causing the blonde to startle.

"You have really good hair you know that? You just have to do something about this 1970s post hippy thing you've got going on, give it some body, some luster." Kenzi said as she picked up blonde tresses, folding them and pulling them up off the blonde's shoulders as she tried different styles.

"Umm, thank you?" Lauren said unsure of how to respond to the backhanded compliment.

"Oh and what's the deal with the glasses? Nearsighted, farsighted, blindsided? You ever try contacts?" The smaller girl pressed from her spot in the back seat as she continued to invade the blonde's personal space. "PS I would totally kill for your jaw and cheekbones, you should try a little blush sometime."

Lauren was beginning to feel quite uncomfortable. As if Bo could sense the blonde's unease, she reached a hand out placing it on Lauren's knee that was closest to her, causing the blonde to exhale deeply and close her eyes as she basked under the touch of the brunette.

"Down girl." Bo laughed as she gave Lauren's knee a little squeeze that sent a shiver up the blonde's spine. "There's plenty of time before homecoming for you to get your claws in her." She laughed again and turned her attention toward the girl in the seat next to her. "Speaking of which, do you have any big plans for the dance, it is senior year after all?" She gave the blonde a side ways grin.

Lauren took in a large gulp. Was this Bo's way of asking her to the homecoming dance? No. No way it could be. They had had a total of one date, and one impromptu make out session. Was it a make out session? They kissed, but were interrupted all too soon by her father before it could really go anywhere. Needless to say there was no way Bo Dennis, the most popular, most beautiful girl in school, and shoe-in for homecoming queen was asking her to the homecoming dance. She was probably just mentioning it off handedly. Most likely she would be going with Dyson, it was after all expected of them to go together, the king and queen usually did. But the dance wasn't for another month or so, and what did Kenzi want to do with her? Why was everyone in her life suddenly so eager to give her a makeover and turn her into a new person? She decided to answer their questions one at a time.

"I, I know that I need a hair cut, I just don't find myself with a lot of free time…" Lauren mumbled. "And yes, I do have contacts, I just don't wear them often because they are kind of itchy." She sighed and turned to Bo. "And no. No big plans for homecoming. I'm not really interested in sports, so I never really saw the draw. Also there is a big chess tournament and the first mathletics competition that weekend on Saturday and Sunday respectfully, so I'll probably just be cramming and practicing for those." She said with a shrug. "I'm sure you're excited though, you and Dyson will be up for king and queen right?"

Disappointment flickered across Bo's face before she covered it with a forced smile. She was about to speak when Kenzi butted in.

"Dude! You're a mathlete? I thought that was made up shit for tv and movies?" Lauren smiled and shook her head enjoying the smaller girls excitement.

"It is very real. In fact, I've been team captain for the past three years running of both the mathletes and since last year the chess club." The blonde smirked as Kenzi gasped from the back seat.

"Oh you are SOOO helping me with my algebra homework!" The smaller girl cried as she proceeded to wrap her arms around the blonde and the chair she was sitting in, yet again throwing Lauren off at the invasion of personal space. "Can we keep her, can we? Can we?" The smaller girl pleaded looking at Bo in the rearview mirror. The brunette chuckled and shook her head.

"That is completely up to Lauren, though I don't want her to think that the only reason why we are hanging out with her is so that she can help us manage to squeak by with a C- in algebra." The brunette chuckled before rubbing the blonde's leg reassuringly. The gesture causing Lauren to take a sudden, sharp intake of breath.

The smaller girl removed her arms from around the blonde and took off her seatbelt moving her body across the console separating the drivers and passenger seats in the front.

"Well, what's the prognosis doc? You think you can stick around and help me out, and in return I'll give you all the hair and make up tips you could ever possibly need?" The girl asked with a grin.

"Kenzi!" Bo shouted indignantly. If her own awkwardness didn't scare the blonde off, Kenzi was sure to with her damn forward and pushiness, she thought to her self.

"What?" Kenzi asked indignantly before turning her attention back toward the blonde, "Why do you think Bobalicious over here looks so good? Taught her everything she knows." She stated proudly. "Now, what'd ya' say doc, help a poor struggling math student out, we could start today, and I'm sure that you could count it as volunteer service on your college apps or whateves." The girl pleaded.

Lauren chuckled and shook her head. She did have to admire the girl's tenacity, though she was wondering how she had already managed to earn a nickname from the girl, let alone what she considered to be a relatively prestigious if not a premature one. She surmised that Bo must have told her best friend of her ambitions after high school.

"Well, I don't actually need anymore volunteer hours seeing as how I've already been accepted to college early, but I wouldn't mind the practice, it could be fun and come in handy since I haven't taken any algebra courses since my first year of high school." Kenzi looked at her blankly, unsure if she was accepting or turning her down. The blonde grinned. "I'd love to help you with your math work Kenzi, you too Bo," she cast a side glance at a suddenly very nervous Bo who looked to be concentrating on every line in the road, just in case they suddenly decided to change pattern. "I do have Science Society this evening, and it wouldn't look too good if the president didn't show for the first meeting, and then I have Model UN tomorrow after school as well, but Science Society doesn't usually run too terribly long, so we could still do it around five, five thirty this afternoon." Lauren concluded ticking off her fingers, completely engrossed in her scheduling.

Kenzi gave an equally dumbfounded looking Bo a glance, which they shared for a moment before the smaller girl turned back to the blonde.

"Seriously? Bitch did you also save Latin? Cause I've never heard of half the shit you just mentioned."

Lauren's brow furrowed, not understanding the reference, nor how Latin could or could not be saved, and she pondered for a moment if the dark haired girl also needed help in Geography, fearing that she thought that Latin was a country and not a near dead language. Before she could ask however the excited girl rushed back in realizing that the blonde had agreed to help.

"Yes. Yes that works perfectly, it gives me time to find my algebra book, and gather my tools."

Lauren's head snapped in Bo's direction, and the taller brunette gave her a small reassuring smile.

"Kenzi is actually pretty good with a pair of scissors," the brunette laughed. "Her aunt owns the hair salon/psychic reading shop in town." Lauren's eyes widened.

"There is a combined hair salon and psychic reader in town?" Lauren questioned. Bo snorted.

"Hey, hey! Don't knock it 'till you try it." Kenzi rebuked from the back seat. "At least she can tell you if you're going to like your haircut before you even get it!"

Lauren and Bo exchanged a look before they burst into a fit of laughter, causing Kenzi to sulk in the back seat for the rest of the drive to school.

* * *

><p>Lauren couldn't help but feel a pang of pride as she strolled into school next to the confident brunette standing close at her side. As they sauntered down the school hallways students stopped their conversations, and turned from their lockers to look on at the unlikely pair.<p>

Lauren felt a crimson heat climbing up her cheeks. She was not used to being under such intense scrutiny, and she couldn't help but wonder if this is what amoeba felt like as she peered at them under the lens of her microscope. Bo on the other hand barley seemed fazed by the stares as she continued to glide down the hallway next to Lauren, Kenzi short distance behind them.

As if she could feel the blonde attempting to shrink away and melt into the floor Bo turned her head to take in Lauren's flushed appearance. She was used to people watching her, it was something she had simply grown accustom to, but it would appear that the blonde was far from comfortable with it.

Bo moved a step closer to Lauren and reached her hand out, taking the blonde's cool palm in hers, intertwining their fingers.

Lauren's heart stopped. She could feel even more eyes on them now, and she looked down to where Bo's hand was holding hers, unsure if perhaps she had only just imagined it. She heard loud whispers coming from all around her and in her peripheral vision she could see students turning to cover their mouths as they spoke in hushed tones to their neighbor, their eyes never leaving the couple. Lauren drew her attention from her and Bo's connected hands up to the brunette's face. Bo was practically smirking, and she turned to meet the blonde's gaze, her features softening into a reassuring smile as she gave Lauren's hand a little squeeze. The blonde felt in that instant as though the world had stopped. As though it had completely halted from its revolution around the sun, and in that moment all the rest of the people in the world just seemed to fade away. It was just her and the gorgeous brunette. She had been so lost in the moment that she didn't even realize that Bo had come to a standstill next to her own locker.

Lauren shook herself coming to, and the brunette's smile twisted back into a smirk seemingly knowing the effect she had on the blonde, something Lauren cursed herself internally for showing her.

"So," Bo said giving Lauren's hand one last squeeze before dropping it. "I'll see you at lunch then?" Lauren silently nodded her head in agreement, and the brunette flashed her a bright smile before turning and heading off down the hall toward her own locker.

Lauren sighed as she gathered the books and supplies she needed for her first few classes of the day. Just as she finished placing her last book into her locker the bell rang, and Lauren turned closing her locker, turning to lean her back against it.

Who really was Bo Dennis, and what was this incredible control she seemed to have over her? Normally she looked forward to class and her extracurricular after school activities, now all she could think about was how she couldn't wait for lunch and their study session later this afternoon.

As she pushed herself up off her locker she looked over to the empty one next to hers. _Crystal_. She sighed internally slapping a hand to her forehead. She hadn't even thought about the other blonde since she had left the library the previous evening. She wondered where she had been this morning, as she usually hung out around her locker waiting for Lauren if she did happen to get in earlier than her, so her lack of presence was concerning.

Lauren exhaled, letting out a deep breath she hadn't realized she had been holding in. She and Crystal had a lot to talk about. They needed to clear the air, and get their friendship back on track. _That is if she even wants to be friends with me anymore._ Lauren thought to her self, remembering the devastated look in the blonde's eyes when she left her standing all alone in the girl's bathroom among the row of broken mirrors. The broken mirrors. That was another disturbing thing Lauren needed to work through. But not now, now she needed to get to class, and she hurried off down the hall toward her homeroom.

* * *

><p>Lunchtime came at an agonizingly slow pace for Lauren. Not even AP Chemistry or Advanced Calculus could seem to hold her attention, and she found her self practically running to the cafeteria when the bell for her lunch period finally rang.<p>

As she scoured the cafeteria for Bo, she also kept an eye out for Crystal, hoping to see the perky blonde at one of their usual tables, but to no avail. Finally her eyes came to rest on the brunette who was sitting talking animatedly with her usual group.

Lauren's heart fell. She had so been looking forward to lunch with the brunette that she had failed to remember who exactly Bo usually frequented with. Although, she was surprised to see Tamsin sitting across the table from Bo, she didn't think that she usually had this lunch period, although she also did not make it a habit of keeping track of steely blonde's whereabouts.

Bo's eyes finally connected with hers and a smile burst across her face, before falling, as if she realized the situation playing out in Lauren's mind. Bo went to get up, but was stopped by Tamsin who placed her hand on Bo's arm after turning to see who or what had caused the sudden change in the brunette's demeanor.

Bo felt a prickle crawl up her neck as Tamsin's cool hand grabbed the exposed skin on her arm, halting her from standing any further. The blonde grinned wickedly with a gleam in her icy eyes as she turned from where Bo was looking, back to her soft brown eyes.

"Don't be so rude Bo, why don't you ask your little friend to join us?" Tamsin said through an evil smile.

Kenzi who was sitting next to Bo looked up at her friend, then over to Lauren, and back to Bo. She could see the apprehension in her best friend's eyes. She wasn't sure what to make of it. She knew that Bo really wanted to win this competition, though she wasn't sure why it was so important to her, sure Bo was competitive, but she seemed to be going all out with this one. Something in Bo had changed over the summer. She had become softer, and started to question her friends' motives. She had claimed that she was through with Dyson for good, and so far she appeared to be staying true to that claim. Sure she had said the same in the past, but usually the pair would be back together by now, making googley eyes at one another and making Kenzi want to puke. No, now the couple had been apart since half way through summer, and unless Kenzi mentioned him, or it was in regards to how much the brunette despised him, Dyson had been a long forgotten topic of conversation between the two.

Hale was completely oblivious as he looked up from his sloppy joe and from the three girl's faces over to where the conflicted looking blonde was standing. He turned his attention back toward the group.

"Wait, ya'll still doin' that thing?" Hale asked taking a large messy bite of his sandwich. "I thought that was just like a joke or somethin'." He took another sloppy bite as Kenzi kicked him hard in the shin under the table. "Hey!" Hale yelped, dropping his food and rubbing his bruised leg.

"Yes we're still doing that _thing_," Kenzi hissed across the table leaning in toward him. "Now shut it and play along." Hale continued to rub his injured leg. Kenzi was wearing her favorite boots, which just so happened to have a steel toe.

"Damn, sometime you ladies can be mega harsh." The boy said as he shoved the last few bites of his food down his throat before standing and gathering his tray. "I'm out." He shook his head and headed to the nearest trash bin where he emptied his tray and placed it on top of the bin before heading out of the cafeteria.

"Whateves." Tamsin said completely unaffected as she turned back toward Lauren and gave her a huge fake smile, waving to the wary blonde and motioning for her to come over and join them as she released her grasp on Bo's wrist.

Bo looked over at Lauren almost apologetically before giving in and returning to her seat, a tight, forced grin playing across her lips. She could see the conflict in Lauren's eyes from across the room. She looked as though she wanted to bolt, and honestly Bo wouldn't blame her if she did. She half hoped that she would, to spare them both the wrath of Tamsin and whatever she was conjuring up in her mind. A conversation between Lauren and Tamsin was sure to be like dangling a chicken in front of a starving alligator, it's rows of sharp teeth snapping at the helpless bird.

Lauren took a deep breath. She wished that she could find Crystal in that moment. The awkwardness between the two of them, and the surly difficult conversation that was to come seemed like they would be a cake walk in comparison, and she would choose that any day of the week over dining with Tamsin.

Lauren watched as the dark skinned captain of the hockey team rose from his seat with the group, leaving Tamsin to gesture her over to the now vacant chair.

She took a deep breath, forced a smile, and moved with purpose toward the group, catching the eye of a few students as she sat down with the popular crowd.

"Bo," Lauren nodded at the nervous looking brunette, "Kenzi." She nodded at the goth who gave her a warm, inviting smile. "Tamsin." She finally said as her eyes locked with the cool blonde's.

"Hey have a seat!" Tamsin greeted a little over excitedly as she patted the seat next to her, the blonde reluctantly contracted and sat down.

"I didn't know you had this lunch period." Lauren directed at Tamsin as she took her seat.

Tamsin rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yeah well, I switched out Ancient History for Geography II, I mean really, who needs Ancient History, the past should stay in the past where it belongs am I right?" She smiled amiably at the other blonde, the irony not lost on Lauren.

"Yes well, there is some merit in the study of ancient cultures, not the least of which being the old saying history repeats its self." Lauren said as she stabbed a forkful of food. Tamsin smirked.

"Well, if that's true then maybe I'll get a second shot with that delectable brother of yours. Tell me, is he back in town yet?" The girl slowly licked her bottom lip as Lauren's body visibly tensed, and she stabbed hard at another piece of food on her plate, the plate making a faint cracking noise as a tiny fracture appeared in the center of the ceramic dish, though not large enough for anyone beside Lauren to notice.

Bo felt like she was going to be sick.

"So Lauren, how were your morning classes?" Bo gulped, trying to relieve some of the tension between the two blondes.

"Fine." Lauren bit through gritted teeth.

Tamsin grinned as she looked between Lauren and Bo.

"Aww, so are you two all good, and like back together again?" Tamsin queried innocently as she grabbed her hands over her heart. "I'm glad, you guys make such an adorbs couple."

Anger rose in both Bo and Lauren at the blonde's overly dramatic display, and Lauren felt as though she were about to burst.

All of a sudden out of nowhere the seat under Tamsin started to shake precariously and just as quickly as it started shaking, the metal legs warped and crushed under the blonde's weight as she crashed loudly to the floor, causing everyone in the relatively loud lunch hall to turn and look at the commotion. The three girls closest to her just looked on shocked, until Kenzi let out a loud snort and burst into a fit of laughter.

"Hey, you might want to lay back on the sloppy joes Tam Tam!" She sniggered, practically falling out of her own chair, as Bo and Lauren's eyes met for a split second before turning back to the now very agitated and embarrassed rather disheveled blonde on the floor.

"Shitty cheap chairs!" Tamsin spat as she stumbled trying to get up. She looked around fuming at the other students laughing at her, and she pushed her hair roughly behind her ear as she turned scarlet and stormed out of the lunchroom.

After another moment of shock Lauren finally looked back up to meet Bo's eyes, and the two burst into a fit of laughter. However Lauren couldn't help but wonder how a girl of no more than 110 lbs could have possibly bent a steel chair. She looked down at the twisted metal, and couldn't help the shiver that surged through her whole body. Did this have anything to do with what had been happening with her over the last week? As her mind drifted though the strange events surrounding her and the odd coincidence that seemed to pan out every time she became overly emotional something around her broke; there was something that kept tugging at the back of her mind. Almost as if there was a voice calling out to her, telling her that the answer lay in her sanctuary. In the library, in a particular old, worn, leather book. She tried to suppress the thought, chalking it up to sleep deprivation. She couldn't have gotten more than three hours of sleep the night before. Then again, it was just a book after all right? What would the harm be in checking out a work of pure fiction, if anything to simply put her mind at ease?


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Hey hey! So this chapter gets a little angsty toward the end, just fair warning, I mean, these are teenage girls we're dealing with here. Ha._**

**_Anyhow, thanks for all of the continued follows, faves, and reviews! And as always, thank you for reading._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 9<em>**

The sun hung low in the sky, casting long shadows against the few remaining cars in the parking lot as it peaked out between the school buildings.

Lauren was tired; Science Society had run longer than expected as she had been left to elect a new Vice President as the one elected before the end of last year had suddenly transferred over the summer. There was quite an uproar between who would take the seat, the cocky, over confident Ryan whom Lauren quietly detested, or Isaac the socially awkward but almost equally as repugnant current Treasurer. Lauren had voted on the later, but was ultimately overruled in a very tight race and Ryan got the spot.

She removed her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose as a cool gust of air greeted her as she left the primarily empty school building. As she wiped her glasses on the front of her shirt and placed them back on her nose she looked out into the parking lot to find Bo leaning against her car, arms folded across her chest and giving Lauren a huge grin. While Kenzi lay on her back on the hood playing with her phone.

Lauren paused. With the events of the emotionally charged day she had completely forgotten that she had agreed to help the girls with their math homework this afternoon. It had seemed like so long ago that they had formulated the plan on the drive to school, and while Lauren had spent her morning classes fantasizing about pouring over numbers with Bo in her room, by the end of lunch it was all but a distant memory. Since then all that Lauren had been able to focus on were the strange occurrences surrounding her at every turn and the emotional lashing she had received from Tamsin over lunch. It didn't help that by the time English rolled around Crystal was vacant from her usual seat diagonally behind Lauren. She was worried that perhaps her friend had fallen ill, and even tried to send her a text before Science Society, but had yet to hear back from her.

Thus, Lauren was slightly taken aback when she burst through the school doors and was greeted by the twosome waiting for her in the quiet parking lot.

She checked her watch, _Six o'five, shit_. She was late and the two had been waiting over an hour for her, she was surprised to see that they had even bothered to stick around.

Lauren sauntered up to the pair looking sheepish.

"I am so so sorry, we ran late, we kind of hit a snag or two, our vice president moved away over the summer and we were left with a hanging chad when it came to electing her replacement…" Lauren rambled as Bo just grinned at her, while Kenzi slipped off the hood of Bo's car and rolled her eyes. "… so in the end democracy ruled and Ryan Lambert won out." She finished short of breath.

"Ewww, Ryan Lambart? Didn't you used to date that ass-hat Bo?" Kenzi asked scrunching up her nose as she moved around to the passenger side of the car as Bo made and equally as nauseated face.

"No, we went out on like two dates, he was a total stalker. I hate that you have to deal with that guy." Bo rubbed a hand down Lauren's shirtsleeve causing the blonde to flush.

"Um, yeah. He's not exactly my favorite person, he fancies himself a real life Tony Stark." Lauren shrugged.

Bo furrowed her brow.

"Who?"

Lauren flushed again and waved the comment off.

"Never mind. Are you still up for studying? I mean, obviously, otherwise you would have left an hour ago! You guys must really need help with that algebra." Lauren laughed nervously, trying unsuccessfully to make a joke.

Bo just grinned back at the blonde. She was beginning to adore Lauren's little quirks. Flustered Lauren and Geeky Lauren were becoming two of her fast favorites.

"Well, we didn't wait all this time just for the fresh air and the view." Bo teased in a deep voice, "besides you did say five or five thirty, so we only waited a half an hour depending on how you look at it." She moved forward to push a stray blonde hair behind Lauren's ear, eliciting a shiver from the blonde. "Usually Kenz and I study at my granddad's restaurant, but that kinda leads to more distractions, it could be how we got into this whole D average mess in the first place…" She trailed off and let her hand linger for a moment on the blonde's cheek before shoving her hands into her jeans pockets.

"Right." Lauren nodded smiling. "Well, we could always go to my place, my dad actually teaches a class out at York University Tuesday nights, so he won't be home until late…" Bo's grin grew wider.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Bo nodded and led Lauren around to the passenger side of the car where Kenzi had left the door open after crawling into the back.

When Bo finally slid into the drivers seat and started the engine Kenzi popped up between the two girls in the front.

"Don't forget that pit stop I need to make." The girl said with a wide grin as she looked from Bo to Lauren before disappearing back into the rear of the car. Bo chuckled as Lauren looked at her quizzically.

"I need my tools!" Kenzi shouted from the back seat picking up on Lauren's unspoken question.

_TOOLS?_ Lauren mouthed wordlessly to Bo as the brunette continued to laugh.

"Oh yeah, you don't think she forgot about her end of the bargain did you? Why do you think _she_ bothered to wait for you?" Bo asked with a laugh as she sped off out of the school parking lot and in the direction of Kenzi's. Lauren leaned back in her chair with a groan, removing her glasses yet again to rub a hand over her eyes. This was going to be long night.

* * *

><p>The studying actually had gone better than Lauren could have planned for. At first both girls seemed quite eager to learn, but soon their attentions started waning, and Kenzi had dismissed herself to raid Lauren's refrigerator leaving Bo and Lauren alone to study.<p>

Lauren had gone on and on about 'x' equaling this and that, and while Bo tried to keep up she spent most of the time pretending that she was completely engrossed with Lauren's lesson when really she was busy thinking about what it would be like to kiss up Lauren's perfectly sculpted jawline and down her long, elegant neck. Luckily it seemed to Bo that when Lauren was in learning or teaching mode she seemed completely oblivious to anything else in the world, so with a few well placed nods, 'yes's, 'mhmm's, and the occasional, 'what was that again?' she was able to focus her full attention on her fantasies and less on the actual words coming out of Lauren's perfectly pink, kissable lips.

She finally couldn't take it anymore when Lauren had been pacing her room for a good ten minutes strait, ranting on and on over something about Pi, that Bo had gotten up from her seat at Lauren's desk and attacked the blonde. She nearly pounced on an unsuspecting Lauren who was ticking something off on her fingers, when Bo reached up and tangled her hands in blonde tresses pulling Lauren into a searing kiss. It did not last more than a minute however, hardly enough time to run out of breath, when Kenzi barged back into the room making grossed out noises, and insisting that it was her turn to have some fun with the blonde since obviously study time was over.

She had rolled open a long tied bag that held various scissors, combs, and even a curling and flat iron, and had then proceeded to shove Lauren into the now vacant desk chair and begin her work.

A little over an hour and a half later Bo sat on Lauren's bed scrolling through her phone, as Kenzi had insisted that Bo not pay any attention while she was "working her magic", something about it being bad luck, which made Bo pout. Initially Kenzi had insisted that Bo leave altogether and come back for the grand unveiling, which pleased the brunette even less, so they had come to a compromise where Bo was allowed to stay, but she had to face the wall, and be distracted by her choice of homework or phone. The still not completely placated brunette had opted for the later, scrolling through humorous animal gifs for the last hour.

Meanwhile Kenzi had poked and prodded Lauren to no end, going on and on about this and that and which tones would most compliment her skin, eyes and hair color. Lauren was usually a quick learner, but she found herself having difficulty keeping up with the bubbly girl.

Before Kenzi had even begun her assault on Lauren's hair or make up, she had insisted on Lauren locating her contacts so that she could get a good idea of what the final result would look like, and so the blonde set about on a ten minute quest into the depths of her bathroom drawers and cabinets before finally locating the now much dreaded contacts.

Surprisingly once she did find them Kenzi had coached her through the best way to put them in and take them out again, even having her practice a few times. Much to Lauren's wonder and delight, Kenzi's tips were actually quite helpful and made the whole ordeal a lot less daunting. When she inquired on how the petite girl was such an aficionado, the girl had looked around and lowered her voice, informing her that she had been wearing contact for the last four years as she was a little nearsighted, but no one knew as it would "totally ruin her street cred". Not even Bo knew. This comforted Lauren knowing that she and the dark haired, clear eyed beauty actually had some equal footing, and that she felt comfortable enough with Lauren to share what was apparently a big secret for the girl.

As Kenzi washed out Lauren's hair in her bathroom sink she had gone over the basics of makeup and beauty, and insisted on Lauren keeping the blush and brown eyeliner she had brought with her seeing as how they were "so not her colors".

So here they were, a little over an hour after Kenzi had taken on her task, and she was just putting on the finishing touches. She spun Lauren in the chair to face the wall where the door stood, just to be sure that there was no possibility of Bo catching even a side glimpse of the blonde before Kenzi was ready for her grand reveal.

When she was finally ready she began jumping up and down clapping her hands in excitement, and Lauren couldn't help but think just how much Crystal had in common with Bo's counterpart, causing her to have a pang of sadness resonate in her chest.

"Ladies and Bobos!" Kenzi announced in a loud voice causing Bo to cover her eyes before turning to face the other girls.

"Kenzi, can I look now?" Bo asked with a hand clapped over her eyes.

"Yes, you may." Kenzi said with a grin, and Bo lowered her hand pouting a little at the fact that not only was Lauren turned around, but Kenzi was standing blocking her view. "Like I was saying, Ladies and Bobos! Girls who like girls!" She echoed louder than necessary. "I give you my crowning life achievement, the new and improved…" Kenzi ran around to the front of the chair smiling down at Lauren as she began to twirl her to face the anxious brunette on the bed. "Lauren Lewis!" Kenzi boomed as Bo's eyes fell on the nervous looking blonde as she turned.

When she was finally fully facing her Bo's breath hitched in her throat and she stopped breathing all together.

Lauren's hair was now cut in layers that cascaded down just past her shoulders, falling in loose curls at the bottom. Her cheeks were a deep rose, which accentuated her perfect cheekbones, the same color running lightly down her jawline to her chin. Her eyes were a smoky brown that made her honey brown eyes of a similar shade completely pop, with a little mascara to enrich her full lashes, no longer hidden away behind thick glasses.

When Bo finally remembered to breathe again she had a goofy side grin plastered on her face, and Kenzi watched on proudly, arms folded across her chest as she took in her subject, and the effects her work was having on her best friend.

Lauren was still a little nervous however. For the second time in a week she had looked into a mirror and barely even recognized her self, all be it this time she absolutely did have to agree with Kenzi that it was an improvement. However now, sitting across from Bo she was nervous and unsure about the brunette's reaction. It had been nearly two minutes and Bo was just staring at her with a look that she could not completely read.

Finally Kenzi cleared her throat.

"Bo, do you have anything you would like to say to Lauren?" She prompted hoping that her bff would get her shit together and say something already.

"Yeah." Bo said as she slowly began to come around. "You look amazing." She breathed and Lauren let out a sigh as her cheeks flushed. "Completely. Breathless." Bo was having difficulty formulating a sentence.

"Thank you." Lauren whispered before looking up at Kenzi and giving her a smile. "Thank you Kenzi." The petite girl just smiled and winked back. "I got cha' back hotpants, and might I add, that you look completely bangin'."

Lauren was not entirely sure what language Kenzi was speaking, but she figured from the look in the girl's eyes that it was in fact a compliment.

Kenzi looked back over to Bo, she knew that she had done good work, but there was a certain look in her best friend's eyes, a look that she could not completely place. She almost always knew what Bo was thinking, but this look made her uneasy, as she had never seen it before. She wasn't looking at Lauren like she wanted to devour her like she did most of her other conquests, but on the other hand she also didn't look like she wasn't impressed with the new look. This was puzzling.

"So yeah." Kenzi said as she started to collect her things. "I think I'm going to head out now, thanks for all the homework help doc." Lauren smiled and got up to follow the shorter girl out of her room.

"Thank you again Kenzi. It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be." Lauren said nodding; she then flushed trying to catch herself. "That's not what I meant, I'm happy to help you with your work anytime, I meant the uh, makeover part wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." She laughed nervously and Kenzi gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"You got it doc." She winked and put on her best motherly tone. "Now you be sure to have my Bobo back before curfew." Lauren flushed again, making Kenzi laugh as she turned and headed down the stairs.

When Lauren returned to her bedroom Bo had gotten up from her spot on the bed, but was just standing there staring at the blonde as she reentered the room. Lauren paused awkwardly in the doorway.

"So uh, Kenzi is nice." Lauren laughed. "Persistent but nice." She added nervously as she hugged her chest suddenly unsure of what to do with her hands. Bo didn't say a word; she just rushed up and scooped the blonde's face in her hands as she began to kiss her passionately. Though she was taken aback at first, Lauren melted into the kiss, though her thoughts distracted her. She loved kissing Bo, each frenzied kiss felt like a complete shock to her system, but she still wasn't really sure where they stood. What were they doing? What were they to each other? Were they dating? No. Were they friends with benefits? No, she wasn't even entirely sure that they were even friends yet. Make out buddies? Not that the thought was entirely displeasing, but she wanted to know where she stood with the brunette.

After only a minute or two Lauren leaned back, breaking off the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Bo huffed, attempting to regain her breath before leaning back in and placing a trail of tiny, hungry kisses down the blonde's jaw nipping every now and then. Lauren smiled trying to focus on what she wanted to say to Bo, but the brunette was proving to be rather distracting as she moved Lauren's shirt collar out of the way as she began to move down her collarbone.

"I just, uh," Lauren sighed trying to gain her wits. "I just don't understand what exactly we're doing here…" She trailed off as the brunette took a rather large nip of her skin.

"Someone as intelligent as you, I would have thought you knew all about the birds and the bees." Bo smiled into soft skin.

Lauren sighed again and rolled her eyes.

"I didn't mean what we are doing right now." She exhaled. Bo paused her ministrations and pulled back so that she could look the blonde in the eyes. "I mean I know that we're not dating, I'm not that naïve." Lauren laughed, running a hand through her freshly cut hair.

Bo bit her bottom lip. There it was, that inquiring mind again.

"I'm, I'm not looking for a label for this or anything…" Lauren stammered nervously. "Well, I guess maybe I am? I just want to know what is happening here. I'm not asking you to go steady or anything…" Lauren trailed off as she snorted and shook her head at herself. _Yeah, now she'll run screaming and never look back. Way to go._

But Bo didn't bolt. She just stood there looking at her contemplatively. She wasn't entirely sure where Lauren was going with her line of questioning. Did Lauren want to be in a relationship with her? Maybe Bo was moving things along too fast; she didn't think that she had ever seen Lauren with boyfriend or girlfriend before. In fact, she hadn't seen Lauren with anyone, ever, with the acceptation of Crystal, and though the other blonde's actions were her own, Bo couldn't help but feel responsible for the events that had transpired earlier that week in the cafeteria.

"I'm moving too fast for you?" Bo decided to put it out there as she worked through it in her mind. Lauren shook her head.

"No. I mean yes. But no." The blond chuckled and scratched her forehead, again when it came to the brunette bombshell before her she tended to lose all cognitive thought. "It's just," Lauren struggled to put her own thoughts into words. "One minute you don't even know I exist," Bo stepped forward, her face falling as she went to interrupt, but Lauren held out a hand, "don't get me wrong, I'm really glad you finally wised up." She blushed a little laughing and the brunette visibly eased, giving her a small genuine smile. "But you ask me out, we go out, we kiss, and then you don't call, but you do come around my house for an impromptu make out session a few nights later," she flushed scarlet as she uttered the words, hoping that Bo would not be put off by her boldness. "Then today, you show up to pick me up for school, you wait around for an inane amount of time to take me home, and then you kiss me again… both before and after your best friend gives me a make over." Lauren shook her head smiling to her self, while Bo's blood began to run cold. Had she figured her out? When Lauren actually said it all out loud it felt painfully obvious, and she felt a pang of guilt. She was actually starting to fall for the adorably awkward scholar before her, but now it looked as though Lauren was putting the pieces together and their relationship might end before it even began.

"I really like you." Bo breathed taking a step closer to Lauren who now had her side to the brunette as she absent-mindedly played with a strand of her hair. "I'd really like to give this," Bo gestured between herself and the blonde who had dropped the stray hair and was now looking wistfully into Bo's eyes. "Give us, a chance. If you'll let me." She sighed as she put her hands on either side of Lauren's arms. "I'm sorry if I've pushed you or been too forward, I'm actually not too very good with relationships. I can count the number I've actually had on one hand…" Bo trailed off as Lauren smiled shyly at her.

"Well, I don't need any hands to tell you how many I've had." The blonde admitted. "I guess that's why I'm asking so many questions, sorry about that by the way." She blushed and Bo smiled, placing her hands on Lauren's flushed cheeks. "I guess I just don't know how to act, or what to do." Bo let out a small laugh.

"Neither do I, like I said, I only need one hand, and certainly not the whole hand at that. I guess it's really more along the lines of one and a half fingers, so we're in this together, learning together, that is if you're interested." Bo bit her lip; Lauren was making her face more truths about herself than she had ever wanted.

"I'd like that." Lauren said in a small voice. Bo smiled and leaned in to kiss her, when the blonde suddenly drew back, and Bo pouted. "But let's take it slow okay?" Still pouting the brunette nodded her head in agreement, the look on Bo's face causing Lauren to giggle.

"How about a walk?" Bo asked hopefully, and Lauren nodded, Bo suddenly needing fresh air.

"I'd really like that." Lauren smiled and she allowed herself to take the brunettes outstretched hand.

The girls wandered the streets of Lauren's neighborhood, talking about this and that, their pasts, their hopes for the future, well, Lauren spoke about her hopes for the future while Bo deflected her questions back on Lauren who delighted in pouring over her dreams while Bo just looked on enjoying the glimmer Lauren got in her eyes when she discussed the future of science and medicine.

Lauren found herself opening up to Bo more than she had opened up to anyone ever. She found peace in the beautiful brunette, and felt as though she could place her trust in her. They spoke about Bo's family, how her grandfather had raised her when her mom took off when she was just a baby, how neither Bo nor her grandfather knew who Bo's actual father was. Lauren couldn't believe how strong Bo was in comparison to her rough beginnings, and in turn Bo felt the same of Lauren as she went on to tell her all about her father and brother, how the two stopped getting along after their mother had passed. How their father had retreated into his work a shell of his former self, something that had weighed especially hard on Jack as he and his father had been quite close, and how their mother's passing had driven a wall between the Lewis men.

Eventually Jack had found their household stifling and unbearable. Their father was pushing for Jack to go on to college and maybe major in business, he knew his son well enough to know that he had no interest in science or medicine, but he had always felt that Jack should re-concentrate his "misplaced charisma" into something that would fair well in life as opposed to wooing every third girl in school. This had only fueled to further the rift between the men, and despite earning an athletic scholarship to the school of his choice; Jack had opted to take the military rout. Lauren couldn't help but feel that only half of his choice was based on his claims of "a sense of duty, and wanting to make a difference in the world by keeping those he loved safe", and was perhaps more about wanting to get as far away from their father as possible; even if it meant moving 10,758 km away and putting himself in imminent danger on a daily basis.

As the girls were rounding the corner back onto Lauren's street the conversation had turned back to lighter happier topics such as their favorite television shows and movies. When they reached the top step of Lauren's porch the girls stopped to look at one another, both unsure of how to end the evening.

"That was really nice." Bo said quietly taking Lauren's hand in her own.

"Yes, thank you." Lauren replied biting her lower lip.

"So, can we do it again sometime?" Bo asked shuffling her feet. What was it about the blonde that always seemed to make her so nervous? She had asked dozens of both boys and girls out before, and never once had this much trouble. Then again, she did not often ask for a second date, so it seemed that Lauren had brought about quite a few firsts for her as well.

Lauren nodded.

"I would really like that." She breathed.

Bo smiled a crooked smile at the blonde as she leaned in and pressed her lips to Lauren's. The kiss was short but sweet and Lauren pulled away before Bo got the chance to deepen the kiss any further.

"Slow." Lauren exhaled as she pressed her forehead to Bo's, eliciting a slight groan from the brunette.

"Slow." Bo relinquished as she bit her lower lip in frustration. _Well, at least Trick will save a bundle in hot water this month, _she thought to her self. "Can I pick you up for school again tomorrow?" The brunette asked pulling back to look into Lauren's deep cinnamon eyes. Lauren nodded. "And can I take you out this weekend? Maybe go downtown to the science center?" Bo asked her heart fluttering. Lauren bit her lip and grinned nodding again. Bo lit up. "Great, I'll see you tomorrow then." Lauren nodded again not saying a word as Bo gave her hand a little squeeze before she dropped it and retreated back to her car.

When Lauren finally watched Bo's taillights disappear around the corner she sighed, smiling from ear to ear as she opened the front door. She was startled however when she practically ran into her father who stood arms folded glaring at her in the foyer.

"Oh, hi Dad, did you get out of class early?" Lauren asked startled. The man gave her a disapproving look.

"I am not home early, it is nearly midnight." The man said in clipped tone. Lauren flushed; she hadn't realized how late it had gotten while she was out wandering with Bo.

"I'm sorry. I lost truck of time." Lauren responded quietly.

"Were you with Crystal?" The man asked firmly.

"No sir, I was with Bo." Lauren said lowering her head. She hadn't seen or heard from her father since the incident in her room the previous evening.

"Mmm." Her father hummed.

"I could arrange a meeting between you and her grandfather if you like." Lauren threw in suddenly, remembering how her mother used to insist on meeting all of her friends parents before allowing Lauren to go on any play dates, something that only added to her increasing unpopularity as a child.

"That won't be necessary." Her father said with a shake of his head as he raised a hand to his chin, rubbing his lower lip in an attempt to hide a smile, until he remembered why he was there in the first place. "I don't know how I feel about you spending so much time with her."

Lauren looked up at her father with wide eyes.

"Excuse me?" She asked, unsure if she had really just heard him correctly.

"I said that I do not know how I feel about this… friendship between you and Ysabeau." Her father responded in a sure tone.

"I don't understand." Lauren protested; she knew that it had sounded like perhaps Bo and her father had not had the best of introductions, but how could he be so quick to judge? "You only met her the once."

Her father searched her face for a moment, as if something was finally dawning on him.

"You look different." He said stepping back to take in his daughter.

"Thanks." Lauren responded shortly, her irritation growing.

"Did you get a haircut?" The man asked ignoring her tone.

"Among other things." Lauren snorted. Her father hadn't noticed her appearance in years and she found it difficult to accept that he was finally noticing now that he had opened the can of Bo worms on her.

"You look beautiful." Her father nodded smiling faintly. "Just like your mother."

Lauren rubbed a hand across her eyes and down her nose.

"Thanks."

"Like I was saying," He nodded again, clearing his throat, and regaining his authoritative stance. "I don't like this _Bo_, I don't trust her."

Lauren shook her head in disbelief.

"Well I do."

"Whatever happened to Crystal? I liked her." He said somewhat steering the conversation away from Bo. Lauren looked at him incredulously.

"Why do you keep bringing her up? You met her for the same amount of time you met Bo in. Is it because she and I are just friends?" Lauren demanded accusingly.

"No." Her father shook his head. "It has nothing to do with that."

Lauren snorted. It wasn't like her to take on authority figures, usually she treated her father and all elders with respect but he was really beginning to frustrate her.

"It has everything to do with that!" She shouted back. "You still have a difficult time accepting me for me!"

"No!" Her father said loudly before lowering his voice. "It's just, you're going off to Yale next fall, you've worked so hard academically and I just don't want you to lose focus."

Lauren shook her head.

"So what, all's well and good when I'm just your nerdy loner daughter not a single friend in the world, but the second I find someone who actually cares about me you just assume that I'll throw away my studies? That's ridiculous!"

"I did not say that Lauren." Her father said trying to contain his own rising anger. "I think that it is wonderful that you are finally making friends, I just don't know how I feel about Bo. She comes into your life and you start acting differently, dressing differently, using makeup? You are shutting me out."

Lauren laughed humorlessly.

"Oh yeah dad, I'm shutting you out! Just like how you shut out Jack and I after Mom died!" With that a glass vase on the side table next to the door shattered into a million tiny pieces scattering across the floor.

Lauren's father jumped at the sound and looked between his daughter and the broken vase. Lauren was beyond angry now, so much so that she barely even registered the fear in her father's eyes. Instead she bolted toward the stairs.

"Lauren!" Her father shouted after her, but she continued jogging up the stairs. "Lauren!" He called again, but she ignored him as she slammed the door to her room shut, salty tears stinging in her eyes. She ran over to her computer and began hitting the keys violently.

"Come on, come on…" Lauren pleaded as the sounds of a phone ringing echoed throughout her dimly lit bedroom. After two minutes of nothing a face appeared on the screen before her.

"Lauren? What's going on is everything all right? Are you okay? Is dad okay?" Came a familiar male voice filled with concern.

Lauren breathed out a sigh of relief, the voice calming her down in magnitudes.

"Lauren, it's after midnight there are you okay?" The voice pushed again, and Lauren looked up to the screen to see her brother's warm eyes filled with apprehension.

"Yes Jack, I'm sorry to bother you." Lauren exhaled as she turned on the lamp beside her computer, drenching her in a soft white glow.

"Whoa, Lauren?" Jack said, a shocked smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. "Who are you and what did you do with my sister?" Lauren laughed and looked up at the small image of her self in the corner of the screen as she wiped away the mascara streaks that had run down her face moments before.

"New friends." Laure replied as she got a good look at her brother. He looked a little tired and disheveled, as though he had not gotten much sleep. Lauren looked over at her clock doing the math in her head; Afghanistan was eight and a half hours ahead of Toronto. "I'm sorry, I didn't wake you did I?"

Jack eased and let out a deep laugh.

"Are you kidding me? It's just past o'seven-thirty hours. You think they let us get our beauty sleep over here? Speaking of which, it looks like you have been getting quite a bit of it yourself." Lauren blushed lightly at her brother's compliment.

"Thank you, like I said new friends." She replied fidgeting with her hands.

"Well, I know you didn't just call to tell me all about these mysterious new friends of yours, although I would like to hear about them." Her brother grinned.

"Dad and I had a fight." Lauren sighed. No use beating around the bush, her brother knew her better than to let her idol on with small talk. At this Jack's face-hardened.

"What did he do?" Jack asked in a low voice. Lauren shook her head.

"You know how last time we spoke I had said that I made a sort of friend?" Lauren asked. Jack nodded. "Well, I kind of made another. Um, only this one is maybe more than a friend?" She still wasn't sure where she and Bo stood, aside from what she gathered was mutual attraction, and the shared enjoyment of osculation.

"Alright Doc!" Jack said grinning from ear to ear as he clapped his hands and leaned forward in his chair. "Is she hot, do I know her?"

Lauren laughed, amazed how quickly Jack could jump between emotions.

"I think you do. You at least know of her." She admitted. "Dad doesn't like her. He doesn't want me to hang out with her."

Jack furrowed his brow.

"That's strange, I mean, Dad's never really had any real boundaries for you, you were always pretty good at creating your own." He chuckled lightly. "Who is she that she would get his panties all up in a twist?" Lauren shook her head and looked down at her keyboard.

"Bo Dennis." She responded quietly. Jack's eyes grew wide, and Lauren took in the look of disbelief as she chanced a glance at the monitor.

"I'm sorry but did you just say Bo Dennis? The same Bo Dennis that dated my best friend Kyle her freshman year, boosting her to popularity, and dumping him the second she felt she didn't need him anymore?" Lauren cringed at her brother's recounting of the past. Jack and Kyle Williams had been best friends for as long as she could remember; they were in their own respects the Dyson and Hale of their class, each dividing up the summer and winter sports as captains respectively, and the epitome of cool in the little world of their school. "The same girl who hangs around with my psycho ex Tamsin?" Jack pushed further, trying to make his point. "What does she want with you Lo?" His tone was concerned but came off harsher than he had intended.

"Well, it's good to know that you side with Dad on something these days." Lauren replied in an agitated tone, crossing her arms.

Jack shook his head at himself as he tried to back track.

"That's not what I meant, I'm sorry." His tone was much gentler than before. "It just surprised me is all." Lauren nodded.

"It surprised me too." She sighed.

"I'm not going to go as far as Dad and argue with you about her, actually I'm not even sure how dad would even know about Bo and her reputation…" Laure shook her head and caught her brother's eye.

"She and he I guess had a little run in last night? We went out last Friday, like on a date, and then she didn't call…"

"That slut!" Jack shouted interrupting his sister. Lauren shook her head and smiled faintly.

"You sound like Crystal." She smirked. Jack furrowed his brow.

"Who's Crystal? Is that why you don't look like my sister anymore? Have a group of strippers taken you under their wing? Do I need to come back there…" Lauren let out a burst of laughter cutting her brother off.

"No, no, nothing like that, Crystal is the other friend, the one I told you about a few weeks back."

"Oh." Jack replied shortly, trying to hide his smile.

"You do look great Lo, I just don't like the idea of someone trying to change you. You are perfect just the way you are." He gave his sister a warm smile.

"Thanks Jack." Lauren whispered before remembering that she had a story to finish telling. "So anyway, when Bo didn't call, Crystal had much the same reaction as you-"

"Good! I like her already!" Jack cut in. Lauren shook her head.

"ANYWAY," she cleared her throat, "Bo came by last night to apologize and then one thing led to another…" Jack began to make a face, his sister and who he deemed the school's slut's romantic affairs were far from what he wanted to be hearing about right now, or ever for that matter. Noticing his face Lauren smiled and shook her head. "It's not what you are thinking, we just kissed." Jack's face lightened, but not by much. "And I guess that she had spoken with Dad before coming up, because Dad knocked on the door and asked her specifically why the door was closed."

It was Jack's turn to burst into a fit of laughter.

"He pulled that same thing with me. I think that was his idea of good parenting. Like you wouldn't try to fool around with the door open, even though he was locked away downstairs in his lab, if he were there at all."

Lauren nodded, she only vaguely remembered her father's rules for Jack as none of them were applicable to her at the time, she hadn't ever paid them much mind.

"There's something else Jack…" Lauren added thinking on all the strange occurrences over the past week particularly the combusting chemicals when she and Bo had kissed in her bedroom. She wasn't sure who to go to with this, certainly not her father, and she wasn't close enough to either Bo or Crystal yet, hell they'd probably think she was a loon and never speak to her again if she came to them with the _Hey so I think I might be breaking things and twisting metal chairs whenever I get upset or aroused _conversation. But Jack was her brother, and she knew he would listen to her without thinking that she had gone completely mad.

Just then there was a commotion in the tent behind Jack, and the young man spun around and seemed to be having a conversation that Lauren could not hear, nor see whom with. He turned back to the monitor.

"I'm so sorry Lo, I've got to go." He said a line creasing his forehead, clearly torn between his orders and his little sister's needs. Lauren offered up an understanding smile.

"Go, it's nothing we can't talk about it later." Lauren urged and her brother as he gave her a sad smile.

"I love you sis, remember that. Also, keep your wits about you. I'm still not convinced about Bo's intentions…" He trailed off not wanting to further upset his obviously emotionally fragile sister.

"Thanks Jack I will. Talk to you later." And with that the screen went black.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

Crystal was not in school the next day either, and Lauren was growing increasingly worried for her friend. She had tried placing a few more texts to Crystal throughout the day, all of which went unanswered.

She felt awkward walking down the school hall next to Bo, some students stopping to stare, and a few of the more dim ones asking their closest neighbor who the new girl was in response to Lauren's sudden transformation.

Even Dyson had stopped her. She guessed he was trying to flirt with her but she was never very good at telling when someone was paying her that type of attention, then again that could be because up until just recently no one ever had. It did not however go unnoticed by Bo who quickly butted in and wrapped her arm protectively around Lauren steering her away from the smug lacrosse team captain.

Bo had tried to insist on staying and waiting to take Lauren home after her Model UN meeting, but Lauren had insisted that she take the afternoon with Kenzi as she wanted to head out to the town's library after her meeting, she had also hoped that if she had enough time after the library she would be able to swing by Crystal's house to check on her friend, and Bo begrudgingly agreed, insisting yet again however on picking her up the following morning for school.

So here it was, five o'clock had finally rolled around and Lauren found herself outside the steps to the local library. She trotted up the steps and smiled at the older librarian who greeted her with a warm grin of her own.

When Lauren was finally upstairs and just a few rows away from the Magic and the Occult section, she felt that strange draw again. The hair on the back of her neck began to prickle and she shivered as she looked around the sudden feeling of eyes on her, only to find that she was completely alone in the deserted upper floor of the old library.

She took the few remaining steps into the section, and turned scanning the stacks for the book she had seen the other day. After a few minutes looking through where she could have sworn she had seen it, she continued to come up empty. She frowned to herself as she scanned up and down the rows of books again still finding nothing.

She turned and almost tripped over something large and heavy on the ground, just catching her self she looked down to find the familiar large, antique, leather bound book with gold embossed lettering.

Slowly Lauren bent down and picked up the unsurprisingly heavy book. She looked around. She could have sworn that the book had not been laying there when she first turned down the isle. Cradling it in her arms she hurried to the first cubby she could find where she plopped herself down and began to read.

"A Brief History of Telekinesis and Energy" she said quietly to her self as she allowed her fingertips to gently dance across the ancient looking gold leaf wording. She stopped her self. Was she crazy? This had to be crazy. Or was it? Given the strange events surrounding her recently, and lack of a better explanation she decided to just give into the last lead she had.

She coughed a little as dust popped out of the old text as Lauren delicately snapped the book open, taking care not to damage the delicate spine.

_Psychokinesis is the influence of the mind on a physical object in the universe that cannot be accounted for by the measure of any known universally corporeal energy. In turn, it's counterpart Telekinesis which is the ability to move a physical object by no limitations of science fact, simply by the use of ones mind._

_Though the two are separate manifestations in mortal beings, one being more commonly known as manipulating nature, and the later as manipulating a physical entity, there have been documented on rare occasions that both psychokinetic and telekinetic abilities manifest into a line of single individuals. _

Lauren leaned back in her chair and rubbed the bridge of her nose. This was looking to be the beginnings of a long evening.

* * *

><p>Three hours later and the library was beginning to close up for the night. In fact it should have closed an hour earlier, but the librarian over the years had taken a shine to Lauren and did not want to interrupt the girl who was deep in thought pouring over some of the older texts that the library had to offer.<p>

Lauren thanked the librarian gratefully and checked out a few of the tomes she had found most interesting over the last several hours, now eager to get home and perform a few tests, her mind reeling from all of the new information it had just soaked up.

The books had gone into great detail of the earliest known manifestations of both psychokinesis and telekinesis. They seemed to be both reported in their earliest exhibitions in the Anglo-Saxons in the early fifth century. From there things got a little muddied however, some sources claiming the "gifts" to have been bestowed by God himself, or angles to those they favored, mainly those who may be physically weak but strong of mind and heart; while others were entirely opposite, claiming it to have originally manifested in witches, who passed down their "gift" to their future bloodlines. They went on to chronicle that while either a male or female could be a Telekinetic, a Psychokinetic could only be female. None of the books Lauren has skimmed through had mentioned why this was the case, though some did allude to this being caused by the powers being passed down by a witch to her female descendants as a true gift from mother earth allowing them to bend her elements at will, where as their male and sometimes female telekinetic counterparts could only move a physical object, rather than manipulate the elements and energy surrounding said object.

The books went on to report that a child born with either gift would live their childhood free from ability, however upon his or her eighteenth birthday their dormant powers would finally begin to manifest.

Ultimately deciding to entertain the notion that psychokinesis and telekinesis were at all possible, let alone her being one, the last bit of information had unsettled Lauren. She was still nearly a month away from her own eighteenth birthday, so why was she already displaying these abilities? At first she had dismissed the notion of telekinesis or psychokinesis purely based off of scientific fact and all of the knowledge that she held near and dear. But the more she read, the more it strangely made sense.

She began to write it off yet again however when she realized that she certainly would have known if Jack held any magical powers, or the ability to move objects with his mind, only to go over the description of how a Psychokinetic could only be female, and yet again, it was as if this absurd theory could possibly have some merit.

Lauren began to think long and hard over the possibilities on the way home. Was she a Psychokinetic? It did fit. Why the lights had flickered out outside her house when Bo first kissed her, the mirrors in the girl's bathroom suddenly shaking and shattering, not to mention the vase the previous evening when she had fought with her father, as well as the chemical beakers crashing to the floor and mixing together with their explosive results. All of those things pointed to nature, using the energy around the objects to overload the lights causing them to blow a fuse, as well as the glass and mirrors to spontaneously combust. It did not however explain the fire hydrants sudden leak, or what had happened to Tamsin's chair at lunch. Lauren was resolved in that she needed to preform a series of tests to see if it was at all possible that she was perhaps one of the elusive hybrids. None of the books had been able to give her much information on a PK/TK. It seemed that the breed was not only rare, but quite secretive, and the sections she did find explaining the two combined alluded to there being even more powers manifested when the two were combined, but that there was not much in way of proof, the stories being highly guarded and to be passed down from generation to generation of hybrids only.

Lauren's anger began to rise. How could this be happening to her? She was a scientist for crying out loud, the supernatural was not only far from her area of expertise but far from anything she could even remotely begin to believe in. She liked facts. Something tangible, results she could hold in her hands and know to be true. But this, this was ridiculous. Was her mother one? Did she know? She would have had to based off of everything that she had read. Her mother would have had to be the one to pass the traits onto Lauren. She was furious. Why did her mother have to die and leave her with so many unanswered questions? And what about her father? Did he know? Had he been keeping this from her her whole life, knowing what she would be going through in just a short time? No. Her father was the most stick to the facts, logically minded individuals Lauren had ever met. There was no way he would have accepted any of this as more then poppycock. So what, had her mother been able to keep this a secret from her father? If she had known how to control her powers then it was completely possible. Wasn't it?

Lauren began to wonder about her mother's family. She had never met any grandparents on either side of her family. Both her father and mother had claimed that each of their parents had died before Lauren was born. She thought Jack had maybe met their father's mother, but she wasn't entirely sure. She did know that she had an aunt in Vancouver on her father's side who she hadn't seen since she was a little girl, as well as her father's younger brother deemed "Crazy Uncle Joey" a bit of an eccentric artist who resided in Berkeley, California and taught sculpture at UC Berkeley.

As far as her mother's side of the family however, she had never heard anything about any aunts or uncles, nor had her grandparents on her mother's side ever even been brought up for any reason, she knew just about everything worth noting about her father's side of the family, her father and siblings grew up in Newmarket, her grandfather was a family practice physician and her grandmother a school teacher, but nothing about her mother's parents.

She knew that eventually she would need to sit her father down and have a real discussion about her mother, her mom's family, where she came from, and how she had passed away. But she wanted to let the waters cool a little before she breached the subject. History had taught her that her father would do everything is his power to dance around the subject of her mother's death, and if Lauren's hypothesis was correct, she needed some real, substantial proof before going to her father with the claims of having psychic abilities.

* * *

><p>It was after eight thirty when Lauren finally got home. She had rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a pre prepared sandwich from the fridge along with a bottle of water before rushing upstairs and locking herself away in her bedroom as she prepped for her tests.<p>

* * *

><p>Lauren had worked for hours concentrating as hard as she could, attempting to roll a pencil across her desk with only her mind. Time ticked away with no results and Lauren was beginning to question her hypothesis as well as her sanity when a text from Bo had come in, upon the startling tone and vibration of her phone mixed with the name that scrolled across the screen, the pencil Lauren had been focusing on shot across the room and embedded its self into the drywall next to her bedroom door.<p>

She then spent a few more hours attempting to recreate the act, accelerating her heart rate suddenly while focusing on moving an object at the same time, but nothing happened.

Finally frustrated and exhausted Lauren rolled into bed around two am.

* * *

><p>Bo and Kenzi were waiting for Lauren outside her house the next morning as promised, and they all rode along to school engaging in light, pleasant conversation. It was small talk, but it was refreshing to Lauren after her long night of fruitless concentration.<p>

Kenzi even from the back seat couldn't help but notice the way Bo's eyes seemed to sparkle when she looked at Lauren, and how she would brush her hand over the blonde's whenever she didn't think Kenzi was looking.

This was beginning to trouble the smaller brunette. Nobody was there except her, so why was Bo hamming it up in private? She should be holding out for when there was an actual audience like Tamsin or Dyson, this was a competition and a bet after all wasn't it?

The three girls pulled up to school and Bo held her hand out for Lauren to take as they began to walk down the crowded school hallway. They were about fifty feet from Lauren's locker when the blonde stopped dead in her tracks and gave Bo's had a tight squeeze, causing Bo to stop and look up to see what she was looking at. Crystal stood at her locker next to Lauren's gawking at the pair, her expression unreadable except for the obvious shock.

"Go talk to her. Work it out." Bo said as she pulled Lauren into her side, throwing her arm around he blonde's shoulders and giving her an encouraging squeeze before placing a light kiss on her cheek causing Lauren to flush as a few passers by stopped to watch the display. "I'll see you at lunch. We'll sit outside and enjoy the last week of warmth." Bo added with a smile as she pulled away, giving the blonde a small nudge toward her friend.

Lauren stood for a moment, still unsure of what to do. She knew that she needed to talk to Crystal, to work things through. She had gotten so caught up in herself and her work the evening before that she had forgotten all about her plan to stop by Crystal's and check on her.

Lauren took in a deep breath and quickly crossed the rest of the hall, closing the tense distance between her and her best friend. That was just it. Crystal was her best friend and she would do anything to get that back, and keep it that way.

"Hi." Lauren said sheepishly as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hey." Crystal said a little uneasily, forcing a smile as she allowed her eyes to wander up and down Lauren. The girl was a far cry from the one who had barged out of the bathroom on her earlier in the week. Lauren was wearing one of the light blue v-neck sweaters she had picked out for her with the sleeves rolled up, matched with tight blue jeans and brown suede boots. But what really took her aback was the fact that not only was Lauren's hair cut and styled, perfectly framing the chiseled features of her face but the lack of glasses, and what she thought looked like traces of makeup. "Wow, you look great." Crystal mused, nodding her head at Lauren, giving her a small genuine smile.

"Thanks, I couldn't have done it without you and Kenzi." Lauren said with a little blush as she began to pick at the paint on her locker door. Crystal nodded again.

"Yeah, I guess things worked out with you and Bo then? That's great." Her voice held a trace of sadness, but Lauren didn't think that it was due to things working out between her and Bo, but rather Crystal still blaming herself for thinking that she had perhaps ruined that shot for her friend with her outburst.

"Yeah." Lauren replied quietly, looking away for a moment back to the corridor Bo had disappeared down. "She came by my house that night to apologize."

Crystal nodded.

"That's good, she needed to."

Lauren's ears began to burn with embarrassment. The two girls stood there silently for a minute before they both spoke up at once.

"I'm sorr—" The girls said in unison before each bursting out in a fit of nervous giggles.

"I'm," Crystal said, pausing to make sure that Lauren was not going to try to speak again as well, earning a smile and a nod to continue from the taller blonde. "I'm sorry for everything on Monday. The cafeteria, the bathroom." She rolled her eyes. "Especially the bathroom."

Lauren gave Crystal an encouraging smile. She had thought about it and though she was new at this whole friends and relationships thing, she felt that she had a pretty good handle on what had happened.

"Don't be, I completely understand." Lauren said smiling at her best friend.

"You, you do?" Crystal asked a little shakily. Lauren nodded.

"Yes, due to the sudden onset of stressors and anxiety, you suffered from a sudden lack of impulse control. That mixed with your brain stems beginning to misfire, you became confused and desperate and in turn acted out inappropriately, not on any real actual desires just confusion, you wiring essentially just got crossed causing you to act in the heat of the moment." Lauren finished smiling. "You'd have a pretty good case if you were up on a manslaughter charge, I'd give you temporary insanity." She joked hoping to relieve the lingering tension.

Crystal stood staring at Lauren blankly for a moment before she cracked a wide smile.

"I only about half understood what you just said to me, but yes, I think that is exactly what happened, temporary insanity, I like the sound of that." She burst out in a fit of laughter, slapping Lauren on the shoulder. "So we're good then Lewis?"

Lauren smiled back at her friend and nodded.

"We're good."

Crystal brightened even more and she began to drag Lauren away from her locker and down the hall toward their respected homerooms.

"Good, now you've got to fill me in on everything that happened over the last couple of days! I want details! All I can tell you is what happened when Mike's teacher thought he caught him cheating on an exam during the excessive Growing Pains marathons I've endured!" Crystal pulled Lauren into in a friendly side hug. She had been incredibly anxious to face her friend, afraid that Lauren would never speak to her again. She still had her reservations about Bo; she didn't like the flicker of guilt that had flashed through Bo's eyes when she had accused her of playing games with Lauren. But her best friend was looking to be just that again, and she seemed happy. So she had no intentions of rocking the boat just yet. Instead she would be encouraging, and the friend that Lauren needed, however, she would be keeping a close eye on Bo Dennis.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Shorter chapter I know, but I wanted to get into the meat and potatoes of it and this felt like a good place to leave off after the grand reveal of where Lauren's powers came from, and a little of the mythology behind them. _**

**_I hope that you enjoyed!_**

**_Thank you again for your continued support!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: I apologize that it has been so long since my last update! I honestly just lost track of time, but here we are, back on track. I also spent a day reworking my outline for this story; trying to keep you guys on your toes. _**

**_As always thank you so much for all of your positive feedback! The follows, faves, and reviews make my day, and I received some especially nice ones this go 'round. So thank you. _**

**_I hope that you continue to enjoy, and to the hardcore BoLo shippers out there who were going to take a break and come back when things began to look up for the girls, may want to tune back in to this chapter. ;)_**

**_Again, thanks for reading._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 11<em>**

Weeks had passed and the warm summer air had turned to a cool crisp autumn breeze. The leaves had already changed from their lush green to vibrant reds, oranges, and yellows indicating the change in season as they prepared to fall and make way for new buds in the spring.

Students meandered about in warm fuzzy sweaters preparing for Halloween and the highly anticipated Homecoming game and dance.

The past few weeks had been filled with fun for Bo and Lauren as they got to know each other more and more with each passing day. Bo had taken Lauren to the Science Center twice, as well as other museums throughout the city, and had even endured countless hours of Star Trek seasons on DVD, though truthfully she didn't mind. She just enjoyed being with Lauren.

Lauren and Crystal had quickly mended their fractured friendship, the two becoming thick as thieves once again; Crystal even being dragged along on a few of Lauren and Bo's less intimate outings. She had been invited to Lauren's marathon Star Trek viewings, however after about an episode and a half opted out. She still wasn't sure how she felt about Bo, but the way the brunette and her best friend interacted, and the look in Bo's eyes when she looked at Lauren did give Crystal some reassurance. The two were head over heals for one another there was no doubt about that, but there was still an air about Bo that Crystal found difficult to trust.

While Lauren and Crystal's friendship grew, Bo's relationships began to wane. She rarely graced the group as a whole with her presence, and even her friendship with Kenzi had become strained. Kenzi too had been invited to join the couple on occasion, however the unmitigated displays of affection between her bestie and Lauren were enough to make her want to hurl so she generally ended up calling in Hale to pick her up early from such events, and eventually began to decline invitations all together. Kenzi still didn't understand why exactly Bo was putting in so much face time with Lauren, the two had become practically inseparable, where as Dyson and Ciara were only ever seen together very publically in school, or on the occasional Friday or Saturday night, and usually with a large group of friends. It seemed to Kenzi that if Bo really was in it to win it, she was already light years ahead of her competition and could probably back down a little.

"Hey you!" Lauren said playfully as she bounced next to Bo's locker. It amazed Bo how this spirited, almost out going girl had transformed before her eyes from the shy, bookworm that she had fallen for nearly a month before.

Bo closed her locker and grinned back at the excited blonde, looking her up and down. Lauren wore her usual tight fitting jeans along with a low cut white tank under a black v-neck sweater. Bo chuckled. Since it had gotten cooler Lauren had been alternating between two sweaters and her old leather jacket.

"Not that you don't look absolutely amazing in that sweater babe, but it's the third time you've worn it this week." Bo teased and Lauren flushed at the nickname. She and Bo had been spending a lot of time together, but they still had not yet put an official label on their relationship. "Don't I recall you having a never ending supply of faded sweatshirts from the 90s?" Bo added in a coy voice.

Lauren rolled her eyes, putting the term of endearment to the back of her head momentarily.

"Crystal disposed of all of my cool weather attire at the beginning of the school year, and has been hounding me to allow her to take me on another shopping spree." Lauren sighed and leaned back against the row of lockers next to Bo's as Bo began to giggle. "I keep dodging her with my extracurriculars, but I know she's going to break me down eventually." Lauren sighed.

Bo chuckled again and leaned in closer to Lauren, tucking a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear, allowing her hand to linger there as she leaned in closer so that the blonde could feel her warm breath on her ear.

"Maybe this time I could come with, I'd love a fashion show." Bo breathed seductively, causing Lauren to shiver, biting her lip as Bo pulled away grinning mischievously.

"In that case I'm free this afternoon." Lauren exhaled as Bo grinned back reveling in the blonde's ruffled reaction. "I did have something I wanted to ask you though." Lauren added regaining her composure. "I was wondering if you would like to go on a surprise date with me this evening?"

Bo cocked her head to the side.

"A surprise huh?" Bo asked folding her arms across her chest as Lauren bit her lip and nodded in excitement.

"We're always doing things that I like to do, I mean really, how many trips can we take to the city where you watch me nerd out all day?" The blonde laughed.

"But I love it when you nerd out." Bo responded pouting a little. "And I do enjoy the museums where I can touch things. Those aren't so bad, besides you know how much I like to touch…" The brunette added in a seductive tone, running a finger down Lauren's arm, eliciting a slight shiver and a blush from the blonde. "However, I am interested in seeing what you have planned, so surprise date it is."

Bo winked and reached out giving Lauren's hand a squeeze before picking up her bag from the ground and turning to leave. She allowed her fingers to linger in Lauren's before finally dropping her grasp when they were too far to reach leaving the blonde flustered.

"I'll see you at lunch?" The brunette asked flirtatiously. Lauren just nodded smirking at her girlfriend's antics. Girlfriend. Was Bo her girlfriend? Sure they had been going out on dates, and were nearly inseparable outside of school, and then there were those epic, beyond epic kisses, which Lauren had finally seemed to master controlling her new found powers in that department. No longer was she shorting out the power, or setting small chemical fires. It had become increasingly difficult to try to explain the odd occurrences to Bo, though she had found that if she just ran a bunch of science-y terms together the brunette's eyes would glaze over and she seemed to accept whatever explanation Lauren was giving her.

Yes things were good with Bo. But were they a couple? The school seemed to refer to them as such, but Lauren had never paid much mind to gossip. They hadn't said that they were mutually exclusive, but she certainly wasn't seeing anyone else, and she thought that she could safely say the same for Bo. Maybe she should just ask? She didn't want to push Bo into some kind of commitment, they were having such a good time as things were now, but maybe she would just try to sneak it into conversation. And then there was the term of endearment Bo had dropped. _Babe_, Lauren repeated it in her head. She liked the sound of that.

* * *

><p>The school day had passed relatively quickly, with the exception of lunch where Bo had berated Lauren with questions about what said date would involve, where they were going, and trying anything she could to get even the slightest hint from the tight lipped blonde. She finally gave up when Lauren had insisted that she would not give her any clues except to meet her at the school promptly at six o'clock that evening.<p>

Here it was six on the dot and Bo was pulling up to the crowded school parking lot. She wondered why Lauren had insisted on meeting here when there was a big lacrosse game tonight, they were facing their archrivals and there was sure to be a big turn out as nearly everyone from both towns would be rallying for their team.

Finally finding a spot and parking, Bo weaved in and out of a sea of red and gold, their school colors, before finally spotting Lauren smiling and waving at her clad in a gold shirt under her brown leather jacket, and a red beanie perched atop of her blonde hair.

Bo grinned and rushed to greet the girl.

"Is your outfit an accident, or did you just feel like showing your school spirit?" Bo asked, still unsure of what they were doing here, and why Lauren was dressed like much of the rest of the student body this evening.

Lauren just grinned back at her.

"Well I was told that when attending a sporting event it is appropriate to don the colors of your preferred team." She smirked. Bo's eyes went big as her smile lit up in the dark parking lot.

"Seriously? I thought you hated sports?" Bo asked surprised. Lauren shook her head.

"I don't hate sports, I just don't see the point in them." She laughed. "But you do! So welcome to phase one of our date." Lauren beamed.

Bo's grin arched into a goofy lopsided one before she pulled Lauren into a tight hug, only to quickly release the blonde a moment later.

"We better hurry if we want to get good seats, this is one of the biggest games of the season, this one will determine if we go on to finals!" Bo said excitedly as she pulled the blonde along behind her and they began to climb the crowded bleachers.

* * *

><p>It had been a close game, but ultimately their team had come out victorious, and Lauren while not one for sports even found herself of the edge of her seat cheering their team along. She loved watching, as Bo would get caught up in the moment and roar along with the rest of the crowd, or boo and shout at the ref for calls she deemed unfair. Lauren couldn't help but think how polar opposite their next event was to this one, and it surprised her a great deal that Bo would even be interested in it, although she had mentioned it before.<p>

Since Lauren still hadn't bothered to get her license yet, something that now both Crystal and Bo were pushing her to do, Bo insisting on giving the blonde driving lessons that while not entirely legal, she insisted would be more fun; leaving Lauren without much choice but to simply guide Bo from the passenger seat to their next destination, hoping not to give too much away. Luckily by the looks the brunette kept giving her, Lauren was sure that she had no idea where they were going.

When the pair pulled up outside the art house theater the next town over Bo looked over at Lauren with a raised brow. The blonde just smiled and practically began to bounce in her seat.

"So do you remember when you first asked me out?" Lauren asked. Bo thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah…"

"Well you asked me if I'd like to go to a foreign film, and I said no, but I realized later that you must have been asking because it was something you enjoyed doing!" Lauren beamed as Bo attempted to force a smile, recalling how the only reason she suggested it was because Kenzi had told her that brainy types like Lauren were totally into that kind of thing, and was relieved when the blonde had declined and responded that she would prefer to opt for an English speaking film.

"Oh, yeah!" Bo continued to force her large grin, nodding.

"Well I looked into it, and this is the closest theater that plays any type of art house or non-English speaking films." Lauren grinned wide as she bounded out of the car, and ran over to Bo's side, pulling the brunette's door open and the reluctant girl along with her. "So they're playing "film ennuyeux et étendu", it's some French movie that won a bunch of awards, have you heard of it?" Lauren asked elatedly. Not wanting to hurt the blonde's feelings since she had gone to great lengths to tailor an evening specifically to Bo's interests, Bo decided to play along. "Wow yeah, I've been meaning to see this one, I thought it was only playing in the city though." Bo lied, and Lauren brightened even further. They weren't even twenty minutes into the movie when Bo began to get antsy. Lauren kept shooting her side-glances, and when she did Bo would pretend like she was deeply studying the movie, focusing her attention on the subtitles.

By forty minutes in the tale had taken quite the turn and at an hour neither girl could take it anymore.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Bo whispered after noting that Lauren was equally as uncomfortable as her.

"Shhh!" Came an aggravated voice from somewhere in the theater.

"Please." Lauren exhaled and the two practically ran out of the theater.

Once they had reached the street the two girls looked at one another and then burst out into a fit of laughter.

"That was umm…" Lauren trailed off between laughs.

"Um, yeah!" Bo nodded laughing. "I'm pretty sure I saw an erect penis in there!"

Lauren blushed.

"I don't even know why they let us in! We're totally underage!" Lauren mused. "And weren't the main lovers cousins? I'm pretty sure that's frowned upon, even in France." Lauren added with a laugh.

"Lauren." Bo said while taking a deep breath and holding her aching side from laughing so hard. "I have a confession."

"You're having a sorted love affair with your cousin?" Lauren asked with a raised brow.

"No, no! Nothing like that!" Bo laughed. "Also, my three years of basic French could not have prepared me for that! The truth is, I don't like foreign movies."

Lauren tilted her head to the side and looked like she was trying hard to remember something as she frowned. Bo shook her head smiling. "I asked you out to a foreign film that day because I thought it was something that _you _were into." Bo admitted.

Lauren furrowed her brow.

"Oh. But why would you think that?" She asked puzzled, though Bo hadn't known her then she wondered what about her gave off that vibe.

Bo shrugged bushing.

"Kenzi said a genius like you would probably be into more sophisticated things like foreign films."

Lauren pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head.

"No, no way. I told you that day that I don't like to read my films. And I actually opted out of French, taking Latin instead."

It was Bo's turn to furrow her brow.

"Our school offers Latin?"

"Yeah, it's not as popular, and there are only like myself and two other people in the class, but yes, it is offered." Lauren replied. There was a long pause. "So!" Lauren added. "That was a total bust!" Bo laughed and took Lauren's hand in her own.

"No. It was a little odd, and kinda creepy, but we got a good laugh out of it." She said squeezing Lauren's hand reassuringly. "Besides it's was a good experience… you know, they say to try everything at least once."

"Well, let's just hope that my final phase of the evening is not a complete and total let down." Lauren sighed moving toward Bo's car.

* * *

><p>Lauren guided Bo back into their own town, having Bo take a few turns that she had never really noticed before. They eventually pulled onto a dirt road, hidden off a side street by a canopy of trees.<p>

The brush was thick and the path only just wide enough for Bo's car to fit though as the trees and brush outside the car nearly scraped against it, missing the rusted yellow paint by only a few inches.

"So, is this the part where your masked accomplice jumps out of the woods and takes revenge on the popular girl?" Bo asked only half teasing.

Lauren smirked.

"It's only a little further, and no, Crystal was busy tonight." Lauren's smirk twitched as she turned her head to look out the window avoiding Bo's suddenly panicked gaze.

They rode in silence for another minute before Bo's car came out of the brush and into a clearing. In front of them was a wide creek, to the left a rocky waterfall, fresh water cascading down its stones, and on the other side of the creek was a vast clearing of farmland, not a tree to be seen for what looked like miles; and above them the only light around was the crescent moon and twinkling stars in the cloudless sky, illumination the tiny sanctuary.

"Wow." Bo breathed. "This place is beautiful." She looked over at Lauren who had a sad smile on her face, as Bo put the car into park just next to the creek. She then turned toward Lauren and ran her hand along the blonde's cheek as they sat in silence, the only sounds coming from the trickling of the waterfall into the stream, and their own breathing.

"My mom and I discovered this place when I was little." Lauren finally spoke. "The creek was a grand place to find new life forms, algae and reptilian alike." She smiled and turned to Bo. "We would collect specimens here and then take them home where my mom and I would examine them together under a microscope." Bo smiled and placed her hand over Lauren's, honored that the blonde felt that she could share this clearly special and coveted place with her. "When my mom died I continued to come here." Bo's heart hitched and she felt for the girl in front of her. "No longer to gather specimens for science projects, but just to think." Lauren concluded finally looking Bo in the eyes for the first time since she'd started telling her story.

"It's incredible. You're incredible Lauren." Bo breathed. "Thank you for sharing this place with me." Lauren smiled warmly.

"Well I figured this place could use a few new good memories." The blonde teased.

"Lauren." Bo said her heart suddenly surging, she had only barley approached the subject before and been somewhat rejected, but she felt like it was worth an actual shot. "Would you go to homecoming with me?"

Lauren looked at her surprised.

"You want to go to homecoming with me?" She asked. A mix of emptions flooded the blonde. Surprise, excitement, happiness, worry, unease. She had never been to a school dance before, and had assumed that Bo would go with one of the more popular kids, most likely Dyson since the two were shoe-ins for prom kind and queen, tonight's win solidifying the lacrosse team captain's crown.

"Well yeah, I mean I kind of tried to ask before, but you seemed busy, or not all too keen on the idea, but of course I want to go with you. Why wouldn't I want to go with my girlfriend?" Bo asked smiling cautiously, still worried that the blonde might say no.

Lauren's heart clinched in her chest. There it was. Bo Dennis had just called her her girlfriend. She felt another flood of emotions wash over her and before she could put up her invisible defenses the top right corner of Bo's windshield suddenly cracked, as though a concealed rock had hit it; causing both girls to jump.

"What the hell was that?" Bo asked as she moved her body over Lauren's to rub at the dime sized crack where the glass had fractured from the outside.

"Must, must have been a stone from the creek or something. Maybe the car settling?" Lauren rushed. _Maybe the car settling? Oh yeah like she's really going to buy that one. This isn't a twenty-year-old house, it's a car! _Lauren thought to herself scolding herself internally for not being able to control herself like she had been practicing for weeks.

"Hmm." Bo hummed, her brows drawn together as she moved back into her seat. She looked back over at the flushed blonde, she was too distracted to care much about yet another ding on her already beat-up car, so long as the crack didn't spread, or impair her vision while driving she figured it could wait to be fixed. "So?" She asked waiting for an answer. "If you're going to turn me down Lauren you could at least have the decency to not draw it out." She added with a teasing smile, although inside she still wasn't sure what the blonde's answer was going to be.

"It's my birthday!" Lauren blurted out suddenly shocking the brunette.

"Today? Why didn't you say something?" Bo asked feeling awful that Lauren had spent her birthday trying to do something nice for her instead of celebrating.

"No, no." Lauren shook her head, and rolled her eyes at herself. "Homecoming. That Saturday, my birthday is the same day as the homecoming dance."

"Oh." Bo said blankly. "Oh." She repeated cheering up. "Well in that case what would you like to do instead?"

It was Lauren's turn to stare blankly at the girl before her. She just blinked. She couldn't believe it. Had Bo really just offered to skip the dance where she was sure to be crowned homecoming queen all so that she could entertain Lauren on her eighteenth birthday? Bo was popular, arguably the most popular girl in school next to Tamsin. Homecoming, Winter Formal, and Prom were like the Emmys, Golden Globes, and Oscars to girls like her. Yet here she was, offering to give that up for what? For a quiet evening with the school's biggest nerd?

"No!" Lauren insisted shaking her head. "I mean yes to your first question, and no to your statement."

Bo furrowed her brow, confused at what the blonde meant before she felt Lauren's warm hands come up to cup either side of her jaw.

"It is so incredible of you to offer to skip homecoming for my silly little birthday."

"But eighteen—" Bo interrupted before Lauren cut her off.

"Homecoming is a big thing for you Bo, especially since it's senior year and you're the front runner for homecoming queen. There is no way I am going to ask you to give that up for a quiet dinner out with me and my dad."

Bo shook her head.

"I don't care about that anymore. I just want to be with you." Her declaration was honest and Bo felt nothing but truth as the words escaped her lips. What was happening to her? A few months ago the biggest thing in her life was planning what she would wear, who she would take to homecoming, and securing the role of queen. Now all she could think about was that if Lauren didn't want to go, then neither did she.

Lauren moved her hands from Bo's jaw to the back of her head as she pulled her in for a searing kiss.

"That means more to me then you will ever know." Lauren said breathlessly as she pulled out of the embrace and stared deeply into Bo's eyes. "I just want to be with you too. And that will be at the homecoming dance." She smirked.

"But what about your birthday?" Bo protested.

"I'm sure we can come up with something. Maybe in the week before since it's going to be a busy weekend for me with the dance, the mathletes competition and the chess tournament." She sighed. "Besides, I think Crystal has already begun planning something." The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Oh, so that's why she was asking me about paintball the other day." Bo said thoughtfully as a horrified expression crossed Lauren's face.

"What?" Lauren exclaimed.

"Kidding, kidding." Bo replied raising her hands in mock surrender as she grinned from ear to ear.

Lauren went to slap Bo's arm playfully, but the brunette caught her wrist mid air and held her there, Lauren looked up into the intense stare of Bo's deep brown eyes. They were quiet for a moment before Bo leaned in, pulling Lauren into a deep and passionate kiss.

The kiss started out slow and sensual, but quickly became intense and frenzied. Bo was taken aback when Lauren suddenly moved out of her grasp, pressing the lever beneath Bo's seat and pushing it back as far as it could go before climbing over onto the brunette's lap, accidentally sitting on the horn causing it to blare loudly in the darkness for a moment before she was able to readjust herself.

Bo moaned as Lauren wrapped her hands in her chocolate locks, pulling her into another profound kiss, while Bo delicately un-tucked the blonde's shirt, running her hands against the cool skin on either side of the blonde's waist.

She trailed her fingers up and down Lauren's sides as she felt the skin begin to goose bump under her touch; Lauren let out the lightest of moans into the kiss at the sensation as their tongues began to dance inside one another's mouths.

Beginning to get heated and craving more, Lauren ran her hands down Bo's chest, pausing momentarily before moving down and pulling up the brunette's shirt. She slid her hands up along Bo's toned stomach before allowing her hands to caress the soft cloth barrier between her and Bo's ample breast.

Bo moaned as Lauren's hands moved deftly over her bra. The brunette's grip tightened on the Lauren's hips as she leaned into her neck, nibbling at the blonde's ear before moving down to place light licks and sucking kisses Lauren's long, succulent neck.

Lauren returned the favor by nipping along Bo's jawline, continuing her ministrations under Bo's shirt.

Unable to take the teasing any longer, Bo pushed Lauren back lightly before tearing her own jacket off followed by her shirt. Lauren just dazed as she stared at Bo's now bare chest with the exception of her black cotton bra.

The brunette wasted no time in attacking the blonde's lips yet again, pulling down and sucking on her bottom lip as Lauren's hands reached out for Bo's chest once again. A moment later Lauren found her own jacket being pushed back off her shoulders as skillful hands helped her pull her shirt over her head taking her red cap off along with it, as Bo's hands made quick work of riding her of her bra, and capturing a pert breast in her mouth.

Lauren whimpered, and tried to focus on not cracking the rest of the windshield under the intense feeling of pleasure, it was like none she had ever felt before, and she was fighting hard to maintain her control.

When Bo's mouth switched to the other breast, Lauren let out another groan, wanting, needing more of the brunette; she went to dip her hand into the waistband of Bo's jeans. She had gotten no further than the zipper when a hand rested over hers stopping her movements.

Lauren pulled back to look into Bo's conflicted eyes.

Bo wasn't sure what to do. She really really liked Lauren. In fact, she thought she may even love Lauren, which is why she knew that she needed to tell her the truth. Tell her before they went too far and she couldn't take it back. She needed to come clean about the competition, the more she fell for the blonde, the harder it was to keep it from her, even though she feared it may destroy their relationship. Also, as much as Bo wanted to keep going and see where this evening was heading she realized that Lauren was a virgin, and straddling someone in the front of their car was not exactly a fairytale way to lose your virginity. It may have been totally hot, but pulling a Charlie Sheen/Kristy Swanson was not exactly ideal for a first time. Bo herself had lot her virginity in the back of a car and there wasn't much particularly special about it, it was just kind of awkward, no matter how much she liked the guy she was with, they were cramped and it hadn't lasted very long, aside from that Bo had had the leather detail from the back of the guy's mom's car imprinted in her back for a full day after.

No. She needed to do right by Lauren, on all accounts, she deserved better.

"Wait, wait." Bo said as Lauren had gone back to nibbling on the brunette's ear, making it rather quite difficult for Bo to maintain her focus as well as her resolve.

Lauren pulled back again, furrowing her brow as she silently questioned Bo with her eyes. "I think we should stop for now." Bo quantified.

Bo's heart sunk as Lauren's eyes turned from questioning to dejected.

"I'm, I'm really sorry." Lauren said suddenly incredibly embarrassed, as she climbed awkwardly off of Bo, laying into the horn yet again as she scurried back into her own seat grabbing her jacket and wrapping it around her exposed chest, zipping it all the way up.

"No!" Bo cried, "it's not like that, I just think we should wait is all, before we go any further."

If it were possible for Lauren to flush more, in that moment she did.

"You want to wait?" Lauren questioned more to herself than to Bo. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked, sad eyes searching out Bo's.

Bo shook her head exasperated, and grabbed for the blonde's hand who pulled away out of her reach still embarrassed.

"No, you did nothing wrong, you were great, in fact I really wanted to keep going!" Bo insisted and Lauren turned back toward the pleading brunette.

"Then why did you stop me?" Lauren asked in a quiet voice.

"Because your first time should be special…" Bo trailed off, as her voice grew quiet. "With someone special."

Lauren furrowed her brow.

"What do you mean with someone special? You are special Bo." Lauren said gently taking the brunette's face in her hands.

"No, I'm no one Lauren. I'm that girl you hear about who peaked in high school, you, you have Yale next fall, you're going to be a doctor! Me. I don't now what I am. I'm just a girl who's terrified of what the future may hold. Terrified that she'll end up a deadbeat runaway like her mom, or the sad fifty-year-old waitress who smokes three packs a day and still works in her grandfather's restaurant." Bo's voice began to shake as she finally spoke her greatest fears aloud.

Lauren cupped Bo's face tighter in her hands, pulling up her to look up into her eyes.

"Don't say that Bo. You can be anything you want to be, do anything you want to do. You are smart and charismatic, don't ever sell your self short." Lauren dropped her intense gaze as she paused. "Besides, unless you have impeccable genes, or there are some vast breakthroughs in modern science and medicine, I don't think you have to worry about working for your grandfather when you are fifty." She stated with a smile trying to relieve some of the brunette's tension, however Bo's look turned from sad to worse when Lauren mentioned an outlook without her grandfather and Lauren scolded herself for making the matter worse by suggesting a future without the only family Bo knew. "I mean, by that time I would hope that he would have left you the business or sold it off and retired to someplace a little warmer." Lauren amended, pulling a smile and a soft laugh from the brunette.

Bo sifted her gaze so that she was once again looking into Lauren's soft brown eyes.

"You really are something you know that?" Bo said as the tears that had been threatening to break through retreated.

"Yeah I know." Lauren shrugged with a smirk as she leaned back in her seat, provoking a deep laugh from Bo.

"And modest too." Bo added, as the blonde continued to smirk, giving her a nod.

Just then Bo caught a glimpse at the clock radio.

"It's getting late, I should probably get you home."

* * *

><p>The two girls pulled up in front of Lauren's driveway a little after eleven.<p>

"I'm sorry for freaking out on you like that." Bo said with a sigh, looking out her window at the suburban street, and the lines of porch lights, half on half off where the residents had already retreated to bed at this late hour.

"Hey, that's what I'm here for, you can freak on me anytime." Lauren smiled.

Bo turned, quirking a questioning brow at the blonde. Lauren rolled her eyes. "I mean you can freak out on me, whenever you need to." She smiled.

"Thanks." Bo replied reaching out to squeeze Lauren's hand. "So we're all good?" The drive back to Lauren's house had been a quiet one and Bo was afraid that she had offended or scared off the blonde with her outburst.

"We're great." Lauren responded squeezing Bo's hand back reassuringly.

"I guess you should get going now huh?" Bo asked dolefully as she looked into the brightly lit windows of Lauren's house. "You're dad will probably have my head if I get you in past curfew… What is your curfew anyway?" Bo asked realizing that Lauren had never actually mentioned a set time that they needed to be in, though it was rare that they got in after eleven thirty on the weekend, however on school nights they were almost always back by nine if not earlier. Truth be told Bo was kind of afraid of Lauren's dad and did not want to give him any more reason to dislike her anymore than he already did. Since their first meeting they had run into each other only a handful of times when Bo was either picking up Lauren or hanging out at the Lewis household, and each time the man had given her a disapproving look before disappearing into his top secret underground lab… or at least that's what Bo had started referring to it as.

Lauren chuckled before she stopped to think about it.

"I don't know. Jack was always expected home by ten on school nights, it's never really been an issue for me before, so I guess we'll find out."

"Great." Bo scowled. It was after eleven and Dr. Lewis was bound to ban his daughter from seeing her again given her track record thus far with his rules.

"Don't worry. I'll just explain that the movie ran late." Lauren said with a grin. Bo's eyebrows shot up.

"Why Ms. Lewis, you, lie to an authority figure? I really have been a bad influence on you." Bo teased as Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Hey, it might have been true if we had stayed, I think it had like a three plus hour run time." Lauren said thinking back on what little she could remember about what she had read about the film before selecting it, obviously it had not been enough or she would never have picked it.

Bo just began to laugh.

"Yeah, probably best if you didn't give him a summery or the title of that one though." She mused, and Lauren nodded her head in agreement. "So, is Crystal still picking you up tomorrow for some bestie one-on-one time before school?" Bo asked. Lauren nodded.

"You may want to consider doing the same, I've seen the longing gazes Kenzi gives you from across the lunch hall."

Bo nodded. She knew that Lauren was right. She had been neglecting her best friend. It just seemed that whenever she and Kenzi had gotten together recently all the shorter brunette could do was complain about Lauren, and how much time Bo was spending with Lauren, as well as constantly reminding Bo that Lauren was nothing more than a bet, and not to forget her "true" friends.

"I'll see you at school then." Bo said leaning in and giving Lauren a chaste kiss on the lips. Lauren smiled.

"See you then." She then hopped out of the car and rushed up her porch steps.

Once inside the house Lauren was surprised when she looked up to her left to find her father sitting in one of the wingback white leather chairs in the living room. HE appeared to be lost deep in thought, his legs crossed, and his right hand tucked under his chin as his finger stroked just below his lower lip. Clutched loosely in his other hand was what appeared to be a letter on rather formal looking stationary, and Lauren's heart sank when she caught a glimpse of the insignia at the top of the page.

"Dad?" Lauren questioned cautiously, snapping her father out of his daze.

"Do you know what time it is young lady?" Her father asked snapping his head in her direction and standing up from his chair.

"Yes, yes sir. It's eleven fifteen." Lauren replied. Her father shook his head.

"It's a school night, you should have been home hours ago."

"Well we've never really talked about it." Lauren replied with a gulp.

Her father stared at her hard.

"Who sent that letter dad?" Lauren asked knowing perfectly well who the letter was from as she grew more and more anxious by the second, ignoring her father's exasperated looks.

"Then I think we need to have a discussion about it right here and now." Dr. Lewis responded to his daughter's earlier statement. "Unless you are studying or staying the night at Crystal's I expect you home by nine on school nights."

"But that's not fair!" Lauren responded incredulously.

"Would you rather it be eight?" Her father questioned calmly. Lauren shook her head no. "Fine. Then it's settled. Nine on school nights, eleven-thirty on weekends, unless there is an event that runs later, which you will run by me first." Lauren nodded again.

"What's in that letter Dad?" Lauren asked harshly. "It's—did something hap—is it Jack?" She barely got out his name as her heart felt like it was about to pound out of her chest.

Dr. Lewis just nodded curtly and handed the letter over to his daughter before clasping his hands behind his back and returning to the living room to gaze out the window at the quiet street.

Lauren's hands shook as she unfolded the letter and began to read.

_Dear Dr. Lewis,_

_We regret to inform you that your son Sargent Jackson Lewis was on nine October wounded in action on a good will mission in a bordering town where he was stationed, when several IEDs were triggered_ _and his platoon ambushed._

_Your son exceeded all measures of service and bravery, putting his fellow soldiers lives before his own as well as several civilians caught in the cross fire, despite his extensive injuries, in an act of selflessness and devotion to his country._

_As such your son has been recommended for The Canadian Sacrifice Medal for what he has given for his country, as well as The Cross of Valour for his acts of the upmost conspicuous courage in circumstances of extreme peril._

_We thank you for your son's service, and you will be advised as reports of his condition are received. _

_Sincerely, _

_General R.D. Read_

_Canadian Army_

_Third Battalion_

The ink on the page in Lauren's hand began to smear as warm salty tears fell from her eyes.

"What does this mean? How badly was he injured? Where did they take him? Where is he now?" Lauren asked her father hurriedly.

"I don't know honey." Dr. Lewis sighed. "I know as much as you do." He replied calmly.

"It says right here "despite his extensive injuries"! Why aren't they telling us just how extensive they are? And what about "you will be advised as reports of his condition are received", how soon will that be? Why can't they give us a pulmonary report now?"Lauren demanded again, the letter trembling in her hands.

"I really don't know honey." Dr. Lewis repeated in a dreamy voice as he continued to stare out the window. "You know the army and the government, they're very secretive and illusive. I'm sure they'll update us when they're good and ready."

Lauren stared at her father. How could he be so calm about this whole thing when she felt as though her world was falling collapsing around her? This was her brother, _his_ son, and all he could do was stare out that damn window and philosophize about the enigmatic nature of their government! Aggravated Lauren stormed up the stairs trying to keep her emotions in check, however she failed in doing so when she went to open her door and tore it clean off it's hinges after barley touching the doorknob, sending it flying across the room. She rushed to the closet and quickly grabbed a duffle bag and threw a few things that she would need for the night as well as the next day and grabbed her backpack, storming back down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Dr. Lewis asked calmly not even bothering to look at his daughter, he had heard the commotion upstairs, but given his daughters heightened distress he decided to let it go.

"Crystal's." Lauren replied through clenched teeth as she stormed out the front door and into the crisp autumn night.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12_**

The night air had become increasingly colder as Lauren stalked through the empty streets on her way to Crystal's house, but she barely noticed. In fact she felt like her entire body was beginning to burn from the inside out, and after about four blocks Lauren ripped her jacket off and shoved it angrily into her bag, however as her fingers touched the metal zipper she was greeted by an electric shock, shooting tiny blue and purple sparks from her finger tips.

Aggravated at what she chalked up to kinetic energy mixed with the cold night air Lauren shoved her hands in her pockets and continued the final few blocks to Crystal's house.

When she arrived on the doorstep she shuffled in her bag, locating her phone and pulling it out, hitting the first name on her speed dial.

A moment later the front door slid open and a worried looking Crystal appeared in a set of pink polka dot pajama pants and matching top.

Taking in the disheveled appearance of her friend, cheeks tear stained and eyes puffy Crystal pulled Lauren into a tight hug.

"What happened?" Crystal asked sympathetically, pulling her friend into the house and out of the cold, closing the door with her foot behind her. Suddenly her tone changed, "did Bo do something because I swear to—"

Lauren interrupted with a choked laugh through a fresh set of tears.

"No." Lauren shook her head in the shorter blonde's hair. "No, it's Jack." She then completely broke down, collapsing in her friend's arms.

Crystal rubbed a hand up and down Lauren's back, only just now realizing that her friend's body was extremely warm, and that despite the crisp autumn air, Lauren had not show up in a jacket. Chalking it up to the fact that Lauren it appeared had rushed over in a panic, Crystal gently pulled out of the embrace, holding Lauren at an arms distance.

"Come on, you must be freezing, your body is burning up! I think you might have caught a cold, let's get you upstairs and get some warm blankets wrapped around you."

* * *

><p>"A little late for a school night isn't it?" The warm aged voice did not hold a sense of discipline or even concern, but more amuse.<p>

Bo looked up from the stop of the staircase that led to the apartment she shared with her grandfather above his restaurant.

Her grandfather sat in a high back, worn burgundy leather chair next to a roaring fire. The decor in the surprisingly spacious two bed, two and a half bath apartment was warm an inviting, a cross between an old library from the 1920s and an exclusive turn of the century hunting lodge, minus the decapitated animal heads.

Bo smiled warmly at her grandfather.

"Sorry Trick. I was out with Lauren. We went to see a film at that art house theater a few towns over and the movie ran a little late." Bo blushed a little. Her grandfather was not strict with her. She believed that it had something to do with the fact that he had been very strict with his own daughter after his wife passed away, and that he blamed himself for his daughter's rebellion, and her actions in later years.

Instead her grandfather gave her outlines, and simply asked that she let him know that she was safe, and if she planned on coming home late, or being gone for the evening. Their relationship was built on a firm foundation of trust, a trust that Bo had yet to violate.

"_You_ went to the Cinémathèque Capitaine?" Trick's lips twitched up in an amused smile.

Bo rolled her eyes and tried to hide her smirk.

"Yeah, some French film… how do you know about that place? You have some hot dates recently that I should know about gramps?" Bo raised an eyebrow at her grandfather who chuckled and shook his head.

"No, as a matter a fact your grandmother and I used to take your mother there when she was little, they used to play all the classic films of your grandmother's and my youth." Trick suddenly got a far away look in his eyes and Bo could tell that he wasn't really there anymore. "Your mother loved it, especially the Westerns, she even made your grandmother make her a cowgirl outfit complete with pink toy pistols which she wore exclusively for three whole months." Trick smiled and shook his head, clearing his memories. "It's good to see that this new girl you've been spending so much time with is introducing you to a little culture." He teased. Bo laughed. "Speaking of which, when may I ask will I have the pleasure of meeting said young lady that seems to have captured so much of your attention?"

Bo blushed. She hadn't really thought about it, but in hindsight she had been spending quite a bit of time with Lauren, it simply seemed like whenever she was with the blonde time just melted away.

"Soon I promise. You'll love her, she's smart and funny, and she's starting at Yale Pre-Med in the fall." Bo grinned proudly.

Trick arched a brow as he nodded to himself in approval.

"I like her already, plus it would be nice to have a doctor in the family." Trick mused with a mischievous grin.

"Trick!" Bo shouted completely embarrassed as she picked up a heavy hunter green velvet pillow from the overstuffed brown leather studded couch next to her, hurling it playfully across the room at her grandfather, which thankfully missed him, only lightly grazing his right arm before falling to the floor with a light thud.

"What?" Trick chuckled. "A grandfather can dream can't he?"

Bo flushed again and mumbled her goodnight before retreating into her bedroom, firmly shutting the door behind her as she reached for her phone to text Kenzi.

* * *

><p>It was nearly two am when Lauren had finally finished telling Crystal the whole story of what had happened with her brother, and had exhaustedly fallen asleep curled up in her best friend's arms.<p>

Crystal had listened intently and felt for her friend. She knew that it could not be easy being Lauren. She had lost her mother at an early age, her father was distant and threw himself completely into his work, and her brother who was formerly her only friend was a million miles away and she found out now had been severely injured, leaving Lauren with she no idea of his condition, where he was, or whether or not he truly was still alive.

Crystal sat on the bed, Lauren's head against her stomach as she soothingly caressed her soft blonde hair. When Crystal was finally sure that Lauren was out cold, and snoring softly, she carefully slipped out from under the girl's head replacing her lap with a puffy pillow. Lauren stirred slightly but a moment later was breathing heavily again.

Quietly Crystal crossed to her bedroom door and slipped silently out into the hallway.

She crept down the stairs and through the kitchen, and past the laundry room before reaching a tall, closed wooden door.

She hesitated only briefly before raising a fist and knocking lightly on the door. Despite the late hour she knew who she needed to see would still be up, he rarely slept and when he did he was never in bed before two-thirty, and up again by five.

"Come in." A gruff voice sounded from behind the heavy white oak barrier.

Crystal turned the brass knob and entered the room.

"Hi Daddy." Crystal said in a soft voice.

The man sitting behind a large mahogany desk looked up from his work. Upon seeing who was standing before him his face softened, as the corners of his mouth turned upward.

"Hello pumpkin." The man greeted before furrowing his brow and turning to look at the large grandfather clock that stood against the wall to his left. "What are you still doing up at this hour?"

* * *

><p>Bo pulled her car up to Kenzi's house at the usual time, only to find the dark haired girl in equally dark attire already waiting for her; sitting on her front stoop with a travel mug of what Bo had to assume was coffee clutched between her hands.<p>

Upon seeing the old yellow SS Chevy Camaro, Kenzi hopped up and headed over to the car. Surprised to see only her so called best friend in the front seat Kenzi tapped on the window for Bo to roll down.

Bo heaved a sigh and leaned over, cranking the passenger side window down, as Kenzi leaned her upper body into the car.

"Well well, lookie what the cat dragged in, thought you'd be with ya' shortie?" The girl said with a smirk.

Bo rolled her eyes.

"Are you getting in? Because you're letting all the cold air in and you know the heater is a little iffy sometimes." Bo retorted.

Kenzi promptly opened the door, throwing her self into the front seat and slamming the door shut behind her.

"Hey! Careful with the baby Kenz, you know she's sensitive!" Bo shouted rubbing the dashboard lovingly, eliciting an eye roll from the shorter brunette.

"Yeah, looks like you've been taking real good care of your girl lately." Kenzi laughed as she pointed to the crack on her side of the windshield that had grown in size from a dime to a quarter, and was splintering out in all directions. Bo grimaced. She knew that she'd need to get the windshield replaced now that the crack had grown past repair. "How'd this one happen? You and Frankengeek making out a little too publically and the villagers start casting stones?" Kenzi asked with a laugh.

Bo frowned and shot Kenzi a dirty look.

"No, and don't call her that." Bo said with venom in her voice. Kenzi held up her hands in mock surrender.

"Whoa there, Super Snatch, what's up with you, big red come to visit already?"

Bo scowled at the girl.

"No, I just don't get what your problem is with my—Lauren." Bo said catching herself.

Kenzi eyed her best friend suspiciously.

"My problem is that all of a sudden you're spending all your time with the Absent-Minded Professor and forgetting about your real friends." Kenzi scoffed tossing her empty mug into the cup holder in front of her.

"Fuck you Kenzi, you wanna walk?" Bo asked pulling the car over only two houses down from Kenzi's own, screeching to a halt, and slamming the car into park.

"No." Kenzi grumbled folding her arms across her chest and leaning into the passenger side door.

"That's what I thought." Bo growled as she put the car back in drive and pulled out onto the main road again. "Lauren's a good person. She's really kind and caring, and actually pretty funny once you get to know her. Something which I've noticed you don't seem to be willing to do."

Kenzi shook her head and smirked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, maybe because I don't feel the need to get too close to your mark. She's just a bet remember?"

Bo frowned again.

"She is not just a mark Kenzi. She's not just some stupid childish bet." Bo said through clinched teeth as she sped her car up, creeping over the speed limit.

"Yeah well you better nut up, Tam Tam's got her suspicions about you and the doc, so if you want to win this thing you may want to put in some face time Tammy and the rest of the gang." Kenzi said with a sigh. "Because believe you me, Dyson's not spending anymore time with Ciara than is absolutely necessary."

"I don't care about that anymore." Bo whispered.

"I'm sorry what did you just say?" Kenzi asked disbelievingly.

Bo heaved a heavy sigh.

"You heard me Kenz. She means more to me than some stupid competition. I have real feelings for her."

Kenzi just stared wide-eyed at her best friend.

"And have you told the newly glamorized doctor hotpants that you "have real feelings for" about said bet?" Kenzi asked harshly. Bo was silent. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Kenzi laughed. "For all those smarts I'm surprised she hasn't figured it out by now. Loser suddenly gets asked out by her long time crush, aka the hottest chick in school and turns into Cinderella overnight." She scoffed. "What do you think is gonna happen when she does find out Bo? You think she's going to stay with you? You think she'll forgive you after the public humiliation that is going to rain down upon her once it gets around school that you started dating her and turned her into prom queen material all for a bet?" Kenzi scoffed again as she glared at her friend.

Tears slowly crept up in Bo's eyes. She hated Kenzi for what she was saying, but she also knew that it was true. She knew that she needed to come clean with Lauren and she knew that it needed to be soon. But she was also terrified of what it could mean for their relationship. Would Lauren be able to forgive her?

"I know that, you think I don't know that Kenz? You think that falling in love with her was part of the plan?" Bo shouted. Both she and Kenzi went quiet. It was the first time Bo had spoken her true feelings for Lauren aloud. She knew that she had strong feelings for Lauren, and that she was falling for her, but in that instant she knew that she was completely head over heels in love with Lauren Lewis.

Kenzi stared in shock, and silent horror at her friend.

"Well if that's true Bo then I don't know what to think, other than that you had better tell her the truth before someone else does." It wasn't a threat. It was merely a fact.

The two girls rode the rest of the way to school in silence. Bo vowing that she would come clean with Lauren, now, no matter the repercussions, and she would do it as soon as possible.

When they finally pulled up to the bustling school, Kenzi went to open her door but paused half way out of the car, though she didn't bother to turn around.

"I won't tell Tamsin what you told me. I can only hope that you come to your senses." And with that Kenzi got up and slammed the door shut behind her, leaving a hurt Bo alone in her car.

Bo walked quietly into school with her head down. She had waited a few minutes after Kenzi had gone to get out of her car and follow; she hoped not to run into her so-called best friend again. As she sat there she contemplated what she needed to do, resolving to lay it all out on the table to Lauren that day. Give her the truth, confess her true feelings, and pray that Lauren could find it in her heart to forgive her. She just needed to figure out when and how.

When Bo entered the main hall and saw the blonde standing with Crystal at her locker pulling her books for the morning's classes, her heart began to race. She couldn't do it. But she had to do it. She walked up to her girlfriend whose back was to her, and tapped her on her shoulder, forcing a smile.

As Lauren turned to look at who had tapped her, Bo took in the dark circles under Lauren's eyes, and her paler than usual complexion. She looked over Lauren's shoulder at Crystal who silently shook her head, indicating that this was not a good time.

Worry flooded Bo's heart as she contemplated if she was too late. Could Kenzi and Tamsin really work that fast? Then Lauren threw her arms around the brunette, hugging her tightly and throwing her off balance.

"Hey you." Bo whispered into Lauren's ear, breathing in her faint lavender scent as she moved to steady herself. "What's wrong?" She asked as she soothingly began to stroke the blonde's unkempt hair.

Lauren pulled back, fresh tears in her eyes.

"It's Jack." Lauren said; her eyes filled with despair. Bo's heart sank. She knew that Lauren's brother was in the military, so whatever it was that had Lauren so upset could not be good.

"What, what happened?" Bo asked panic slipping in. Lauren had lost enough family in her short life, and Bo wasn't sure just how much more heartbreak the usually so strong girl could stand. She felt a stab of pain in her heart at that last thought, knowing that soon she was going to be the one to be the cause of heartbreak in this beautiful, incredible young woman.

Lauren shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"He was injured, his troop was ambushed, that's all we know."

Bo furrowed her brow, she was relieved on the one had that Jack was only injured and not worse, but on the other she wasn't sure just how badly the older Lewis sibling was hurt.

"Is he okay? Is he going to be okay?" Bo asked nervously.

Lauren shook her head again.

"We don't know. My dad was waiting with the letter last night when I got home from our date. All it said was that he had been severely injured, nothing else about his condition." She launched herself back into Bo's arms, and the brunette just stood there holding her girlfriend, rubbing her back and wishing she could take the fear and pain away from the girl she loved.

She had to tell her. She needed to tell her. But not now, now was not the time. It would have to wait. It needed to wait. Bo only hoped, that it could.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hey guys! So shorter chapter I know, but it was just kind of a bridge chapter that needed to get us to where we need to go.**_

_**What's up with Crystal? And why do all these characters have such mysterious dads? =P**_

_**Thank you as always for following, favoriting, reviewing, and just reading!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13_**

"Stop fidgeting!" Crystal chastised the squirming blonde who had her back to her as she held two pins in her mouth.

"Ugh, are we almost done? The first big mathletics competition of the school year is in two days and I need maximum cram time." Lauren complained as she continued to fidget in the sapphire blue, tiered, floor length dress, which Crystal had pinned around her waist and bust.

"Keep it up and I will stick you Lewis." Crystal huffed as she removed one of the pins from her mouth, making her final note for alteration.

Crystal stepped back and took a look in the floor-length mirror she had Lauren standing in front of, admiring her work.

Lauren stood wearing a sapphire blue chiffon prom dress with custom beadwork leading from its sweetheart neckline down the waist, where the dress then ruffled into tiers of swooping fabric, shorter in the front, and then practically brushing the floor in the back. She looked stunning.

"You do know that they have places that do the alterations for you right?" Lauren questioned as she looked at her friend's reflection in the mirror.

"I do." Crystal responded with a smile. "But I like doing it myself. It's therapeutic."

Lauren laughed and shook her head at her friend.

"You are going to knock Bo off her feet when she sees you in this." Crystal beamed. Lauren smiled to herself. Crystal had insisted that she and Bo not show one another their dress choices before the homecoming dance, something about it being more romantic that way. All she knew was that Bo's dress was going to be midnight blue, and so she worked off of that, or rather Crystal worked off of that when it came time for dress shopping.

"Thanks." Lauren beamed. "Now can I get out of it?"

Crystal snorted and shook her head in disbelief.

"You only get to wear it once, don't you want to get a little extra enjoyment out of it?" She asked with a grin.

Lauren looked at her blankly.

"What do you mean I only get to wear it once? Can't I wear this to winter formal too?"

It was Crystal's turn to return Lauren's blank stare.

"No Lauren, you cannot wear the same dress to Winter Formal! You can never wear the same dress twice to similar functions, if at all! Especially functions where the same people who have seen you in it before will be attending, plus there's the pictures!" Crystal rambled on as Lauren heaved a sigh.

"So what you're telling me is that if Bo asks me to Winter Formal we're going to have to do this all over again?" Lauren moaned. Crystal brightened.

"You betcha! And don't forget about prom!" She said playfully swatting Lauren's bottom, as the taller blonde groaned.

Just then Crystal's phone sounded from across the room and the cheery blonde's face turned to shock as she glanced over at the clock on her nightstand.

"On second thought, we should get you out of that dress immediately. You have mathaholics to study for or whatever, and I need to get started on this dress, not to mention my own!" Crystal rushed as she began to unzip the back of Lauren's gown.

Lauren arched a brow at her friend.

"Not that I'm not relieved, but why the sudden change of heart? I thought I only got to wear this once, and needed to savor it or something?" Lauren teased.

Crystal plastered a smile across her face as she tugged Lauren's dress down, careful not to disturb her pins.

"You're a busy woman, I'm a busy woman, we all have things to get done." Crystal responded hurriedly.

Lauren eyed her.

"Does this have anything to do with the birthday party I know you are throwing me tomorrow evening?" Lauren asked with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah yeah, we all know your girlfriend has a big mouth, and spilled the beans weeks ago." Crystal responded gruffly as Lauren began to redress in her normal cloths.

"She does have a nice mouth doesn't she?" Lauren said dreamily, thinking about how she would much rather be off somewhere kissing her girlfriend than standing in as Crystal's life size doll slash pic cushion.

"Dude, gross." Crystal responded scrunching up her nose. "Now if you don't mind!" She made a shooing motion with her hands and Lauren found herself being shoved out of Crystal's bedroom door and down the stairs.

_Hmm. _Lauren thought to herself, Crystal was acting weird, well weirder than usual for Crystal anyway. _What could she be up to?_

She didn't have much time to contemplate Crystal's odd behavior though as she walked home on the brisk autumn day just as the sun was beginning to set. Leaves of yellow and red falling around her as she meandered down the sidewalk on her way home.

Her birthday was in two days, homecoming day, eleven fifty-nine to be exact, and according to all of the material she could get her hands on, that would be the day that her powers would fully manifest. She had continued to pour over what little resources she had, finally determining that she was in fact a PK/TK, which unfortunate had even more limited information available to her then she was already going off of. She had found out that as a hybrid it is possible to have one's powers manifest early under the first full moon of the month, after being triggered by an extreme emotional response. This explained why the fire hydrant had suddenly burst when she and Bo shared their first kiss, and why the lights had shorted minutes later during their second.

She hadn't had any more outbursts though since the evening she found out Jack had been injured, and her father hadn't asked her any questions when he found the door to her bedroom ripped cleanly off it's hinges. In fact, the next day when she got home from school she found a brand new door hanging in the old ones place as if nothing had happened.

They had received very little information over the past two weeks about Jack's status, only that he had been air lifted to a base Germany where his injuries were being treated, which was where he would stay to undergo physical therapy; although physical therapy for what exactly was still to be determined, and classified information.

Lauren was relieved to hear that her brother was alive and apparently getting well, but she longed to hear his voice, see his face, wrap her arms around his waist knowing that he was safe. But, as long as he was secure and on road to recovery was truly all that mattered.

* * *

><p>It was Friday afternoon. Homecoming, the Mathletes Competition, and her official birthday were all tomorrow, and her birthday party was tonight. Though she couldn't imagine just how much of a party it would be with just her, her dad, Bo and Crystal, meaning that there would most likely be a ton of people involved, and her left feeling uncomfortable as the main attraction. A quiet dinner out just the four of them would have suited Lauren better, but she didn't want to spoil Crystal's fun, and it seemed that even Bo who had been wrangled into helping plan the festivities was excited for the upcoming party, and even refused to clue Lauren in on any of the evening's plans.<p>

All she knew was that Crystal had dropped by before school this morning and picked out a dress for Lauren to wear that night; and that she was to be "detained" by Bo after school until she got the go-ahead from Crystal who would be finishing up the final touches at Lauren's house.

Frankly Lauren was surprised that her father had agreed to go along with any of it, but it seemed that Crystal was quite the smooth talker and had gotten the good doctor's permission as well as his help in a few of the preparations.

Lauren was waiting by her locker when she felt strong arms wrap around her from behind and she smiled knowing exactly who it was.

"Hey there birthday girl." A sensual voice husked in her ear.

"It isn't my birthday for another thirty-two hours and twenty-six minutes." Lauren replied with a smile.

"Of course it isn't." Bo breathed, turning Lauren in her arms so that she could face the blonde. "You know, usually women are a little older before they begin to get sensitive about their age." She teased.

"I'm not being sensitive, I'm just being factual." Lauren grinned, and Bo pulled the blonde in tightly to her.

"You keep talking like that and we'll never get to your party…" Bo said with a smirk, leaning in to give Lauren a kiss.

"Hey!" Came a loud accusing voice from down the hall. "Hey hey! None of that!" Crystal said as she rushed to girls' sides and put her and between Bo and Lauren's lips, causing Bo to ended up kissing the back of Crystal's hand.

"Hey!" Bo groaned. "What's with the cock block?" She asked with a pout as Lauren chuckled. Crystal leaned back and folded her arms across her chest after wiping the hand Bo had kissed off on her shirt.

"Because," Crystal said in a stern tone. "If you two start that now, I know for a fact that you will never make it tonight, and I've worked far too hard to let you ruin it with your hanky-panky." She added with a teasing grin.

Bo shook her head and removed her hands from Lauren's waist raising them in surrender.

"Alright, you got it. No touching the goods until after the party."

Crystal made a face as Lauren pouted.

"Great, so gross, and with that I'll see you two later!" Crystal said with a forced grin as she rushed off down the hall and out of the school building.

Bo looked back to Lauren who was still pouting.

"Are you really going to deny me on my birthday? I'm pretty sure that's against birthday law." Lauren moped as she folding her arms.

Bo smirked and leaned in close as though to kiss her, causing Lauren's heart to hitch in her chest as she stopped breathing, Bo's breath on her lips.

"Technically your birthday isn't for another thirty-two hours, and twenty-six minutes." Bo said in a sultry tone, before pulling back with a mischievous grin.

Lauren squeezed her eyes shut.

"Tease." She exhaled, eliciting a chuckle from Bo.

"Maybe, but you know you love it." Bo replied as she began to walk off down the hall, a little extra swing in her hips for her girlfriend's benefit.

"Do not!" Lauren called after her, her eyes glued to the brunette's rear. _Do too._ She thought to herself as she quickly gathered her books in her bag, and took off to join the brunette.

* * *

><p>Lauren had met Bo's grandfather Trick a week before. She enjoyed the older man and all of his antidotes on the world, imparting his wisdom to her; so she was thrilled when they arrived at Bo's place only to find the man lounging in his high back chair, book in one hand and cup of tea in the other, inviting the girls to join him.<p>

Lauren couldn't get enough of the man's stories, all that he had seen and experienced. For a small town restaurateur, it turned out that Trick and his late wife had been quite the world travelers before settling down and starting a family.

Bo who was usually bored with all of her grandfather's tales of the past, loved how Lauren's eyes lit up with each new story, unable to get enough of her grandfather's knowledge; and in turn Bo knew that her grandfather loved having someone to tell his stories to who could truly appreciate them.

They were halfway through Trick's account of a research expedition he had taken back in his early twenties to the Congo when Bo's phone sounded from her back pocket. Grabbing her phone and scrolling through the message Bo's lips curled into a smile.

"Truly awesome sorry gramps but I need to steal Lauren away now, the party is just about ready, and she and I are no where near." Bo spoke up and she stood from her place on the couch next to Lauren. In truth she had been praying that the text would have come earlier, she was about to doze off after hearing the infamous Congo tale for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Oh." Lauren said placing her teacup and saucer onto the wood coffee table in front of them. "Are you sure? I'd really like to know how this ends." She gave Trick a warm excited smile.

Bo rolled her eyes.

"He didn't catch the virus like the rest of the crew, he came back to Canada, met my grandmother, had my mom, and lived happily ever after." Bo said as she yanked her girlfriend up off the couch.

"But—" Lauren began to protest.

"It's fine Lauren. You've given an old man enough joy in recounting his tales for one evening. Go with my granddaughter and enjoy your party." The man said with a gracious smile as he got up from his chair and took the teacups into the kitchen.

"Well Crystal should be happy," Bo huffed as she closed her bedroom door behind them. "I didn't get any time with you to myself."

Lauren smiled and brushed a stray piece of hair away from Bo's eyes.

"You are insatiable." Lauren smirked.

"Only for you." Bo replied pressing her forehead to the blonde's.

Lauren smiled. She had never felt so wanted and loved before.

"I promise to sneak away and give you plenty of one-on-one time later tonight." The blonde smiled suggestively.

"I wouldn't count on it." Bo grumbled pulling away. "Come on, we better get ready, I've faced the wrath of Crystal before, I do not want a repeat performance."

* * *

><p>Half and hour later Lauren and Bo were dressed and pulling up in front of Lauren's house.<p>

Crystal had picked out an emerald green short linen dress that complimented the tiny gold flecks in Lauren's eyes, paired with a white and grey letterman sweater, her hair flat ironed to perfectly frame her face as the bottoms curled slightly against her shoulders. Bo on the other hand had opted for a classic little black dress that was similar to the one she had worn to Dyson and Tamsin's party at the beginning of the school year, only this one had long sheer black lace sleeves, and a lace embellishment around the bottom, her hair worn up in a chic updo.

"You ready?" Bo asked as she pulled up in the driveway shifting her can into park.

"I guess so." Lauren sighed.

Bo smiled. She knew how much Lauren hated being the center of attention, she knew how she shied away when prying eyes had fallen on her when they had first started dating, and how pleased the blonde had been when the couple had become yesterdays news, and they drew fewer looks in the school hallways.

"It'll be fine babe." Bo said squeezing Lauren's hand before rushing out of the car and running over to Lauren's side, opening the door for her. She then offered her her hand and helped help her out.

Dr. Lewis who had been watching from the window smiled to himself at the act of chivalry. Perhaps he had misjudged Bo.

"They're coming!" Dr. Lewis shouted over his shoulder as Crystal let out a yip and began to clap her hands together excitedly.

"Tell me the truth Bo." Lauren said pausing on the front mat. "Am I going to hate this?"

Bo laughed and gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"I don't think so. Maybe at first, but I think you'll really enjoy it later." She replied with a knowing grin.

"Then let's get this thing over with." Lauren sighed pushing open the front door as a round of voices shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

* * *

><p>Lauren blinked rapidly, squeezing Bo's hand as she took in the faces of her fellow mathletes, the chess team, and a few of her closer acquaintances from Science Society and Model UN, in the center of all of them was Crystal, grinning like a little kid on Christmas.<p>

"Happy Birthday Honey." Dr. Lewis said as he came around the corner of the living room pulling his daughter in for a hug that caught her completely off guard.

"Um thanks Dad." Lauren replied as her father pulled back.

"If you need anything I'll be in my office." He smiled at his daughter before turning his attentions to the brunette who still held his daughter's hand. "Bo." He said with a smile as he nodded politely to her in recognition. He then turned, gave Crystal a wink and retreated back toward the kitchen.

Both Bo and Lauren looked at each other dumbfounded before the pair were engulfed with well wishers as music suddenly filled the house. As the crowd around the couple began to thin Crystal rushed up to Lauren.

"So, what do you think?" She asked excitedly gesturing around to the guests and the brightly colored streamers and banners decorating the house.

"It's great Crystal. Thank you." Lauren said with a genuine smile.

"Yeah, she managed to only invite the people that you don't totally hate." Bo added, earning her a look from Crystal as Lauren began to laugh. "I'm going to go get us something to drink." Bo added squeezing Lauren's hand reassuringly.

As soon as Bo disappeared into the kitchen and Crystal had excused herself saying that she had to get ready for phase two, whatever that meant, Lauren was approached by a familiar curly haired brunette.

"Hey Lauren, great party." The girl said shyly.

Lauren smiled back at the girl.

"Thanks Nadia, it was cool that you and the rest of the 'letes were able to come." Lauren responded.

The girl matched Lauren's grin by tenfold as she fumbled with a package in her hands.

"Here." The girl said shoving the brightly wrapped package into Lauren's hands. "This is for you."

Lauren looked down at the box in her hands wrapped in bright green and gold paper topped with gold ribbon and bow.

"Wow thanks. That's really really kind of you, but you shouldn't have gotten me anything." Lauren said as she turned the package over in her hands.

"Really, it's nothing." Nadia replied trying to hide a blush by suddenly focusing on her shoes.

"What's nothing?" Came a slightly agitated voice from beside them. The two girls looked up to find Bo holding two cups of punch as she forced a smile.

Pressing the cup into the hand that didn't hold the package, Bo wrapped her now free arm possessively around Lauren's waist.

"Oh hey babe. Have you met Nadia? She brought me a gift, wasn't that thoughtful?" Lauren asked oblivious to Bo's territorial display, as Nadia took a few steps back from the couple.

Bo plastered a fake smile across her face.

"How nice." She responded in a sickeningly sweet tone as she glared at the girl. "And yeah, I think we have English together?" Bo added taking a sip of her drink, and pulling Lauren closer to her.

"Social Studies." Nadia mumbled before turning her focus back on Lauren. "Again great party, and happy birthday Lauren." The girl said smiling at the blonde before turning and retreating into the small huddle the other mathletes stood in near the living room.

"What was that?" Bo asked looking from the group where the girl had fled, to her girlfriend.

Lauren shrugged obliviously.

"She's nice, we've been in mathletes together since first year, and she joined the Model UN last year."

Bo's eyes narrowed.

"I don't like the way she was looking at you." Bo said squeezing Lauren's waist tighter. Lauren looked over at her girlfriend and smirked as realization finally hit her.

"Wait, are you jealous?" Lauren asked disbelievingly.

"No." Bo grumbled. Lauren's smirk grew.

"You totally are." Lauren laughed. "Is that what this is?" She gestured to Bo's firm hand on her hip.

"No." Bo repeated. "I just like holding you close, that's all." It wasn't a complete lie, she did love any physical contact she could get with the blonde… it just wasn't entirely true in this situation.

"Mmhmm." Lauren hummed, unable to wipe the smirk off her face.

"You know I passed by Crystal in the dinning room, I think she had something she wanted to show you." Bo said changing the subject.

"Okay." Lauren laughed. Jealous Bo was pretty adorable. She went to take Bo's hand and drag her with her when Bo resisted. Lauren looked back confused.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up to you, I saw some people I wanted to say hi to." Bo said letting go of Lauren's hand. Lauren tilted her head.

"Okay." She said again. _Weird._

Lauren made her way through the group of her fellow chess team members exchanging pleasantries as she passed; when she finally came to the arch that lead into the dinning room she spotted Crystal across the room talking to someone who had their back to her, when Crystal caught Lauren's eye her face lit up and she made a comment to the man she had been speaking with.

The man had a familiar air about him, though Lauren wasn't sure she could really place him from behind as he stood awkwardly, leaning on a cane. As Crystal nodded in her direction the man turned toward her with a large grin, and Lauren's heart stopped.

"Hey Doc." Said a warm familiar voice.


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: Hey All! I know, it's been like a week since I last updated, and this is a relatively short one I think. We're getting into the nitty gritty of it all, and I was having a bit of writers block when I kept attempting this scene._**

**_But, block over, and here it is! I hope you enjoy! Also, I've been working slowly but surly on Nighthawk Lounge, as well as Tempting Faete, this story just has the vast majority of my concentration right now._**

**_Is anybody still reading Tempting? There was a lot of resistance to it at first, so I've kind of put that one on hiatus..._**

**_Anyhow, thank you for all of your awesome feedback! I truly appreciate all of follows, favorites, and of course reviews! Also thank you as always for just reading!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 14<em>**

Lauren stood stock-still. Staring at the face of the grinning young man. He looked older, weathered. His young features still showed, but there was something in his soft brown eyes that held the weight of the world and expanded out into the wrinkles now creasing either side of his tired eyes as he smiled. Everything else was as she remembered, though a few cuts blemished the right side of his handsome face, and he now had a long scar extending from the right side of his chin half way up his jawline.

"Hey doc." The man repeated, life glistening back into his eyes.

Still dumbfounded Lauren let out a heavy gasp.

"Jack?"

The man's smile grew wider and he turned fully, leaning on his cane as he began to hobble toward the blonde.

"Jack!" Lauren exclaimed rushing up and into his arms, practically knocking the young man off balance as the two swayed precariously.

Lauren leaned back getting a better look at her brother, tears of joy glinting in her eyes.

"What? How?" She gasped; she ran her hands up and down his grey cotton long sleeved tee that had the Canadian Army logo stitched above the left breast.

"You can thank your best friend for that." He said with a grin cocking his head back toward Crystal, who stood arms folded across her chest, wide smile, and her own tears clouding her eyes. Lauren tore her eyes away from her brother to look over to her best friend.

"How?" She stammered as she began to lightly cry.

Crystal shook her head.

"Cut that out Lewis or you're gonna make me do it." The other blonde joked, wiping away at a single stray tear sliding down her own cheek. "Call it your birthday present, which you should because I didn't get you anything else."

Jack laughed and rolled his eyes in a very Lauren like fashion.

"Girls." He muttered before earning a hard punch to his left bicep. "Ouch! Hey!" He said leaning all his weight on the cane in front of him with his left hand, while carefully rubbing the tender spot his sister had just hit with his right. "You don't see me for nearly a year and your first reaction is to slug me? That's some fine homecoming." The young man said in mock offense.

"Where were you? What happened? No one would tell us anything including you!" Lauren said suddenly agitated as she stared her brother down.

Jack's face eased out of its grin as it was replaced by one of a hardened sadness.

"I'm sorry Lo. My mission was classified, when I was finally airlifted to the hospital I wasn't exactly in any shape to be shooting texts." He laughed nervously. "After about a week I received a call from a guardian angel though." He grinned and turned to wink at Crystal who blushed. "Said she was bringing me home for my little sister's birthday, and the rest of my rehabilitation."

Lauren looked back and forth between the two of them.

"How?" She asked shortly, the single word loaded with so many questions as she looked around her brother to Crystal who was biting her lower lip and avoiding her gaze.

"I've got connections." Crystal said with a wink.

"Those must be some connections." Lauren mused as she wrapped her brother up in another tight hug. "Have you seen Dad yet?" Lauren asked abruptly pulling back.

"I spent the afternoon with him." Jack smiled. "My plane got in last night, the General was kind enough to share his home with me last night after Crystal picked me up from the airport." He turned his body so that he could give Crystal a bright grin. "Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise now would we?" Crystal turned a shade of scarlet as she suddenly found her shoes incredibly interesting before chancing a glance up at her best friend.

"Thank you." Lauer mouthed to Crystal, her eyes filling with tears again. Crystal just smiled and gave her a slight bow.

"I'll let you two catch up, though I will see you later Sargent, you did promise me a round of beer pong." Crystal winked at the siblings as she turned on her heel and made her way out of the room.

Lauren furrowed her brow and looked back up to her brother.

"Beer pong?" She asked skeptically. "Does Dad know?"

Jack laughed and shook his head.

"You only turn eighteen once, and besides, what's a party without a little booze?" He chuckled giving his sister a squeeze.

"Ummm, a high school one." Lauren responded.

"Not the ones I can recall." Jack laughed. Suddenly he let go of his sister leaning both hands on his cane.

Lauren furrowed her brow, and reached out to hold her brother's waist as she steadied him.

"Hey, hey." She said worriedly before dashing to grab a chair and bring it over for him to sit. Jack looked down at the chair reluctantly. He then took the cane in his right hand and holding the armrests eased him self down onto the soft white cushion. "What's wrong Jack? What happened over there?" Lauren asked as she watched her usually strong brother wince in pain as he moved to bend his right leg with much difficulty.

"It's nothing doc, just a scratch." He chuckled as he winced again.

"Let me take a look at you." Lauren said in full doctor mode. She crossed over to him and began to examine the small cuts and the scar on his face, before she moved down feeling his arms and squeezing in different areas.

"You know I've had more people do this to me in the last few weeks than I have in my entire life." Jack said with a chuckle. "I don't think you're going to find anything they missed Lo." Lauren ignored him as she continued down, feeling Jack's left leg, and then moving to his right. Jack tensed before Lauren's fingers even made their way to his jean clad leg, her hands hitting something firm. Lauren frowned and continued moving down the leg. About six inches below the hardness she had hit, there was a thinner area that felt harder than it should. She moved her hands in closer together and she heard a light clang as her fingers and the rough fabric of the jeans scrapped across something metal.

Lauren looked up her eyes filled with tears again as she looked into her brother's eyes. He gave her a sad smile before looking away.

Lauren slowly moved her hands to the bottom of Jack's jeans, rolling up the pant leg to reveal a metallic tube that lead up to a black metal tibia. She could tell that it continued up from there but she didn't want to push.

"Triton Carbon." Jack announced. "It's even equipped with a microprocessor. Charges through magnets. It's made solely out of titanium, hard anodized aluminum, and stainless steel coatings, so I can even swim in it." Jack stated unenthusiastically. "It's state of the art science shit, should be right up your ally Lo." Jack said with a snort.

Lauren rolled her brother's pant leg back down.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Don't be." Jack said turning to look at her. "You should see the other guy." He added with a halfhearted smirk.

"I had no idea." Lauren said in a low tone. "I am so so sorry Jack."

Her brother waved a hand at her as he struggled momentarily to stand before finding his footing.

"At least you had a better reaction than Dad." Jack said. Lauren turned to look worriedly at her older brother. He smirked. "Gave me a lecture about throwing away my potential, and my athletic scholarships." He snorted. "Said I'd never play sports again, except for maybe wheelchair basketball."

Lauren shook her head.

"But that's not true. I've actually read a few articles on this type of prosthesis and you will be able to live a fully normal life, as well as return to sports once you are strong enough." Lauren insisted. Her brother gave her a smile.

"And return to active duty." He added. Lauren's smile faded.

"If that's what you want." She said dolefully. Jack nodded, however he could see the pain in his sister's eyes and worked quickly to put a smile back on her face.

"Hey," He said taking a step toward her and throwing his arm around her shoulders. "We'll see. However for now I do believe that we have a party to attend." He grinned squeezing his sister to his side. Lauren gave him a small smile and nodded.

Just then Bo slowly meandered into the room. She knocked lightly on the archway into the dining room, wanting to give the siblings space, but also wanting to check in on her girlfriend at the same time.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Bo said unsure if she was interrupting anything and second-guessing herself, and her decision to check on the reunited siblings.

Lauren's face lit up when she saw Bo, and the brunette gave her a nervous but encouraging smile. Jack looked down at his sister before turning his gaze to the brunette waiting at the edge of the dining room, his face steeled.

"Bo." He said with a tight smile that didn't reach his eyes as he gave her a polite nod.

"Jack." Bo said nervously, nodding back at him. "It's great to see you back." She added with a genuine smile.

"Hmm." Jack mumbled as he tightened his grip on his sister's shoulders.

"I'd introduce you, but I can see that you guys obviously already know each other." Lauren said with a nervous giggle, attempting to cut through the tension that was thick in the room. "Which I knew…"

"Yes." Jack mused. "You could say that I do know Bo." He tried to keep his tone neutral but failed, as there was a distinctive edge to it.

"Well I am just happy to have my two favorite people in the same place!" Lauren said with a clap of her hands before leaning forward and cupping a hand to the side of her mouth. "But don't tell Crystal." She teased, again hoping to lighten the mood, much to no avail. The air still thick as her brother and her girlfriend glared at one another.

"Did I hear my name?" Crystal shouted returning to the room with a raspberry Smirnoff wine cooler. _Thank you Lord!_ Lauren thought to her self as she rushed over to the other blonde and out of her brother's protective grasp.

"Crystal, you have some major 'splaining to do, but I think my inquisitive mind can wait. Didn't you say something about beer pong?" Lauren asked a little too excitedly.

"Hells yeah!" Crystal said brightening. "Grab your coat, it's all set up out back!"

"Great idea." Jack said never taking his eyes off Bo. "I think I'd like to challenge Bo first if you don't mind Crystal." Crystal gave a little pout as Lauren's eyes widened.

"Oh I don't know. I'm not really a big drinker…" Bo started.

"Funny, that's not what I remember." Jack stated flatly. Bo flushed. "Remember that weekend up at Kyle's parents' lake house? I remember you actually being surprisingly proficient in holding your liquor." His tone was steady, but Bo knew where he was going. He was trying to egg her on, and let her know he did not approve of her relationship with his sister. "I don't recall. Was it you or Tamsin who started the make out session to get all the guys attention?" This time there was a clear taunting in his voice as Bo went pale.

"That, that was a long time ago." Bo said quietly as she began to slowly back out of the room.

Though Lauren was not at all amused by her girlfriend's former antics, that's just what they were. Former. She couldn't believe how her brother was treating Bo. He had never acted this way before, with this odd alpha male mentality. Where was it coming from? He had just been through a traumatic experience maybe it was that… he also had never faced his little sister dating before either, Lauren reminded her self. Still, this was not a side of Jack she had ever seen, and she did not like it.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Lauren chimed in. All eyes suddenly snapped to her. "How about teams?"

"Ouuu! Yes! I call Jack!" Crystal shouted excitedly as Crystal rushed over to Jack raising their joined hands in the air, earning her a death glare from Lauren. "What Lo?" She shrugged innocently. "I'm pretty sure you've never played before, and I don't like to lose." She winked.

Jack clapped his hands together and grinned.

"Great. You're going down." Jack announced to no one in particular, though Bo could feel his heated gaze on her as he said it.

* * *

><p>Two rounds of beer pong later and the newly reunited siblings were neck in neck.<p>

Bo turned to Lauren a huge smile on her face, as they were currently in the lead on their third and final match.

"Who knew that you would be so good at beer pong?" Bo exclaimed wrapping an arm around her girlfriend and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Lauren who was sufficiently buzzed, laughed.

"Really babe! It's simple physics!" Lauren exclaimed as she laid a sloppy kiss on Bo's cheek, the brunette looked across the table to see Jack scowling at her. "It's all about tossing at a consistent velocity, taking into account the person's height." Lauren drawled on with a goofy grin on her face. "It's all about the motion, so if the vertical motion is *Δy = v0 sinθ t – 1/2gt2, where y = -1.0 m, v0 is the initial velocity, v0sinθ is the initial velocity component in the vertical direction, θ is the initial 30 degree angle of launch, g is the acceleration due to gravity (-9.8m/s2) and t is the time of flight."

Bo grinned at her girlfriend as she hugged her tighter to her.

"The geek speak is working doctor." Bo husked, causing Lauren to raise a hand to her mouth and giggle as she turned scarlet.

"But that was just the vertical equation, I didn't even get to account for the horizontal yet—" She was abruptly cut off by lips crashing into hers in a hungry kiss, eliciting a moan from the surprised blonde.

"Gross! Go do your horizontal equations somewhere else!" Crystal shouted across the table as Jack wrinkled his nose, blushing slightly as Bo and Lauren tore apart gasping for air. "Come on, me and the Sargent here have a game to win." Crystal grinned as she leaned over to give Jack a high five before they each spun around and high fived again, you would have thought that they had choreographed it.

"Au contraire mon ami!" Lauren slurred pointing at her best friend. "I believe that it is I and my very sexy partner who will be winning this game." She stumbled slightly as Bo caught her, flushing as Lauren called her _sexy_ to her best friend, brother, and the large group of fellow partygoers who had gathered to watch the match.

"I thought you didn't take French." Bo said amused as she helped to right Lauren to a standing position, all be it a slightly wobbly one.

"I didn't, but I've picked up a few things here and there, I mean we do live in Canada after all! That would be like living in America and not knowing that "por favor" means please, and "baño" means bathroom." Lauren let out a laugh.

"You know Spanish too?" Bo asked arching a brow.

"Un poco." Lauren said holding up her hand and extending her thumb and index finger so they were a hair away from touching. "Muy poco." She added with a laugh as Bo shook her head.

"Hey! Are we going to play, or are we going to play school?" Jack asked his arms spread wide. Lauren's head snapped up toward her brother as she slung an arm around Bo's neck.

"Oh it's on Sarg!" She shouted, causing Jack to smirk. "Because I have a secret weapon!" Jack arched a brow as his sister nodded drunkenly at him. Lauren rose her hand that wasn't draped around Bo and tapped the side of her head with her index finger. "This."

Jack folded his arms across his chest and let out a hearty laugh.

"I think you lost that one two cups ago." He grinned. Lauren shook her head.

"My ability to perform is not inhibited by alcohol." She said tapping her head again.

"Neither is mine." Came a low, sultry voice that rasped in the blonde's ear.

Lauren turned suddenly to look at Bo who was smirking, and looking at her through hooded eyes. The display caused Lauren to shiver unconsciously.

"Do, do we forfeit?" Lauren asked as she gazed into the eyes of her girlfriend, her own full of desire as she bit her lip, wanting nothing more than to brush the remaining cups off the table and ravage her girlfriend right there.

"Hell no." Bo whispered just inches from the blonde's lips as she gave Lauren a chaste kiss. "I've never known Lauren Lewis to back down from a challenge, and neither have I." She said puling back from the blonde. "Let's mop the floor with these guys." She announced with a mischievous grin. Lauren just nodded her head as she slowly moved out of her girlfriend's arms.

"Finally!" Crystal huffed. "It's been your turn for like ten minutes!"

Bo and Lauren just looked at each other and burst out into a fit of laughter.

* * *

><p>After all was said and done, Lauren and Bo did surprisingly end up winning the third game, beating the tie. Crystal had stayed on to partner up with one of Lauren's chess friends who were matched against two of Lauren's acquaintances from Model UN.<p>

Lauren had decided to go in search of her father to thank him for the party, though Bo advised that it may not be a wise choice in her inebriated state, drunk Lauren was even more stubborn than sober Lauren and there was no changing her mind as she bounded off in the direction of her father's home office.

Left alone just inside the sliding glass doors that led out to the back patio, Bo watched as Crystal walked backward before tip toeing forward Fred Flintstone style toward the table only to delicately toss the ping pong ball off the table completely missing any of the cups. Bo let out a laugh.

"So, you're dating my sister?" Came a deep voice from behind her. Bo closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she turned to face the voice.

"Yes." Bo responded simply.

"Why?" Jack's tone was sharp.

"That's being pretty hard on your sister don't you think?" Bo stated trying to cover.

"No." Jack shook his head. "_I_ know how amazing she is, what I want to know is why _you_ are seeing her."

"Because I lo- because you're absolutely right. She is amazing. Everything about her." Bo said catching herself. She hadn't said the words aloud to Lauren she certainly wasn't going to say them to her disapproving brother first.

"Then why try to change her?" Jack interrogated.

"Well, someone picked up a few new tactics in Afghanistan now didn't they?" Bo gritted through clenched teeth going on the defensive. Immediately she realized that getting on the bad side of the brother of the woman she loved was probably not the best idea, as it was her father couldn't seem to stand her, and she could still feel through all of Crystal's effort that she still didn't fully trust her… not that she had any right to. In fact the smaller blonde's instincts had been spot on the day she had confronted her in the cafeteria, but she couldn't let her or anyone else know that.

Jack arched a brow as if to say _you really want to go there?_

"I'm sorry." Bo amended. "That was out of line." She took a deep breath. "The truth is I really care for your sister. She's smart, he's kind, she funny, she's witty." Bo smiled to her self thinking about beautiful blonde she had fallen for. "She is the most amazing person I have ever met." Bo admitted.

Jack stood silently appraising the brunette.

"We may agree on that, but I swear if you are up to anything…" He trailed off.

Bo shook her head. "No!" _Yes. _"I have real, true feelings for your sister Jack. You and I may have had our differences but please, let's leave Lauren out of them. She knows about my past and she's able to see past it can't you? For her sake anyway?" Bo pleaded.

Jack was silent again for another long pause.

"Fine. But if you hurt her I swear…"

Bo gave him a small smile.

"I know, I know. I've already gotten the talk from Crystal." She rolled her eyes as she heard Lauren pounding through the kitchen as she hummed an unrecognizable tune. "I don't ever want to hurt Lauren." Bo said before taking a few steps away toward the kitchen. "Because I love her more than anything." She whispered, thinking that she was out of earshot, Jack however managed to pickup on it, and he nodded to himself. Maybe people could change after all her thought.

* * *

><p>* Beer Pong equation via Popular Science I totally do not have all that crazy awesome Lauren math knowledge, but I wish I did! ;P<p>

Up next we've got the Homecoming Dance and Lauren's actual birthday!


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: Hey Losties? Girlies? What are we Lost Girl fans called anyway?_**

**_So, this chapter is all actually before the dance, we'll be getting to homecoming in chapter 16. It turns out I had a lot more to write about than I had initially anticipated, and I wanted to break it up before we head out to the dance (so get your corsages ready)._**

**_Thanks again for all of your support! It is much appreciated! It also looks like you guys would like a Tempting update soon as well, so I will try to work on that as well as Nighthawk this upcoming week._**

**_This story has really been my main focus and we're maybe about 2/3 of the way through it, but that's just a rough guesstimate._**

**_Anyhow, I hope you enjoy! And I promise to get these next few chapters up quicker again. ;)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 15<em>**

The party wore on well into the night, and the guests all had a wonderful time. Most of them were not the type to be show up or even be invited to one of Tamsin and Dyson's swarays, at least not without feeling like the geeks from Sixteen Candles showing up at Jake Ryan's party.

Lauren had managed to corner Crystal and get her to spill the beans on how she managed to bring her brother home to her, not that she wasn't grateful, she was just incredibly curious how the blonde had managed such a feet.

_"So Crys." Lauren said folding her arms across her chest as she leaned against a counter in the kitchen, smirking at the other blonde who was pulling another wine cooler out of the loaded ice bucket on the kitchen island._

_"So Lo." Crystal played back mimicking Lauren's stance. Lauren just raised her eyebrows at the girl._

_"What?" Crystal shrugged nonchalantly. "I told you I have connections." Lauren shook her head grinning; she wasn't going to back down that easy and Crystal knew it. "Fine, fine." The other blonde sighed. "I may or may not come from a long line of soldiers."_

_Lauren furrowed her brow as she tilted her head to the side._

_"I thought you said you moved from Duncan, there aren't any army bases there." Lauren mused. Crystal nodded._

_"No, did live there before we moved here, but that's because it was where my mom's job was, my dad was stationed about an hour and a half away in Patricia Bay at the time. We moved here when my dad was transferred to Trenton. The company my mom works for was able to get her a transfer to Toronto, and this sleepy little town just so happens to be the half way point between the two." Crystal replied._

_"I thought Trenton was an air force base?" Lauren questioned. Crystal nodded and smiled._

_"It is, my dad is a Brigadier-General in the Royal Canadian Air Force." Crystal admitted as Lauren's eyebrows shot up._

_"Wow, but Jack's army, how did he?" Lauren's question was cut off by a laugh._

_"Always the inquisitive mind aye Lewis?" Crystal laughed again taking a sip of her drink. "Remember I just told you that I come from a long line of soldiers?" She snorted as Lauren nodded. "My uncle Mike is a Colonel in the army, and my aunt is a legal officer a la A Few Good Men in the Royal Navy."_

_"Wow." Lauren sighed with a smile. "Connections." Crystal just nodded back and laughed. "Well anyway," Lauren said as she crossed the room to where Crystal was standing, "it was the best birthday present ever." She said as she engulfed the smaller blonde in a huge hug. Crystal smiled into blonde hair._

_"Anything for you Lo." Crystal sighed gently rubbing her friend's back. "Besides you didn't tell me your brother was a total Mavrick, I would have pulled the Daddy card a lot sooner." Lauren rolled her eyes and moved out of the hug to see her best friend grinning at her._

_"Oh geez." Lauren sighed shaking her head. "Do I need to worry?" She asked with a smirk._

_Suddenly Crystal blushed and bit her lip. _

_"No, he has been nothing but an officer and a gentleman since I picked him up from the airport yesterday."_

_Lauren snorted. _

_"Oh it's not him I'm worried about." Lauren said pointedly as she cocked an eyebrow at her best friend._

_"Why Lauren Lewis I never!" Crystal said in mock offense, raising a hand to her chest. Lauren's eyebrow only raised higher. "Alright." Crystal said lowering her head to look at the ground. "We've been talking a lot the last two weeks…" Suddenly she was very nervous as she became uncharacteristically quiet._

_"Oh?" Lauren asked shocked._

_"Yeah." Crystal responded biting her lip. "And uh, and I may have asked him to be my date to homecoming." The last part of the sentence came out higher than she meant it to._

_Lauren smirked._

_"He does have a thing for younger blondes…" She mused. Crystal's head snapped up._

_"Hey! I'm eighteen! And what does that even mean?" She almost shouted. Lauren laughed._

_"And he's twenty-one, twenty-two in two months, and never mind about the first part." Lauren smirked._

_"Age ain't nothin' but a number." Crystal said as she patted her best friend on the shoulder._

_"I suppose not." Lauren grinned. She wasn't upset at the news that apparently her best friend and brother had been corresponding, resulting in Crystal crushing on her big bro. She was more surprised that the blonde had been able to keep it to her self. She wondered how Jack felt. A hypothetical relationship between her best friend and her brother did have the potential to be disastrous, however given each of their personalities, Lauren couldn't help but realize that it actually was something of a perfect match, the two were surprisingly similar, and even if it didn't work out neither was the type to hold a grudge against an ex lover… well, unless that ex was Tamsin… another thing she realized they had in common. Both had been unwittingly attracted to the steely blonde only to quickly lose interest when her true personality showed, it just had taken Jack a little longer than Crystal to figure out._

_Lauren was torn from her thoughts however when Bo entered the kitchen, insisting on dragging Lauren off to enjoy her party instead of hiding in the kitchen with Crystal, which was something she could do any other day of the week._

As the evening drew to a close, Lauren, Bo, Crystal, and Jack had found themselves grouped off from the rest of the party, all lounging in the living room next to a roaring fire as Jack shared some of his funnier tales from the other side of the world. They all laughed, and drank having a quite a merry time.

It was past eleven when Lauren began to yawn, and Bo looked up at the clock.

"You should be getting to bed birthday girl, you have some math ass to kick tomorrow afternoon." Bo said wrapping an arm around her drowsy girlfriend.

Lauren looked up to the clock and then back over to Bo and nodded. She needed her mind to be fully rested and prepared for the competition tomorrow, plus, her powers were meant to come into full effect, and she still wasn't sure exactly what that would entail.

Bo gave her girlfriend another squeeze as she brushed a few stray blonde hairs out of her girlfriend's eyes, before leaning in and kissing her on the cheek.

"Can I walk you to your room?" She asked with a gleam in her eye and Lauren flushing slightly, nodded.

"Ughh, don't you just hate them?" Crystal said as she and Jack looked at one another making almost the exact same mock disgusted face, causing Bo and Lauren to bust out into a fit of laughter.

Lauren rose from her place on the floor where she had been leaning against a white leather ottoman, and reached out her hand to help Bo up. The brunette smiled and took it gratefully, lifting herself up from her own stiffly seated position. Lauren then crossed over to where her brother and Crystal were sitting a few feet apart on the white leather couch.

"Goodnight Sarg, it's so good to have you back." Lauren said as she hugged her brother, breathing in his warm spicy musk. Gosh how she had missed that smell. It always made her feel so safe, so at home.

"It's good to be back doc." Jack replied as he gave his sister an extra squeeze. "Happy almost birthday." Lauren pulled back and smiled up at her older brother before moving over toward the other blonde, who was smiling contently watching the back and forth between the two siblings.

"And thank you!" Lauren said as she practically lifted Crystal up and off the couch in a giant bear hug. "Thank you for bringing him home." Crystal laughed, but there was a noticeable trace of tears in her eyes, which caused Lauren's own to start glistening.

"Alright, not this again." Jack laughed shaking his head. "If I wanted to watch Thelma and Louise I'd get Netflix."

Lauren pulled away from her best friend and then looked between Crystal and her brother.

"Okay seriously, both of you? We need to have a movie marathon where I introduce you two to some new references, ones from after the nineteen-eighties!"

Jack and Crystal looked at one another curiously before looking back at Lauren. Both were about to open their mouths when Lauren held up a finger. "And teen rom-coms from the nineties do not count." She added as both Jack and Crystal quickly shut their mouths each pouting slightly.

Bo just laughed as she took her girlfriend's hand and pulled her toward the staircase. As they began to ascend the wooden stairs Bo leaned in close to Lauren.

"So is it just me, or were you catching a little sparkage off those two?" Bo asked with a chuckle as she bumped her shoulder in Lauren. Lauren shook her head.

"Apparently they're going to the dance together tomorrow night." Lauren laughed. Bo looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "They've been "talking" ever since his accident apparently." Lauren shook her head. Bo smirked.

"That's nice. I hope they hit it off." Bo mused, genuinely smiling to her self.

"Yeah." Lauren sighed as they reached her closed bedroom door. "Me too."

The two turned to face one another.

"So you know, we're only about a half an hour away from me no longer being a cradle robber." Bo said with a side smile.

"We're still twenty-four hours and twenty-some minutes away." Lauren smirked. "And besides since when does three months and ten days count for cradle robbing?"

Bo took in a deep breath as she bit her lip.

"What have I told you about the numbers talk doctor?" She husked as she invaded the blonde's personal space. Lauren bit her own lip trying to suppress a smile as she stared into Bo's desire filled eyes.

Bo lifted a hand and ran the back of it down Laurens' smooth cheek, the blonde leaning into the touch, closing her eyes, savoring the moment.

"Bo, I—" But before Lauren could finish her thought Bo's lips crashed into hers. Bo pushed hard, forcing the blonde's mouth open and Lauren eagerly obliged, moaning as a velvety tongue slipped between her swollen pink lips. Bo pushed her hands up through blonde tresses as she pulled Lauren even closer into her, her hands tugging through now messy hair. Lauren moaned again at the pleasurable pain as she fought to enter the brunette's mouth with her own tongue.

The two stood there for another minute before Lauren reached her hand out next to her and struggled to open the bedroom door. Once she was able to find the handle she swung the door open, grabbing the brunette by her hips and guiding her into the dark room. She didn't bother to find the light switch as she kicked the door closed behind her, she'd deal with the repercussions of breaking her father's rule later on, but right now all she could concentrate on was the way Bo's mouth felt against hers.

She didn't once break the kiss as she guided the brunette over to her bed, and gently lowered both of them down onto it. Bo let out a moan when Lauren broke away to nip and suck on the brunette's exposed collarbone. Again Bo tangled her hands into Lauren's hair as she leaned up and began her own assault on the blonde's neck. As their breathing became more rapid Bo found that she was loosing herself in the blonde, and she fought to regain control.

"Lauren." Bo gasped out.

"Hmm?" Lauren responded, her mouth buried in the spot between the brunette's ear and hair line.

"You have to get up early tomorrow. The mathlete thing." Bo panted as she let out another moan when the blonde began to nibble on her ear, sucking hard as she reached the lobe, distracting the brunette as the rest of her senses heightened. "I, I, ohhhh, I…" Bo fought to regain control. "Tomorrow is going to be a crazy day, you need your rest." She managed to get out. The blonde stopped. She was quiet for a moment and Bo was afraid that she had offended her.

"You're right." Lauren sighed as she pulled out of Bo's grasp, and leaned over to turn on the bedside lamp. She sat quietly for another moment. "Bo." Lauren said sitting back down, and yawning.

"Yes?" Bo said with a smile as she sat up and began to rub the blonde's back soothingly.

"Would you give me an early birthday present?" The blonde asked innocently.

"Anything." Bo breathed.

"Would you sleep with me?"

Bo sat ridged. "Umm, uhh."

"Just sleep." The blonde amended quickly rolling her eyes at her self.

"Oh." Bo breathed out a sigh of relief; she was glad that the blonde was not asking her for sex, she had other plans for that no matter how worked up she currently was. "Absolutely."

Lauren gave her a small smile before she got up and crossed the room. She opened one of her dresser drawers and pulled out two tank tops and two sets of boxer shorts. She returned to Bo and handed her one of the sets.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom. You can use my toothbrush after. It's the only one, unless Jack has already unpacked, in which case mine is light blue and will be the one that is still wet." The blonde said with a smile.

"Thanks." Bo laughed.

Lauren crossed the room and opened the door, closing it behind her so that Bo could have some privacy while she changed. Bo got up quickly as soon as the blonde had exited the room and rushed to where she had stashed her purse earlier in the evening, retrieving her phone. She glanced at the clock. It was eleven forty-five, and while it was late, she wanted to make sure she informed her grandfather of her whereabouts. Life would be a lot easier she sighed to herself, if Trick would just learn how to text already. However her grandfather had been adamant against learning how to do so every time Bo attempted to teach him. The phone rang twice before she heard the warm familiar voice on the other end of the line.

"Bo? Is everything alright?" Her grandfather asked concerned.

"Yeah. Everything is fine." Bo laughed. "I'm going to stay the night at Lauren's, I just wanted to let you to know." There was a pause on the other end of the phone.

"How does her father feel about this?" Trick asked cautiously.

"Trick!" Bo shouted a little louder than she meant to. "We're just sleeping over, not, you know, ughh, I am so not having this conversation with my grandfather!" Bo said in a quieter tone.

There was a nervous laugh from the other end.

"Just checking. Just checking." Her grandfather chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow then." He stated.

"Goodnight Trick." Bo smiled.

"Goodnight Bo, and thank you for letting me know."

Bo ended the call just as Lauren reappeared in the bedroom. Bo couldn't help her self as her eyes raked up and down the blonde who looked quite tantalizing in the rolled up short blue and black plaid boxer shorts, and the light blue tank top that clung to her lithe form.

"The bathroom's all yours now." Lauren said with a smirk, gesturing toward the open door.

"Thanks." Bo breathed, her throat feeling dry. A sleepover with just sleep was going to be a greater challenge than she had initially anticipated. She got up, and sleep cloths in hand, wandered out down the hallway and into the bathroom.

When she returned to Lauren's room Bo made sure to leave the door wide open, the only light in the room now coming from a night light above the desk, and the dim hall light.

Lauren was already curled up in bed, and half asleep from what Bo could tell as she climbed in next to the blonde.

"Do you have a particular side?" Bo asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the blonde's routine. Lauren smiled.

"Yeah actually." She grinned. "I usually curl up on the end closest to the nightstand."

Bo smiled and nodded as she pushed her self up and over the blonde, allowing her body to make contact with her as she moved above her and settled on the side closest to the window.

Lauren shuttered slightly as Bo moved over her, her breasts grazing her side, and then pressing into her back as the brunette settled in behind her.

Bo smirked at the reaction, and pulled herself closer, wrapping an arm protectively around the blonde's waist as the two moulded together in a perfect spoon.

The girls cuddled together and Lauren placed her hand over Bo's arm that was draped around her, a content smile on her face as she quickly drifted off to sleep.

An hour later Jack made his way up stairs, he paused at the opening to his sister's room. He looked in at the sight of his sister sleeping soundly in Bo Dennis's arms. There was a thin smile on both girls' faces as they slept, and Jack couldn't help but feel conflicted.

"I never got to have my girlfriend stay over." He grumbled as he made his way down the hall toward his old bedroom.

* * *

><p>The early morning sun was shining in, warming the brunette's back as she heard the distinct sounds of the last birds left of the season singing, before they migrated south for winter. She was suddenly aware that her arms were wrapped around something heavy, and could feel a light puff of breath that was not her own, tickling her nose.<p>

Bo opened her eyes to see that she was still wrapped up in the blonde. Only at some point in the night Lauren must have rolled over, as she was lying with her face just inches from the brunette's, as she breathed heavily. Bo smiled as she felt Lauren's right arm that was draped over her stomach, her other arm outstretched under the brunette's neck.

Bo just lay there for a minute. Taking in every feature on the blonde's delicate face, wondering at how she managed to be even more beautiful first thing in the morning, and trying to conceive how lucky she was to have this incredible woman in her life. Bo found her self unconsciously trailing a hand up and down Lauren's back before she looked down to see that part of the blonde's midriff had become exposed as her tank top had ridden up in the night. Unable to restrain her self, Bo let her fingers trace across the toned fair skin that goose bumped lightly under her touch, pulling a smile from the brunette as Lauren stirred unconscientiously, but made no signs of waking up. Bo continued to let her fingers slide up and down the blonde's side, enjoying the way her skin felt under the tips of her fingers, until the blonde scrunched up her nose and swatted her hand away as she began to snore.

Bo had to cover her mouth with her free hand to stifle a laugh. She wanted to stay there in the blonde's embrace until she woke, but she knew that she had a lot to do before the dance that evening, and she also knew that Lauren would want to get in one last cram session before the big math competition, not that she needed it though.

Bo moved out of the blonde's grasp and Lauren moaned as she pouted in her sleep. Bo smiled, and quickly but quietly crawled to the end of the bed as to not disturb the blonde anymore than she already had as Lauren flopped over onto her other side, and her snores began to die down.

As Bo gathered her things and quickly changed she returned to the bed side and gave Lauren a kiss on the forehead whispering, "Happy Birthday my love." Before turning and exiting the bedroom.

* * *

><p>It was eight-thirty when Lauren's alarm went off. The blonde rolled onto her back and stretched out her arms, tapping her phone screen, and hitting the snooze button without bothering to open her eyes. As she stretched she noted that the spot next to her was now empty, and the sheets were cool.<p>

Opening her eyes she looked around for Bo. She pouted when there was no sign of the brunette, just the sleep cloths she had worn the evening before folded neatly on Lauren's desk chair. She turned toward her phone and grabbed it off the nightstand, smiling when she saw in the window that there was a text from Bo. Sliding her thumb across the screen she eagerly read the message.

**_Bo Dennis – 7:35am_**

**_Good morning beautiful, I wanted to be there and feel you wake up in my arms, as I awoke in yours, however I unfortunately have many things that I need to accomplish before our date this evening. I cannot wait to cheer you on at your competition today… can I be the mathletes official cheerleader? I could totally rock the outfit. ;)_**

**_Don't study too hard, oh, and Happy Sixteen Hours and Twenty-Four Minutes Until Your Birthday._**

Lauren locked the screen as she rolled back over in bed. Her heart felt like it could burst. How did she get so lucky? How did she end up with such an amazing girlfriend? Before she could dwell on it anymore, the last part of Bo's text clicked in her head. Birthday. It was her birthday. She didn't feel any different. She got up out of bed and went over to her desk, concentrating on a pen she tried to levitate the object. Nothing happened. Lauren scrunched up her forehead. She tried again. Again nothing happened.

What was going on? Was she wrong? Every book and source she could find on telekinesis and psychokinesis told her that her powers would be fully unlocked upon her eighteenth birthday, so what was going on?

She thought about Bo's text, and the way she felt lying in Bo's arms, her heart swelling with emotions of love and happiness, with that the pen went flying across the room and landed in the wall outside in the hallway.

"Great." Lauren sighed as she went to retrieve the pen, realizing that she was going to have to buy something to patch up the drywall. _Same old same old. Heightened senses equals powers, out of control powers that is._ She thought about it for a moment as she pulled the pen from where it had embedded its self in the wall. Had she missed something in her research? There was such little information on pk/tks, it was hard to tell, and many of what little information she had found had offered conflicting statements on when their powers had come to fruition. Perhaps it had to be on her exact birthday? That did make sense. Well, it made about as much sense as the rest of it did.

Lauren shook her head and after brushing her teeth made her way down stairs where her brother and father sat at opposite ends of the kitchen table, her father engrossed in his own research papers and Jack's nose buried in the morning paper.

"Since when do you read the paper?" Lauren asked her brother as she went to retrieve the cereal from the pantry before realizing that Jack had already pulled it, and it was sitting in front of him at the table.

"What? I like to be informed about the world around me." Jack shrugged. Lauren went to a cabinet and pulled out a bowl before heading to an empty seat between her brother and father at the table. "Speaking of which," he looked out over the top of the sports section. "Since when is Lauren allowed to have girls stay over?"

Their father who had barley acknowledged the conversation before, now looked up momentarily from his work to give his daughter a smile before returning to what he was reading.

"You were allowed to have boys stay over." Their father stated matter-a-factly. Lauren grinned as she grabbed the cereal away from Jack.

"Yeah, but I didn't cuddle with the guys when they stayed over." Jack said rolling his eyes.

"Well you certainly could have, that was your choice." Their father quipped as he continued to skim his papers. Lauren and Jack looked at one another before looking over to their father. The older man allowed a small smile to tug at his lips.

"Did, did you just make a joke?" Jack asked dumbfounded. The Lewis patriarch simply continued to smile as he turned a page in his research notebook.

Lauren snorted as she poured milk into her cereal.

"Happy Birthday by the way honey." Dr. Lewis said giving his daughter a large grin and patting her on the knee before getting up from his spot.

"Thanks Dad." Lauren smiled up at him. "Are you coming to the competition today?"

Her father nodded.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"So Lo, you feel any different no that you hit the big one-eight?" Jack teased folding the paper and setting it down. Their father who's back was turned to them stiffened.

"Just the same as seventeen." Lauren laughed, and neither sibling noticed their father ease as he made his way out of the kitchen.

"Except that you are one year away from the legal drinking age." Her brother said with a wink. "Unless you take a road trip to Montreal, then you could be drinking in a few hours!" He laughed.

"What's the point, I drank with you right here last night." Lauren said, finally acknowledging the dull throb in her head thanks to their three matches of beer pong the evening before.

"I'm glad you were able to remember that sis." Jack laughed as he got up from the table taking his empty cereal bowl to the sink. "I'm surprised you made it as long as you did before passing out, kudos for making it to the bed."

"I wasn't that drunk." Lauren rolled her eyes. "Besides I know how to pace myself, the key is layering hydration and carbs to soak up the alcohol in between."

"Leave it to you to take the fun out of drinking." Jack laughed as he gave his sister a squeeze on the shoulder before grabbing his cane and heading toward the family room.

"So Jack." Lauren announced with a mischievous grin. "You and Crystal looked pretty cozy last night." Her brother paused and visibly tensed from behind. Lauren chuckled, glad that for once she had the upper hand, particularly since her brother felt the need to tease her about Bo staying the night.

* * *

><p>Bo had been surprised at the turn out for the mathlete competition. Apparently there were more brianiacs in their town as well as the visiting team's then she would have ever figured.<p>

Lauren had been brilliant. Bo watched her with amazement, as she was almost always the first to buzz in, and never got an answer wrong.

Lauren sat with Crystal, Jack, and Lauren's Dad cheering Lauren on. Bo had opted to sit on the end next to Crystal, as she was still unsure of how either of the Lewis men felt about her.

Crystal and Jack looked bored out of their minds, and the two kept whispering and making snarky comments, concentrating on anything else except what was actually going on in front of them. A few times Bo had poked Crystal in the ribs when Lauren went to answer and shushed the girl, as she sat completely enraptured by every word that came out of the blonde's mouth, even if she didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

Crystal and Jack would just look from Bo to her steadfast gaze on Lauren and then back at each other before shrugging. Dr. Lewis seemed to be just as engrossed in the competition as Bo and even barked out a "That's my girl!" every now and then when Lauren would answer a particularly difficult question.

On one particular occasion when Lauren had not buzzed in quick enough, and her opponent missing the question, with it then turning over to her had answered it correctly with unwavering confidence, Bo had stood and burst out in a fit of applause. She being the only one, quickly glanced around and sat back down quietly blushing, while Lauren had smirked on from the stage, casting her girlfriend a side-glance.

"Do you really think she understands what's going on?" Jack asked, leaning over to whisper in Crystal's ear as he nodded toward Bo. The blonde let out a laugh.

"Hell no." She looked around her to make sure that Bo was yet again completely focused on Lauren and not paying her any attention. "But Lauren once told me that Bo has a thing for when she "geeks out" as she calls it." Crystal said lowly chuckling.

Jack looked over Crystal's shoulder at Bo who was leaning forward in her chair, her eyes filled with unbridled dearth as she unconscientiously bit her lip. Jack wrinkled his nose and turned back to Crystal.

"Dude, gross, that's my sister." He scoffed in a hushed tone, eliciting a chuckle from Crystal. Bo suddenly glared over at them, her trance broken by Crystal's outburst. Jack and Crystal both rose their hands in mock surrender before erupting into a fit of low giggles.

"If you two can't behave yourselves you can leave, and Bo and I will stay to support Lauren." Dr. Lewis said quietly glaring at Jack and Crystal who suddenly looked very guilty. Bo smirked as she focused her attention back to Laruen on the stage.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16_**

Crystal had come over to Lauren's to get ready for Homecoming two hours before the dance. The blonde was beyond excited, and even Lauren was enjoying her self as Crystal cranked up the stereo and insisted on teaching Lauren some of her signature moves.

Lauren was still basking in the glory of her team's victory from this afternoon, a large trophy stood proudly now on her computer desk, but she couldn't suppress the nervous jitters in her stomach in anticipation of the evenings events.

The two girls were completely ready, each a vision of beauty when there was a knock on Lauren's bedroom door.

"Are you girls just about ready?" Jack's muffled voice asked. Crystal rushed over to the stereo to turn it down.

"Just about!" She called as she grabbed Lauren and pulled her in front of Lauren's mirror.

Crystal stood wearing a pink strapless, vintage looking water beaded tulle gown with a sweetheart neckline that she had designed herself; her platinum hair hung in loose pin curls and she wore large akoya pearl stud earrings. She was a vision of retro chic with dark smoky cat eyes and deep red lipstick topping off the look. She grinned and grabbed her phone to take a selfie of her and Lauren, who stood wearing her sapphire chiffon gown, the custom beading glinting as the flash went off accidently on Crystal's phone. The ruffled tiers of the skirts fabric did not completely reach the floor, as Crystal had managed to get Lauren into a pair of matching blue high heels, which accentuated Lauren's lean, gorgeous legs as the shorter material in the front of the gown made way for the ruffles to cascaded down them on the back and sides.

Lauren had opted for a light dusting of neutral colored makeup, only her cheeks holding a flush of light pink just above her cheekbones, and her eyes a light smoky brown. She wore her hair down in loose curls slung over one shoulder. She grinned along side her best friend, as Crystal clicked away prompting different poses as Lauren awkwardly followed along.

"Um ladies, I just heard a car pull up outside, I think your date's here Lauren." Jack called again.

"Okay okay! We're coming!" Crystal called as she snapped one last picture of her giving Lauren a big kiss on the cheek as Lauren made a surprised face. "Jack you should go let Bo in, we'll be down in just a second!" Crystal shouted again as she picked up her small matching pink clutch. There was a grumble followed by the sound of footsteps slowly descending the staircase.

"He has his first physical therapy session here all set for Monday right?" Lauren asked turning to her best friend.

"Yes, my father was able to get him set up with a specialist who works exclusively with military injuries." The blonde nodded reassuringly.

"I know he doesn't want to take the cane tonight, he doesn't want anyone to know." Lauren grumbled as she gave herself one last onceover in the mirror.

"Yeah." Crystal replied. "He didn't take it with to your competition this afternoon, but I could tell that took a lot out of him, although he'll never admit it."

"That's Jack." Lauren sighed. "Always the strong one." Crystal cocked a brow at her friend.

"I think it runs in the family." She smirked.

"True." Lauren admitted as she rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

"Come on, we better get down there, much like you the Sergeant seems to be a stickler for punctuality." Crystal winked as she grabbed Lauren's hand and flung open the bedroom door leading her to the top of the stairs.

Down in the front hall Jack had greeted Bo at the door, and then hobbled off to find his father so that he could see them off.

Bo stood alone in the foyer, looking expectantly up at the empty staircase. She fidgeted with the plastic box in her hand that held the simple single white rose wrist corsage that matched her own. Bo bit her lip. She had a few surprises for Lauren's birthday and she only hopped that everything would go according to plan. As such she had been a bundle of nerves all day.

Jack with the support of his cane came hobbling back in, dragging his father behind him.

"Really Jack I just don't understand what is so important about this, I have pertinent research to attend to." The older Lewis grumbled as he pushed his thick black glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"You're the one who's always pushing Lauren to live a normal life, and homecoming is a right of passage." Jack stated throwing his left arm in the air for emphasis.

"I thought that that was prom?" Dr. Lewis asked as he came to a halt in the foyer finally spotting Bo.

"It's any high school dance Dad, especially senior year!" Jack insisted as he shook his head and glanced over at Bo for help.

"Good evening Dr. Lewis." Bo greeted. The man stopped and smiled looking his daughter's date over.

"Good evening Ysabeau, you look absolutely stunning this evening." The man responded with a smile.

Just then there was a noise at the top of the stairs as Crystal began her decent, Lauren just a few steps behind her. The three figures at the bottom of the stairs all looked up in unison to take in the breathtaking girls as they glided down the staircase.

Jack grinned broadly as he saw Crystal, as Bo looked right past her at Lauren, her breath catching in her throat as she took in the beauty that was her girlfriend.

Crystal and Lauren paused on the landing as Jack shoved his father, handing him a camera. The doctor looked down at the device and then back to his son nodding and catching the hint. He then moved forward a bit, using the manual focus option to snap a few pictures of the girls on the stairs.

Both girls took the moment to really take in their dates.

Crystal beamed as she took in the handsome young man in his dark green army dress uniform, his three yellow sergeant stripes under the maple leaf exhibited on his left arm, and new medals proudly displayed over his left breast. There were other embellishments and pins on his uniform that the blonde knew all too well, as well as a few indicating special mission pins that she did not recognize, there was one thing she knew for sure though, and that was that each most likely represented a different painful memory. Although you would never be able to tell it from his face as Jack beamed up at her. He had ditched his cane to rest against the wall behind him and he stood holding a corsage box in his hands that were clasped behind his back, as he grinned out from under his beret that flattened his floppy, light brown hair.

Lauren on the other hand had not been able to drag her eyes away from the gorgeous brunette that stood waiting for her just inside the front door.

Bo looked beyond ravishing in a midnight blue sleek jersey dress with sheer jeweled netting along the neck, shoulders, and bust, displaying a mixture of clear and sapphire rhinestones. The floor length gown had a long slit up the left leg that ended just above Bo's fingertips at her thigh. Bo turned slightly as her eyes connected with the blonde, and Lauren could see a hint of the open back gown with the same sheer jeweled netting crisscrossing along the back of Bo's shoulder blades.

The blonde let out a gasp as she raked her eyes up her girlfriend who was in killer matching stiletto heels, and glanced up to her face which held her signature dark makeup accentuating her bright brown eyes as they popped under long black lashes; her dark chocolate hair pulled up. Each side braided like a crown that lead into a curly messy bob, showing off Bo's slender neck.

After Dr. Lewis had finished snapping a few pictures the girls rushed down to meet their dates.

Lauren shook a little as she reached Bo, completely and utterly speechless.

"You look…" Bo trailed off, smiling her deep dimpled grin. "So incredibly… wow." She breathed.

"You, you too." Lauren responded, still unable to formulate a coherent sentence. A flash going off just a few feet away from them tore her attention away from Bo momentarily, as she looked over at her father who had taken a candid shot of she and Bo.

"You look absolutely gorgeous honey." Her dad said with a big smile.

"Thanks Dad." Lauren replied blushing a little as her father turned to snap a picture of Jack delicately sliding the white orchid and rose corsage on Crystal's wrist as she smiled up at him.

"Oh yeah." Bo said, as she had completely forgotten the box in her hands the moment she saw the blonde emerge at the top of the staircase. She fumbled with the box, her fingers having difficulty opening the container. When she finally snapped it open she reached in and took out the single white rose corsage and gently, taking Lauren's hand slipped the flower onto Lauren's wrist. Click. Another picture as Dr. Lewis captured the moment.

"Dad really with the pictures?" Lauren laughed. "We're going to be blind before we even make it to the dance."

Her father grinned and nodded back toward Jack.

"You can thank your brother for that one." He said as Lauren gave Jack a look. He took it all in stride and just grinned back at his sister.

"Group photo time!" Crystal yelped clapping her hands furiously.

The four moved so that they were located in the living room in front of the lit fireplace as they all posed in a few group photos before splitting off into individual couple shots. Before they were done Jack grabbed his sister around the shoulders and insisted on a sibling shot. The two looked at each other laughing, Jack's arm still slung around Lauren's shoulders as they leaned forward when they heard the first click of the camera, as they began to complain that they were not ready yet.

"Are we finally done?" Lauren groaned. "My feet already hurt!" Crystal gave her a light slap on the shoulder.

"We aren't even out of the house yet and already with the complaints from you Lewis!" She scolded.

"Come on." Bo said with a grin offering Lauren her outstretched arm. "I have a few surprises of my own this evening birthday girl." She gave Lauren a wink as the blonde looked at her skeptically.

The group shuffled outside to see a black stretch limo waiting for them.

"A limo?" Crystal squealed as she rushed toward the vehicle, the driver opening the back door as the group entered one by one.

Lauren gave Bo a flabbergasted look.

"What?" Bo shrugged. "I couldn't take you in the beast. Consider this birthday surprise number one." She bit her lip. "Is it okay?"

"It's better than okay Bo!" The blonde laughed. "But how, I mean, really you shouldn't have." Bo shook her head.

"It's okay, I spent a few extra days after school when you had all your clubs and meetings working in the back room and scrubbing dishes for Trick." She grinned as Lauren leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Flash, click. The girls looked over startled, as Crystal hid behind her phone, catching the couple in the act.

"I'm going to be blind by the end of the evening aren't I?" Lauren asked Bo as she shook her head. The brunette leaned in close and in a hushed tone that only the blonde could hear husked.

"That's what I'm hoping for."

Lauren bit her lip and flexed her thighs as she quickly crossed her legs, looking away from the brunette. When she did look back she saw Bo grinning at her through hooded eyes. Flash, click. This time Crystal had her phone held out and was taking a photo of her self and Jack in front of the lit up bar inside the limo as they flashed gang signs.

Bo and Lauren began to laugh as they enjoyed the rest of the relatively short trip to the school.

* * *

><p>The mood in the gym was electric as students bustled about and danced wildly.<p>

The area was transformed into an aquatic wonderland as the student council had settled on an Enchantment Under The Sea theme. There were streamers in multiple shades of blue hanging across the walls and ceiling giving off a wave-like effect. There were giant floor to ceiling fish tanks with live fish scattered throughout the large room, and tiny twinkling lights wrapped around aquatic looking plants and tall mountains of coral between each of the blue clothed tables. They had really gone all out this year.

Bo and Lauren had danced much of the night away, Crystal and Jack joining in on a few of their own favorite numbers, however for the most part they were content to sit at one of the tables and talk over punch, Crystal not wanting to push Jack too hard as he was still adjusting to his new leg.

When a slow song started to play Jack rose from his place at the table and extended a hand to his date.

"May I have this dance?" He asked in his most charming voice. Crystal looked to his outstretched hand and then back up to his eyes.

"Are you sure? I mean, we did dance a lot earlier…" She trailed off. Jack grinned wider.

"I would very much like to dance with my date, if she will permit me that is." He said with a slight bow, causing Crystal to flush. She took his hand as he guided her onto the dance floor and wrapped a steady arm around her waist as he held her other hand in his, close to his chest; Crystal couldn't help but feel like a princess at how gallant her date was being.

Bo and Lauren were dancing close by, Bo's arms wrapped tight around Lauren's waist as Lauren's arms draped around Bo's neck, her head slightly tipped as she rested on the brunette's shoulder.

"Hey babe." Bo said, brushing her cheek against Lauren's hair.

"Mmm?" Lauren hummed, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the moment, swaying in time to the music.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Bo asked with a smile, and Lauren lifted her head and looked in the direction Bo was nodding in. She took in her best friend who was practically glowing, and her brother who while stiff, was holding the blonde rather close, a large content grin on his face as the two maintained a conversation, laughing ever now and then.

"Where's the camera when you need it?" Lauren teased as Bo pushed her slightly back and reached up the slit in her dress, revealing a cell phone a moment later.

"Do I even want to know where you were hiding that?" Lauren asked with a raised brow as Bo chuckled and shook her head as she snapped a few inconspicuous pictures of the couple before turning on the flash and getting the perfect candid shot, startling the pair as they pulled slightly away from each other.

"Say cheese!" Bo called as the duo grinned over at her while she snapped another picture. Bo looked down at her phone before raising her head back to the couple who had resumed their dancing. "That one's going in the wedding album!" She teased as both Jack and Crystal turned crimson, and separated their bodies a little more. Bo snorted as she turned back to her own date who was shaking her head. "What?" Bo asked with a huge grin and a shrug. "You should have seen those two during the competition this afternoon! Your dad threatened to kick them out."

Lauren's eyebrows rose.

"And what pray tell were they doing?" Lauren asked intrigued.

"Oh you know, causing a ruckus and not paying attention to you." She smirked as the blonde giggled. "That and they began to make out pretty hard core, I'm surprised you didn't notice, but you were pretty in the zone."

"What?" Lauren shouted her face going pale.

"Just kidding!" Bo said as she burst into a fit of laughter. "You should have seen your face though!" Lauren slapped Bo lightly across the shoulder as the brunette hugged her date close once again.

The song changed to another slow one, and the couple settled back into their comfortable embrace as they rocked in time to the music.

Bo looked up suddenly to see Tamsin across the room glaring at Crystal and Jack who were still dancing on the other end of the floor. Bo felt panicked. She knew that look, and it was not a good one.

The steely blonde was wearing a killer long red satin, completely backless dress with gold embellishments, thin straps, and a plunging neckline. Her hair was up in a twist and she had her arms folded across her chest as she tapped her fingers on her biceps, glaring at the happy couple, while her date, a handsome dark skin boy with a curly afro sectioned off into messy spikes and light stubble leaned against the wall next to her looking very bored.

Tamsin continued to glare at the couple as she pushed herself off the wall she was leaning on, whispered something to her date, who then disappeared to the punch bowl, and Tamsin began to stalk across the room toward Jack and Crystal.

"Ut-oh." Bo sighed, and Lauren leaned back to look her girlfriend in the eyes.

"What is it?" Lauren asked concerned.

"Tamsin." Bo breathed as she let go of the blonde. Lauren looked around until she finally spotted Tamsin making a b-line for her brother.

"Shit." Lauren swore under her breath as she took off in their direction.

"Lauren! Wait!" Bo called after her girlfriend. She was torn. On one hand she felt the need to stop whatever Tamsin had planned, but on the other, she didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention to her self and Lauren. She had been doing a decent job of dodging the ice queen for the last month, and had wanted to keep it that way. However now that it appeared Lauren was getting involved she realized that she needed to diffuse the situation before the entire evening was ruined.

In another corner of the gym the rest of Tamsin's gang sat around a table watching the affair with intrigue. Dyson was sitting, wearing a dark red vest over a black button down shirt with black slacks next to Ciara, who was looking up at Dyson with big doe eyes, though he couldn't be bothered to notice, as his attention was focused solely on Evony who was across the room dancing with a some muscle clad beefcake. Kenzi sat, looking gorgeous in a tight, black sequin gown with her date Nate as her attention flickered back and forth between Tamsin and Bo and Lauren. Hale on the other hand was keeping himself rather quite busy as he had brought along two dates, identical twin sisters. Kenzi began to chuckle as she watched the scene unfold before her eyes.

Tamsin reached the happy couple and lightly tapped Crystal on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" She asked in a sweet voice. Crystal began to pull away, but Jack held her tightly in place.

"Not interested Tamsin." Jack bit out as he continued to sway to the music.

"Who said I wanted to dance with you?" Tamsin chuckled. "Although you do look rather dashing this evening solider." Her lips curled up into a smirk as Jack gave Crystal a confused look. "Looks like you two have more in common than you thought. So how about it Crys, care to dance?"

Crystal pulled Jack closer to her as the young man tightened his grip on her hip.

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass. I'm happy with my date." Crystal answered calmly, however there was a distinct edge to her voice as she smiled tightly up at Jack.

Tamsin's smirk faltered, but only momentarily.

"How 'bout you then Jacky? For old times sake?"

By this time Lauren was only feet away from the group, Bo close on her heel.

"Aren't there some kittens somewhere you should be torturing Tamsin?" Jack scoffed, eliciting a huff from the hardened blonde, her eyes narrowing. However before she had a chance to reply the Vice Principal took the stage, tapping the microphone and gathering everyone's attention as the music died down.

"Excuse me, excuse me ladies and gentlemen." The man said as he tapped the mic again. "Would the owner of the 2005 blue Saab please…" He then broke out into a fit of laughter as the auditorium went quiet. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." He wiped a trail of sweat from his glistening balding head as he raised his other hand with a note card in it. "It is now time to announce your 2014 Homecoming King and Queen!" There was a dull roar as the students anxiously began to gather around the stage as the DJ began to play the national anthem, earing him a disapproving look from the vice principal.

Bo snuck up behind Lauren and snaked her arms around the blonde's waist.

"This is it." Lauren whispered behind her. Bo just shrugged; she honestly didn't care about the outcome anymore, she was just happy to be there with the blonde.

"Well no surprises here," the man said as he straitened his tie and leaned into the microphone. "Your homecoming king is your captain, Dyson Thornwood." There was an eruption of applause as Dyson stood up, a smug look on his face, and made his way over to the stage. He gave a wink to the female student council member who placed the gold plastic crown on top of his head, causing her to blush and quickly rush back into the shadows. "And, your 2014 homecoming queen is…" The man paused for dramatic effect. "Bo Dennis!" There was another burst of applause as a spotlight came on engulfing Bo and Lauren in a stream of white light. Lauren gave Bo's arms that were still wrapped around her a tight squeeze, before the brunette reluctantly dropped her arms from her girlfriend's waist and made her way up to the stage to stand next to Dyson. Bo put on a huge grin as another student council member came up and placed a gold plastic tiara on Bo's head, as Dyson leaned in and taking Bo's hand and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

Lauren felt her heart drop as the scruffy boy placed his lips on her girlfriend's skin as he grabbed for her hand, however Bo's grin quickly dropped and she leaned away from Dyson, trying to drop his hand.

"There you have it! As you voted, make way for your 2014 Enchantment Under The Sea, Homecoming King and Queen!" The vice principal shouted as Dyson raised his and Bo's intertwined hands up in triumph. The lights on the stage faded, and everyone on the dance floor parted to either side. A disco ball descended from the ceiling, being hit with white and blue lights, making it appear as though the dance floor was submerged in tiny bubbles.

Bo managed to wriggle free of Dyson's hand as the slow music picked up and the two descended the staircase that lead from the stage to the dance floor. As they reached the center of the empty space Dyson turned to Bo giving her a huge grin, but Bo didn't stop. Instead she kept on walking right past him and over to the edge of the dance floor where Lauren was standing. She came to a halt in front of the blonde and held out her hand as Dyson stared on disbelievingly, and there were a few gasps from the audience.

Lauren looked around her cheeks flushed.

"Bo, what are you doing? You're supposed to be dancing with Dyson." Lauren questioned in a low voice as she tried to shrink back into the crowd of students behind her.

Bo shook her head and with a huge dimpled grin replied.

"I want to dance with my queen." Her eyes were intense as she stared at the blonde. Lauren's heart hitched in her chest. She waited for a moment, waiting to see if she was about to wake up from some fantastic dream, before taking Bo's hand as Bo lead her out to the center of the dance floor where Dyson had his arms folded across his chest, as he rolled his eyes.

Lauren was beet red as Bo wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and pulled her in close. Lauren just stared into her girlfriend's intense brown eyes, as the gym was suddenly a buzz with murmurs. And in that moment, for the first time, Lauren didn't care. The way Bo was looking at her so lovingly, so sure, she allowed herself to wrap her arms around the brunette's neck as Bo gave her an enormous smile.

Dyson growing bored with the display, and no longer caring what, or who Bo did, made his way out into the crowd, where he found Evony and dragged her out onto the dance floor. There was another buzz of gasps and whispers as the two couples danced separately to the rest of the song.

Tamsin who had been watching closely from the sidelines sneered at the display. She turned abruptly and roughly pushed students out of her way as she stormed out of the gym. It was time for payback, she just needed a plan.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Dun, dun, dun! Haha. _**

**_Just to clarify as there was some question, Jack and Bo never had a thing, Bo dated Jack's best friend Kyle for a hot minute while Jack himself was dating Tamsin._**

**_Bear in mind that the original bet was to lead the girls on until Winter Formal before publicly humiliating them, but what will Tamsin do now that it appears that Dyson has forfeited the competition? =-O_**

**_The next chapter is the one we have all been waiting for... the hot before the storm. ;P_**

**_I'm not sure how I'm going to write this, we may cross over into an 'M' rating grey area, but this fic is really a 'T' rating, so I'm still working it out._**

**_Let me know your thoughts, and thank you as always for all of your kind reviews, follows, faves, and for reading!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: So this chapter borders on an 'M' rating. I've only ever written the one intimate scene in Two Weeks prior to this one, and I tried to keep it poetic. I got super nervous writing this so I hope that it's okay. I know that it is all too short, but there's a lot of stuff going on right now with our girls._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 17<em>**

As the music faded into an upbeat number and happy couples began to return to the dance floor Bo pulled Lauren in close, not ready to let her go.

"You want to get out of here?" She whispered in the blonde's ear, and as she pulled back taking in Lauren who was biting her lip and nodding.

As Bo lead her away from the dance floor and toward the exit Lauren paused causing Bo to stop and turn as their arms tugged at full length, when Bo was met by the blonde's resistance.

"What about the others?" Lauren asked in a daze.

Bo smiled and grabbed Lauren's other hand with her own as she began to pull her along. Bo had already anticipated this, and had coaxed Crystal into not asking too many questions when Bo had revealed her plans to her earlier in the evening by promising her that she would leave the limo for she and Jack to take home.

"Already been taken care of." Bo said with a huge mischievous grin, and Lauren wondered what the brunette could possibly have up her sleeve.

As Bo guided Lauren out into the parking lot the blonde noticed Bo's car sitting at the end of one of the crowded isles, and she wondered when the brunette had had the time to drop off her vehicle.

Bo lead Lauren to the passenger side door and opened it for her. She then went around to her own side and slid in.

"Bo?" Lauren began to question but the brunette cut her off when she held up a finger and then reached into the back seat pulling out a deep purple silk scarf. Lauren eyed the accessory cautiously.

"Turn around." Bo said with a huge grin.

"Bo?" Lauren questioned again, and the brunette chuckled at her.

"This is part of surprise number two." Bo stated as Lauren reluctantly complied and turned so that Bo could tie the scarf around her eyes. When she was sure it was in place and Lauren had turned back toward Bo the brunette giggled. "No peaking, can you see?"

Lauren shook her head no.

"Good." The brunette replied as she pulled out of her parking spot and made her way out onto the main street.

Fifteen minutes later Lauren felt the car begin to bump and she began to have an idea of where Bo might be taking her. She bit her lip as she thought about how incredibly adorable the brunette was being as she heard a loose tree branch scrape across the roof of the car.

Bo on the other hand was incredibly nervous. She had spent all day setting up the next stage of Lauren's birthday surprise, and then there was Lauren's present. As she felt the car bump and scrape past the trees she realized that by now the blonde more than likely knew exactly where they were headed, but Bo smiled to herself as she knew that the blindfold was still necessary.

A minute later Bo pulled the car into park.

"Just another minute. And no peaking!" Bo said breathlessly as Lauren heard Bo's door open and then slam shut. The blonde was incredibly curious by now at what had gotten into her girlfriend and wondered what on earth she could possibly have planned for her.

Another minute passed before Lauren felt her arm slip as Bo pulled her door open. "Okay." Bo breathed as she took the blonde by the arm and helped her out of her car.

"You're not going to spin me around five times now are you?" Lauren asked sarcastically, and Bo let out a laugh.

"Hardy har har. No." She retorted. She took a deep breath. This was it. She then reached behind Lauren's head and delicately undid the knot holding the scarf in place. "You can open your eyes now." Bo said as she exhaled nervously.

Lauren opened her eyes as they adjusted from total darkness to the moonlit riverbank of her special spot. Lauren blinked a few times as she looked down the bank and saw that right next to the small waterfall, just far enough so that it wouldn't get wet there was a large square of candles. The candles varied in colors from purple, to dark red, to white, but all appeared to be around the same size. In the center of the candle arrangement was a puffy dark red comforter and scattered throw pillows that Lauren recognized having seen in Bo's bedroom and around her grandfather's apartment.

Lauren looked over at Bo who looked as though she were about to pass out.

"Bo." Lauren said as she felt a rush of emotions engulf her. "It's beautiful."

The brunette let out a heavy sigh of relief and gave Lauren her trademark grin, causing the blonde to smile wider. Bo then lifted up her hand and extended a single red rose to Lauren.

"Happy," Bo paused and looked down at her watch. "Twenty minutes 'till your Birthday."

Lauren beamed as Bo took her hand and led her over to their own personal oasis.

"Are you ready for your present?" Bo asked in a suggestive voice and Lauren's throat went immediately dry. Bo chuckled as she pulled out a small, unwrapped brown box with brown twine for ribbon from under one of the velvet green throw pillows, and held it out to the blonde.

"Bo. You didn't have to get me anything!" Lauren insisted as Bo pressed the small box into her hands.

"Of course I did! It's your birthday Lauren!" Bo asserted with a grin. She held her breath while Lauren's fingers delicately untied the twine, and slipped the lid off the box. Lauren's eyes began to sparkle and tear as she held up the small, thin, silver box chain necklace with a tiny silver microscope charm dangling from it.

"Bo it's, it's…" Lauren was having trouble formulating the words to describe just how perfect and thoughtful the gift was.

"Is it okay?" Bo asked nervously. Lauren gave her a watery grin.

"It's perfect." She whispered as she leaned forward and pressed her lips firmly against the brunette's.

The kissed for a moment but before things could get too out of hand Lauren leaned back.

"Thank you Bo. Will you put it on for me?" She asked breathlessly. Bo bit her lip and smiling nodded as she moved behind Lauren and undid the clasp as Lauren held up her hair. After Bo securely attached the necklace, she slid her hands down Lauren's shoulders leaning forward, beginning to kiss Lauren's neck from behind. The blonde gave a shutter as Bo's lips mixed with the cool night air on her skin left her feeling flustered.

Bo smiled into Lauren's smooth skin as she felt the blonde begin to tremble under her touch, and pulled back before leaning to one side and coming to sit beside Lauren as she covered them both with a second blanket.

The girls stared at one another for a long moment as they listened to the water as it cascaded from its rocky perch down into the leisurely flowing creek, the wind wisping lightly through the trees.

As Bo looked into Lauren's soft brown eyes she felt her heart surge with love, the way Lauren looked at her made her feel at home. It made her forget the past and the future, as all she could think about was the beautiful woman in front of her. She may not be sure of the future, but she was sure of one thing, she wanted a future with the blonde in it.

"Lauren I," Bo paused, unsure if she should really say what was in her heart, but in that moment it just felt so right. Lauren looked back at the intensity in Bo's eyes and she moved her hands to the brunette's giving them a reassuring squeeze as she smiled. "I love you." Bo finished.

Lauren just sat there staring back at Bo. Had she heard right? Was this really happening? She felt so much for the brunette in front of her, and she couldn't deny the attraction, but hearing Bo actually say the words aloud, it made her heart overflow with pure joy.

Bo was beginning to get nervous as a full minute had passed and Lauren was still just staring blankly at her. She began to wonder if she had just ruined everything. Maybe the blonde didn't feel the same? How could she possibly backtrack from her statement? She began to panic. It was short lived however when the blonde moved in and gave Bo a soft, tentative, kiss on the lips.

"I love you too Bo." Lauren whispered out against her mouth. Relieved Bo pushed back into Lauren, crashing their lips together once again, in a far more passionate kiss.

It didn't take long before Lauren found her hands tangling up into Bo's hair, pulling on the few stray strands that had managed to break free from her bun. Bo moaned and she felt a dull ache rise between her thighs as she guided the blonde so that they were lying propped up on the many throw pillows as they continued to kiss.

Lauren's heart began to race as Bo moved her hand from where it had been resting, up to her dress covered breast. Lauren moaned and she bit down on Bo's bottom lip, causing Bo to hiss in the pleasure of the pain Lauren had just dished out. She squeezed the blonde's breast and Lauren moaned again as she brought her own hands up to caress from Bo's neck down to the supple amount of exposed cleavage her low cut dress had been teasing all night.

It was Bo's turn to moan as Lauren's fingers delicately traced patterns along the exposed flesh as Bo sucked Lauren's tongue into her awaiting mouth, tugging on it, hard.

In a frenzy of need and desire Lauren pushed Bo away and sat up, leaning over the brunette as she fought with the zipper that came between her and Bo's naked flesh. Bo groaned and leaned around Lauren, skillfully sliding the zipper of the blonde's dress down with no issues. She let her hands slowly explore their way up and down Lauren's back as the blonde continued to struggle with the brunette's zipper.

Bo pulled back and smirking stilled Lauren's hands, placing them in the blonde's lap before reaching behind herself and unzipping the pesky zipper, snapping open the three hooks holding up her strapless bra for good measure. She looked up at the blonde and watched the woman's face with delight as she agonizingly slowing pulled down the top of her dress, exposing her naked breast. She smiled as Lauren's eyes went wide with want and the blonde practically pounced on her, shoving Bo back into the pillows behind her. Bo silently thanked her self for having the forethought to grab the assortment of throw pillows, realizing the comforter and blanket may not be enough to shelter them from the cold, hard, ground.

Bo was surprised when Lauren did not return to kissing her once she had her pinned down, instead she felt the blonde's warm mouth envelope one of her breasts, as her tongue circled a hardened nipple. And with that Bo came completely undone, the dull throb between her legs now ached with need. She pulled Lauren's face up by her chin so that she could engage her in another frenzied, impassioned kiss, as she gently rolled the blonde over changing their positions.

Bo straddled Lauren as she moved her self backward, pulling Lauren's dress along with her. The blonde just stared up her as Bo's eyes raked in the form of her girlfriend who was now clothed in nothing but white, lace cotton panties. Lauren bit her lip as she looked up at Bo crouching above her.

Bo looked down into Lauren's eyes and saw the look of excitement, want, and fear.

"Is this okay?" Bo breathed. She didn't want to push her if she wasn't ready. Lauren nodded her head yes, and Bo lowered herself back over the blonde as she began kissing down her neck, to her chest, to her toned stomach. Lauren began to shake and Bo quickly pulled the comforter up and over Lauren's arms, not wanting her lover to get cold.

Lauren was so caught up in the moment that she had completely lost track of time.

Bo had returned to her tentative kisses as she slowly reached Lauren's panties. She kissed either hipbone before she moved her self up so that she could kiss Lauren's lips. As soon as she felt the blonde's hands seize either side of her face she moved her hand under white fabric to reach Lauren's ready center.

Bo moaned as she felt just how ready her girlfriend was for her, as she slowly and carefully entered the blonde. Lauren let out a gasp as she moved her hands up from the brunette's face and tangled her hands in her dark locks, eliciting a groan from Bo as she slowly rocked her body against Lauren's thrusting hips.

The wind began to pick up around them as Bo broke the kiss and tilted her head down to capture one of Lauren's nipples in her mouth and the blonde clutched at the comforter at her sides.

The wind began to howl as a cluster of red and yellow leaves began to encircle the two women in their makeshift sanctuary.

Lauren's breathing became more and more labored and Bo looked up into her honey brown eyes as she carefully quickened her pace.

Lauren writhed beneath Bo as she experienced the most incredible feeling she had ever felt, and she pulled Bo in for a tentative kiss.

As the clock struck eleven fifty-nine the candle suddenly roared to life, and the leaf filled wind swirled more quickly around them, encircling them in a tornado of reds, yellows, and oranges.

As Lauren came Bo opened her eyes only to come face to face with Lauren's intense gaze. However there was an odd iridescent like quality to the brown eyes she knew so well, as they seemed to glow.

As Lauren cried Bo's name and began to quiver, the brunette slowed her movements and though she couldn't tear her eyes away from Lauren, she caught a glimpse of the swirling leaves around them.

"La-Lauren?" Bo asked as she finally managed speak; her own desire still peaked. The blonde shut her eyes as she basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking. She opened them a moment later when Bo called her name again.

Lauren looked into Bo's worried eyes and then she glanced around them at the autumn tornado, as the candle roared so high they threatened to singe the leaves dancing so close to the open flames as they encircled the couple.

"Oh no!" Lauren gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands. She couldn't believe what was happening, this needed to stop. And just like that, the wind died down, the leaves fell to the earth, and the candles suddenly snuffed out, leaving Bo and her only lit by the moon as it rested at its highest point in the sky.

"Babe?" Bo questioned and Lauren finally looked up to meet her eyes. "Your eyes." Bo whispered. It wasn't a gasp. She wasn't frightened, though maybe she should have been. No, instead she was intrigued as she moved forward to place a hand on her girlfriend's cheek.

Lauren squeezed her eyes shut. She had read somewhere that psychokinetic's and pk/tk's eyes may take on a glow when once their powers had been unlocked when they strongly engaged the elements of the earth.

As Lauren reopened her eyes she stared into Bo's concerned ones. She had completely lost track of time, and it would appear that her hypotheses had been correct. She didn't even need to look at a clock to know that it must be past midnight. Lauren raised a hand to her head as she started to rub the area between her brow.

Bo reached out with her hand that was not on the blonde's cheek and grabbed Lauren's wrist, then she took the hand into her own and brought it to her lips, gently kissing it.

"What just happened Lauren? Did you do that?" She asked.

The blonde heaved out a heavy sigh as she looked into the worried, loving eyes of her girlfriend.


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N: Hello readers! I am SO sorry that this update took so long, I've been pretty good with frequent updates, but I had a little difficulty with writers block on all of my current stories. Finally I just pounded the darjeeling and pushed forward with this one! _**

**_That being said I hope this chapter is okay. It's a bit on the shorter end, and I kinda hate most of it. =P_**

**_I just really needed to get onto the next phase and I was having trouble formulating how to get there, so I hope all is good. Also I apologize for any mistakes, I only did a quick edit so that I could get this posted as soon as possible._**

**_Anyhow, thank you to all of you who keep reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting, and everyone who checked in to make sure everything was alright!_**

**_Whoop whoop! one month 'till season 5 begins!_**

_**Again thank you, and I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 18<em>**

"So… let me get this strait." Bo took a sharp intake of breath. "You can move stuff with your mind, but like without even realizing it, but now that you're eighteen you should be able to do it while realizing it, and you can also mess with electricity and currents and wind and shit." The brunette nodded to herself as she spoke, processing the information overload her girlfriend had just bestowed upon her.

Lauren sat across from her clutching the soft blanket around her naked body as tears threatened to escape her eyes that were now downcast. When Bo finished speaking the blonde just nodded and risked a fleeting glance to see how the brunette was taking the news. She expected a look of disbelief, of shock, maybe even of horror, but instead all she saw was a passive, nonchalant understanding, causing her to look twice before finaly meeting her girlfriend's eyes.

"You, you don't think I'm crazy?" Lauren asked in a small voice as tears began to trickle down her flushed cheeks.

"Crazy? Baby no." Bo leaned forward clasping either side of the blonde's face in her hands. "I mean it sounds pretty crazy sure, but it also explains a lot." She stared intently into fearful amber eyes.

"You mean it?" Lauren asked as she let out a sniffle, to which the brunette leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before pulling back and staring lovingly into her eyes.

"Of course I mean it. I love you Lauren, nothing you could say or do could change that." Her voice took on a lighter tone as a smirk played across her lips. "I mean besides, how many people can say their girlfriend is an x-man?" The blonde snorted and rolled her eyes. "Come on babe. Show me what you got." Bo added as she pulled back grinning at her girlfriend. The blonde scrunched up her forehead.

"It's never just worked with me just calling on it before, but then again, I will need to run a new series of tests now that…" She shook her head and looked over at Bo who was staring at her intently with a gleam in her eye.

The blonde took a deep breath and focused on one of the forest green pillows that sat two feet away from the pair. She concentrated hard and set a clear intention, with almost no effort the pillow rose into the air and levitated midair hovering in place. Bo's eyes went wide as she looked from the blonde who looked deep in concentration, over to the pillow. Reaching out a hand she waved it under and then above the air around the pillow, which never faltered.

"Whoa." The brunette gasped with a crooked grin before turning back to the blonde. "What else ya' got babe?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows. The blonde rolled her eyes and turned to her girlfriend as the pillow came soaring over crashing into Bo's head. "Hey!"

Lauren clasped her hands over her mouth trying to stifle a laugh as the brunette tried to fix her now very disgruntled hair, and threw the pillow over at the blonde hitting her on her now exposed chest.

"I swear, I did not do that on purpose." Lauren giggled. Realizing she had allowed the blanket to drop as Bo's eyes had immediately drifted to the now exposed skin, Lauren quickly moved to cover her self again.

"Hm, I think we may have to work on your control then." The brunette laughed as she moved forward capturing the blonde's lips in a feverish kiss.

"My control?" Lauren laughed puling back as the brunette pouted. "I think you may be the one who needs to work on their control." The words had barley come out of her mouth before she found herself tackled, pinned down to the pillows behind her.

"I don't think you want me to work on that." Bo said in a husky voice as she began to nibble her way up Lauren's neck to the back of her ear.

* * *

><p>The two women lay side by side, the candles had long since died out, and the pillows were strewn across the riverbank. Bo had one arm under Lauren's neck, her hand gently stroking ruffled blonde tresses, as her other hand played idly with Lauren's over her stomach as the blonde nestled into her side.<p>

"Babe, you literally just ricked my world." Bo said with a smirk.

"Did you really just say that?" Lauren asked raising a brow as she tilted her head up from the brunette's chest to stare up into her soulful brown eyes.

"Yeah." Bo laughed as her cheeks flushed. "Yeah I did." She slapped her free hand over her eyes as the blonde chuckled.

"No it's good. I like it, usually I'm the one with the nervous comments, its nice to see the tables turn every now and then."

Bo just groaned and the blonde continued to chuckle in her arms. The two soon quieted down, each lost in their own thoughts. After a long silence Bo finally spoke.

"Who else knows?" Lauren shifted looking up at her inquisitively. "You said it in inherited right? So your dad, Jack?" She trailed off as she felt the girl tense against her.

"No. My dad's been acting weird lately but I don't know if it's because he knows or not. I had to have inherited it from my mother. It's why I can control the elements as well as objects, and apparently there are no boys allowed in that club, so that rules out Jack." She sighed as she sat up, running a hand through her hair.

"You haven't even tried asking your dad about it?" The brunette asked casually as she adjusted herself, lifting up on the backs of her elbows.

"No."

"Why not, maybe he could help?"

The blonde furrowed her brow.

"I guess, but if he does know then he could have helped by preparing me for this. Instead of burying himself in his work and shutting out the world."

Bo nodded.

"I didn't mean to upset you." She took in the look on her girlfriend's face. "I just thought maybe he would know something, maybe he could help you control it, I mean he had to have known about your mom right? They were married after all."

"I suppose." The blonde huffed.

"Hey," Bo leaned up reaching out and taking Lauren's hands in her own. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I agree if he knows then he absolutely should have told you, but maybe he was afraid, maybe he thought that there was a chance that you wouldn't get this, even if your mother did, maybe he was just trying to protect you?"

"Protect me? Protect me how, by letting his only daughter smash open mirrors and fire hydrants alike, not knowing what was wrong, what was happening to her? Feeling completely alone in this world, left to find answers on her own?" She was practically shaking as her anger grew. One of the lone candles that still had some wick left suddenly burst into flame singeing a near by pillow. Bo quickly moved grabbed the pillow away, patting it fiercely before turning back to the blonde, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Lauren, it's okay. You need to calm down." Bo said as she tried to soothe the blonde. Shaking her head Lauren snapped out of her daze, collapsing in the brunette's arms.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, burying her face in Bo's neck. "You're right."

* * *

><p>The sun was glaring through her window as the blonde stretched her aching limbs.<p>

She looked over at the clock on her nightstand which read eight-fifteen am. She hadn't gotten much sleep, but she couldn't help but smile as she thought back on the previous evening's events that left muscles she didn't even know she had sore.

She could smell fresh coffee being brewed downstairs and knew that she had to get up if she wanted to confront her father before he left for work, something she was not looking forward to.

She padded down the stairs only to find her brother sitting in the kitchen sipping on a mug of coffee, wearing a faded burgundy shirt that had their school's team mascot kicking a cartoon soccer ball into a net, the words "2010 Champions" emblazed in a faded gold under it; his hair was tussled and he was wearing grey cotton sleep pants. His feet were propped up on the chair next to him and Lauren couldn't help bit cringe as she saw the prosthetic foot crossed over the good one.

"Heard you sneaking in in the middle of the night." Jack's voice was warm and teasing. Lauren flushed momentarily before turning from where she had found her self in front of the fridge to smirk at her brother.

"Oh, and pray tell were you doing up at such an hour?" She cocked a brow at her brother who grinned back at her cheekily.

"Well, I certainly was not out as late as you, however I was finally getting around to falling asleep when I heard your Fred Flintstone feet clobbering up the stairs."

Lauren rolled her eyes and decided to ignore the comment as she pulled the rice milk from the fridge, followed by a bowl from the cabinet next to her.

"How was the rest of the dance, and please do not tell me why you were out so late with my best friend." She groaned as she sat down at the table pulling the cereal from in front of her brother over to herself.

"Why Lauren, you know a gentleman never kisses and tells." He said in mock distain.

"Yeah, and since I don't see any here I'm terrified about what the next words to come out of your mouth will be."

"Ouch, that hurt." He said as he pretended to grab his heart before bursting out into a fit of laughter. Lauren just shook her head and smiled to herself.

"Where's dad this morning?"

Jack snorted.

"Off to work early, so that he could make it home for lunch so that he didn't miss his child prodigy's chess tournament."

Lauren sighed. Obviously she wouldn't be speaking to her father this morning.

* * *

><p>The chess tournament had gone well, but not as well as Lauren had expected, coming in second place overall. She knew that she should be proud, coming in only after the territory-wide champion Michael Schnood, but Lauren held her self to a higher standard, and second place may as well have been last in her book.<p>

Even so, she now found her self yet again standing in her kitchen, waiting for her father who was suppose to be going home for a snack before heading back to the lab.

She heard the front door open and close and knew that it had to be him. Jack had decided to head off to meet up with some old army pals in Montreal for a couple of days and had headed after dusting off his old blue mustang from the garage.

He father strolled into the kitchen and gave her a smile as he removed his thick black frame glasses and headed over to the fridge. Lauren took in a deep breath.

"Dad, I need to talk to you about something." The older Lewis turned his attention taking a premade sandwich out of the fridge and closed the door behind him.

"If it has to do with the competition today you were wonderful. You did great, and I'm telling you I think that Schnood kid is a cheat."

Lauren rolled her eyes. Though she couldn't say that the thought hadn't crossed her own mind, however this wasn't counting cards, it was a game of strategy.

"No, I mean thanks Dad, but it's not about that. It's about mom."

The older Lewis furrowed his brow and turned slightly away from his daughter taking a large bite of his sandwich.

"I'm afraid that I am quite busy today Lauren, perhaps another time." The man tried to deflect as grew visibly uncomfortable.

"No Dad, we need to talk about her now. I'm changing."

Her father's cheeks slightly pinked.

"Listen Lauren, I know we never really had the talk, but women and men alike go through a change when they hit puberty…"

"Oh for crying out loud Dad, I know all about that! This isn't about puberty or the birds and the bees!" Lauren ran a hand through her hair suddenly frustrated. "And the obviously isn't me coming out, because we already had that talk as well!" She heaved out a breath trying to calm her self taking another deeper one. "How well did you really know Mom?"

Her father furrowed his brow at the accusation.

"That's a silly question Lauren, we were married, we knew everything about one another, she was, she was my world."

Her heart felt as though it was about to stop, her aggravation rising in her again.

"Did you know that she had… powers, abilities?" There it was she laid the cards out on the table, and let it all ride.

"She was a very capable woman and a very skilled doctor yes." Her father said as he turned a few shades paler.

"No Dad, that's not what I'm talking about and you know it. She could do things, things normal people can't do. She could move things with her mind!"

"I, I don't know what you are talking about." Her father turned and picked up his glasses from the counter where he had left them, and leaving his half eaten sandwich began to rush out of the room, Lauren following quick on his heel. She had been right, he obviously did know something.

"Yes you do or you wouldn't be acting this way!" She charged. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you try to help me? I've been in this all alone!" Her anger and sadness cultivated in a massive buildup of tears and suddenly the lights began to burn brighter before they plunged into darkness, the early afternoon sun coming in from the windows lighting the rest of the house as Lauren felt a surge of energy course through her veins.

"No, no, I'm not ready for this again. You're fine! You're normal! This can't be happening!" The man began to shake as he ran, reaching the front door.

"Dad you knew! How could you do this to me?" Lauren asked through tears and they heard a rush of electricity as they heard some of the neighbor's emergency generators kick in, apparently the outage had affected the entire block, a fact that while worrisome, she could not be distracted by now.

"No!" Was all her father could say before he stumbled out the front door, rushing to his car.

Lauren felt the salty tears stinging in the corners of her eyes. Her father had known and he hadn't said anything. He could have been helping her for the past few months; he could have helped prepare her, but no. He had kept it to himself and what? Hoped that she wouldn't be affected? Hope that undeniable genetic traits had not been passed along to her?

She didn't really know what she was doing, her body was moving on autopilot and her brain was struggling to keep up. Before she even knew what was happening she found her self with a bag packed, and all the way in town, rushing up the stairs to the apartment above the Dal.

She pounded on the door, until a minute later the door swung open and a confused looking Bo was standing there, taking in the site of a shaking Lauren, her eyes puffy, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Her cloths were damp and hair stringy as it had begun sprinkling at some point during her march over.

"Babe? What happened?" Bo asked rushing from confused to concerned as she ushered her girlfriend into the apartment. She wrapped her arms around the blonde trying to get her warm.

"He knew. He knew Bo and he denied it." Instantly the brunette knew what must have happened.

"Hey, hey, shh, shh, it's okay." She said as she guided her girlfriend over to the couch and sat her down wrapping an afghan around her trembling shoulders.

"It's not okay, he knew this huge thing, this huge secret and he kept it from me, how is that okay?" A wave of guilt rushed over Bo at the desperation and finality in Lauren's voice. This was not the time. She kept telling her self over and over again in her head, but the more Lauren went on about her hurt over her father's deception the more she realized that she needed to come clean. Before she even realized what was happening the words were falling from her mouth.

"Lauren I, I have something I need to tell you." _No, no mouth shut up! Brain come on start working! This is too much, she doesn't need this right now! _"I lied to you." There it was. It was out there, well, okay so it wasn't really out there, but the fact that she had been keeping something from the blonde was. Lauren looked up at her with pained eyes that broke her heart. "I, when, when I first asked you out, it wasn't just to get to know you. I had a bet, a competition going with Tamsin and Dyson…" _No, no stop, stop talking Bo! Stop! _She could feel the realization dawning on the blonde in each word she spoke, the hurt rising yet again in her sorrow filled eyes. "But it turned into so much more than that, I love you, I am in love with you. The more I got to know you the more I fell for you and it wasn't just a bet anymore!" She could feel tears rising in her own eyes.

Lauren blinked at her for a moment before standing.

"Our, you and me? I was jut some bet?" The blonde bit out. "All of this was just some fucking bet?" The past few months flashed before her eyes and she realized just how stupid she had been. It was obvious; it was there from the start. The date, the makeover, the school pick ups and drop offs, they all made sense now. She had just been far too oblivious to see what everyone else had. Crystal warned her, Jack warned her, yet she was too busy playing the love sick puppy to heed their warnings.

"No!" Bo cried out. "It may have started that way but I fell in love with you, Lauren I am so in love with you!"

"What was it? What were the parameters? You turn the loser into the popular girl, get her trust, get her in bed and then what? Dump her?" A dull throb began to set into her right temple.

"No!" Bo said as tears began to stream down her face. "I should have told you sooner, but I couldn't risk losing you."

"Oh of course not, then you may just lose this little bet right?" Lauren spat out again seething. "I'll ask you again Bo, what were the parameters? What do you get if you win?"

Bo began to shake as she lowered her head.

"Nothing." The one word was so full of shame. Everything she had done, all of it was for just that, absolutely nothing. What? Bragging rights? Supposedly putting Tamsin and Dyson in their place? Nothing.

"Ah. I see." Lauren was fuming as she began to chuckle. "So this was all just for a good laugh?" Her humorless laugh faded out as she began to feel as though her blood was boiling, as if her flesh was on fire, burning from the inside out. She turned back toward the door and began to storm out, her head feeling like it was about to pound through her skull.

"Lauren please no! Don't go!" Bo called after her but it was too late, Lauren was already half way down the stairs and out the second door that lead to the outside staircase entrance.

The rain was falling heavily now, yet the icy droplets did nothing to cool her off. She felt like her body was completely engulfed in flames, and she turned to see the lights in the bright restaurant begin to flicker. Her head felt like it was going to explode from the build up of pressure and clutching her hands to her head, the lights of the Dal flickering out was the last thing she saw before the world went black.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Chapter 19_**

The pounding in her head was back to a dull throb as Lauren began to come to, trying unsuccessfully to open her eyes. She felt odd. She could feel a cool wet cloth on her forehead, and when she was finally able to force her eyes open she realized that she was lying in a dark, only slightly familiar room. Beginning to panic she realized that she was lying naked, covered only by thin, soft cotton sheets.

She tried to sit up but a splitting pain ripping through her head forced her back down again.

"Hey, shhh. You need to stay laying down for a while." Though she couldn't see their face she would recognize that voice anywhere and she began to scowl.

"Why am I here and where are my cloths?" She asked through gritted teeth. "What's the matter you only win the bet if you get the girl naked in your own bed?"

There was a heavy sigh from her companion.

"Your cloths were soaked through, you were out there for a good five minutes before I was able to get you back up here. You passed out."

"Hm. How fortunate." Lauren couldn't help as she rolled her eye to herself.

There was a pause before she felt a hand closing around her own, feeling a little more strength she pulled her hand away and sat up glaring into big, sad brown eyes. Even in the dark she could see the traces of shame and pain behind them.

"I never meant to hurt you." It was a low whisper.

Lauren bit her lower lip trying to bite back her anger. Bo wasn't allowed to be the one hurt and upset, that right was reserved for her. Bo had lied, she had led her on, how could she trust anything Bo said, anything she had ever said or had yet to say?

"Please let me try to explain." Bo pleaded as Lauren scoffed again.

"It's not like you left me much of a choice, unless I want to walk home naked."

Bo decided to take that as permission to continue.

"I know that you probably don't trust me now, and I don't deserve it. But I hope that one day I can earn your trust back." She sighed as the tears began to well in her eyes. "All the feelings, everything I've ever told you about me, about my feelings for you were all true. Yes I approached you because of some stupid competition, but that is where it ended for me, that night of our first date, that kiss, I knew that it was so much more than just some stupid competition."

Lauren was quiet for a moment.

"But that's just it Bo, the foundation of our relationship, even if I did believe you, it was all based on a lie." Lauren looked up from her hands folded in her lap up into Bo's eyes. "How could you do this? Why would you ever agree to do this to someone?"

Bo's lip began to quiver.

"Because I was an idiot! But I'm not that person anymore."

"How am I suppose to believe that Bo? Believe that you've changed, that you really do in fact have feelings for me? How do I know that you are not still in some competition? Still in it to win it, and this is just your way of bringing me back into the fold?"

"Because it's over for me! It's been over for me for quite some time now!" Bo exclaimed as she began to shake.

"Really? Do your cohorts know that you've left this competition?" Lauren asked skeptically. Bo's head dropped to her chest as she shook her head. "That's what I thought." Lauren snorted. "I take it Tamsin is in on this? Who else?"

Bo didn't bother raising her head.

"Mainly just Tamsin and Dyson…" She replied in a quiet voice.

"And who else? Who else knows just how big of a fool I am?"

"K-Kenzi and Hale." Bo heaved a heavy sigh. "You're not a fool Lauren, I'm the fool."

Lauren just shook her head.

"So when do you find out if you won this little bet? I mean you must have had some time frame."

Bo squeezed her eyes shut as another massive wavy of guilt threatened to drown her as it crashed over her.

"It doesn't matter." She replied in a quiet voice.

"It does to me Bo! I mean you put in the time, hell you should win an Oscar for your performance! You really had me going there!" Lauren snapped as she began to vibrate, her body electric with anger.

"Winter Formal. Tamsin shortened it because Dyson wanted to be with Evony."

Lauren furrowed her brow as she processed that bit of information.

"So Dyson was your competition?" Lauren asked slowly as realization suddenly hit her. "That's why he's been seeing Ciara, that's why she went from mousy book worm to super model over night." She let out a snort. "That's what you brought in Kenzi for, had to even out the playing field?"

Bo finally looked up, the unshed tears she had been holding for so long now began to steadily stream down her cheeks as she slowly nodded her head yes, the look of anger mixed with devastation crossed Lauren's features as Bo felt her heart break all over again.

"You were perfect Lauren, you still are—"

"Right, just not prom queen material!" Lauren cut in as she shook her head in disgust.

"No! I don't care about any of that, I don't even know what to say anymore! I don't know how to make you understand that for me it's you. It's only you! You make me want to be a better person, you make me feel like I have an actual shot at a happy future! You push me to see things in myself I've never seen before, and while it scares me it excites me! Lauren you are it for me!"

Lauren dropped her head. She was quiet for a moment before she started to stand from Bo's bed, wrapping the thin top sheet around her body.

She didn't know how she felt. She didn't know how to feel. Bo was the most incredible person she had ever met, but there had just been so much heartbreak, so many lies, so many deceptions, and all in only one day! On one hand she was furious with Bo, but on the other hand she was furious with her self as she somehow, even after it all still found herself wanting to believe the girl, needing to believe her, because she still had her heart. And that made her even more infuriated with her self, that she had let Bo under her skin, and hadn't seen this coming. She has the highest GPA in their year, she got early acceptance to Yale Medical, and yet she couldn't see something that was so obvious right from the start.

"I, I need to go Bo." Lauren said fighting back her own tears. "Where are my cloths?" She stumbled toward the closed bedroom door.

"No!" Bo shouted as she jumped in front of the blonde blocking her exit. "I can't let you go, I won't let you." She sobbed out as she grabbed Lauren's face and pressed her forehead to the blonde's. "This is why I waited so long." She let out in a whisper. "Because I didn't want to lose you. I couldn't lose you." She opened her eyes to stare into Lauren's, they were so close, but she needed the blonde to see how much she truly cared for her. To see every emotion that she never knew existed before, but that Lauren some how managed to evoke in her.

She closed her eyes again, breathing heavily as she pressed her lips longingly into the blonde's. She couldn't think of any other way to convey that though their relationship may have started on a lie, it wasn't that to her. It was so much more, it was everything.

Caught off guard Lauren stood there, frustrated salty tears breaking their way to the surface as Bo pressed her lips harder into the kiss. Though Lauren did not reciprocate she could feel the longing, the need, the pain, everything the brunette was feeling in that single moment.

She wanted to run, she wanted to push Bo away, but her body and her head were telling her two very different things, as she was suddenly frozen in place. She could feel a stray tear slip from Bo's cheek to hers as the brunette finally broke off the kiss moving back to stare into her eyes.

They were silent. Everything was laid out in the tension in the air.

"Please." Bo finally broke the silence, though it came out no louder than a whisper. "Please let me try again, let me start over."

Conflicted Lauren just stared back at the brunette. So much had transpired, could she ever really trust Bo again? Could she even trust her now? The fact that Bo was going to all this trouble had to count for something right? Maybe she hadn't been wrong about the brunette. Maybe there really was so much more there then just the popular girl, the homecoming queen, the side of herself that she chose to share with the world. The Bo Lauren knew was different. She was kind, and funny, and compassionate, but more than that she was scared. A scared lost woman who didn't know her place in the world, who through everything was still uncomfortable in her own skin. But it hurt to know that even though Bo had shared that side of her with her, it wasn't really even all for her. What if it was just an act? A means to lull her into a false sense of security, a way to get the blonde to see past the popular 'mean girl' persona. Yet standing here right now, looking into those frightened, pools of shimmering brown, she couldn't help but feel that perhaps it wasn't a lie. That maybe she had met the real Bo, as side of her that she reserved only for her.

She took in a deep breath.

"You've always had my heart Bo, but I don't know if I can ever give you my trust now." It was firm. It was true. Those simple words both broke Bo, but also gave her so much hope. She reached an arm out and grabbed Lauren's arm holding her in place.

"Please. Let me try to make it up to you, let me show you that you can trust me. I understand that you can't right now, I hate it, and I hate myself for it, for breaking that trust, but please let me start over, give us a chance to start anew."

The blonde searched her face for a moment.

"Is that really what you want Bo? To forget everything before this moment, to start from square one?"

Bo sighed as she closed her eyes.

"No. But I want you. And if starting over is what it takes then I will, I will do anything to keep you."

"Then I first need you to come clean about everything." The words hung in the air for a moment before Bo was able to look up. She saw the hurt mixed with a strong determination written across the blonde's normally soft features.

She nodded slowly and held her hand out hoping that the blonde would take it. There was hesitation but after a moment Lauren reluctantly placed her hand in Bo's as the brunette led them back over to her bed. Realizing that Lauren was still dressed in nothing but her sheets she excused herself to the laundry room so that she could get her cloths out of the dryer. She did not want Lauren feeling any more exposed than she already was.

* * *

><p>Lauren sat poised on the bed, her back strait, her hands folded in her lap, her mouth in a thin line. Bo on the other hand was hunched over and a complete mess. She had just finished telling Lauren everything. Every last sickening detail, and the blonde had remained stoic throughout. She hadn't interrupted; she hadn't gotten mad, or sad, or really shown any emotion at all, a fact which only added to Bo's misery as she conveyed the plan, the competition from beginning to end.<p>

"Lauren please say something. Please hit me, yell at me do something, anything but just sit there."

The blonde looked over at Bo, she had just been taking everything in, her over analytical mind at work as she processed each bit of new information.

"So I guess you won?"

Bo looked at the blonde her eyes widening and her brow furrowing. After everything that was Lauren's question?

"I don't know and I don't care!"

"Well, judging by the fact that at the dance Dyson did not go to dance with Ciara when you didn't dance with him, I would say that he forfeited as he did not make it to the Winter Formal." Lauren theorized, her voice calm and steady.

"So?" Bo practically shouted. "I told you I don't care about him or Tamsin or any of it anymore!"

"You won. Dyson could not fulfill his end, and so you won."

"I didn't win anything! If anything I lost because I lost you!" Bo shouted as she stood glaring down at Lauren. It was quiet for a single long minute that felt like an eternity.

"You didn't." It was quiet and Bo barely heard it under her loud heaving breaths. She looked down, her eyes searching Lauren's, she couldn't believe she had heard correctly.

"Wh-what?"

"I said that you didn't." It was only a decibel louder, but there was more assuredness behind it.

Bo just stared at Lauren, when she was finally able to remember how to move she dropped to her knees beside Lauren and clasped the blonde's hands in hers.

"You told me the truth Bo. You picked a lousy time to do it, and really you should have said something much, much sooner, especially before we…" The blonde trailed off as a light flush grew in her cheeks. "I am still trying to process everything that is going on, and who knows tomorrow may be a different story, but right now, right here, I can't deny how much I love you Bo. I hate myself for it, I wish that I could be strong and just walk away but I can't."

Bo looked up her eyes filled with tears as she leaned up and crashed her lips into Lauren's. This time the blonde reciprocated as she pulled Bo up to her level in a hungry, fevered kiss.

They were no where near good, she was no where near trusting Bo again, but in this moment, she believed her. She needed her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I know another short one, but more will be coming very, very soon. ;)**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Chapter 20_**

Bo let out a soft moan as she awoke to the most amazing feeling in the world. She began to pant as her hands glided down her stomach and entangled themselves in blonde tresses. She let out another pleasure filled moan as she began to reach climax, her fingers pulling at blonde locks as she felt herself come completely undone.

As she began to come down from her high, Lauren slid up her stomach before placing her head down on Bo's chest as she smiled up at the brunette.

"Wow. You really know how to say good morning to a girl." Bo let out with a small chuckle as the blonde just smirked up at her.

It was Tuesday morning; the girls had opted to skip school the day before, a surprise suggestion from Lauren. Bo was sure that Lauren had never skipped a day of school in her life, but who was she to argue? The two had spent all of Sunday night up talking, and most of Monday doing the same, never really bothering to leave Bo's bedroom except for food. Sunday evening Bo had explained with as few details as possible to Trick that Lauren was going through a rough time at home, and that she needed to stay with them for a few days. Trick had reluctantly agreed if Lauren let her father know so that he would not worry. It was the last time either girl had used their phone. Lauren had sent a passive aggressive text to Jack to let him know where she'd be, even if he was out of town. She had no intention on talking to her father and most likely he wouldn't even notice her absence at home anyway.

"Was, was it okay?" Lauren asked her smirk fading as she suddenly became self-conscious.

"What?" Bo asked still in a daze, only half listening to Lauren.

"Um, I mean, I know I'm not your first, so I just wanted to make sure that I did it right, er, um." Her cheeks flushed as she sat up pulling the sheets over her naked torso.

"What? Lauren." Bo couldn't hide the smile as she snapped out of her daze. "That was better than okay, that was amazing." Lauren flushed again at the praise and smiled back shyly.

Bo sat up and leaning forward raised a hand to cup the blonde's cheek. "You are amazing. And no one else matters." Lauren felt like her heart might burst at the amount of love she saw in Bo's eyes. "However, school does, and I think we maybe should try and go today." She chuckled as she glanced back at the clock. It would be a tight squeeze, but if they started getting ready now they could still make it in time before homeroom.

Lauren sighed and pouted a little.

"Do we have to?"

"Why Lauren Lewis!" Bo raised her eyebrows. "I think that I have been a bad influence on you, **you** not wanting to go to school?" She giggled as the blonde rolled her eyes at her and collapsed on the bed, rolling over onto her back.

"I know. But I like it here in our own little world." Lauren sighed out as Bo rested back, shifting to her side and propping herself up on her elbow.

"I know, I do too, but eventually we're going to have to leave. I mean you do want to graduate right?" The brunette teased. "I don't think Yale accepts dropouts."

"First of all, I've already been accepted, second of all, technically I could miss every day of school from now until graduation and still graduate, I do everything independent study, I could have graduated two years ago."

Bo's eyes grew wide as she stared at the girl. She knew Lauren was smart, she knew that she was going to an Ivy League school, but she hadn't really stopped to consider exactly how smart Lauren might be.

"Seriously?" Was all she could manage to ask as Lauren rolled over to face her.

"Yeah, my dad wanted me to have a 'normal life' though so he held me back, normal life." She scoffed. "Add another log to the fire."

"Hey," Bo said as she reached out, stroking the blonde's cheek. "I'm glad he did. Otherwise I wouldn't have gotten to know you." Lauren looked back into Bo's eyes and she could feel her rage that had begun to build, suddenly begin to dissipate. "I mean, I guess that sounds selfish." Bo rolled her eyes at herself.

"No." Lauren shook her head. "I am too." She added with a small smile.

* * *

><p>As the girls pulled up in front of the school Lauren felt a swarm of butterflies in her stomach. With each step she couldn't deny the feeling of dread creeping up in her. They went to a small school, in a small town and news traveled fast. She was sure that the events of the dance were the talk of the school, and based on the 57 texts, and 20 missed calls she had ignored from Crystal the truth of the bet must have come out.<p>

Bo tightened her grip on Lauren's hand as the girls pushed open the double doors leading into the crowded school. Through the hustle and bustle as soon as the pair entered it was almost as if everything went silent. The shuffling of papers, the closing of lockers, the zipping of backpacks, the idle babble, everything ceased, and all eyes fell on the couple.

They walked down the hall hand in hand on their way to Lauren's locker. As they passed they could hear quiet conversations, words like 'sad', 'pity', and 'loser' stuck out amongst others. And Lauren cast her glance down toward her feet as she overheard a group of girls wondering to one another if Lauren had absolutely zero self-respect, while another made a joke that maybe Bo was just that good in the bedroom.

When the pair reached Lauren's locker, Lauren looked up to find an infuriated Crystal leaning against her own locker, her arms folded across her chest as she glared at Bo, a look that could send a million sharp knives through her skull.

Lauren dropped Bo's hand as she went to reach out for her locker, the second she did she turned just in time to see Crystal drop her arms, pulling back her right elbow and swinging her fist directly at Bo's nose. There was a lout crack.

"Shit! Crystal!" Lauren shouted as she moved next to Bo who was leaning forward, holding a hand over her bloody nose.

"No it's fine." Bo insisted holding out her free hand to push Lauren back. "I deserved that."

"Actually I think you got off easy." Crystal spat as a teacher rushed over to them.

"Crystal, principal's office now." The teacher bellowed as he checked on Bo who shooed him away insisting that she was fine. The teacher gave her a once over before ushering a still infuriated Crystal off in the direction of the administration offices.

As they walked off Lauren and Bo could hear Crystal scoff and mumble, "Totally worth it."

The rest of the crowded hall who had been silent through the exchange now turned back to what they were doing, uninterested now that the potential fight had been broken up all too soon.

"Bo are you sure you're alright?" Lauren asked placing a hand on the brunette's back, as she was still hunched over, a small pool of blood collecting on the floor beneath her.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Bo said as she pinched the bridge of her nose, sending a shiver through her body at the bolt of pain that surged through her nose as she pinched it. "Your buddy sure packs one hell of a punch though." She tried to laugh.

"Military family." Lauren mumbled as she moved forward taking Bo's face in her hands as she tried to appraise the damage. "Let me see." She asked Bo softly. The brunette dropped her hand and allowed Lauren to examine her. "You need to get to the nurse." She said after a moment, "it's broken." Bo nodded as Lauren took a step back.

"I love you. I'll see you at lunch okay?" Bo asked as she wiped her bloody hand off on her dark jeans. Lauren nodded and she watched as the brunette took off in the direction of the school nurse. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Lauren had tried her best to concentrate all morning, trying to tune out the whispers and rumors that followed her. It seemed that if they weren't talking about her they were talking about Ciara and Dyson. The word going around was that Dyson had ignored her most of the night before dumping her at the dance during the last song; an apparently distraught Ciara had allegedly gone home and spilled the whole thing to her parents and demanded to transfer schools. She hadn't been seen or heard from since.<p>

Lauren had felt a stab in her heart as she heard those rumors, she knew exactly how Ciara felt and what she was going through. Bo's deception ran though her mind, and it didn't help that everyone around her either pitied her, or thought she was a chump for staying with Bo even after, many accusing Bo of still trying to win the bet. She tried to drown out their voices, she tried to ignore the ones in her own mind telling her that they were all right. That Bo was still making a fool out of her, that she was still just playing some sick juvenile game, and toying with Lauren's emotions. It got to the point that she could hardly take it, and as soon as the lunch bell rang she ran out of Advanced Biology and to the closest bathroom, where she splashed cold water over her face again, and again, and again. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed when the bathroom door opened and closed and two students walked in.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the brainiac." A gruff voice taunted behind her. "Tell me, how is it that with all those brains you could still manage to be so dumb?" The voice laughed, and Lauren whirled around to see two girls standing there appraising her, smirking.

Both girls were in their field hockey uniforms and Lauren recognized them both as being in her grade. They were notorious bullies, the one who had addressed her was Rosette, she was thin, her cheeks gaunt, and stood taller than her accomplice. Her long, light brown hair tied back in a braid behind her, a menacing look on her face as she smirked. The other girl she recognized as Bianca, a girl with medium length slightly darker brown hair that flipped out at the bottom. Her face was round, and unusually warm, which gave you a false sense of security, usually right before she head butted you.

"I asked you a question." Rosette sneered.

Lauren was unsure what to do, normally she didn't think she even registered on these girls radar, and she knew that in a physical altercation, given their stature, and number, they would win.

"I'm, I'm not sure what it was." Lauren responded shakily. Both girls laughed as they closed in on the blonde.

"How does it feel to get fucked by Bo just like everyone else?" Bianca snorted, the double meaning not escaping the blonde.

"I mean she is one fine piece of ass," Rosette chuckled, "but a little too well traveled for my taste." Bianca smirked, neither taking their eyes off of the blonde as Lauren's eyes grew wide and she desperately looked for a way out, finding none other than the main door behind the pair now looming over her.

"Speaking of taste," Bianca said as she drew a knife out that Lauren hadn't noticed before. "How was she? Still just as sweet as ever? Mind you it's been a while now since I was there, I prefer boys, but Bo was some fun during my experimental phase." She drew the knife up and traced down Lauren's jaw, pressing just hard enough to draw a line of blood along its path.

Lauren squeezed her eyes shut and sent the knife out of Bianca's hand, flying across the room onto the ground at the far end of the bathroom.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Rosette asked her cohort, un-amused.

"I, I didn't do it." Bianca sputtered still trying to figure out how the knife had slipped her grasp.

"Doesn't matter, I have something better." Rosette gritted out as she sent her fist flying into Lauren's stomach. Lauren felt the wind rush out of her as the strong girl's fist connected with her abdomen, making her stumble back, before she felt one of them move behind her and pin her arms up, before the feeling of another fist connected with her jaw, her body flying back into the girl holding her in place.

"You should have known better, I mean really, what would she ever see in you?" Bianca's voice asked, her lips practically touching her ear as her warm breath tickled Lauren's neck, making the hairs there prickle. Lauren's eyes shot open as she concentrated on pushing the girl off her without even using her arms or body for help. She felt the girl let go of her suddenly as she turned her face to see Bianca fly back across the room before her back collided with the far wall behind her, her body slumping to the floor.

"Oh you are really going to wish you didn't do that." Rosette threatened as she leaped on top of Lauren tackling her to the floor before pulling her fist back and sucker punching the trembling girl beneath her in the eye, the ring she wore on her first finger slicing through the skin just under the socket.

The blow was so hard, that Lauren's head which had been slightly risen at the time slammed back onto the tile floor, and she fought to maintain consciousness. She squeezed her eyes shut expecting another blow that never came. Instead she heard muffled shouting and the next thing she knew strong arms were lifting her up. She opened her eyes to see the familiar slightly plump figure of Mrs. Beasley guiding her down the hall. She looked up into her favorite teacher's concerned eyes.

"I've got you Lauren, we'll get you to the nurse, you're going to be fine." She reassured the girl. Lauren shook her head.

"No, thank you ma'am, I'm fine."

The teacher shook her head and gave her a small smile.

"No Lauren, I want you to get looked over, Rosette and Bianca are on their way to the principal's office, but first I need to make sure you're alright."

Lauren just nodded back before she felt the sweet enticing call of unconsciousness again. She didn't know what to do anymore. She thought she could be okay with her and Bo, she thought that maybe they could get through this but now, now she wasn't sure. However it was something she didn't really want to think about right now, and so she greeted the darkness calling for her, with open arms.

* * *

><p>An hour later Lauren found herself being ushered by the school nurse into the surprisingly crowded principal's office.<p>

The stern balding man with the thick ginger mustache sat in a tan suit behind his desk glaring at the mess of students in front of him. There were six chairs arranged around his desk. Directly in front of him sat an irritated Bianca and Rosette in the formal office chairs. Then in a semi circle set up to the right of his desk behind Bianca sat three desk chairs occupied by a very bored looking Dyson and Tamsin, and then finally in the last chair mostly facing the door sat a miserable looking Bo, her nose taped at the bridge.

Along the wall where the doorway stood, sat a final chair similar to the dark wood and navy cloth ones Bianca and Rosette occupied, and Mrs. Beasley stood leaning against the wall next to it. Finally noticing Lauren, the principal motioned for Lauren to take the empty seat.

Bo looked up and took notice of Lauren, a look of worry and then anger crossing her face.

"Lauren!" Bo shouted as she jumped up and stalked the single foot in front of her where the bullies sat, grabbing Bianca by the collar. "What the hell did you two do to her?" She growled.

"Miss Dennis!" The principal bellowed pulling Bo's attention away from the smirking girl in front of her. "You have already been involved in one physical altercation today, I don't think you need to be involved in another." Bo let go of Bianca and moved to check on Lauren, but before she could make it more than a foot the principal spoke again, a little gruffer this time. "Sit down Miss Dennis." Bo stopped gave Lauren a longing look before turning and sitting back down next to Tamsin, who was examining her fingernails.

"Really sir, I don't know what this has to do with my brother and I." Tamsin spoke up, her eyes never leaving her manicured nails.

"Oh please you're the one who sent us to ruff her up." Rosette said with a mock innocent look on her face. If she was going down, she was going to take everyone in her path down with her, regardless of their involvement.

Tamsin looked up from her nails to girl before turning her attention to the principal.

"Oh please, like I would hire these two goons, besides what would I have to gain from them beating Lauren to a pulp?"

"Either way, you've already done enough damage." Mrs. Beasley suddenly broke in, leaning forward, scowling at the girl.

"Yes." The principal added finally breaking in. "You two," he addressed the girls in front of him, "two weeks suspension, you can wait outside for your parents." The girls looked at one another and then back toward the principal.

"What? What about her?" Bianca demanded pointing a finger toward Lauren. "She threw me into a wall."

"You seem perfectly fine to me, unlike your classmate who aside from her other injuries, you two managed to knock unconscious." The principal roared. Bo began to lose her temper again as she clutched the bottom of her chair, her knuckles turning white as she glared at the girls who were now retreating toward the office door. "As for you three," the man turned his focus to the second set of students. "Mrs. Beasley and I have been discussing your punishment."

"Excuse me?" Tamsin glared at the man. "Punishment for what?"

"For this little bet you seem to have, which emotionally tormented two of your fellow students." The man said as calmly as he could possibly muster. It had been a long grueling day and he wanted nothing more than to address the issues at hand and get the offending students out of his sight. He had already had to send one student home this morning based on this very topic, and had to prepare transfer papers for another student; he couldn't have Lauren Lewis, their highest testing student pulling out as well because these three decided to pull some sort of cruel prank.

"If you are referring to the bet, that did not actually transpire on campus, therefor you have no grounds." Tamsin said in a smug voice.

"Well, you have obviously not been reading your student handbook recently, as you are unfamiliar with our zero tolerance moral policy." The man interjected, wiping the smug look off Tamsin's face. "Now then, as such, the three of you will have one month of detention, and are banned from the rest of the year's school dances."

"What?" Tamsin shouted. "You can't I'm the chairman of the Winter Formal and the Prom committees. I have to be there!"

"Fine!" The principal shouted meeting her volume. "Tamsin you, may attend the dances as part of your committee duties, however you will be barred from the running for either Snowflake Princess, or Prom Queen."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Tamsin shouted as she threw her hands up in the air.

"That will be all!" The principal said as he stood and slammed his fists on his desk. "You are all dismissed, please apologize to Miss Lewis on your way out."

Dyson rolled his eyes and stood, muttering a low "sorry" as he passed. Tamsin stormed over to Lauren and leaned in close.

"You'll be sorry for this." She sneered through clenched teeth before raising her voice. "Sorry about everything Lauren." She said in mock sincerity. Next was Bo who looked at Lauren with sad, guilty eyes as she shuffled silently out of the room. Lauren then stood and nodded at the two remaining adults.

"I'm very sorry about this Miss Lewis, if there is anything else we can do for you please do not hesitate to let us know." The principal said. Lauren just thanked him and quietly left the office.

As soon as she was out the door, a hand grabbed hers and pulled her out of the administration outer offices. Lauren looked up to see Bo guiding her through the vacant halls and out into the front courtyard of the school.

"I am so so sorry Laruen!" Bo said as she stopped them a few feet away from the front entrance. She looked the blonde over, assessing her injuries.

"I know Bo. So am I." Lauren sighed in a defeated voice as she choked back tears.

"What? Why? What for?" Bo asked confused as she stopped checking over the blonde's body to look her in the eyes.

"I can't do this." Lauren said quietly.

"Can't do what?" Bo asked her brows drawing together as she took the girl's face in her hands. "School? We can ditch the rest of class, go back to my place…" She was cut off by Lauren pulling out of her embrace.

"No Bo, I can't do this. Us. I thought I could, I thought I could try." Tears began to fall down her cheeks, stinging the still open cut under her bruised eye, tears beginning to form in Bo's own dark pools. "But I can't. I look like a fool, I feel like a fool, some stupid little girl with a crush, like the puppy who keeps getting kicked but still returns loyally to his master, hoping he won't do it again." Bo was shaking her head no as she went to reach for Lauren again, who pulled away.

"No, Lauren please!" Bo begged. "I am so sorry, I love you, please don't give up on us."

Lauren closed her eyes as tears continued to fall, she knew what she had to do, she knew what she had to say, and she knew that she had to do it before she lost her nerve.

"No Bo. I can't do this with you. It's, it's over." She raised her hands behind her neck and unclasped the tiny silver chain, placing the small pendant in Bo's hand. And with that she turned and stalked off, back into the school building.

Bo just stood there dumbfounded, she felt as if the world was collapsing around her. What had she done? All of it, why had she ever agreed to any of it? How could she hurt the beautiful, kind, caring creature that was Lauren Lewis? But she had. She had done it, and she had to accept that she had hurt the woman she loved. That she had broken something she may never be able to repair. But she knew one thing as she stood, trembling, warm salty tears streaking down her cheeks. She would do everything in her power to get her back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: What? What? Two chapters, one day. Nice! Haha!**_

_**Thanks as always for your awesome reviews, and continued support with all of your follows and faves. And as always, thank you for reading.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**_A/N: You know what, I love waking up to updates, I hope you all do too._**

**_Well here we go folks, we're getting down to the final few chapters, dun-dun-donnnee! What's gonna happen? ;)_**

**_Thank you as always for your wonderful reviews, and for all of your follows and favorites, as well as just reading!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 21<em>**

Hours turned into days, days turned into weeks, and before long three months had passed. The leaves had long since abandoned their trees, the highly anticipated winter break had come and gone, and the school halls were now abuzz with plans for the winter formal only one week away.

Bo had thrown her self into her studies, something she had never had much mind for before. She shut out her friends, well, former friends, along with the rest of the world. She had tried desperately for months now to win back Lauren, but the harder she tried the more distant the blonde became. And so Bo focused her attention on the thing that scared her most in the world, the future.

She picked up extra shifts waitressing at the Dal, washing dishes, hostessing, anything to keep her mind off the one thing she desired but could not have.

The day after Lauren had left her standing out in the autumn cold word of their breakup had made its rounds and Tamsin and Kenzi had come around offering her a spot back amongst the elite.

She couldn't do it though. She couldn't just return to her former life, flip off the switch on her emotions and return to being the perfect envy of the school, things like that just didn't really seem to matter anymore. She knew what she was truly missing, and for the first time in her life, she became just another student. An outcast. No one even bothered to glance her way twice when she walked down the halls anymore. Sure for about a month there she was still getting invitations on dates, things had started to go back to the way they were, but she never accepted any of them. Word finally got around that she wasn't interested, and slowly but surly the offers began to trickle out. She didn't mind though. She had always been terrified of being alone, she had always surrounded herself with lots of friends and admirers, yet now she was starting to enjoy the solitude, well not enjoy it so much as enjoy that she could now focus solely on winning Lauren back.

But here she was, one week away from winter formal, and the blonde had not so much as given her a second glance since that day outside the school. She began to wonder if maybe she should just let her go.

* * *

><p>"Nice tan Sarge." Lauren laughed as she squinted slightly through her thick black-framed glasses.<p>

"Thanks, guess that's one perk to living in the desert." Jack's voice rang out from the laptop speakers as his image smiled and laughed back.

"I miss you." Lauren said her smile faltering slightly.

"I miss you too Lo."

"Hey! Tell him I miss him t—" Crystal's voice sounded from inside the bathroom, the door that lead into her room open ajar, as she leaned back over the toilet and Lauren could hear her convulsing again. Lauren made a face before laughing and turning back to the image of her smiling brother.

"Crystal says she misses you too."

"Where's that girl at?" Jack asked brightening. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Bathroom, bad chicken wings." This comment earning a worried look from her brother.

"Excuse me if I'm not immune to the school cafeteria food like you, but you've had almost four years to build up a tolerance!" Crystal shouted out from the bathroom amongst the sounds of the toilet flushing and water running.

Both siblings began to laugh.

"Tell her she should try the food here, you have to have an iron stomach to keep the spaghetti and meatballs down." Jack grinned as Crystal emerged from the bathroom and took a seat on her bed next to Lauren.

"Well, if you hadn't run back to the desert as soon as you had the chance you could be enjoying some of Canada's finest cuisine right now, aka my mom's cooking." Crystal said with a laugh. Lauren had to agree, in the month and a half since Jack had decided to re-enlist and then shipped out she had been spending most of her time over at Crystal's and her mom was an amazing cook.

Jack shook his head smiling, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Small price to pay. It's a warm 87 degrees here this morning, what is it I heard you guys got? Was it three feet of snow last night?" He chuckled.

"Ugh! Don't remind us!" Crystal groaned. "While you get to sit over there looking like a bronze Adonis we're stuck here with no traces left of a summer tan, I swear if I were anymore pale I'd look like a vampire!" Crystal complained grabbing a pillow and hugging it to her chest while pouting.

Lauren just raised her eyebrow at her friend before refocusing her attention to her brother, mouthing the word "Adonis?" as he chuckled, though she could swear she saw his cheeks pink a little at the complement.

"Aw, that's fine by me Crys, you know I like 'em practically see-through and undead."

Crystal just smirked and shook her head hurling the pillow at the laptop, even though it wouldn't hit him, he'd still get the idea.

Lauren reached up and pulled the pillow away from the screen and camera. There was a pause as Jack continued to laugh before he refocused his attention on his sister.

"You're looking better Lo." His smile dropping slightly, Lauren's with it.

"Thanks." She said, though it was hardly above a whisper.

"Oh no!" Crystal shouted throwing her hands up in the air. "Why did you have to ruin a perfectly good moment?" She glared at the screen accusingly. "I finally got her head out of one of her books for long enough to accompany me to the mall yesterday, where she actually cracked a smile not once, but twice! And now, now she's getting that look again!"

Lauren scowled.

"What look, there is no look. Everything is fine. I'm good." She added reassuringly, though she really didn't feel it.

"Sorry." Jack said looking sheepish. "I just worry is all."

"Would you please convince your sister that she needs to get out, did you know she got invited to the winter formal? And turned her down!" Crystal said indignantly.

"Really?" Jack asked brightening, then he thought about it for a moment. "Was it her?" He asked putting a disgusted emphasis on the word _her_.

"No." Lauren stated abruptly. "I mean," she ran a hand through her hair. "She did ask me yes, but I said no."

"But then that school paper chick Nadia asked her and she also said no!" Crystal added. Lauren rolled her eyes. Nadia was nice and all, but she just wasn't ready, she wasn't ready to move on from Bo, even though she knew she should. It still hurt. Everything still felt fresh. Of course it didn't help that the brunette popped up just about every chance she got trying to make amends. _She's persistent I'll give her that._ Lauren thought to herself. _Damn near perfect with her tight cloths, and smile that melts my insides. _Lauren thought smiling a little before shaking the thought out of her head. _No, she used me, she abused my trust, a thousand dimpled smiles couldn't make up for that… well, who am I kidding, maybe they could. No! I did the right thing. She humiliated me in front of the entire student body, she made me look like some ridiculous love sick puppy. I am not a puppy!_

"You should go." Jack said encouragingly. "You'd have fun, it would do you good to get out of the house…" He held up a hand as he saw Lauren open her mouth to speak, "I mean out of our house, Crystal's house, the library and school." He smirked. He knew all of his sisters haunts all too well as the blonde began to frown.

"That's what I'm saying!" Crystal shrieked slapping her hands on her legs. "Please, she wouldn't listen to me, can't you talk some sense into your sister?"

"What is this an intervention?" Lauren scoffed.

"No Laur, we just care for you. We want to see you happy is all." Jack said softly.

"Thanks." Lauren responded. She knew that Crystal and Jack were just trying to help. She had become closed off, and reverted back to her introverted ways since the incident with Bo. Her strained relationship with her father didn't help either. They had both been avidly avoiding one another, only seeing each other for meals on occasion, and then nothing more than pleasantries and small talk were made.

When Jack had gotten back from his trip to visit his army buddies he had returned to an odd vibe in the house. He couldn't explain it. He knew something had happened between his sister and his father, but neither one would tell him anything about it, they both just used the same avoidance techniques whenever the subject came up.

Lauren had confided in him about Bo and her betrayal, she had practically had to restrain him from going over to her place and giving her a piece of his mind, but eventually he had calmed down. Now he just refused to say her name.

The tension in the household only grew. Jack and their father would get into verbal arguments over just about any little thing, and finally Jack just couldn't take it anymore and re-enlisted the second he got the all clear from his physical therapist. He felt bad, he didn't want to leave his sister, not when he could tell how badly she was hurting, whether she let anyone else see it or not he could feel it radiating off of her. But he couldn't stand their father anymore, or the family dinners that were beyond miserable since evidently Lauren and their dad were not speaking more than "some fine weather we're having", or "they say there's going to be a bigger snow this year than last". Not even passive aggressive comments, he had no idea what they had fallen out over, but he couldn't take the emotionless indifferent conversations anymore.

After Jack had left Lauren had practically moved in with Crystal. She spent more nights at Crystal's then she did in her own bed. She'd maybe spend three or four nights a week in her own home, but weekends were always spent at Crystal's. Luckily Crystal's parents didn't mind, in fact they enjoyed having the extra company as Crystal had two much older siblings who were already out of the house, and they were having difficulty coping with the fact that their baby girl would be graduating, and most likely heading off to college later this year.

Crystal really was the black sheep of the family. Both her older brother and sister had decided to "go into the family business". Her sister, the eldest, had recently graduated from law school and was getting ready to ship out to the Canadian branch of the office of the Judge Advocate General in Belgium, and her brother had graduated top of his class from the Royal Military College of Canada, and has been a pilot somewhere overseas for four years. So Crystal who wanted to go to school in Toronto for Fashion Design, was certainly not following in the family footsteps, though it wasn't much of a shock to her parents, who seemed to understand and support their daughter's free spirit.

Lauren loved spending time with Crystal's family, they were very welcoming and accepting, which sort of surprised Lauren. She wondered if this was more of what her family would have been like if her mother was still alive. Who was she kidding? With two pk/tks in the family, there was no way that they would have ever had any chance at normalcy, that is if they had even bothered to tell her! Still, she couldn't help but wonder.

"Attention Space Cadet, this is Command, do you read me?" Jack asked in his mock radio announcer voice, holding his hand up like he had a radio in it and making static noises with his mouth. "Repeat, come in Space Cadet this is Command." Lauren looked up snapping out of her trance, she hadn't even realized that she had spaced out, but apparently it had been for longer than she should have based on the fit of giggles Jack and Crystal were sharing.

"Sorry." Lauren said with a smile. "Just thinking."

"That's exactly the problem!" Jack said pointing a finger toward the camera. "You do that entirely too much. Just don't think for once. Just take everything in stride. Go out, have fun, if you don't have fun then no worries, just don't make plans to go out again with this girl."

Lauren just nodded absent mindedly, only half paying attention as her mind began to wander yet again, only this time it was drifting back to her least favorite subject, a certain sultry brunette. She couldn't help but wonder if circumstances were any different if she would be going to winter formal with Bo. Then again what circumstances would those be? The one where Bo actually went through with the bet and dumped her publically at the dance, or the one where there was no bet, and Bo didn't even know she existed?

"Was that a yes?" Crystal yelped as she began to clap her hands together. "You saw that right?" She asked Jack.

"I did, I'm your backup, visual confirmation!" Jack said with a huge grin.

"Wait what?" Lauren asked confused, her mind drifting from her thoughts back to the present.

"You just agreed to go to the winter formal with Nadia." Crystal beamed.

"What? No I didn't."

"You did. I said that you should go out, and you nodded." Jack said, his grin broadening.

"No, I was just nodding as I processed, I wasn't really saying yes." Lauren insisted.

"Too late!" Crystal shrieked. "We're going! You'll tell Nadia tomorrow that you'd love to go with her."

"We're? And who may I ask is escorting you?" Jack asked his smile dimming. Lauren grinned suddenly, glad conversation had shifted and the heat was taken off of her for a moment.

"First of all, who says that a girl has to have a date to go to a high school dance? What is this 1959?" Crystal glared at the screen. "Second of all, if I were say going with a date I'm not entirely sure why you would be concerned with whom they are." Crystal said with a twinkle in her eye as she smirked.

"Is that so?" Jack asked raising his eyebrows and smirking back.

"Mm-hm." Crystal pursed her lips together failing to suppress a smile.

"Seriously?" Lauren asked looking between the screen and her best friend.

Just then someone came up behind Jack and the two began to speak quietly with their backs to the screen. When the other person left Jack turned back.

"Well, you two have fun at the dance… but not too much fun." He said staring into the camera, squinting his eyes. "I want to hear all about it later." He wiggled his eyebrows toward the direction of Lauren's image, and then with a more serious face turned toward Crystal. "All, about it." He emphasized causing Crystal to blush and giggle.

"Alright, alright, you go, but be safe Sarge." Lauren said with a wave and a grin.

"Will do Doc." Jack responded before the screen went blank.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that little bitch took away my chance and the crown." Tamsin said as she paced back and forth in the den.<p>

Dyson who was playing pool with Kenzi shook his head.

"Ha, yeah right, you know Evony and I would have been crowned king and queen, so really you didn't lose out on anything." Dyson said with a laugh as he set up his shot, a moment later releasing his arm sending a stripped ball into the right corner pocket. Kenzi just rolled her eyes as he came around the table to set up his next shot, using his hips to bump her out of the way.

"Dances are lame anyway you guys are lucky you got out of them." Kenzi said with a snort.

"No, I'll still be there, just without my rightful title." Tamsin said through gritted teeth.

"At least you still get to go!" Dyson said incredulously as he set up and missed his next shot, Kenzi pounding her fist in the air as she pranced up to the table.

"It's not the same. Everyone knows that I should be queen, I mean really, who are they going to crown instead?" Tamsin scoffed. "It's not like there are any other viable candidates."

"Wow, and she's modest too ladies and gentlemen." Kenzi snorted, lining up her shot, however she missed the ball entirely when Tamsin came up and gave her a less than friendly slap upside the head. "Ooww!" Kenzi yelped rubbing the tender area on the back of her head.

"It's time for payback." Tamsin smirked ignoring the shorter girl's pain.

"Payback for who for Lauren?" Dyson asked as he rounded the table completely un-phased by his stepsister's reaction. Tamsin rolled her eyes.

"Yes you dolt, I swear your dick must be magic, because you have absolutely no brain. I have no clue what any girl sees in you."

"You could have fooled me." Kenzi muttered under her breath, however unfortunately for her it was loud enough for Tamsin to hear, and she was once again slapped across the back of her head. "Ahh, seriously?" Kenzi moaned rubbing her head again.

"So coach what's the plan?" Dyson asked with a grin as he sunk a ball in the left corner pocket.

"It involves daddy dearest and the winter formal." Tamsin replied, an evil smirk stretching across her face.

"My dad?" Dyson asked confused.

"Yes dick for brains!" Tamsin snapped. "Do you see anyone else around here who not only is their dad in the picture, but is the town sheriff?" Dyson just shook his head.

"Right then." Tamsin said, "moving on."

"But if D-Man's not allowed at the dance, and you're tied up doing your dance committee thing then how exactly do you expect to pull this off?" Kenzi asked.

"First of all, I'm the head of all the dance committees, so I really don't have to do much the night of the dance except order people around and try to enjoy myself, second Dyson is going to sneak into the dance, and since you'll be there anyway, you'll be helping out." Tamsin replied.

"Wait, what makes you think I want any part in this?" Kenzi snorted.

"Because." Tamsin said coming up next to Kenzi and draping an arm around her shoulder. "You lost your bff thanks to her. You two were like inseparable sandbox buddies, and now she won't even talk to you."

Kenzi's heart sunk a little. She missed Bo. She thought that she was an idiot for falling for Lauren, but then again, she did kinda turn out to not be as much of a lame-o as she thought she was, but she still didn't really see what Bo saw in her. She was sad that her best friend, well, former best friend was moping around school all alone now adays, but that was her choice. She had tried to reconcile, but Bo didn't want any of it.

"Sure I'm not her biggest fan, but didn't we already fuck with her enough?" Kenzi asked.

"Oh come on, you mean the bet? That was just all in good fun, this time it's serious."

"Didn't you also have those two scary chicks beat her up?"

"No!" Tamsin snapped, dropping her arm from the girl. "Why does everyone want to pin that on me? Shouldn't you know by now that brute force is not my style?"

Kenzi just shrugged.

"Listen tiny toons!" Tamsin said pointing a finger into Kenzi's chest. "You do this or I'm telling Hale that you've been in love with him since year nine!"

"What?" Kenzi shouted, her heart leaping into her throat. "That's not even true." She said feigning insult, making it seem like that was the furthest thing from her mind, and a repulsive thought at that.

"Oh please." Tamsin snorted. "Everybody sees it, but that's beside the point. I'll tell him your crushing on him big time, and I'll also tell everyone about that time-" she was abruptly cut off by Kenzi's hand being slapped over her mouth so that she was unable to finish her sentence. She smiled against the girl's hand.

"You swore we'd never speak of that again!" Kenzi said, poking her own finger into Tamsin's chest, slowly removing her hand from the other girl's mouth. Tamsin just smirked down at her before Kenzi finally backed down. She rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. She was silent for a moment. "Fine, I'm in." She sighed out. "But how do you even know she'll be going to the dance? I mean it's not really her scene."

"Because I heard that she agreed to go with that curly haired chick that's always behind a camera, now, we only have three days so we have to get on this now." Tamsin said with a huge grin that made Kenzi shudder, she looked like an even more evil version of the Grinch when she made her excited face. "Now then, Dys, think you can get us into Daddy's files at the station?"

"Oh yeah." Dyson replied with a cocky grin. "I'm pretty sure that creepy old secretary chick that's in charge of all of the back files is into me."

"Good." Tamsin said with a little clap.

"Gross." Kenzi replied making a face. How did she always manage to get wrapped up in these things?


	22. Chapter 22

**_A/N: Woah! Over 300 reviews! You guys are amazing! Thank you so much to each and every one of you who have taken the time to leave a comment, I adore and read each and every one of them, even the bad ones. =P_**

**_Again thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing, fallowing and favoriting! It does this noob ff writer's heart a world of good._**

**_Well folks, here we are. Final 2 chapters! Fasten your seat belts, it's going to be a bumpy night. ;)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 22<em>**

It was Friday, the morning of the winter formal and Crystal found herself heaving the contents of her breakfast into the porcelain bowl in the last stall in the girl's room. She reached out and grabbed something small from on top of the toilet paper dispenser. She looked at it for a moment before wrapping it in a wad of toilet paper as she pushed down the metal lever above the toilet and turned to unlock the door.

"I'd ask if you were having trouble keeping down yesterday's fish tacos, but I think we both know you have no problem digesting those." Tamsin said with a smirk as Crystal emerged from her stall.

Crystal rolled her eyes and threw the wad of toilet paper into the trash bin before making her way to the sink that was the furthest way from the steely blonde.

"What, no snarky comeback? You must really not be feeling well." Tamsin commented raising a brow at the girl.

"You fucked with my best friend I have nothing to say to you." Crystal bit back through clenched teeth before raising a handful of cool water up to her lips.

"Oh come on, that was just a little senior prank." Tamsin said with a pout. Crystal just ignored her and continued to rise out her mouth. "Come on, you and me had some fun, why not let bygones be bygones, bury the hatchet." Crystal just shook her head as she splashed her face with water. "Come to the dance with me tonight, I'll make it up to you." Tamsin said with a wink, earning a scoff from Crystal as she dried her hands and face off on a paper towel before walking past and deliberately bumping into the taller blonde with her shoulder.

"Thanks, but I already have a date." Crystal called back over her shoulder as she allowed the door to close behind her.

Tamsin just smirked after the girl, her arms folded across her chest before crossing the bathroom to the trash bin; she made a face before reaching inside.

* * *

><p>"Seriously, pink? You didn't have something in maybe a nice green?" Lauren asked as she looked at her reflection in the floor length mirror.<p>

"You're the one who didn't want to go shopping for a new dress, borrowers can't be choosers." Crystal said with a smirk as she came up behind Lauren, smoothing out the sides of the dress. "Besides you look beyond amazing." She took in her best friend who was wearing a floor length, light pink silk gown with a sweetheart neckline and thin spaghetti straps. Crystal had altered the dress the day before so that it clung to Lauren in all the right places, hugging her gorgeous body.

"Remind me why I agreed to this again?" Lauren asked as she fidgeted nervously, running her hands along the silk fabric.

"Because you need to get out of this mopey Bo bender you've been on for the past three months." Crystal replied, giving her a playful slap on the bottom before moving over to her vanity, leaning over so that she could apply more lipstick. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"I get that, but couldn't we just have gone, been each other's dates?" Lauren asked with a pout.

"Why, is there something you need to tell me Lauren?" Crystal asked with a side grin as she turned to face her friend, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Please." Again Lauren rolled her eyes. "Besides you're only going with Evony to make Jack jealous." Lauren paused. "Why are you going with her again isn't she with Dyson?" His name left a bitter taste in her mouth and she couldn't help making a face.

"They're on a break. Besides she's not that bad once you get to know her, she asked, so I said sure." Crystal replied nonchalantly with a shrug, smoothing down her own baby blue sleeveless, empire, halter dress.

"This coming from the girl who hooked up with Tamsin." Lauren said with a snort. Crystal snapped around to glare at her best friend.

"That was one time, I was drunk, and new, and I didn't know any better."

Lauren couldn't help but chuckle at the enraged look the other blonde was giving her.

"Calm down Canadian Rose Tyler, I was only joking." Lauren responded with a laugh. Crystal lightened, but her brow furrowed.

"Who?"

"Never mind." Lauren said with a chuckle, it really shouldn't surprise her that her friend wouldn't get the reference, maybe if she had gone with Secret Diary of a Call Girl…

Her thoughts were interrupted however when the doorbell rang.

* * *

><p>Bo was nodding her head in time to the song playing on the radio in the kitchen of the Dal. She was about two hours into a five-hour dishwashing shift, and she could already feel her fingers pruning through the rubber gloves.<p>

There was a soft throat clearing sound that came from behind her and Bo turned to see who it was, knowing that the kitchen staff that was on tonight was all male, and this voice was definitely feminine.

She turned to see Kenzi standing just inside the kitchen door looking hesitant. She figured she must be on her way to the dance given the simple black halter dress she was wearing along with oversized white gold skull earrings; she only busted those out for special occasions.

"Hey." Bo greeted, her voice void of any real emotion. "What are you doing here?"

The girl hesitated again. Bo noted that she looked like she wanted to run, but she managed to keep her ground as she let out a heavy breath.

"I know we're not on the best of terms, but you do know I still care about you right?" The girl asked quietly.

Bo snorted.

"You've got a unique way of showing it." She turned back to her dishes. "What do you want Kenzi?"

"Listen, I know you've been distant, I know you don't want to talk to me, I just came here to warn you."

Bo halted her motions, turning back to face the girl, splashing soapy water across the floor.

"No you listen, I don't respond to threats!"

Kenzi shook her head.

"It's not about you Bo! It's about Lauren."

Bo's features tightened at the sound of the blonde's name.

"What is it? Did something happen?" She asked concerned.

"No, well not yet anyway." Kenzi looked up to see Bo was still staring intently at her. "Tamsin is still pissed about not being able to win ice princess or whatever, or prom queen, she's planning something." There was a noise that Kenzi could only associate with a growl, and before she knew it Bo was standing not even a foot from her, her face only inches from her own.

"What is she going to do Kenzi?" Bo shouted.

"I, I don't know." Kenzi responded shaking slightly, she had never seen her friend this worked up before. "She's keeping most of it to herself, or between her and Dyson, I really didn't want to help, but you know she's got dirt on me…" She trailed off.

"WHAT IS SHE GOING TO DO?" Bo shouted again, this time louder.

"All I know is that she's stuffing the ballot box tonight, and giving me a USB drive when I get there so I can run the projector, she's going to humiliate Lauren in front of the whole school."

"What does that even mean? A projector?"

"I really don't know. All I know is that she's done some digging in old case files over at the police station, and she managed to dig something up."

Bo's brow furrowed. What could Tamsin possibly get from the police station in regards to Lauren? Lauren was perfect. She'd never been in trouble with her dad before let alone the cops.

"Lauren's had a run in with the law." Bo scoffed. "Tamsin has nothing."

"No Bo, she has something." Kenzi insisted. "Listen, just, if I were you I'd go get your girl and keep her from getting to the dance, you know how Tam Tam is, she's not going to stop until she destroys Lauren's life."

She may not like it or know exactly what she was up to, but Bo knew Tamsin, she knew that she was like a dog with a rawhide bone, she'd just keep chewing the wet twisted ends until there was nothing left but crumbs, and then she'd lick those up as well.

"Look, I have to go, I just thought you'd like to know." Kenzi said as she began to turn on her heel.

"Thanks Kenz." Bo said softly as the smaller girl finished turning and walked out of the large red padded leather kitchen door. Bo stood there silently for a moment, then quickly removed her bright yellow rubber gloves, rolling down the sleeves to her black zip up hoodie. "Shit." She swore to herself as she rushed to the staff coat closet and grabbed her thick winter coat and boots, of all the times her car had to be in the shop. She ran out to the main floor where she waved at Trick. "Listen, I have to go, it's important, I'll be back in a bit!" She called out over her shoulder, her grandfather calling out after her, but she didn't stop, she couldn't stop.

* * *

><p>The dance was already in full swing. The group of four had arrived about a half hour ago to find the gym decked out and looking like a winter wonderland. The bleachers were covered white padded felt coverings, giving them the look as though they were piles of snow. There were two large disco balls spinning from the rafters, along with dangling papier-mâché snowflakes in all different glittering shapes and sizes, spinning and catching the light. The streamers were blue and white, and the tables covered in white cloth while the chairs were covered in blue slipcovers.<p>

Lauren sat at an empty table playing with her punch cup, only vaguely watching her best friend tear up the dance floor with Evony. To her left sat a very nervous looking Nadia.

"You ah, you look great this evening." Nadia finally managed to speak up, but the blonde was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear her. She reached out and placed her hand on Lauren's forearm, causing the girl to slightly startle. "Hey, sorry." Nadia laughed.

"Oh, no I'm sorry." Lauren shook her head, she had been having difficulty concentrating, and had had a dull throbbing in her temples all day. "What did you say, I was just zoning out a bit."

"Not surprising, I don't think that incredible brain of yours ever shuts off does it?" Nadia teased with a smile.

"No, not really." Lauren laughed.

"I said that I think you look great this evening." She ran her hand up and down Lauren's arm.

"Oh." Lauren said blushing. "Thank you, you look very nice as well."

"Thanks. You know, I like that the glasses made a comeback, they suit you." Nadia said with a side grin.

Lauren reached up and unconsciously readjusted the thick black-frames. She had taken to wearing them again ever since she and Bo broke up, who was she trying to impress now anyway?

"Would you like to dance?" Nadia asked, but Lauren shook her head no. "Okay, we can sit, sitting is good." Nadia said with a sigh, leaning back in her chair, and Lauren returned to staring off into space, rubbing her left temple every now and then.

* * *

><p>Bo stood in the freezing cold, icy flakes of snow falling all around her, clinging to her hair. She raised her fist for the second time, and knocked loudly on the Lewis's front door.<p>

There was suddenly a muffled voice on the other side, before the heavy door jerked open, light pouring out onto the porch.

"Ysabeau?" Dr. Lewis asked as he adjusted his glasses. He looked disheveled and like he hadn't gotten much sleep. His cloths were wrinkled, and he had heavy bags under his eyes. "Is everything alright? Lauren isn't here."

"Do you know where she is?" Bo asked panicked. It had taken her twenty minutes to walk to Lauren's in the snow, and it would be at least another fifteen-minute trek to the only other place she could be, Crystal's. That is unless she had already left for the dance, in which case on foot in this weather it was likely to take a half hour, and Bo didn't have that kind of time.

"I thought she would be with you. Isn't there some sort of school function tonight? I know that she was over at Crystal's getting ready." He stopped and looked at his watch before taking in Bo's appearance.

"Dr. Lewis I don't have time!" Bo pleaded.

"Why? What's wrong?" Dr. Lewis asked, becoming concerned.

"I think someone is going to try to…" She trailed off, not sure how much she should really share with the man.

"Try to what?" He asked gruffly.

"Embarrass her." Bo said slowly. "Sir, I know this is going to sound like a strange question, but is there anything Lauren might have done, or anything that would be in police records concerning her?"

The man's face went pale and he looked as though he had seen a ghost. After a long moment he opened up the door wider.

"I think you should come inside." He said, and Bo nodded, hoping this wouldn't take too long.

* * *

><p>"What the hell took you so long? You now what, I don't care!" Tamsin scolded Kenzi as the girl approached her. "Here's the drive, just make sure that as soon as I give the signal you hit the projector, the slide show will do the rest."<p>

Kenzi just nodded, holding her hand out as Tamsin dropped a small black USB drive into her open palm.

"Now, help me go collect the ballots, I have to replace the box with the fakes before the teachers count them."

Kenzi just nodded solemnly, she looked over toward the bleachers to see Dyson's head popping out from under one of the "mounds of snow", causing her to roll her eyes as she followed his train of sight to the dance floor where Evony and Crystal were animatedly getting their Saturday Night Fever on to the old disco song currently playing.

* * *

><p>"Have a seat." Dr. Lewis said gesturing to an empty kitchen chair, as he took his own. He looked very flustered as he ran a hand through his salt and pepper hair. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have kept it from her. I just thought maybe it wouldn't happen, maybe the gene would skip her."<p>

"Dr. Lewis, what does this have to do with anything? I don't have time! I need to get to the dance." Bo said as she balanced on the edge of her seat, ready to hop up at a moments notice.

"It has everything to do with this." The man said as he took his glasses off, rubbing his eyes. "I take it that you already know. I know my daughter and I know she hasn't tried to discuss it any further with me, but I can see that she trusts you." The man looked sadly into Bo's eyes.

"She did." Bo replied quietly dropping her head.

"Then you know about her infliction?" He stated it more than asked it, already knowing the answer as Bo nodded. "Lauren is very special, not just because she is brilliant, but because she carries a gene with an unnatural trait. Two unnatural trait residing in one singe gene to be exact." Bo just nodded again, she really didn't think she had time for a science lesson, but she did need any help Lauren's dad could give her. "Lauren's mother carried the same gene. Technically Jack does as well, but it lies dormant in his system, it's only active females."

"I know this part, Lauren explained it." Bo said. Dr. Lewis just smirked and gave a sad chuckle.

"Chip off the old block." He chuckled humorlessly again. "I have been studying psychokinesis and telekinesis ever since Lauren's mother and I met. She was a very special woman too. She was kind and compassionate, a brilliant doctor, and when we met and fell in love she revealed her true nature to me. After Lauren was born we spent countless hours trying to find a cure, something to help them both manage it, anything, and after my wife… After, I threw myself entirely into my work, my research." He sighed out. "I should have been helping Lauren, instead I just kept trying to run from it, to hide from it, so that what happened to Maureen wouldn't happen to her." Bo could feel the man's anguish radiating off of him as tears welled in his eyes.

"What happened to Lauren's mother?" Bo asked quietly. The older Lewis rubbed a hand over his eyes and down his nose to his mouth.

"I was working late at the local hospital in my lab, I've always had a tendency to throw myself completely into my work and lose track of time, it's where Lauren gets that nasty habit from." He shook his head. "My wife had called to let me know that she was going to stop by after her shift with some food. There was a strange atmosphere that night, it was a full moon and even I could feel that something was off, she had been complaining of a mild headache all day. I haven't felt a shift like that in years, not until tonight." He sighed looking up into Bo's eyes. "I was in the lab with one of my female assistants, I had had a minor accident mixing two volatile chemicals together and the contents had exploded all over us. When my wife walked in she found my assistant and I stripped to our undergarments in the chemical shower. It was completely innocent. I loved my wife with all my heart." He looked down sadly, and took another deep breath. "She reacted how most normal women would I suppose in that situation, only she wasn't a normal woman. I could feel her energy in the air, it was thick with it. She picked me up and threw me across the room where I landed behind the radiation shield we had set up. She completely lost her control and sent a shock of lightning through my lab assistant, killing her instantly. The water was still flowing, and it caused a fire, soon the entire room was engulfed in flames. I looked up to my wife, her skin was turning purple, and smoke was searing off of her, her skin sizzling." Bo's eyes grew wide she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "She was essentially being electrocuted from the inside out. It is a side effect that hybrid pk/tks such as Lauren and her mother share. It was from the original witch, the forces of nature were not pleased that she was putting so much power into one line with combining the two essences. It's actually where the old adage of burning a witch at the stake came from. The idea came from watching a pk/tk self implode when they had tied her to a stake, though it happened even before they were able to set her on fire, back in England. When early settlers branched out into Canada and the Americas knowing the old tales they would tie a suspected witch to a stake, however they would grow impatient waiting for them to burst into flame, seeing as how most they accused were innocent, and eventually light them on fire to help move things along." He looked up to meet Bo's eyes. She looked scared, curious, startled, and even sad. "I never told Jack or Lauren, or anyone for that matter what really happened that night. I told the police that there had been a chemical explosion resulting in the deaths of my wife and assistant, while I had been throw by the blast to safety. My injuries and my standing with the hospital corroborated my story, but I think that there were a few detectives who were skeptical. It would have been too painful for my children to know the truth, and I just hoped that by some miracle that it would skip over Lauren, or that I would be able to find a cure before she turned eighteen and would be able to stop it, so she would never have to know. Know that power and that pain." A single tear slid down the man's cheek, and Bo couldn't help but feel her own tears begin to well in her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Come on Lauren, just one dance." Nadia pleaded tugging at the blonde's hands. They had been at the dance for over an hour now and the blonde hadn't made a single move from her spot.<p>

"Fine." Lauren smiled up at the girl.

They made their way out to the dance floor and began to move in time to the music. After a minute the music faded into a slow number and Lauren went to move away but Nadia caught her off guard, holding tightly onto her hips and pulling her toward her.

* * *

><p>"You've got to get to her. I don't know what those kids have planned, but if they have their hands on those records, and the truth comes out, it could destroy her." Dr. Lewis pleaded. "I can't let her suffer the same fate as her mother."<p>

"Aren't you coming?" Bo asked surprised, as she jumped up from her seat.

"I've hurt her too much already, kept too much from her. I doubt I'll be able to get through to her. I couldn't get through to my wife that night." He shook his head filled with melancholy. "But you can. I've seen the way you two look at each other, I know it doesn't look like I'm that observant, but I see more than anyone gives me credit for." He gave Bo a reassuring sad smile.

"Thanks Dr. Lewis, I need to go!" Bo said running toward the front door before she stopped and looked back toward the kitchen where the man was still sitting at the table, looking broken. "Um, do you think I could possibly borrow your car?" Bo asked sheepishly. The man looked up at her with a raised brow at first, before standing and disappearing; a moment later he reappeared and toss a set of keys to Bo. "Thanks! Not a scratch!" She shouted as she barreled out the door.

He knew that she was talking about the car, but he couldn't help but hold out hope that she could promise the same for his daughter.

* * *

><p>The song ended and Lauren and Nadia pulled apart. Lauren looked around and saw Crystal looking up from their table giving her a thumbs up, to which she rolled her eyes in typical Lauren fashion. The lights on the stage suddenly came up and Tamsin came strolling out in a long black sequin v-neck gown, her blonde hair pulled up in a tight bun.<p>

"Hello everyone, it's that time." She said with a large fake grin. "It's time to name your Snowflake Prince and Princess!" She exclaimed to an eruption of clapping and cheers. She took a moment to let the applause die down before dramatically tearing open the white envelope in her hand.

* * *

><p>Bo sped down the street, disregarding all stop signs and lights.<p>

"Come on German engineering, don't fail me now." She huffed as the car slid slightly on the icy road as she took a turn a little too fast, she could see the school and the crowded parking lot just off in the distance.

* * *

><p>"Drum roll please." Tamsin said glancing over at the DJ who pointed at her and grinned before hitting the classic drum roll sound effect. Tamsin smiled back at the crowd. "And your Snowflake King is, none other than our own championship hockey team captain Baronet William Haley Francois Santiago!" There were a fit of whistles and cat calls amongst the crowd of applauding students as Hale made his way up to the stage, looking very dapper in a white tuxedo jacket with white dress shirt and black bowtie to match his black tuxedo slacks. He pumped both fists in the air as he climbed the four steps up to the stage giving the audience and big genuine grin before turning back to Tamsin.<p>

"You know I hate it when people use my full name." He said with a tight smile as he continued to wave at the crowd.

"Oh calm down, it's all in the name of royalty Haley." Tamsin said through a fake smile of her own. She then turned back to the microphone standing in front of her. "And for your Snowflake Queen!" The drumroll began again as she took the envelope the principal handed to her from the side of the stage. Tamsin grinned wickedly as she tore open the envelope and began to read the name scrawled across the card. "Lauren Lewis!"

Half the crowd began to clap politely, while the other half just looked around confused. Lauren was shell-shocked. There had to be some kind of mistake, she didn't even know she had been nominated. She looked around bewildered.

"Congrats, go on up there!" Nadia pushed, her hand gently nudging Lauren's lower back.

Lauren looked over and caught Crystal's eyes. She looked just as confused as Lauren did, but the second their eyes met she gave her an encouraging smile.

Slowly Lauren began to make her way toward the stage as the students parted for her.

Tamsin shot a look over to Kenzi who was hovering around the side of the stage, the projector hung from the ceiling and was ready, all she had to do was hit the button. She nodded back at Tamsin reluctantly, and Tamsin's evil grin grew.

"Come on Lauren, come up and get your crown!" Tamsin called in false bravado as Lauren slowly made her way up to the stage.

* * *

><p>Bo burst in through the main double doors of the gym looking around frantically in time to see Lauren taking the last step up to the stage.<p>

"Lauren!" Bo called, but the auditorium was too loud and her voice was drowned out by the sound of the festivities. "Lauren!" Bo shouted again as she made her way into the crowd surrounding the stage. She looked around frantically and her eyes locked with Dyson's, who was now standing off to the side behind Kenzi a wicked smirk playing across his lips.

Tamsin leaned over and placed the white bejeweled crown on top of Lauren's head.

Kenzi took a deep breath and hit the button on the remote she was holding as Dyson flipped a switch and killed the lights except for one spotlight shining down on Lauren. Just then along the back of the stage projected onto the navy blue velvet curtains were the crime scene photos from the day Lauren's mother died.

There were shocked and horrified gasps and Lauren turned to see what everyone was staring at.

In the corner of the current photo was type that read Dr. Maureen Lewis and Dr. Erin Wilcox Incident, followed by the date. The photo its self was of what remained of a young, probably once very attractive woman with long red hair, though she was crumpled in a ball on the floor of a chemical shower, her skin blackened and singed as well as her the few cloths she was wearing, her face twisted in a permanent scream, red bruising down her left arm.

"Like Mommy's handy work Lauren?" Tamsin asked as the screen changed to another angle of the same body. Lauren froze, her blood began to boil as her heart pounded out of her chest, ringing in her ears. After a moment the slide changed yet again, the same name and date stamp in the corner. "Guess she just couldn't take it." Tamsin cackled as everyone looked on at another body, this one was of a middle aged woman lying on her back, her arms outstretched. Her body was in similar disarray as the other woman's only this one's skin had a purple hue to where the veins ran through her arms and neck, and her skin showed signs of blistering from heat. The face however was undeniable and Lauren let out a horrified gasp as she recognized the long blonde hair, and once delicate features of her mother. "Looks like Mommy walked in on Daddy's side action and threw a little fit." Tamsin said with a snort. And just like that Lauren snapped. By this time the student body had grown restless, and as they went to make their way out of the doors there was a loud banging sound as the side entrance banged shut, and the projector suddenly shorted out plunging the gym, all but the single spotlight into darkness. Nervous and worried the students and faculty tried to make their way to the exits the teachers calling for every one to remain calm and head for the doors, however when they reached each of the exits the doors wouldn't budge. There was a loud cracking noise and the projector fell into the punch bowl, sending a shock of blue and purple electric currents into the air before setting the tablecloth on fire. Then the spotlight dropped to the ground setting the front of the stage aflame as glass shattered everywhere, and the emergency floodlights above the exit signs lit up.

"Lauren!" Bo shouted again as she made her way like a salmon swimming up stream toward the stage though the crowd of panicked students pushing and shoving one another out of the way.

Lauren's body was electric. Her head throbbed. She was drowning is a sea of emotion, sadness, anger, and rage all bubbling to the surface as she felt herself slipping away.

Bo was just about to take the first step at the far end of the stage, her own anger rising, she wanted to get to Tamsin and make her pay for this, but as she reached the steps she looked up to see that Crystal had beaten her to it, as the smaller blonde's fist connected with Tamsin's smug face.

Tamsin took a step back, not expecting the hit, but just grinned through a mouth full of blood, her broken nose dripping crimson liquid onto her lips and teeth.

"Really Crystal I'm surprised at you." Tamsin snorted out, shooting blood across the floor. "That's no way to be a good role model for your baby." She began to chuckle as Crystal's face fell pale. "You hear that Lauren?" Tamsin shouted across the stage at Lauren who was standing eyes wide, frozen in place. "You're gonna be an aunt!" She chuckled.

Something in that moment clicked, the last shreds of her self and her humanity that Lauren had been clinging onto, the last single thread broke sending her plummeting into the darkness within herself. Her head snapped toward Tamsin who was still just staring between her and Crystal chuckling, and with a blink Lauren sent her flying across the stage, and into the bleachers where there was a loud crack as her back broke against the metal frame, before she crumbled into a heap on the floor, one of the gym lights then crashed down on top of her, and her body went still.

"Tamsin!" Lauren's head snapped away from Tamsin and toward Dyson who had run to the center of the dance floor looking on after his fallen stepsister. Lauren's eyes flickered up to the large disco ball that was hanging above him and with a jerk of her head downward, the cord holding the globe severed and sent the heavy mirrored balled down smashing Dyson over the head, knocking him face first onto the floor before landing on top of his back, crushing him, rolling off to the side shattering part of the mirrored surface.

"Lauren!" Both Crystal and Bo shouted at once, but the blonde wasn't listening anymore. All she could feel was her own pain as her skin began to sizzle as it flushed pink, and then red. With another jerk of her head upward the emergency lights all exploded, sending flames across the gym.

Hale who had bailed from the stage grabbed Kenzi and pulled her to safety just as another stage light was about to drop.

"Lauren!" Crystal called again, tears in her eyes as Lauren's focus finally snapped to her friend, though she was looking at her with no glimmer of recognition in her eyes. Lauren stretched out her right arm and sent Crystal hovering in mid air, she began to make a choking motion with her hand and Crystal began to cough, her hands instinctively grabbed at her neck, clawing at the invisible noose.

"Lauren! Lauren!" Bo called as she staggered up the final steps to Lauren's side dodging the flames growing across the stage. "Baby please!" She coughed out as she took a deep inhale of smoke into her lungs. Lauren's head turned, but she continued to hold Crystal in place, hovering seven feet away from her, feet two feet off the ground. "Lauren please." Bo pleaded, tears in her eyes as she stared into Lauren's dead pools, the whiskey brown she so admired replaced with black nothingness. "Come back to me baby, you're gonna hurt Crystal, your best friend."

"What?" Crystal coughed out, still unable to understand that it was Lauren who was causing the upheaval as she felt her windpipe being to crush. Lauren looked away from Bo to Crystal and then back to Bo again.

"Lauren please, it's me Bo. I love you, come back to me." Bo pleaded, placing her hands on either side of Lauren's face. Lauren just stared at her for a moment, fighting internally to break free. Fighting against the raw dark power that was searing her insides.

"B-Bo?" Lauren asked meekly, her eyes regaining their usual light as they faded into a warm brown.

"Yeah babe, it's me, I'm here." Bo cried out through a broken smile, tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Bo? What's happening? I'm hot, so hot. And my head is pounding!" Lauren cried grabbing the sides of her head.

"Lauren you need to calm down, and I need you to let Crystal go." Bo said as steadily as she could manage. Lauren nodded and looked back over to Crystal as she released her. Crystal dropped gently to the ground, gasping for breath.

"Bo I feel like I'm on fire!" Lauren cried as another light fell next to them.

"I know, I know you do." Bo said through tears. "That's why I need you to calm down. We need to get out of here. You need to let everyone out of here." Lauren nodded and looked around her to see the chaos and destruction that she had caused.

There were students and teachers crying and clawing at the doors, other students fighting amongst themselves. There were bodies that had been trampled in an attempt to escape littering the floor, as flames licked every corner of the gymnasium, climbing up the walls. Lauren looked back over to Bo, nothing but sadness, guilt, and pain riddling her features.

"I did this!" She cried. Anguish, fear, guilt, all burning inside her core as warm salty tears dropped to the stage that was now almost completely encased in flames.

"No! Lauren it's okay, it was you but it wasn't you." Bo said shaking.

"No! I need to get everyone out of here. This isn't me! I'm a healer, I don't hurt people! This is all my fault" Lauren cried, her vision blurring.

Just then the doors burst open and a sea of students and faculty fled the blazing gym.

"Bo take Crystal and get out of here!" Lauren called as she made her way through a gap in the flames off of the stage and toward a group of injured students, gathering two up on either side of her, supporting them.

"I'm not leaving without you!" Bo cried.

"Go now!" Lauren called over her shoulder, and before Bo could protest she found herself and Crystal being picked up and thrown gently through the closest set of doors and out into the hall.

As Bo collected her self she ran back to the double doors crying out Lauren's name only to have the doors slam shut in front of her.

"Bo! Come on!" Crystal panted taking the brunette by the hand and dragging the crying girl down the hall, and out the front doors to safety.

Just as they reached the parking lot there was a loud explosion, and the girls turned to see the roof caving in on the building, thick black smoke billowing through the now open building into the cool night air.

Bo's eyes widened in terror and everything went silent. She drowned out the sound of sirens in the distance, the sounds of students crying, of teachers trying to comfort them. There was nothing but silence as Bo watched the remainder of the gym's roof collapse into the fiery rubble.

"Lauren!" She shouted in a heartbroken sob as she fell to her knees in the snow.


	23. Chapter 23 - One Year Later

**Chapter 23**

**One Year Later**

Bo shuffled around her small apartment that was settled about three miles off campus.

It may have been small, but it was bright, and was able to hold everything she needed. There were four large oak bookshelves scattered around the walls, stuffed full of books on paranormal phenomena, telekinesis, and volumes of medical texts. Cloths are strewn about the one bedroom apartment and Bo almost stumbled over a pair of black leather boots, swearing as she stubbed her toe on the coffee table.

The TV was on, and though she wasn't paying much notice to it before the peppy news anchor's voice suddenly caught her attention, as she looks up to see a familiar sight on the Canadian satellite station.

_We're here in a small town about and hour and a half out side of Toronto where they are remembering the one-year anniversary when terrible tragedy struck as an electrical fire sparked at a local high school dance, trapping students and faculty alike inside of the burning gymnasium. _

Bo looked at the familiar sight of the ruins that were left of the old high school. She then turned to a framed photo hanging above the television of she and Lauren on one of their dates to the Science Centre. She heaved a small sad sigh as she turned her attention back toward the news.

_The fire may have claimed two lives but the real story here is the courage of one student who managed to help the rest of the attendees to safety, saving countless from further tragedy. Multiple witnesses reported that one girl, a high school senior named Lauren Lewis single handedly helped more than twenty injured students to safety with no regard for her own life, even as the building collapsed around her._

Agitated, Bo picked up the remote from the coffee table and slammed her thumb down on the power button, before tossing the remote unceremoniously back onto the table.

A part of her was happy that Lauren wasn't here to see this. She hated being the center of attention, and she certainly would never have considered herself a hero. True only Bo and a handful of people knew the truth, everyone else that night was too panicked to know what else they might have witnessed in the gym, other than the blonde rushing back into the burning building after emerging with students on each shoulder.

Bo was lost in her thoughts and jumped a moment later when she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her, pulling her into a tight hug from behind.

"Hey you," Bo said spinning around in the arms as she smiled at the newcomer. "What are you doing home so early? I didn't expect you for another day."

The person smiled back at her.

"Well, I missed you." They said leaning in giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Mm, I missed you too." Bo grinned, pulling back, sucking her lips into her mouth, savoring the taste of the kiss. "How was your trip?"

"Good, I have pictures!" They laughed, going to their leather briefcase that had been left on the kitchen table, pulling out a stack of photographs of a tiny baby girl they handed them over to Bo. "She's incredible, six months old and already giving her parents, who she is the perfect combination of a run for their money. Once she starts walking and formulating sentences, they better watch out." They chuckle.

"Hm," Bo hummed flipping through the stack of photographs. "Personally I think she looks like you." Bo said, a dimple firming in her cheek as she looked down adoringly at the little girl in the photographs.

"I don't know babe, me I see all Crystal when I look at her."

"No way!" Bo laughed. "I mean maybe a little, but she looks like those baby pictures your dad showed me of you over the summer, how is your dad?"

"Good. Busy as ever, but he's actually taking more time off to spend with his granddaughter." Bo's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"How's Jack enjoying being back in the cold?" Bo teased.

"Ugh! He complained the whole time! But I think he secretly loves it, and I know he wouldn't leave Crystal and Elizabeth for anything in the world."

Bo smiled and nodded.

"So he's enjoying the base then?"

"He is. He's not used to a desk job, but he's happy that he gets to go home to his family every night, and Crystal's taking online fashion design courses as well as attending university a few nights a week, so they're both very happy."

"That's good." Bo said with a smile.

"Oh and Trick sends his love."

Bo's eyes brightened.

"Did you bring me back a burger, please say you did! I swear I don't care if we are in the home land of cheese burgers, nobody makes 'em like Trick!"

"Technically I believe the cheeseburger originated in the 1920's in Pasadena, California, and the hamburger isn't American at all, supposedly they came from Hamburg Germany, hence the name, in the early 1890's as a popular sailor's meal, neither of which are from New Haven, Connecticut." Bo chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"That does not answer my question Trivial Pursuit."

"It's an international flight Bo, they don't exactly allow cheeseburgers through customs." Bo gave a playful pout as they laugh.

Suddenly they come up and pull Bo into a tight embrace, holding her close, burying their nose in her hair.

Bo closed her eyes as she lingered in the embrace, breathing deeply in the woman's lavender scent.

"I really did miss you." The woman whispered.

"I missed you too." She whispers back. "I love you Lauren."

The blonde gave her a tight squeeze before pulling back to look into her eyes.

"I love you too Bo." She responded; a smile planted firmly on her face.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Thank you all so much for taking this little journey with me. I hope that the end was to your liking. _**

**_Thank you all for all of your amazing reviews, follows, favorites, and for just reading!_**

**_Now to get back to Nighthawk Lounge, and Tempting Faete! ;P_**


	24. Chapter 24 - 365 Days Ago

_**A/N: Hello all, I know that you thought the last chapter was the last chapter, and it had been meant to be, but there were quite a few requests for a little more clarification. **_

_**I ended the story where I did for a reason, and the ending was how I had outlined the story from the very beginning. Most of my ff's are basically genre studies. 'Two Weeks...' was an exploration of the horror Cabin in The Woods, Evil Dead style; 'Nighthawk Lounge' is a noir and told entirely in the style of that genre; 'Lauren' was a mashup of late 90's early 2000's teen rom-coms with teen screams of the 1970's and 1980's. I had intended to leave certain points ambiguous, and ended right after the climax with an epilogue much like the films of it's kind. I also thought that it would be fun to essentially make Lauren Bo in this particular story giving Lauren some parallel plot points as show Bo.  
><strong>_

_**Since I really do appreciate all of your support, and take all of your comments and criticisms into account, I decided to hopefully answer all your questions that you had. I realize that I did tie a few things up rather subtly, so hopefully this second part of the epilogue explains in greater detail anything you guys were missing.**_

_**Thanks again for reading! And I hope that you enjoy this final installment in 'Lauren'.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 24<em>**

**_365 Days Ago_**

Bo couldn't hear anything besides the pounding of her own heart.

Her knees were soaked and freezing as the snow melted into her thin layer of jeans, but she hardly noticed. All that she could focus on was the collapsing gymnasium. Fiery planks and drywall rained down singeing the pristine white snow.

She was aware that there was a hand on her shoulder, and that her throat was sore, but her echoed cries of the blonde's name over and over again were nothing more than a muffled roar, mixing with the sounds of sirens growing ever closer.

Through blurry tear filled eyes Bo noticed a figure emerging from the ruins, and her heart stopped when she recognized the ashen figure, supporting two girls on either arm, a boy holding her shoulder and staggering behind.

Bo rose to her feet and took a step forward.

"Bo no! It's not safe!" Crystal called behind her, trying to reach out to halt the brunette. But it was no use, no sooner had she stood, the brunette was sprinting as fast as she could toward the towering inferno.

As she made her way closer, dodging falling debris she was able to take in the full form of Lauren and her companions. Bo's heart sank when she took in the blonde; her usually shining wheat blonde locks were a powdery grey. Her dress was ripped, and her arms pink from heat, small cuts and bruises littering her exposed flesh. Her cheeks were smudged with soot, and the tip of her nose was a dark charcoal.

On either side of her Bo recognized a haggard Bianca, she was limping and when Bo looked down she could see a bloody, bruising mess with part of a bone sticking out just above her shin through torn flesh. On the other side of Lauren was a slightly better looking Rosette, although from the looks of it her left shoulder was dislocated, possibly broken, and her dress was ripped in multiple places.

Bo didn't recognize the boy holding onto Lauren's back when the blonde reached a small group of students Bo hadn't noticed before that were just out of harms way, maybe twenty feet from the blazing wreckage. Lauren helped the girls to the ground and then turned, ready to make her way back in.

"Lauren!" Bo shouted frozen in place. The blonde turned around with pained eyes.

"You need to get back Bo." Lauren called out, tears filling up her honey brown pools.

"No! I'm not leaving without you!" Bo called back. "You can't go back in! It's too dangerous!"

Lauren shook her head.

"I need to go back Bo. I did this, this is all my fault!" She cried, the tears she had been holding back finally springing forth. Bo finally able to find her footing rushed over to the blonde.

"I've already lost you once I'm not going to do it again! I can't do it again! You are my life Lauren!" Bo pleaded, hot tears streaming down her cool cheeks as she grabbed the blonde's face in her hands. Lauren reached up and covered Bo's right hand with her own, pressing into her touch.

"Bo, it was you. I don't know how you did it, but you brought me back. But I need to face this, there's still two more inside. This is all my fault. I did this!"

Bo just stared back the girl and shook her head.

"No! I'm not going to let you back in there, the firefighters and police are almost here, let them take care of this!" Bo pleaded, but all she earned was a sad smile from the blonde.

"I love you Bo." Lauren said, looking one last time into Bo's eyes before reaching out her left hand and sending the brunette soaring back to the safety of the small group of injured students.

Bo looked on in horror as the blonde disappeared back into the school.

A long two minutes passed and still Lauren had yet to re-emerge. Bo felt a large hand on her shoulder. She turned to see a tall fireman looking down at her.

"Miss, I'm going to need you to get back if you can walk. If not there's a group of paramedics right behind me." The man said.

"No!" Bo shouted. "My- there's still someone in there!" The fireman looked from Bo to the building and then back again. "She went back in for the rest of the students!" Bo cried.

"It's alright miss, we'll get your friend." The man said with a nod. He gave her another pat on the shoulder with his gloved hand and went to make his way toward the building.

Just then they saw Lauren re-emerge, dragging two lifeless bodies with her. Just as she made her way out of the exit the entrance collapsed, sending the blonde stumbling forward. She only made it another two feet or so before laying the broken bodies of Tamsin and Dyson on the ground. With tears in her eyes she looked up at Bo, before taking a single step forward and collapsing to the ground between the pair.

"Lauren!" Bo called and she rushed toward the fallen blonde, however before she could reach her she was grabbed around the waist from behind.

"Miss, I can't let you go any further, it's not safe." Came a warm masculine voice.

"I need to get to her!" Bo cried kicking against the man.

"It's alright, there's an EMT making his way over, he'll check on her, but I can't have you up there it's not safe."

Bo continued to kick against the man, but to no avail. She watched as the EMT made his way to Lauren, followed by two more who leaned down over Tamsin and Dyson, each one shaking their heads. It was too late.

* * *

><p>Lauren cleared her throat as she tried to open her eyes. She smacked her tongue inside her mouth a few times, she felt as though she had eaten an entire bowl of cotton balls. What had happened? The last thing she could remember was a sharp sting in her lungs as she made her way out of the school… But now?<p>

She finally managed to open her eyes. She was in a bright, cream-colored room. She looked down at herself, noticing the heavy white scratchy blankets covering her lower half, her body clad in an oversized blue cloth gown with bright squiggly patterns.

She groaned and rubbed her head. One of the other last things she remembered was a terrible headache, but that seemed to have subsided now, replaced a drug induced warm haze causing her head to float, that along with the feeling tiny razors slicing down her throat every time she swallowed, and an aching rattle in her chest as she let out a small cough. She looked to her left arm and followed the clear plastic tubes running up to an IV drip. From there she looked to the window at the side of the room, recognizing that she was at the local hospital, the one her father worked at. She continued to make her way with her eyes to the right, and she noticed that curled up in a ball in the large peach colored faux leather reclining chair in the corner was a familiar slumbering brunette, a framed picture clasped tightly in her hands.

"She's been here every day. Refused to leave your side." Came a warm familiar voice, and Lauren allowed her eyes to wander over to the door where her father stood in black pants, a white oxford button down shirt tucked in neatly under his open white lab coat. He gave her a small smile. "Actually I shouldn't say that, there was a bit of a fight yesterday, but Crystal managed to get her into the shower for all of three minutes, and changed into a clean set of cloths." The older Lewis let out a laugh.

Lauren's brow furrowed.

"How long have I been out for?" The blonde asked in a tight, hoarse voice.

"Three days." Her father replied gravely. "It was touch and go for a while there but we knew you'd pull through, you're a fighter." Lauren nodded. She couldn't believe that she had been out for three whole days, or that the brunette slumbering peacefully in the corner had stayed all that time.

"We have a lot to talk about." Lauren said her voice still struggling to return to its usual nature, as she tore her eyes away from the brunette and looked up into her father's intense green eyes. He nodded.

"We do." He took a deep breath and stepped further into the room, stopping two feet from her bedside. "I am so sorry about everything honey. This is all my fault. If I had just learned to accept the inevitable and helped you through this, then none of this would have ever happened." He looked down at his feet sadly.

"It's alright." Lauren said in a small voice. "I think I understand." Her father looked up to meet her eyes. They still had a long way to go, eighteen years of lies could not be forgotten in an instant, but she felt like she could understand why her father had become so detached, why he had locked himself away, and pretended that there was a possibility that the unavoidable might not happen. She looked into her father's eyes for a moment longer. "You sent Bo? To the dance I mean." Her father nodded.

"She came to me worried about you." He confirmed. "But we can talk about that later sweetheart. You need your rest." The man said taking the remaining steps to her bedside and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Lauren just looked up and gave her father a small smile. He was right; they could talk about things later. She still had so many questions for him that remained unanswered, but they both needed time to reflect, besides, they had all the time in the world now.

The older Lewis made his way out of the room, closing the door behind him, the small click causing the brunette in the chair to stir. She took a large stretch, her limbs making small popping noises as she began to right herself. She yawned and looked over at the blonde, her eyes growing wide and a large smile making its way across her lips when she saw the blonde sitting up awake.

"Hey." The brunette said shyly, uncovering herself with the small blanket that she had draped across her lap, moving to a chair by Lauren's bedside.

"Hey." Lauren said with a smile of her own. "I hear you've been here for a while."

The brunette nodded and moved to take Lauren's closest hand in her own.

"I'd never leave you."

Lauren looked over to the chair and the picture frame that Bo had been holding.

"What's that?" She asked her brow furrowing slightly. Bo followed the blonde's line of sight and dropped her hand, retreating to the chair to pick up the picture before returning to Lauren's side.

"Crystal brought it when she brought me a change of cloths." Bo held out the picture to Lauren who took it in her hands. "Um, sorry, I hope it's okay that I had it. She said she found it on your nightstand in your room, thought I might like to have it for a bit. She uh, found it there when she went over to your place to get a change of cloths for you for when you finally woke up." The brunette explained blushing.

Lauren smiled and looked down at the photograph. It was a color copy of the photo Nadia had taken of she and Bo the day Bo asked her out, the one that had run in the student newspaper. Nadia had framed it and given it to Lauren as a birthday gift. After Bo and Lauren had broken up, the blonde had secretly kept it in the drawer in her nightstand, and would take it out at night and look at it until she fell asleep. She had known it was silly and that she needed to let go of Bo, but her heart and her mind had two completely different opinions on the matter. She had cried her self to sleep many nights looking at that exact picture set up next to her alarm clock.

"Crystal will probably kick my ass when she sees me, she didn't know I kept it." Lauren said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, you better watch out, that girl packs a serious punch." Bo smirked. Lauren chuckled, she had forgotten that Bo had experienced Crystal's wrath first hand.

The girls sat there quietly for a few minutes neither knowing quite what to say to the other.

"So, uh, what's new with you?" Lauren asked trying to make small talk, and avoid the giant elephant in the room for a little while longer.

"Lauren." Bo said, her face serious. "I know that I messed up. I messed up big, but I am so completely and utterly in love with you. When I thought I had lost you…" She trailed off, tears forming in her eyes. Lauren reached out and took the brunette's hand. "I need you Lauren." She looked up into the blonde's eyes as a single stray tear traced down her cheek.

"Bo I," Lauren stammered, leaning forward and brushing away the tear with her thumb before resting her hands on either side of the brunette's face. "I think I need you too." She sighed and shook her head. "I don't know how to explain it. But somehow, when I was… when I, when I wasn't me." She said trying to articulate her words as Bo reached up and grabbed Lauren's wrists, holding her in place as she stared deeply into Lauren's eyes. "You were what brought me back. The only thing that could get through to me. I don't know why, and I don't know how, but I think, no, I know, that you are the only one for me." Tears glistened in the blonde's eyes as she confessed her deepest passions. She had been trying to deny it for so long to herself, that she had almost begun to believe it. But there was always that tug at her heart whenever the brunette would pass her in the hallway, or sneak a fleeting glance her way across the lunchroom. She had tried so hard to stay mad at Bo, to tell herself that she had betrayed her trust, that she would never be able to believe anything the brunette said ever again, but she knew that that simply wasn't true. Because no matter what, no matter how hard she fought, there was still an ache in her heart whenever she even just thought of Bo.

"Yeah?" Bo asked, not fully believing what she was hearing but wanting so desperately for it to be true. The blonde nodded as a few tears escaped her own eyes.

"I love you Bo. And I want us. I need us." She sighed. "And I know that you don't like to think about the future, and that I'm going off to Yale in the fall, but I believe that we can make it work, I believe in us." Bo's heart felt as though it was going to burst. "Even if I have to take a year off, or find a new school that's closer, I'll do what I have to."

Bo shook her head and smiled.

"No Lauren. Yale is your dream."

Lauren shook her head right back.

"Bo, you are my dream."

Tears glistened in the brunette's eyes as she flashed her trademark smile.

"No you don't understand, I, I've been working really hard since we broke up, and I met with the school guidance councilor, and I applied to a couple different schools." Bo trailed off as a smile burst across the blonde's face.

"Bo that's wonderful! I'm so proud of you!" Lauren beamed, dropping her hands from Bo's face to clutch her palms.

"Yeah thanks, me too." Bo chuckled.

"So where did you get in? Maybe I can transfer there." Lauren asked excitedly. Bo blushed.

"Well I didn't get into my first choices, but I did manage to get waitlisted by Southern Connecticut State University, they sent a congratulations letter last week, telling me that they accepted me for the fall semester."

Lauren tilted her head to the side.

"Southern Connecticut State?"

Bo bit her lip and nodded.

"But that's right near…" She trailed off a huge grin spreading across her face. "You were going to follow me to another country?" Bo nodded, biting her lip a little harder. "Even when we weren't together?" Bo nodded again.

Lauren sprung forward and pulled the brunette into a tight hug.

"Wow, well if I had known that you'd react this well to stalking I would have admitted what really happened to your underwear the night of Homecoming." Bo said with a laugh. Lauren pulled back and raised her eyebrow as Bo blushed. "And that I've been to all your mathlete and Model UN conferences and competitions just so I could hear your voice." Bo admitted her face flushing an even brighter red. Lauren shook her head and smirked.

"Well at least you make stalking sexy."

Bo grinned back as they shared a laugh. A minute later there was a knock on the door. The two girls looked up to see the familiar tiny, dark haired goth standing uneasily in the now open doorway, a bouquet of yellow flowers in her hand.

"Can I uh, may I come in?" The girl asked, and Lauren nodded, while Bo glared her former friend down. "I just wanted to say that I'm really really sorry about what happened." Kenzi said as she placed the flowers down on the rolling try to the right of Lauren's bed. "I know that sorry can't make up for my behavior, but I just wanted you to know that I truly am. I didn't know what Tamsin had planned." She let out a heavy breath. "I know that that's not an excuse, I just wanted you to know." She ran a hand through her long hair. "Listen I don't know what happened the other night, I don't think we ever will. But I did see you go back into that building for Tamsin and Dyson." Tears came to her eyes. "If it were me I would have left them. They got what they deserved."

"They didn't deserve to die." Lauren said though a lump in her throat, her anger and shame at herself rising. Bo reached out and took Lauren's hand in her own, squeezing it gently, calming the blonde as Bo gave her a reassuring smile.

Kenzi shrugged.

"Some of us are good people who sometimes do bad things." She looked directly at Bo. "And then some of us are bad people who occasionally do good things." Her eyes dropped to the floor. "Tamsin and Dyson were the latter."

"And what about you?" Lauren asked. Kenzi looked up to meet the blonde's eyes, surprised.

"I honestly don't know." She said heavily taking a few steps back toward the door. "Anyhow, I just wanted to make sure that you were going to be okay."

Lauren nodded, and the girl cast a sad smile at her before giving Bo a longing look. She then turned and headed toward the door.

"Kenzi." Bo called and the girl paused in the doorway. "Thank you." The girl gave a small nod without turning around and left the two lovers to heal.


End file.
